Fate Game Order: Justice vs Righteous
by TF RyuShin
Summary: It was started from a simple but popular game called "Fate Game Order", Emiya Shiro's life will change when he meets those three figures that will soon change his future fate. While trying to find more about himself, there's also the genius Kimura Mamoru who strives to become the hero of justice. Their fates will clash each other soon. It's the new era of the Holy Grail Game (War).
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Well, hello, my beloved readers. I know it's been a year or more since I've active. I'm pretty sorry if I've been not publishing my works at all but it's quite hard to balance between writing and school life. But fear not, I've come out with a new idea of the popular Fate franchise. I hope you all will still enjoy my works no matter how I can't be as active like before. Well, then, rejoice yourself with this new Fate series fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate franchise, any characters or any references that I might make in this story. Everything is owned by their respective owners. Of course, with the exception of my own OCs.**

 **~FATE~**

Chapter 1: [Not] Game, Start!

 _Where….am…..I?_

 _I slowly opened my drowsy eyes before gazing everything around me. In the line of my sight, there's only a big lump of sand everywhere. I feel like I'm in the middle of a desert or something like that. It's so quiet that you could hear the sound of the bristling sandstorm from afar._

 _No one else here…. I was only accompanied by the long silence of the horizon. I lifted my head up but I only could see the dirty and pale-colored sky; something which is something rare for me to see. Though, I emotionlessly throw my thoughts away from this weird scenery. Soon, I take a step forward slowly before marching toward nowhere._

 _Paying no heed toward the sand that keeps coming to my eyes, I just keep walking to uncertainty. I don't care what the hell is happening now nor do I care where I'm now. I just feel like I need to walk toward something. I don't know what it is but I really need to go there._

 _You could call me crazy for walking for uncertainty like this but I feel there's something waiting for me ahead. Honestly, I don't know what is my life, my dream, my talent, my future, my past, my present and so much more. The only thing I know is just my name and this weird ambition in walking in the endless desert. Even more, while I know who I'm, I don't really know who I'm either._

 _It's just so complicated if I think more and it just give me continuous headache. I feel like the more I want to know about my own self, the more I don't know about myself either. Because of that, the only thing remains for me is just this endless walking, hoping I could find something that could satisfy my own curiosity. Well, confusion is a much more appropriate word._

 _After countless and timeless walking, I soon realize that the endless desert is slowly, but sure, filled with so many swords. However, I still pay no heed to anything around me and just keep walking these hundreds or thousands of swords. Still, sometimes my curiosity wins a little. I peek a gaze toward those countless swords._

 _Many of those swords are so rusty and it feels like they can snap anytime soon. More shockingly, almost all of the swords are covered in blood. Some has the blood dried for many years and some has even fresh blood in it. Despite knowing that fact, I just avert my gaze away and just stare my front while marching toward this uncertainty. Despite having to see those bloody thousands of swords, it doesn't really move my heart or even my emotion. I just feel empty when watching them._

 _There's one thing I forgot to say. I feel like I remember this place but at the same time I also don't remember this place. It's a complicated matter than I couldn't say to myself. However, I feel like this place is like me. It feels so empty and filled with uncertainty, doubt and confusion. It's a little sarcastic but I feel like this place is perfect for someone who is uncertain with one self, like me._

 _After endless of walking, I finally find something that I could say a shred of hope. Covering my eyes for a sudden sandstorm, I could see someone is sitting in a stone pedestal in the middle of these countless swords. That person is just sitting like a brick with his back is facing my face. Unfortunately, that man's condition is just so pitiful. His clothes and robes are tattered so much and his whole body is stabbed by several swords. His whole body is bleeding non-stop and is covered by fresh blood. However, even with that condition, he doesn't care or even pay a heed toward this._

 _You…._

 _For the first time, I spoke one line in this place. I tried to approach the man but I was stopped by a mutual reply from said person._

" _So… You're finally here, huh?" The man said that line with a rather monotone but deep voice. That voice is just enough to stop anyone from their track. Even hearing those voices make me feel a little uneasy/_

" _You must be a little confused, right? No… I was wrong by asking that. You are just here because you don't even know who or even what you are, huh? Sorry, lad, but you won't find that answer here." Continued the man slowly_

 _I…. I…. I…._

" _A man who couldn't even arrange his own words feels so pitiful, right?" That man's words struck me like a thunder. He's so right in every of his lines and not a single words are wasted. It feels like he could read my mind so easily._

" _I'm not a sorcerer or someone who could ready someone's mind. I just know why you're here and what your attention is."_

 _You know….about me?_

" _Can't say I don't know. Let's just keep this simple. There's only a single reason why you don't even know about your own self. It's not that you don't know about yourself. It's more about you don't know why you exist!"_

 _Those harsh words are kept coming like a truck. I honestly don't expect for things to be like this. It's true that I always wonder about myself but not into such an extreme length like that. I was right for talking to this guy. Maybe, he could give me some hope to find more about myself._

" _I already said that you won't find your answer so easily here. The only thing I could say that your fates are just so mistakable in so many ways. You're not supposed to go down in this way. You're actually not fated to go on this route. Going further and you will only dirty your hands with blood."_

 _What? What are you saying!? I don't understand any of it! What do you mean I was mistaken in many ways?_

" _You know your fate and my fate are intertwined. If it's not for 'that' to happen, we surely won't have to suffer our fate. You might think it's weird for me to keep saying 'fate' and 'fate' but it's the fact. Your and my existence shouldn't be like this. It's much better if both of us just go out of existence."_

 _Those man's words are just too shocking for me. For the first time, I'm showing a little emotion in my face. I show a rather bewildered but scared expression. I cover half of my face with my left hand from the truth. My breath has become so raspy that I couldn't control it anymore._

 _Am I mistaken when searching for my own identities? Am I mistaken for just having to exist? Will my fate end so horribly? Who am I? What is my identity? Why am I here? What is this all about? WHAT AM I!?_

 _ **WHAT AM I!? WHAT AM I!? WHAT AM I!? WHAT AM I!? WHAT AM I!? WHAT AM I!? WHAT AM I!?**_

 _Those words keep ranging in my head non-stop. I try to throw away that endless thought. However, the more I want to delete this thought, the more I couldn't erase it at all. My whole body is just shaking non-stop and I just slowly creep back from the man. I know that the more I talk with that man, the more harsh truth will come for me. When I was bewildered, I felt like something or someone was tugging and holding my foot._

" _Praetor….."_

" _Goshujin-sama….."_

 _Those meek voices came from my below. Slowly, I avert my sight to the ground with my shaking body. However, I soon regretted of lowering my head. My eyes are soon widened so much that it feels it can pop out any second. I cover my mouth with both of my hands to hold my urge to vomit. My head is letting out so much sweat that it floods my whole face and hair. My legs are losing its strength and soon I was brought to knees._

 _I couldn't describe what I have just seen. In front of my eyes, there two female figures who are holding my foot so desperately. They're lying in the ground with their whole body covered in so many swords, even much more than the previous man. Their conditions are so horrible that he couldn't recognize the face and the body of those two girls. Their fingers, legs, chest, ears, and even their private parts and their eyes are brutally stabbed with those swords._

 _On closer inspection, I could see that one of the girls is wearing a gorgeous red clothes that is no tattered into pieces. She has a long beautiful yellow hair which is now dirtied with fresh blood in her body. She was stabbed so much mainly in the eyes and her neck. The other girl is wearing a luxurious blue kimono which is also now tattered in many places. One weird thing is she has a rather fox like ears at the top of her head, covered with her silk pink hair. She is also stabbed so much in the back and the shoulders along with her fox ears._

 _The sight was just so disgusting that I almost could not hold my vomit anymore. When I tried to touch them, I suddenly felt a huge backlash of memories playing in my head. It's just a blurry and static image in my head but I feel like I know these poor girls. This realization makes me let a stream of tears flowing in my face unconsciously. Despite I feel like I'm just an emotionless person, why I cry this much? Those tears won't stop flowing in my face and I could only grit my teeth._

 _Before I realized, I found out that it's not only those poor girls but every sword in the field is at least stabbed onto a body of a person. In every line of my sight, I could only see corpse being stabbed brutally by the swords in this field. When I tried to see my own hands, I was so shocked that it was covered with so much blood. Coming into this realization, I just throw out everything in my stomach._

 _My eyes are widened. My body is shaking. My body is sweating so much. My breath is raspy. I keep vomiting everything in my stomach until the last bits. I just couldn't bare it. What the hell is going with me? What the hell is happening here? Who are this people? Why are they here? Why am I here? Who am I actually!?_

" _This the fate." Said the previous man, coming from my behind. I soon take a little gaze toward him and I was frozen when I saw a black dagger in the man's hand. Because of the sandstorm, I couldn't see the man's face perfectly but I know his face is full of hatred and regret. My sweat is dropping down every second the man is raising his dagger. It was a scene full of despair._

" _This is the fate that awaits you, Kishinami… No…. Emiya SHIRO!"_

 _With that cry, the man soon lunges that dagger toward my face. I soon closed my eyes in reflect before feeling that my consciousness is drawing to an end. My head feels so heavy before I feel like I can control my own body anymore. After that, everything becomes pitch black…._

~UMU~

"Oi, Emiya!"

That words struck my ears like a lightning while opening my eyes. My eyes are so widened out as if it's going to bulge out from my face. I'm also sweating so much and my body is shaking a little bit. I'm trying to get a grasp of air with my raspy breaths. After a few seconds, I manage to calm myself down a little bit.

"That….was a dream?" I said that to myself while covering half of my face with my hand. I soon take a glance to the ceiling while trying to process what had just happened in my head or dream, in this case. That dream felt so real to me and it keeps haunting me for some times. Well, at least, the whole conversation with that man was rather new to me.

"Oi, Emiya, are you alright!?" said a voice on my right

I suddenly turn my head to the right and I could see a guy who is around my age. He's holding my shoulder with a rather worried but stern look at his face. He's wearing a high school uniform which I use too in the scene. The guy has, what I call, a blue seaweed hair with a rather matching eyes in his face.

"Oh, sorry, Shinji. I was oozing off again. My bad." I said that with a stressed look while scratching my hair. I didn't expect my habits to come on at times like this.

"Seriously, Emiya!? Even if we are friends, I really don't like your habits of sleeping easily, you know! You should thank for my big heart to still care of you. Else, I would have kicked you away from my side." Said the guy with a rather weird annoying voice

Well, this guy is my best friend, Takami Shinji. I have been friend with him since I guess from late elementary to early junior high school. We have a rather, unique, relationship. For the most part, I admit that he's kinda annoying and so boastful about himself. However, I still manage to be a good friend with him. Many people would punch Shinji in the face in school. I'm even surprised that I could still get close with this guy, let alone being a friend with him.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Shinji. My head feels so heavy recently. Not to mention, I have a rather strange dream for the past couple of weeks."

"Man… Emiya, you look so down lately. Don't put that serious and sour face. You won't snatch a girl's heart with that face of yours." Said Shinji while drinking a lemonade in his hand

"Well, it's not like I want it either. After all, say that from a guy who keeps getting rejected by girls in school." I said with a snarl while looking away from Shinji.

"Emiya… That's not how you should reply to a friend, right? Beg for my forgiveness now, hahaha!" said Shinji with a laughter before strangling my neck with his arms and scratching my hair wildly

"Oi, stop it, Shinji! Don't do this in public places like this! People will have crazy thoughts, you know." In reflect, I try to release Shinji's grasp from my neck. Well, this is nothing serious for me, actually. This is how we exchange banters together and somewhat I have accustomed with this long time ago.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. Well, it's nothing special, though. My name is Emiya Shiro, 17 years old. I and Shinji are in the second grade of senior high school in Homurahara High School. I have brown hair with a warm caramel eyes in my face. I'm just a normal high school student, nothing special at all. Currently, I'm taking a little leisure from after-school with Shinji in our usual café.

The café itself is not far from our home, especially since I and Shinji are neighbors. Shinji usually goes to this café to get a good connection for his phone's internet. For the most part, I just tag with Shinji whenever I'm not busy. Still, I love the service in this café and it shows with a big crowd of customers in this place. Not to mention, Shinji just goes to this place to sue with the female employees in this café because he just have a poor luck with women. How unfortunate….

Not long after with our "close" banters with each other, we finally settle with ourselves with drinking our juices. Shinji loves a fresh and cold lemonade with coffee. I just settle with a normal ice tea.

"By the way, Shinji, what were we doing before? I kinda forgot because I oozed off previously." I said that while drinking my tea.

"Oi, Emiya, did you really forget!? This is the day, you know! This is the day!" said Shinji with a rather excited face while shaking my body erratically

"Oi, Shinji, stop shaking my body… I can't process what you are saying…."

"Did you really forget about my oaths to you!? I have endured so many struggles and pains during my journey and it's time for me to shine!"

"Really? What is that oath after all?" I said that with my flat expression. This of course made Shinji comically falls to the ground in disbelief. To be honest, Shinji is a type of loud mouth. It's pretty hard to remember anything he said, even if I'm his close and best friend.

"Man… What a friend I have, huh? Thank goodness, I have a rather big and open heart for forgiveness. Well, then Emiya, I'll show you the result of my endurances in the past couple of months! Take a look at this!"

In a swift and excited move, Shinji takes out his phone from his pocket. He then shoves it right in my face to the point that I kiss his phone with my face. Seriously, I regret asking that question to him and I regret coming along with Shinji today. Whatever Shinji is talking about, I'm sure it's not going to be so important. With that in my thought, I soon take Shinji's phone from my face before glazing toward my friend's phone screen.

When I saw the screen, my face was still flat as ever. In the screen, I see a banner-like picture in it. The screen is filled with so many anime characters. At the top of the screen, I could see a bar with rainbow prism in it. It shows a pretty decent amount, 390, in it. There's a little explanation about a "Rate-Up Servants for a special event" in the center of the banner, something like that. They said it's about a rate up for 4 or 5 star Servants(?). Honestly, I don't know what the heck Shinji's doing with this nor do I really care for it, just like what I have expected. The only thing that really catches my eyes up is several anime characters that has "rate-up" words in front of them.

The first character to get a rate-up is a cute-face girl with her beautiful blond hair that is tied in a bun. This is accompanied with her bravery green eyes. She's wearing a rather elegant red clothes that seems to describe an imperial era. The girl's holding a burning red curvy sword in her hand with her cute but serious face. In front of her, there's a sentence "4-star 'UMU' Saber Drop Rate is Up".

The next one is a rather serious and stern looking man who is holding black and white daggers in his hands. He has a tan skin with his spiky white hair. The man also has sharp eyes that almost as if he's looking at me from the picture. He's also wearing a brownish black leather suit with silver stripes under his long red coats. In front of him, there's a sentence "4-star 'Salty' Archer Drop Rate is Up".

The last person is a beautiful girl with an unparalleled beauty but with a rather weird features. The girl has fox-like ears on top of her long pink hair with a bow at the top of her head. She has a warm and kind eyes but I can feel a predatory feel behind those eyes. She's wearing a pretty gorgeous blue kimono which seems to reminisce an imperial era from China or Japan. One last thing, she also has this fluffy tail behind her back. In front of her, there's a sentence "5-star Fox "WAIFU" Caster Drop Rate is Up."

After looking at these characters, I make a long sigh while closing my eyes. I soon extends my hand to give back the phone to my best friend.

"So… Shinji, what is this thing?" I asked with a flat emotion while giving Shinji's phone back. However, I was greeted with a confused gasp from him. His expression just screams, "Really? You don't know anything about it?"-like expression.

"It's not just a "thing", Emiya! Don't you know about Fate Game Order, huh!? It's the ever-popular game for the last 2 or 3 years, you know! Are you really a cave-man for not knowing this!? Even chimpanzees know such an explosive awesome game like this!" said Shinji while pointing my nose with his finger which annoyed me so much

"Shinji, please stop touching my nose! I mean I'm not that interested with such a game. I have so much better works than playing this game." I replied while struggling with Shinji's actions.

"Man, Emiya… What a nerd you are, huh? Don't you see that everyone here is playing this game too?" said Shinji while pointing at every customer in the café. True to his words, every customer in the café is so fixated with their phone. I could feel that they are playing some sort of games. If Shinji's words are any indication, I'm pretty sure they are playing the game that Shinji's been bragging about. Even some of them are saying "4-star" or "5-star" like it's a mantra and like a madman.

"Well, seems like you're right, huh?"

"Of course, Emiya! Since when I've been wrong, huh? Hahaha." Laughed Shinji

"But… I can't believe the game is pretty popular. Are everyday people now just playing this game?" I asked curiously because the notion of having fun with games are just too bizarre to me. Don't get me wrong, I sometime play games too but not so much to the hard core. It's more of a guilty-pleasure to me.

"Ara, ara, Emiya… Seems like you don't understand this 'heaven' called 'Fate Game Order', huh? Very well then, let me 'The Game Champ', Takami Shinji, shows you how addictive this game is." Said Shinji with a fabulous and fancy but weird moves. It's just a habit of him to exaggerate something like this and I've pretty much accustomed to it. I forgot to tell that Shinji is our school champion in terms of games. He has won several competitions in Tokyo, Osaka and Hokkaido. However, when it comes to the National Tournament, he has never passed the qualifications stage. What a poor guy, huh?

"Anyway, ladies and gentleman, do you know about 'Fate Game Order'? Let me, the presenter Tamai Shinji, explain it to you all. Fate Game Order is an addicting action RPG game released about 2 or 3 years ago for any phone platform like 'CanDruid' and 'sAOs'. This game is released and made by the 'Zouken Company', shortened as 'Z.C.'. Now this game has been downloaded for more than 5 million downloads." Explained Shinji to the screen as if he's breaking the fourth-wall. I myself just take a leisure in hearing his explanations while eating pizza and drinking my ice tea.

"The gameplay of this game is pretty basic. You are given with 'Servants' in this game. You're named as the 'Master' of this game and each Master could only hold 3 Servants at maximum. Each Servants are divided into several classes, 'Saber', 'Archer', 'Lancer', 'Caster', 'Rider', 'Assassin' and 'Berserker'. There are several weakness and advantages in each classes but it's not the right time to dwell too much in this case. For now, just remember these classes first. You also have the ability to use 'Code Cast' to grant your Servants several useful spells or to disturb the enemy's Servants and change the flow of the battle."

"Each Servants also have their own skills which can really turn the table of the fight. Not only that, if their special 'NP' gauge is full, you can unleash a powerful attack or skill named, 'Noble Phantasm'. Noble Phantasm is the ultimate ability that a Servant has that is derived from their own story or epic and it could basically spout out the Servant's true name. You also have a "Command Seal" which is a powerful spell, much stronger than Code Cast. They can be used to forcefully use Servant's Noble Phantasm or any other awesome effects and skills. Unfortunately, you can't use the Servants' Noble Phantasm until your bond with the Servants reach level 5."

"Well, I kinda get a little grasp of it, Shinji. It seems that this game is what brings you as the Game Champ of our school, right?" I asked Shinji while drinking my beverage.

"Of course, Emiya. This type of game is my specialty, you know. I like the games that have action but you also need a good logical and thinking ability in making a good strategy in order to ensure your victory. It's such a fine beauty in the battlefield when combining the awesome action and careful movements." Bragged Shinji while trying to act cool by swiping his blue seaweed hair

"But, why didn't you win the National Tournament?" I asked so bluntly and those words stab Shinji's heart like an arrow.

"Oi, Emiya, watch your mouth! It's not like I don't want to win nor can't I win. If it was pure skills, strategy, and careful actions, I would won! However, when it comes to pure raw strength, it's hard for the titular Game Champ like me to win!" said Shinji angrily while pointing his finger to my nose again

"I understand, I understand, Shinji! But, what did you mean by 'raw strength'?" I asked while trying to struggle with my best bud once again. For normal people, they would be so annoyed and irritated with Shinji's actions. While it's a lie if I say I like his bragging but I must say I'm much more adapted toward his annoying antics to the point I just let it pass away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say. Servants are also divided into several rarity classes which is 1 until 5 stars. The 1 and 2 stars Servants are the more common one and the 3 to 5 stars Servants are the rarer one with 5 stars being the rarest. Of course, these different rarity makes up the base stats of the Servants. It's common to see 1 star Servants only have 200-500-ish base health, attack, defense and so many more. 5 stars Servants can have 2000-3000-ish base stats. Can you see the differences now? It's hard to fight the higher star Servants based on pure raw strengths. Not to mention, high star Servants have much higher level cap up to level 90. 1 star Servants only have maximum level at 60." Continued Shinji

"That's why this game introduces the 'gacha' system so we could gamble to get 5 star Servants. These Servants are available as cards in the game. They can be received by using the gacha or the rolling system. If you have sufficient Saint Quarts, the currencies for the gacha, you could summon the Servants. One summon is equal to 3 Saint Quarts and it is much better to roll 10 times because the chances to get 4 stars above cards are higher. Let's not forget about the Craft Essence cards which are basically enhancement cards for the Servants so it's harder to get a particular high star Servant."

"So… How much you've gotten, especially the Servants, Shinji?" I asked calmly. Unfortunately, when he heard my question, Shinji suddenly froze in place. He just stares me with a frozen eyes before starting to cry really loud which startles everyone in the café. I'm soon panicked so much and I try to calm my friend down or else he'll just embarrass both of us now.

"Oi, Shinji, don't cry like that! I take back my question! Just pretend I didn't ask anything. You're going to embarrass us, you know." I said while trying to calm the ever-still crying Shinji.

"Huuuuuaaaa….. It's not like that, EMIYA! I just can't get any 4 or 5 star Servants, you know! I just keep getting the 'Skinny Skull' Assassin and 'Nuke Bomb' Archer! Even if I get 3 star Servants, I always get that 'Devil Trickster' Caster! Why my luck is so dry like this!? Why the percentage to get 5 star Servants is only 0.5-1%, huh!? World is not fair!" bragged Shinji with teary eyes while squirming so much

Because of Shinji's squirm, I'm having a hard time to calm him down. Even the customers in this place are seeing us with a disgusted look. It's as if we're a couple of gay. Even if I don't really know about my own self, I'm pretty sure I'm not that sort of guy. For those who wonder, I'm still normal and I'm still a man. I still can socialize with girls and I even have my best female friend and junior, you know.

"There, there, Shinji… You don't have to cry like that… After all, there's always a second chance, right?" I said while patting Shinji's shoulder. Suddenly, Shinji stops his crying and realizes something. He soon wipes his tears before regaining his confidence. He then swipes his blue seaweed hair once again before stepping on the table with one foot with triumphant pose.

"You're right, Emiya my bud! That's why I have endured so many trials, errors, hunger, thirst, misfortune and despair. I have collected at least 390 Saint Quartz! Now, it's time to roll once again! I'm sure going to get 4 and 5 star Servants!" bluffed Shinji while showing his phone to the other customers. They soon cheered Shinji up in response. I honestly can't relate their feelings at all. It's just a game and it's nothing so special and serious at all.

"Oi, Shinji, at the very least, don't step on the table." I said while poking Shinji's leg.

"Okay, everyone, now it's time for me, the Game Champ Takami Shinji, to reach the next level! Cheer me up more!" said Shinji while receiving so many cheers from the customers. I myself just look at elsewhere, pretending I don't recognize the guy who's bragging right now. I just hold my head and sigh in annoyance.

"Now, let's begin rolling!" shouted Shinji before deciding to pull the gacha in the game

"Hah…. Let's just get it over with and go home, Shinji…" I said with exasperation before drinking my tea again. Seriously, I just want to get this over and go home as fast as I can. There're so many home works lately, I need to cook for himself and clean my house. After all, my father isn't home for a couple of weeks.

~MiKoN~

A few minutes later…

"Huhuhuhu… Why, God…? Just why….? Why it has to be like this!?" cried Shinji in the table as his tears were flowing in the table like a flood

I have seen Shinji's rolling in the gacha. Unfortunately, it wasn't so good at all. He keeps getting that 'Nuke Bomb' Archer and 'Devil Trickster' Caster if I remember the name correctly. He also only got a handful of useful Craft Essences. I only glanced it but it seemed that he got so many 'Black Keys' CEs throughout the rolling. I kinda feel a little sympathetic to this guy. I don't really care for the game but it's just a wreck to keep seeing my friend crying like a pathetic nerd like this. Even when Shinji got a little hope during the roll, he got only that 4-star 'Sexy Trap' Rider card. He said that Servant is just so useless so he sold it soon after.

"There, there, Shinji… Just move on, okay? Just stop crying and go home, alright? It's already 4 o'clock in the evening." I said while patting Shinji's shoulder again. Though, I don't think it's going to cheer him up so easily. But who knows, it's hard to predict Shinji's actions after all.

"You don't understand, Emiya! I have been collecting 390 Saint Quartz for the past 4 or 5 months until this point! Don't you know how much effort I've been spending just to roll for this day, huh!? Now my Saint Quartz are down to 30! There's no way I can get my favorite Servants anymore!" said Shinji while banging the table while crying hysterically

"Hah…. Whatever…" I said with a sigh while holding my head in frustration. I really don't know how to feel and act with my friend here. I wish I could just forget about Shinji instantly. I'm even wondering how we could become friends in the first place.

"Oi, Master! More lemonade!" shouted Shinji to person who was serving the customers

"Okay, Shin-chan! Right on your way for my poor boy!" said the person in question while giving a thumbs up

This person is the owner of this café and you could even it's a pizza parlor. In this place, you could not only order any type of beverages but you could also order any types of Italian's dishes, such as pizza, spaghetti, lasagna, etc. The Master's name is Kimura Takahiro and he's around his mid-forties. I must admit he's a pretty nice and kind man. Whenever either I or Shinji are down with problems, Master usually cheers us up and pushes us to move forward. He's one of the reason why I'm a little comfortable in this café. That old man somewhat fills my empty heart and gives me the warmth of a family that my father couldn't even give. Not to mention, this impacts Shinji a lot because he used to live with his mother and he was abandoned by his father. He even lost his mother s around 4 or 5 years ago. It's nice to see a father-like figure for both of us.

Before I realized, I have seen the person in question in front of my eyes. He has those chocolate hair under the plain white chef hat with matching eyes. Of course, Master is wearing what you would say the 'uniform' of this café. He's holding Shinji's order alongside with a strawberry parfait in the tray that he's holding.

"Well, well, here's the order to cheer up the sour face of our Game Champ." Laughed Master before offering the lemonade

"Thanks, Master… But, whatever your words, it's not going to cheer me up today. So, just back off for now." Said Shinji coldly before drinking his beverage again

"Oi, oi, Shin-chan, don't be like that, okay? Don't hurt this old man's feelings. After all, that was just a game, right? I know it's a misfortune for not getting what you want. But as long as you breathe, there's always a second chance. If you don't get what you want, just stick up and strengthen what you have now." Said Master before patting Shinji's head

"Oi, Master, don't pat my head like that! I'm not your children, okay? Just do it with someone else, okay?" said Shinji while squirming from Master's pat

"Okay, okay, Shin-chan. Geez, you need to cool of those blue seaweed hair of yours. If you keep being angry, your hair will soon turn grey and you'll get old soon. Just like my daughter, haha." Said Master with a laughter

"Hey, who said that, huh!? Also, don't f*ck*ng lump me with that guy over there!" said a voice from the beverage bar in the café

There, I could see a girl who's probably a little older than me for one or two years. She has this bob cut grey hair in his face with pale golden eyes. She's wearing the same uniform that Master wears. The girl currently is handling all the beverage orders in the café. Albeit, she's doing it with a rather annoyed face as if she doesn't like the work at all. I could even hear an audible 'Tch' from her mouth. From that perspective alone, I could almost say that she's as spoiled as Shinji and maybe she's more temperamental.

"Haha, sorry, Mika-chan, my daughter. Don't be mad like that, okay? Don't hurt your father's feelings like this?" apologized Master with those persuading 'puppy' eyes

"Hmph! Just stop staring at me like that, okay!? First, don't add the '-chan' suffix behind my name! Second, since when I'm your daughter, huh!? I don't want to be a daughter from such a weirdo like you." Said the girl, called Mika, with an berated and angry look

"Man, man… Can I really get a good peaceful time for reading, woman? I've been trying to concentrate reading this book of mine in silence. Your loud voice is two times more annoying than the hustle and bustle in this café." Replied a man who is currently sitting in the cashier desk

The man or the boy… I honestly don't know how to describe him. He has an average height of an elementary and junior high school kids but his tone of voice are reminiscing of an adult man. He has a little spiky blue hair under the same color eyes. The boy also wears dark blue glasses in his face and, of course, he's wearing the uniform for this café. He's currently taking a leisure by reading the book in his hands but he certainly shows a pretty annoyed face.

"Heh!? You dare to call me, woman!? How rude, you fuc***g boy! Don't you know who the superior one here, huh? I could just fling you away like a fly I want." Threatened the girl while glaring at the boy. However, the boy didn't even make an attempt to see her face which is just an inch away from his face. He just continues while reading his book.

"Oh, why thank you, woman. I would love to go away from these busy and noisy place so I could spend my time diving into the world of fantasies. It's such a bother to read under such noisy pressure like this, especially coming from you."

"If you don't like it here, just go to the lab below, okay!? I also don't like a petit boy like you taint my eye sight. Just go away from here!"

"Sorry but the lab is too chaotic for me too. If I have to choose between a hustle and bustle noisy café and an every second explosive, dangerous, chaotic and full of complex formula that will get me sick, even idiots knows the better option, right? Said the boy while paying no heed to the annoyed Mika

"Huh, idiot, huh? I suppose, you're…. right…. Oi! You called me an idiot, didn't you!?" said Mika after realizing the boy's previous words

"Don't misunderstood me, woman. I just merely used plural words here. If you feel so offended, it just means you admit being an idiot yourself, right?"

"Oi, just now you meant that I was an idiot, right!? Don't hide your face behind your book! Just spit it out, you son of b*tch!"

"I already said enough to you, right? If you feel offended, that means you're an idiot. If not, then you're not. Simple as it is, don't make it even more complex. Now, can you please give me some time alone? After all, you also need to serve those hungry stomachs." Said the boy with a lazy tone to Mika

"Grrr! You're one annoying petit boy, son of b*tch! Look at my face when you talk!" shouted Mika which startled everyone in the place before grabbing the boy's book. She soon grabs the boy by the collar before pulling him into her eyes' level.

"Oi, you should just apologize now or else I don't know what I would do to you, okay!? I might even throw you into the space if I want, huh!" growled Mika

"My bad but I don't feel need to apologize. After all, I don't feel I said something wrong at all. What I said was just an objective sentence so I don't see anything wrong from it. Moreover, I would like to be thrown into the space. It'll be a pleasure to read in silence there." Said the boy with his ever flat emotion. The rest is just a noisy banter between the temperamental and the bad mouth Mika and the calm and the emotionless boy. It's hard to get rid of my sight from anything bad. First, there's my friend who's still crying. Second, these two people just keep arguing non-stop.

"Do they always be like that, master?" I asked with a little curiosity.

"Don't sweat it too much, Shiro-chan. Mika-chan and Hans-chan are always like that. It's nothing serious at all. It's just how they interact with each other. Well, it's kinda like between you and Shin-chan. Hans-chan might be too systematic in his communication and might be a little sarcastic but he's a good boy deep in his heart. Mika-chan also is a good girl. She's just putting that spoiled girl-façade to compensate her loneliness. Deep inside, she just wants friends and she even could cry when her friends are suffering." Said Master in a laidback tone.

"Don't lump me and Shinji together with those people. We aren't even alike in the slightest." I honestly don't know how Master could say an argument like that it's a way to show friendly interaction. I could very well see them almost trying to choke each other's neck every second. I really can't understand how a concept of bad-mouthing and being brutally blunt could work as being a normal banter of friendship.

"Hahaha, don't be like that, Shiro-chan! Just call it… Hmm… The brightness of youngsters. Anyway, here." Said Master before offering me a strawberry parfait

"Oh sorry, Master. I'm already full by drinking the previous ice tea. I don't need." I politely refused Master's parfait.

"Come on, Shiro-chan. My strawberry parfait is the best one in this café. After all, try to drink something sweeter. It might change your sour face, you know. After all, if you keep putting a sour face, you won't easily find a good wife, you know. Anyway, just follow my advice and you should be good along with Shin-chan. I still have to serve these hungry customers. Well then, ciao!" said Master before putting the parfait into the table before leaving us behind

I take a little look at the strawberry parfait in front of me. I'm just staring at the parfait for several seconds as if it was for eternity. After several seconds, I soon cover half of my face with my right hand before taking a long sigh.

"Getting a good wife by drinking such a sweet parfait like this? What a lie?" Despite saying something like that, I still take a little sip from the parfait. It's not like I dream of having a good and reliable wife. I even think I'm not a good type of guy who even should marry. A person like me most likely will be a burden for my wife or something like that.

"Oi, Shinji, let's go home now." I said before grabbing my bag and trying to head back home. However, I realized Shinji is still crying like a mess. I just make an exasperation sigh while holding my head. Truly, it's just a pathetic sight to see my best friend to be like this."

"Huhuhu…. Just leave me alone, Emiya…. I still need to whale for not getting my 'Fox Waifu' Caster and my 'UMU' Saber…. Huhuhu…." Cried Shinji continuously

"Haaah… Come on, don't be pathetic like that, Shinji! You're going to embarrass Sakura and your mother. Let's go home now." I said before dragging Shinji away from his table. Despite all of the odds, I just drag my friend along in the floor with an embarrassed look in my face. I cover my face with my hands to hide my face from everyone in the café while dragging Shinji away. I soon get out from the café before things are getting worse.

Not long after that, Master could be seen are trying to calm down Mika who just keeps trying to scratch Hans's face.

"Oi, let me go, Master! Let me go! I want to teach this f*ck*ng son of b*tch a little lesson to see someone's face when they're talking! I also want to punish him for calling me idiot! Just let me go!" squirmed Mika

"Calm down, my daughter! Cool of your head from any irrational thinking. You won't get anything from beating Hans into pulp. Like what Hans had said, it's just a plural sentence so he actually doesn't actually want to offend you to the slightest." Said Master while trying to calm Mika down

"Your father is right and he uses his brain more. My words are just objective so there's no sense of subjectivity in it." Said Hans calmly before drinking his coffee while reading his book

"Woi! Just now you said Master used his brain more! Does that mean I don't use my brain, huh!? Let me go, Master! Let me go! This guy really wants death to his face! I promised you'll die by being crushed with mountains of book!" shouted Mika angrily while doubling her effort to escape her father's grasp

"Hah… You leave me no choice, Mika-chan…" said Master with a little sigh

Having no choice, Master moves his free hand quickly before poking Mika's ahoge with his forefinger. Suddenly, Mika stopped her struggle and her rage expression is replaced with a rather funny face. It's as if Mika's trying to hold off her laugh. However, Master pokes Mika's ahoge once again. This made the rather aggressive and serious Mika suddenly burst into laughter. For unknown reason, Mika laughs uncontrollably whenever someone pokes her ahoge and when it does, she laughs like crazy. Even Master doesn't need to restrain the girl anymore.

"Hahahaha…. Master! Hahaha… I already said… Hahaha… Don't… Hahaha… Don't…. Hahaha… Don't… Hahaha… I can't stop laughing…. Hahaha… Hahaha…" stammered Mika while changing back and forth between laughing and talking

"Well, I wouldn't do that if you knew a little about manner, Mika-chan. Look, there're so many kids terrified because of your behavior! Even you scared our customers! As a father for you, I really need to discipline you, lad." Said Master before poking Mika's ahoge, making the girl laughed even harder than before

For Mika herself, she really couldn't control her laughter anymore and she just smashes and slaps the floor continuously. She even feels that her power slips away with the longer she laughs and her stomach aches really hard. Mika even tries to roll in the ground to stop her laughter but nothing works at all.

"Hahaha… I understand… Hahaha…. I understand! Hahaha…. Please stop… Haha… Hahaha… This laughter! Hahahaha…. Please…. My stomach….. Hahaha… Is hurt…. Hahahaha…." Pleaded Mika while laughing crazily

"Where, the "sorry", Mika-chan? The "sorry"?" said Master with a rather jest smile. Although Mika hates to apologize so much and you can count the amount of her apologize in her lifetime with just one hand, she knows her life, or rather self-control, is much important than her so petty pride.

"Hahaha…. I'm…. Hahaha…. I'm….. Hahahaha…. F***ING SORRY! Hahahahahaha…."

After hearing that, Master soon made a rather jest smile again before pulling Mika's ahoge really hard that said person squealed like a little kid. Fortunately, that course of action did stop Mika's continuous burst of laughter. Mika quickly rubs her aching ahoge in comical way with tears in her yellow eyes. Master just couldn't help but giggling Mika's rather cute expression.

"Well, that's my daughter. See, it's much better if you act really nice to everyone and show your bright smile. I'm sure Mika-chan's smile is going to be really cute, right?" said Master while showing his trademark smile again which was replied with a pouted in Mika's face

"Well… It's not that I want your help to stop my laughter. I can do it by myself, you know! It's just… I laughed so hard that I can't control myself anymore. Also, since when I'm you daughter, huh, Master!? I warned you for the last time, don't touch my AHOGE, okay!?" said Mika while crossing her arms and pouting a bit

"Right, right, Mika-chan, my cute daughter." Said Owner before patting Mika's head

"Mou, Master! I'm not a kid nor am I you daughter! I don't need your affection!" complained Mika

"Hmph, what a mutual relationship between father and daughter, huh?" said Hans sarcastically before taking another sip of coffee

"Oi, I still don't forgive you! Remember that! Thank goodness Master was there to stop me or else I would have thrown you into the furnace like an old dusty book!" shouted Mika to the calm Hans. She actually wants to beat the petit boy into pulp but she lost so much energy after laughing so hard like that.

"Now, that's more like it! It's much better if we are being nice and peaceful like this, right?" said Master with a smile before grabbing the two's hands and making it in handshake position. Of course, both Mika and Hans just look away from each other with an audible 'Hmph' could be heard.

Unfortunately, their heartwarming time was ended by an explosion sound coming from the refrigerator's door behind them. The three of them were a bit startled because of the explosion.

"Hah…. What the hell is that stupid genius doing again, huh?" said Mika tired while holding her head in annoyance

"Oh, God! I hope Mamo-chan is alright! Hans-chan, please take care of the remaining customers, okay? Mika-chan, let's check Mamo-chan and Nobu-chan's conditions." Said Master in a rather panicked tone

"Well, I wouldn't say you could count on me. I just wait here and tell the customers to wait for a little bit. Serving beverages and dishes like this aren't my style at all. I just take a pleasure with the book that I have now." Said Hans with a bored tone

"Well, whatever, Hans-chan. Let's go Mika-chan." Said Master before opening the refrigerator's door and coming inside whatever the refrigerator stores

"Man... Why me, huh? I really don't want to have business with that burger-loving stupid genius!" Despite what Mika said, she still followed Master to go inside the refrigerator. Whether Master's previous words are right is up to your interpretation.

Unknown to the customers, behind the refrigerator of the café there's a little stair that connects with a huge room below. The stairs are leading to a little room with a single bed there along with a pretty big desk. The desk contains several blue prints, books, machinery equipment, and formula paper scattered on it. Next to the bedroom, there's this big hall or room that seems to be a laboratory or some sort of that. The lab contains so many mechanical machines and equipment. It's hard to describe the content of the labs because it's filled with so many things that are usually founded in a high-level laboratory. Unfortunately, the place is currently filled with so much smoke that clouds everyone's sight. Even Master and Mika must cover their noses from the thick smoke.

"Guh! What the hell is happening here!? Does anyone make a grilled fish here!?" asked Master in confusion

"Who knows!? That's your so-called 'son' doings, right!? Also, there's no way someone is grilling fish in a closed-space place like this, Master!" replied Mika

"Well, who knows, right? Nobu-chan loves seafood too after all." Said Master which was replied with Mika rolling her eyes

They soon brace themselves to enter the thick smoke while trying to hold his breath. However, it's hard to see with the thick smoke is clouding their sight.

"Dammit! I know that Kimura's lab is big but this cloudy smoke makes me feel it's much bigger than I thought."

"Just less yap and just do it more, Mika-chan!"

"I know, Master! You don't have to…"

However, Mika suddenly stopped her words after turning her head toward Master. Of course, said person just looks around in confusion. He even replied 'What!?' to Mika. Mika soon just makes a little sigh before pointing downward to Master. Master soon takes a little glance to his below. To his shock, Master's foot could be seen stomping on a girl's face. The girl has a long black hair and she was wearing a normal gray shirt with black pants. Her face was covered in black smoke and her eyes are swirling comically as if she was blown by a big explosion.

"Oh my God, Nobu-chan! What should I do!? What should I do!?" yelped Master after realizing that he has stomped the girl right in the face. He soon makes a panicked voice before squirming so much to Mika's annoyance.

"Master, at least step aside first!" shouted Mika before pushing Master aside really hard. Not wasting time, Mika soon drags the girl, named Nobu, across the floor to the bed in the previous little room. She soon laid Nobu to the bed with the help of Master.

"Now, how we should wake her up, Master? Should I just punch or kick her face to wake her up from her deep slumber?" asked Mika while crackling her fists

"Oi, oi, Mika-chan, isn't that a physical abuse!? Can't you at least try to think something else other than using force? Oh yeah, maybe we can wake her up by grilling up a fish! Nobu-chan really loves grilled fish, right?" said Master as if he got a genius idea

"Hah!? It even makes more no sense by baiting this demonic girl by using a fish!? Is she a cat or what, huh!?" complained Mika

"No, no, no, just less yap, Mika-chan! Just listen your father, okay? I always have the better ways to solve it. Now, let's start grilling a fish!" said Master before trying to get up. However, he suddenly felt a little tug in his clothes. To his surprise, he sees Nobu is tugging Master's arms while grumbling a little.

"Ugh… Don't dare to eat grilled fish without me! I'm the only one who could dish out grilled fish first! Uhuk!" grumbled Nobu before coughing smoke a little bit

"Oh, Nobu-chan, you're awake!? Are you alright, my daughter!? Tell your father, okay? Hah, see it, Mika-chan. Just by saying grilled fish Nobu comes to immediately, right?"

"Guh… Why the heck I'm surrounded with a couple of idiots here?" said Mika in annoyance while holding her head as if she got a migraine from everything that happened today

"Oh, my poor little daughter, Nobu-chan, what happened to you, huh? Is there something wrong?" asked Master worried

"Uhuk, Otou-sama…. I regretted helping Aruji-sama. He said he wanted me to test out some of his newest intentions…. It's a success but the incoming side effects are just too hazardous and it went… BANG!" said Nobu while opening her red blood eyes and coughing so much

"Hah… Sometimes, I think we should move out our café from Kimura's laboratory, Master… I really don't know what that annoying person's thought at all! Why men have to be so stupid and annoying like this…" complained Mika

Suddenly, a man came out from the smoke and his whole body was even covered by so much dust. The man has dark blue hair which was pretty dust now. He's wearing a simple black shirt with blue, white and red stripes on it along with blue jeans. He's currently wearing an eye mask that obscures his eyesight because the mask is so dusty. Even the man coughs up a little.

"Nobu-chan! Nobu-chan, where are you!?" shouted the man

"Oh, Mamoru-chan! We are here! Nobu-chan just fell unconscious just now but she's alright." Said Master to the man called Mamoru

"Oh, Master, thank goodness! Let me see her! I hope nothing wrong happens to her during my beautiful experiment." said Mamoru before approaching the three

"Nobu-chan… I'm so sorry. I didn't count and calculate the amount of force that the recoil gave, the amount of electron discharge in every seconds, the momentum of the bullets and the gun, the potential and the kinetic energy of the gun and also the action-reaction force properly… But fear not! Your testament was good and my invention is now completed! Just a little tweak and it's perfect! Oh yeah, I didn't know that your hair was cut because of the explosion. Also, since when you're flat-chested and becoming fatter." Said Mamoru while rubbing Nobu's body with his dust-covered mask

Or so he thought…

"Ummm…. Mamo-chan… You should wipe those dusty mask… Also, stop rubbing her… You don't want 'her' to be angry…" whispered Master slowly

"Huh, what do you mean, Master? It's Nobu-chan, right?" Suddenly, Mamoru felt someone was grabbing his shirt's collar. After that, that person swiftly swipes the dust in Mamoru's mask. In his sight, he could see a certain short gray-haired girl with her pale golden or yellow eyes are glaring at him. Mamoru realizes what he was doing at that time and he could only laugh dryly.

"Oh, Mika-chan, haha. How are you doing, huh? Haha."

"Hmph… Who did you say flat-chested and fat, huh? If you try to say anything funny, I'm going to make you choke out those damn burgers from your stomach…" glared Mika with her rather bad mood

"Haha, since when I said that, Hosoku Mika-chan… I really wasn't talking about you in the slightest. In fact, can you release me right now? My stomach is pretty craving for hunger now." Said Mamoru while averting his sight from the deadly eyes of Mika. However, Mika just tightens her grip toward the man as if she was trying to choke him out.

"You think I'm a big dumb ass, huh!? I already know your petty tricks so don't ever hope to escape so easily from me, Kimura Mamoru!" said Mika while glaring at Mamoru even more. Mamoru himself also realizes that it's no use to communicate with Mika who has zero sense in her head and just finishes everything with her muscles. Mamoru always declares himself to be a pacifist but when it comes to people like Mika, he really doesn't have too much choices to use.

"Well, it's not like you use your brain so much…" Mamoru whispered a little bit.

"What did you say just now!? You want to die, huh?"

"Ah, it's nothing the beautiful and cute, Mika-chan, haha. Oh, your new shoes are pretty good, huh?" said Mamoru nonchalantly

"Oh, my new shoes, huh? Feh, of course, Kimura! It's one of the newest brands from my favorite online shop and company. It's said to be made from fine crocodile's skin and it has little shining and glimmering cute diamonds. I bet those women who use all branded things will envy my high heels." Said Mika as if she was proud to herself and her new shoes. She kept blabbering about the features of her new shoes long enough for the restrained Mamoru to move swiftly. The man doesn't waste his time before poking Mika's ahoge 5 times.

"Jackpot!" said Mamoru and Master in unison, making Mika realized the situation that she was in

"HEY, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, YOU F*CK*NG BURGER ***HOLE!? Fufu… Hahahahahaha! Hahahaha! I can't stop laughing… Hahahaha!" said Mika while realizing that her weakness was exploited again. This time however, it's even worse because Mamoru showed no mercy by poking Mika's ahoge 5 times which is the limit for Mika to hold her sanity.

"Phew… That was close. Well, I must admit that your new high heels are pretty fancy looking. But I knew you bought it from 'Amajones' web for about a cheap 2200 yen. From such a cheap price like that, I can't believe you don't use your brain enough to think it's a real one." Said Mamoru with a rather disappointed tone

"Hahahaha… Kimura, you f*ck! Hahahaha… I swear to… Hahaha…. To…. Hahahaha… How dare you…. Hahahaha! Hahaha! You dare to trick, hahahaha! Hahahaha…. Hahahaha…" laughed Mika uncontrollably while pounding the floor continuously to control her sanity. It's already hard to talk while laughing like this and the fact that Mamoru pushes her to the limit just makes it worse. It's as if Mika couldn't differentiate when she's actually serious and joking when laughing like this.

"Oi, oi, Mamo-chan, my boy. It's too far, you know. Even as her father, I only poke her three times at times and four at max if Mika-chan's being close to snap people's neck! At least, go easy on her, Mamo-chan." Protested Master while being worried to one of his daughters' well being. Even if it's a funny sight to see Mika laughs so much, it's also a sad sight to see Mika couldn't even control her own self to even spit a single sentence. No father wouldn't be worried to see their daughters like this, right?

"Master, but it's Mika-chan first to bully me like that! I said something like that because I didn't know it was her in the first place! After all, why you two went downstairs in the first place. Everything's under control, except for a little tweaks and an after-effect that I missed to calculate. After all, how many times we could see Mika-chan like this." Said Mamoru while pouting a little

"In anyway, just stop it right now, Mamo-chan! Mika-chan's stomach must be hurt so much after laughing like this. Not to mention, I also poked her ahoge again because she was arguing with Hans so intensely earlier." Said Master while pleading Mamoru to stop her

"Hai, hai, Master. I'll do it. So… Mika-chan, I'll stop this hell of laughter if you say 'Please, stop me, the genius, the coolest, the hottest and the most handsome genius physicist, chemist and mage, Mamo-kun. I'm sorry to the bottom of my heart. I can't live without seeing your handsome face and your genius thinking that it keeps making my hearts races so much', okay?" said Mamoru while kneeling beside the laughing Mika

"WHAT!? THAT'S TOO LONG! Hahahahahaha! Also, hahahaha…. Hahahaha….. There's no way…. Hahahaha… I would say….. Hahahahaha…. Hahahaha…. THAT DISGUSTING LINE!" shouted Mika in the middle of her laughter. Unfortunately, Mamoru can't give her break and just pokes her ahoge twice again. This course of action makes Mika laughs even harder that it could be heard in the neighborhood and she keeps banging the floor like no tomorrow. Even the previously intimidating Mika now makes those impossible funny faces with tears keep falling from her eyes like a stream.

"Holy cow, Mamo-chan! You poked her twice again!? You know the limit of Mika-chan's ahoge is ten times! If you push that limit, we don't know what would happen to Mika-chan! Even worse, the Mika-chan that we know might no longer be there!" said Master while holding his cheeks in disbelief

"Ha… I'm just a little joking right there, Master. There's no way I would exceed that limit. As cruel as a scientist can be, they even have morals and standards, you know. I even would like to see Mika-chan smiling like this. She's not a cutie and no fun if she keeps intimidating people like that." Said Mamoru in defense

"Come on, Mamo-chan! If you don't stop Mika-chan right now, I won't give the monthly burger's stock this time!" said Master before hitting Mamoru's head lightly

"Owie! That hurts, Master! Well, in anyway, it's bad if I can't eat hamburger for a month. I won't have enough energy to keep my inventing time!" blabbered Mamoru like a child

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! I'm… Hahaha…f*ck*ing….Hahahaha…SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE, MAMO-KUN! HAHAHAHA!" apologized Mika while pleading to Mamoru to stop this continuous train of laughter

"Aaww… That's the first time you call me 'Mamo-kun'. Well, I have enough so I don't need that childish tantrum anymore. You're free right now my cute Mika-chan." Said Mamoru before pulling Mika's ahoge really hard that it shocks and stops Mika's laughter for whatsoever. After that, Mika finally stops laughing like crazy. Unfortunately, she lost so much energy that she almost fell unconscious. Even her face shows fatigue, she's sweating so much, and her breaths are rather raspy now. Mika couldn't help but lay down in the floor exhausted.

"Oh, my poor daughter, Mika-chan! Don't worry daddy is here!" said Master in hasty before carrying Mika to the bed

"I…don't need….your help…. Master…" whispered Mika with no energy

"Ssshhh… Don't talk too much. For now, just sleep well in there. Gather back your energy and become the energetic and loud mouth Mika-chan that we know." Said Master before placing Mika beside the sleeping Nobu. After being placed into the bed, Mika soon fell asleep while hugging Nobu as if she was her our pillow. It's rare to see Mika sleeps but when she's so tired and asleep, she makes such a cute face when sleeping like that.

"Now, Mamo-chan, you know where you're wrong, right?" asked Master to Mamoru. Admittedly, even Mamoru feels a little guilty for making Mika to act like that. As much as he might hate Mika, he also don't dislike her to the point of hatred so he feels a little guilty right now.

"Yeah, Oyaji… I'm so sorry for Mika-chan…." Said Mamoru while averting his eyes from his father-like figure

"Well, at least you know that you're wrong so it's enough. I won't push you any further. After all, you've just made another invention of yours, right? You earn your rest too." Said Master before patting Mamoru's head as if he was his own son

"I know, Oyaji… I'm sorry… Well, in anyway, I'm so tired right now. I need to cool off my brain by sleeping. When I wake up, could you please give me my hamburger stock?" said Mamoru while stretching his body

"Well, anything for my son."

"Also… Please, buy a dango for me too." Said Mamoru in a serene tone

"Mamo-chan…"

"Oh well, time to sleep!" said Mamoru before suddenly falling to the ground in the most comical way. He also lost his consciousness like Mika but it's so instant that it's hard to believe in. Mamoru even snores a bit in the floor. Master couldn't help but shaking his head with a smile.

"My, my, Mamo-chan… You're as helpless as Mika-chan, huh?" said Master before carrying Mamoru to the bed and placing him right in the middle of Mika and Nobu. While it's still a single bed, it's still spacious enough to hold them three.

"Well, in the end, no matter how much rocky their relationship is, they really fit with each other. Even those sleeping faces are so cute together." Said Master while seeing the cuteness of his children sleeping like this. It's rare for him to see them sleeping together like this and it's just a marvel to see.

"It's so disgusting for me to say but I agree with you, Master." Said Hans out of nowhere beside Master while reading a book

"Hmph, hmph, I agree too! EH!? Hans-chan, since when!?" asked Master in surprise

"That's none of your business nor should you know about it. Just say I was a little late in the game. While I don't like to handle with this gray-haired woman, it's still a marvel if I could see that laughing stock-pile. After all, I could call myself a 'demon', right?" said Hans with a smile

"Man, don't say something like that, Hans-chan. I still consider yourself my son no matter what you say. Oh, don't tell me you want to sleep with them too?"

"Are you nuts? I might be lowly but I'm not that lowly enough to do such embarrassing things like this. After all, as a writer I'm too busy reading and expanding my imagination that things like this are so insignificant for me."

"As usual as always, huh, Hans-chan? Well, I can't force you if you don't want it. You really are alike to Mamo-chan but takes into much more extreme. Still, it's a nice scene to see my children are happy and sleeping so soundly and together like this… If only my 'other' daughter is here… Mamo-chan and Nobu-chan would be very happy and she even could make a great pair with Mika-chan." Said Master with a rather sad tone which interests Hans' attention to remember a little tragedy awhile back

"As disgusting and ironic as it might sound to be, I can't help but to agree…" said Hans before closing his book and eyes

~UBW~

"Cut it out right now, will you, Shinji!?" I said irritated while grumbling toward my down friend beside me. It's been several minutes after leaving the café and this guy still cries like a baby! I even need to avert my sight from those people's weird eyes and thoughts. Usually, Shinji would be so embarrassed to walk with such an unsociable and meek guy like me. This time, it's reverse. I don't know whether I should say that Shinji's not my friend when more people are gazing toward us.

"You really don't understand, EMIYA!? DO YOU REALLY KNOW THE PAIN OF THE GACHA!?"

And… He goes again… Bailing toward me before crying like a mess afterwards. I even need to really close my ears from those ear-piercing tantrum. I know that sometimes it's sucked to get something bad in the game. But, seriously who the hell would spend the entire evening just crying like a kid who wants a toy? In this kind of scenario, many people will think it sucks to be Shinji who has a really bad luck in the game. However, I think it's more appropriate for them to think it sucks to be me who keeps hearing this non-stop preaching.

"Yeah… It's not like I know your pain because I don't play that useless game nor am I a pro gamer like you. The best thing that I could do is just to say 'What a mess you are, Shinji.'"

"SERIOUSLY!? That words just rub my failures even more! Are you an idiot or just joking, huh, Emiya!?"

"Come on, don't make a fuss now, Shinji. I really don't feel need to say 'There's always next time' to you because several things. First, as I always say I don't play that game. Second, I think it's just a pointless thing to collecting those crystals. Third, what you and I would benefit so much for getting those Servant cards, huh? Maybe for you, there's some benefits. But for me, I think nothing changes for me at all. Just move on, Shinji. We have so much more precious activities than that game."

"Man, Emiya…. You ain't no fun! I regretted expressing this tear jerking feelings to you…" said Shinji with a disappointment tone

"The same for me. I shouldn't have come with you today and hear all of those banters…" I don't know why but after that conversation, we just walk home with a dead silence. Neither I nor Shinji are talking on the way home. It seems that Shinji has run out of tears by this time and I don't have any good or relevant topics to talk about. Finally, some good silence after a while. I really grow out of patience from all of those bailing from Shinji until now.

Anyway, when we're just several meters away from our home, we hear a faint cry and plead from a nearby alleyway. Of course, this interests me a little so I soon dash away from Shinji who was still in sore mood while throwing my bad to him.

"Oi, Emiya, where are you going?" asked Shinji surprised

"Sorry! But I kinda have a little bad feeling." I said while running ahead in this cramped and dark alley. It's pretty dark here, especially since it's almost night. For some reason, I felt that that cry was a little familiar to me.

"Please, don't take that from me! That's my most precious things in my life!"

I heard that plead again and I was made pretty sure by who's the owner of that voice. I hope my feeling is wrong because I really don't want to imagine the worst case scenario. I really hope it's not her. Though that uneasiness makes my speed even faster than before. Not long after that, I finally made through a little open space. The place was lit so dim with just one lamp in the corner and the aroma there stinks so much with so many littering trashes. However, I was horrified to see a certain girl that I knew is there.

Said girl has this deep purple short hair which has a nice red ribbon tied into it. However, the dullness of her purple eyes just writes every pain, helpless and powerless expression in her face. The fact that the girl's bangs are quite long enough to cover one of her eyes just further cements this. She also wears the same school uniform that I and Shinji wears usually.

"Huh…? Emiya-senpai…?" said the girl with a rather weak and tired tone

"Sakura…" I murmured a little toward the girl in front of me. To be blunt, it wasn't just the purple haired girl named Sakura who was there in the scene. There are several girls around her and it wasn't in a particular good situation too. Some of the girls are holding Sakura in place like a policeman and a particular smug girl is just standing triumphantly in front of the powerless Sakura. They are also wearing the same Homurahara High School's uniforms for girls.

"Ara, ara, what do we have here, huh, girls? A trespasser? From that uniform, it seems that you're from Homurahara too, huh? I'm sorry for this pathetic sight in front of you but if you may, could you just leave this place out?" asked that smug-looking girl

I soon grit my teeth and hands so much. No matter how Shinji would tell how nerdy, plain, or idiotic I'm, I could easily read the situation and whoever they are, they're doing horrible things to Sakura. I'm usually just plainly emotionless with no exaggerated emotions like Shinji. However, I couldn't help but clenching my fists really hard. Is this what they would say 'anger'? Honestly, this situation comes first for whatsoever.

"What are you doing to Sakura?" I said to the point with my usual emotionless tone. For some reason, I felt something's different from my tone just now.

"Ho… What a fancy meeting here, huh? Are you this meek Takami-san's acquaintance or friend? Or maybe even lover, huh, hahaha." Laughed the girl with a rather insulting snarl

"Senpai, please leave now! I'm alright and I'm just fine! It has nothing to do with you!" warned Sakura while trying to struggle the girls' grasps

"Shut up, b*tch!" said the previous girl with a cold tone before slapping Sakura's cheek really hard

"Sakura! Oi, release Sakura right now! What did Sakura do to after all!?" I said with a rather worried tone because in closer inspection, I could see that Sakura's cheeks are so red and swollen. That slap might not be the first slap until now. Just the sight of Sakura's suffering makes me clenches my hands even more.

"So, what if I don't want, huh? Girls?" said the girl to her friends with an imperative glares toward them. After that, the girl lessens the grasp to Sakura but they soon immediately kick the poor girl to the dirty and wet floor. I shouted Sakura's name once again after seeing how Sakura was bullied and ridiculed so much like this.

"Fufu, how do you like these stinky ground, huh, Takami-san? Your minds are flying away whenever in the class. Perhaps, you're in love, huh? I could help to release that desires of yours with this." Said the girl before stepping on Sakura's head and forcefully making her to kiss the dirty pavement continuously. Seeing how much the situation has gone worse and intense, I couldn't hold on this boiling feeling inside of me anymore. I soon approach those horrible girls with my unusual sharp eyes. I soon grab the girl's hand while staring at him intensely.

"Could you please stop harassing Sakura? What is your problem with her after all?" I said with a rather serious tone. However, the girl just doesn't pay so much attention to me and just replies while averting her sight toward me.

"Can you please don't touch me with that filthy hands of yours? After all, can't you see the enjoyment and such a graceful sight of Takami-san like this? It's rare to see her pleading like a hungry kitten pleads for foods. If you don't like it, just go away. Or you want to punch me, kick me, shove me or kill me?" said the girl with a rather unsettling laughter

I could only curse myself for not taking an immediate action before. My clenched fists are shaking uncontrollably and I slowly start raising this fists toward her. Unfortunately, the girl sees this through and just smiles smugly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy?" said the girl before showing a rather cute and exotic bracelet in her hand. Seeing that, I suddenly froze in place while staring at that thing. I'm obviously familiar with that bracelet in the girl's hand. Sakura usually wears that bracelet and she always says the brace is an important thing for her. Knowing that, I finally can piece two and two together. Seeing how it escalates, I'm even more horrified with the situation.

"If you don't want me to crash this precious little thing that Takami-san always wears, please stop touching me with that filthy hands, will you?" threatened the girl

"Please don't do it, Riko-san! Please, that's my precious things to me! I beg you, please!" begged Sakura while crying a little

"I'm not asking your opinion, you know." Said the girl, named Riko, before kicking Sakura's head to the pavement again

"Sakura…"

"Now, boy, what should you do, huh? Just punch me if you want but I will destroy this little thing, 'kay? Or… You could just step away from me and let me continue our 'friendship' with Takami-san. If you do that, no side will ever get any loss, you know. When I'm feeling I'm done you could take this cheap bracelet and Takami-san too, fufu." Said Riko sarcastically

I know that I couldn't just let Sakura being bullied so terribly like this. However, if I make a wrong move, I don't know what this girl will do to us. Being pitted like this, my head is swirling uncontrollably in order to find a way to get out of this situation. However, the more I think the more my head is so frustrated. With so many thoughts in my head, I don't have any choice but to release my grip from the girl.

"Well, well, what a good boy, huh? That's why I love guys like you, you know." Said the girl before she suddenly kicked me away from her in the stomach. The impact of the throw made me crashed to a nearby trash can and my whole body is covered with so many dirt and thrashes. However, I'm just so powerless to do anything and I could only see Sakura is being stomped by Riko continuously while latter is laughing uncontrollably.

' _I hate it… I hate it… I hate it… I hate it…'_

Those words keep ranging inside of my head with my deadly glares keep pointing at Riko. I could only clench my fist and chest while those thoughts keep flying in my head. It should be obvious why I hate that girl so much but I truly hate her, hate, hate, hate and hate her. That's the only I could think right now. I do not usually let my feelings get the better of me. However, these hatred just keeps growing with my eyes are so widened like meatballs.

"Oh, why did you stare at me like that, pretty boy? Do you hate me for doing this to Takami-san? If you want to punch me, just do it! Do it! Do it! Hahahaha, I forgot that you can't do that, right? What a pity?" laughed Riko maniacally

"Please, Riko-san… You can do anything to me… But, please don't hurt Senpai's feelings any more than this. I beg you! I promise I will bring your bags every day in the school, you can use my money in the canteen, I'll also take your picket schedule. So please, don't hurt Senpai, please…" begged Sakura so much to the point that she kissed Riko's shoes to gain her trust

"Don't you dare to touch my shoes like that, you lowly life!" said Riko before stomping Sakura's head so hard that the poor girl's head is bleeding so much

"Stop it!" I screamed in terror like a madman while trying to approach Sakura. Unfortunately, that Riko girl shows that bracelet from before and she tries to crush it with her hands, stopping me in my track. I could only grit my teeth while standing in my place like a stone. I could feel tears are falling from my eyes to beg that this situation is just a dream.

"Oi, Emiya, what the hell is… EH!? Emiya, Sakura, what are you two doing here!? Also… You are…" said Shinji who came out from the cramped alleyway that I went before. For once I'm grateful that Shinji is coming in the right nick of time to actually ruin the tense of the situation here. However, after seeing Shinji, Riko's face is now consumed in anger and hatred to the point that she kicks away Sakura to my direction. I waste no time to approach the down Sakura.

"Sakura, are you alright!? Can you stand!?" I said worried while trying to lift Sakura a bit from the ground. In much closer view, I could see Sakura's face is dirtied and bleeding non-stop in her forehead. Her eyes are even as lifeless just when we met for the first time. I soon take out my handkerchief from my pocket and swipes Sakura's face gently.

"Don't worry, Senpai… I'm alright… It's just a little bleeding, nothing bad at all…" said Sakura weakly while trying to show a smile to me like usual. However, I know that it's not that kind of gentle smile that she always puts.

"Don't say anything too much. What did you say about little bleeding? You're bleeding non-stop right now." I said while tending Sakura's bleeding forehead. While I might can't see it, I could feel and hear Shinji's gritting his teeth really hard after seeing our conditions, especially Sakura.

"Well, well, well, I guess I owe Takami-san and that boy a little for meeting with a game champ like you, huh? It's been a while, right, Takami Shinji-kun?" said Riko in a rather unusual and unhinged cold tone, something I wouldn't expect to come out from such a girl like her

"You… Sakagami Riko, what are you doing to my little sister and my friend, huh!? If there was someone that could do such an act like that, that would be me!" growled Shinji

"Heh, it's rare to you, huh, Takami-kun! I didn't expect for such a mouthful, boastful and arrogant person like you could feel a little pity to his younger sister, huh?"

"It's not like I care for that brat sister of mine or what! I already said I won't let you take the right to bully Sakura and Emiya like this. The only person who has the right to talk a sh*t to them is only me! After all, why the hell did you do this in the first place, huh!?"

"Do you really forget, Takami-kun? During the school representative's game for FGO, right? It was for choosing the best champion in the school to go to the national game competition. I lost to you and you should remember that!"

"Hah… I thought what but it seems just a little blabber from a loser, huh? I don't have any time to talk with a loser like you. So, if you may…"

"Talk about loser but you yourself lost during the qualification stage of the national competition. I really hate you Takami-kun! I accept my loss from you but I don't accept someone who is above me to lose so easily in such a big tournament. If it had been me, I would have won the whole competition!" declared Riko out loud while pointing at Shinji

"Sheeeshh… I really don't like someone who rub an old injuries of mine like this. I also don't like you for rubbing my loss like that. I already said if FGO had been purely based on skill and thorough strategy, I would have easily won. I don't think you could have won either even if you had beaten me." Said Shinji a little annoyed and irritated

"Feh! Rather than talk, how about if we settle this right now and let's see who's stronger! I will show you how much stronger I'm right now! I'm going to make you cry like a baby after this." Said Riko with a rather sadistic smile before taking out her phone

"Come on… I'm a little under the weather today and I don't have time to play with a loser like you. Why should I fight you in the first place?" said Shinji before he was silenced when Riko showed Sakura's bracelet in her hands, shocking Shinji a little. Shinji takes a little glances toward me and Sakura who is at my arms. Sakura could be seen trying to reach that bracelet with her almost limp hand.

"Hah….. I need to thoroughly discipline you later, Sakura! I really don't like to fight in this situation." Said Shinji before showing his phone too

"Well, well, well, look who's so fired up, huh? Seems like I need to 'befriend' Takami-san even more after this. It's a trade Takami-kun! If you can defeat me, I'll leave you three free with this bracelet. If not, fufu, I'll rub that salty pride of yours!" boasted Riko

"Tch! It's not like I really care so much for Sakura or what. Let's just say it's a perfect time to teach you a lesson not to underestimate the game champ! Sorry, Emiya, Sakura, but you two need to tag with me a bit longer." Said Shinji. I honestly don't know what those two talk at all and I just wish we could finish this sooner. Sakura's conditions are not that good at all. She already looks so pale and her body is shivering so much. I just hope Shinji could finish whatever they'll do fast.

"Now… GAME ON!" shouted both Shinji and Riko before showing their phone to the each other

Suddenly, a bright flash of light emerged from their phones. That blinding light consumes every inch of the area really fast. That light was so blinding that I need to cover both of my and Sakura's eyes. However, that time… I realize that it's the turn of my whole life. This event will change the course of my fate forever unbeknownst to even myself. Everything won't be same from now on. And it started when Shinji bragged about his so-called 'game' of his…

~UMU~

When I open my eyes, suddenly a streak of the sunlight hits my eyes. I need to cover my eyes from the bright shining light with my hands. I complain a little about how hot and bright the sunlight here. However, it then hits me… When I looked at the sky, I soon realized that something wasn't right. As far as he remembered, they were at a rather uncomfortable stinky alley and it was almost night at that time. Here, the sun is shining so brightly and it's not as cold as before. I look at my surroundings and I found out that we're right in the middle of a desert to my surprise.

"What the hell was happening!?" I said surprised at what just happened in a split second like before. I remembered that everything has changed when Shinji and Riko took out their phones and suddenly a bright light emerged from them.

"Senpai… Where are we?" said Sakura while covering her eyes from sun's bright light. I suddenly remembered and relieved that Sakura is still at my side. I was anxious if that light actually split us. On closer inspection, I realize that we are actually in a spectator-like benches that is usually founded in a football or soccer stadium. That aside, I soon lay Sakura beside me while shielding her from the sun's bright light.

"Hmph! How foolish you are, huh, Sakagami!? You chose this kind of stage even when you knew that this kind of place would be advantageous to my usual's Servant. Do you really want to lose or what?" said a familiar voice

"I'm not going to be satisfied until I could really eat you when you duke it all! I'll show you how lowly a game champ even when you have the advantages! Prepare yourself! This is going to be your loss after this, Takami Shinji-kun, the game champ!"

When I gazed toward the core of those voices, I couldn't believe what I have just seen in my sight. It was as if we are battling in those battle games from the manga that I read. Both Shinji and Riko are floating in transparent cubes. In front of them, there's a pretty wide screen that seems to contain several informations that's hard to see from here. They are holding several tarot-like cards in their hands. They have those competitive eyes in their face that writes they don't want to lose in the slightest in this battle.

"What the hell is this after all?" I murmured in confusion. My head is so filled with many questions, curiosity and confusions that I don't know how to feel right now. You could say both of my thoughts are so jumbled and incomprehensible to process whatever I have seen until this point. During my confusion, suddenly a big screen comes out of nowhere in then thin of air.

"Yo, yo, yo, youngsters! How are you my fellow Masters? This your beloved, awesome, handsome, cool and entertaining host of this game, Kotooooomineeeee KIREI! Welcome to Fate Game Order!" said a middle-aged man from that big screen in the air

That man… I don't even know where to start describing him. Despite not being young anymore, he's wearing a hippy-like clothes. He's wearing a red bandana several yellow polkadots in there. The man wears an over the top black glasses along with a cross necklace in his neck. His clothes could be said coming from those hipsters that are pretty popular in the 80s but it's already old by now. He's currently sitting in discotic-like room with a pretty wide table in front of him. In front of him, there's also a pretty big microphone that just supports his already big voice. There are also several cards that are shown in those tables namely the 'Black Keys' cards that Shinji had shown to me, a 'Sumanai' Saber card?, a 'Daddy Issues' Saber card?, 'The Electric' Archer?, 'Devil Idol' Lancer?, 'Oh Holy Nurse' Berserker?, 'Old Man' Assassin?, 'Secretly Pervert Dragon-Taming Nun' Rider?, 'Devil Idol Halloween Premium' Caster? And so much more. Hah… I don't even know what is happening anymore.

"Now, my dear fellow Masters who see this upcoming intense battle, take your seat and be sure not be slipped away from the edge of your seat after this! Today… We have the 'Game Champ' Takami Shinji vs 'The Popular Gamer' Sakagami Riko! As we all know, I was also presented during their match in Homurahara High School's game tournament. Too bad Riko-kun was defeated by Shinji-kun in the finale and it really brushed Riko-kun's pride. Fortunately, Riko-kun has risen up from the fall and she's going for a revenge to Shinji-kun! I can't wait for this battle any longer!" said the host, named Kirei, excited

"Can you cut it out, right now, Kirei? I can't wait to see Takami-kun's poor sight after the loss. I want a 1v1 battle right now!" declared Riko

"Same here, Sakagami!" replied Shinji with a rather prideful smile

"OH! What a turn of event!? These two young kids are so eager to fight with each other! They're going for a hot 1v1 battle right now! It might be a little disappointing to have such a good battle like this to be short-length. Though, probably due to the two's time constraints, I think this is the right choice. Anyway, let's start the battle right now! Fellow Masters, prepare your Servants, CEs, your Code Casts and everything under 1 or two minutes! Then, let the game begin!" declared Kirei with excitement

"Um… Excuse me… Can I ask what is this all? I really can't process everything that happens here." I asked meekly while raising my hand.

"WHAT, MY BOY!? SERIOUSLY!? You don't know about the ever popular FGO at all!? It's the most exciting and popular games recently! I can't believe such a young kid like you don't know anything about it! Man, it might be a little insult but what a nerd you are for not knowing about this heavenly game!" said Kirei in disbelief. What he said was the same thing that Shinji had said in the café. I honestly didn't take Shinji's words too seriously at that time but seeing the host's words really shows me how I'm really not up-to-date, huh?

"Okay, lem'me explain to you, my boy! Fate Game Order is a virtual action RPG game made by Z.C. and it's now the world's most popular and number one game in the world! They can easily downloaded in many app stores and it's the society's addictive games! There're two ways to play this game. First, the passive mode where you don't need to use the virtual features of the game and play it like a normal phone's game. However, you could only use your Servant's data or 'ghost' data per se in this mode. You also can't use Code Casts or even your Command Spells. Passive mode is usually used for to analyze every person's gameplay around the world or to farm experiences or many goodies." Explained Kirei

Both Riko and Shinji are sighing because they know how long Kirei will explain the mechanics, especially for a total newbie like me, especially since I don't intend to play this game for whatsoever. After all, whatever Kirei said would be useless since I don't like this type of game and I just want to go home quickly so I can tend Sakura and stop Shinji's whole bragging. Still, it's a lie if I'm not curious about this game that many people love and Shinji keeps blabbering about.

"Then, we have this virtual features of the game called active mode! In this mode, you have so many privileges that otherwise can't be used in passive mode like Code Casts, Command Spells, your direct orders and so many more. Usually, this mode can only be used when there are two or more players in the field and our game can held 6 fellow Masters which means there's a total 18 Servants can be called in the field. It's a competitive mode where you can battle with other Masters to reach the top." Continued Kirei

"But, Kotomine Kirei-san… What actually happened to us? I know this is a virtual mode of the game but I feel it's almost real in this world. I don't even know what's real or not here. Are we sent to the virtual world like those anime or manga that we usually see?" I asked back to find out this weird shift of environments. It's just too surprising to find we are suddenly teleported to the middle of a desert from an alleyway.

"Good question, my boy. If you remember, there's a blinding light emitted from Shinji-kun and Riko-kun's phones, right? It's a bit complicated but I'll say that light transfer your consciousness into the virtual world contained in the game. I don't know so much about the process so you could ask our R&D divisions of Z.C. if you have more questions. For now, you could assume your body is trapped in a suspended animation in the real world while you're battling here. Don't worry, time moves slower in this realm. One hour of real life amounts to 5 to 6 hour of the game's time." Said Kirei while I'm nodding and understanding

"The main dish of this game is battle of Servants where they're duking out everything that they have in this game. Servants are normally gained from the gacha system of the game and they are usually obtained in the form of cards. There's also Craft Essence cards to improve the Servants' capabilities and also to change the tide of the battle. These cards are normally appeared as cards only in this game. That's why you can see both of the players here are holding their Servants cards. The Servants also have affinities that show their advantages in this game."

"First there's the Knight Class which consists of Sabers, Archers, and Lancers. Sabers beats Lancers, Lancers beat Archers, and Archers beat Sabers. There's also a second class named the Cavalry Class which consists of Riders, Casters, Assassins and Berserkers. Riders beat Casters, Casters beat Assassins, and Assassins beat Riders. Berserkers become the 'joker' of the game where they have class advantages toward all classes. So, Berserkers deal more damage toward all of the classes but they also receive more damage from those classes too. Select your Servants carefully because these class affinities can decide the tide of each battles." Said Kirei to me and also Shinji and Riko

"Well, does your chit chat is over now? I can't wait to play anymore." Complained Riko

"Oh, I'm sorry, Riko-kun and Shinji-kun for making you to wait so long. Well, fear not! I bet'cha you two has carefully chosen your Servant for this battle! Remember, this is a fast paced 1v1 battle with your selected Servant. Make use of your thinking, strategies and your synergies with your Servants to attain the victory! Now, fellow Masters, summon your Servants!" exclaimed Kirei excited with exaggeration tone

"Feh! Now it's time to start our game, Sakagami. I'll make you remember the feelings of loser! I'm going to make you regret for trying to take on me again! Well, then it's your show time Assassin!" declared Shinji before taking one out of three cards in his hand. He then places that light brown tarot-like cards to the big screen in front of him.

"Don't get cocky right now, Takami-kun! I'm going to rub my victory in that annoying face of yours! Just prepare to lose right now! Now, I'm counting on you Rider!" declared Riko before taking out a golden card out from his cards in his hands and placed in the screen in front of her

With that, the real battle of the game finally starts…

 **~FATE~**

 **Well, is it a little bit surprise because the chapter ended so abruptly? Don't worry, readers, I did this because the original script for chapter 1 almost reaches 60 pages or more in my word processing program. Because of that, I split the chapter into two halves to make the reading much more a leisure and enjoyable. I'm pretty sure it's hard to read a 30k+ words in one go. Hence, there will be a tab for two parts of one chapter. If you don't like the new style, I might merge the two parts of one chapter in the following week. At least, I can give a little window for you all to read it without thinking it's going to be pretty long. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story. Don't forget to leave a review or critic down and I really hope for your next support. Until the next half of the chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Hey guys, TF RyuShin is here and back! How are your days lately? As a little compensation for my low mood, I'll dedicate my time for this story. It's really agitating to write this Fate fic and it's much more flexible compared to my other stories. Anyway, thanks for the support in the first half of chapter 1. I bet you all are eager to wait for the second half of chapter 1, right? Never fear, my beloved readers. I've worked with premium time so I can publish this faster than before. For some questions and requests for the pairing, here are the official pairings for the story:**

 **Emiya Shiro x Tamamo no Mae, Nero and Takami Sakura**

 **Kimura Mamoru x Hosoku Mika**

 **Takami Shinji x Sakagami Riko**

 **Of course the pairing could still grow when more characters are appearing. But, I'm afraid that I must turn down some requests to have Shiro be paired with Saberfaces. At least, there's Nero so it still counts. Not to mention, Mamoru is also paired with another Saberfaces so your requests are fulfilled a little. Well, with that in mind, here's the second half of chapter and I hope you all enjoy this story ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate franchise, any characters or any references that I might make in this story. Everything is owned by their respective owners. Of course, with the exception of my own OCs.**

 **~FATE~**

Suddenly, in front of Shinji, there's a gust of black wind swirling madly until it makes a cocoon-like form. Not long after, a face of someone or something comes out from that black wind. That person is wearing a skull-like mask in his face and all of his face is covered in black color. When that figure emerged completely from the cocoon wind, I could finally clearly see what hideous person that thing is. The figure is pretty tall and even taller than me and Shinji. He is also wearing a pitch black cloak that completely covers his whole body.

"Servant Assassin has come to your side. Please, tell me your orders, Master!" said the figure called Assassin

On the other side, in front of Riko, there's several golden particles are gathering. When that golden particles became a big ball, the ball explodes and revealing a girl around Riko's age or maybe older inside. The girl has a long pink hair which is braided into one and she also wears black ribbon at the side of her hair with matching color eyes. She is wearing a rather regal clothes and seems like she's a knight-like figure. She wears a black under-suit with a big white cape on her back. The girl also wears silver gauntlets and boots in her limbs.

"Yaaahoooo! Nice to meet you, pretty guys! I'm a 4-star Servant, class is Rider and my name is…" said that girl with a girlish tone before being cut by her own Master

"Oi, Rider, don't you know our credo as Master and Servant, huh!? Don't speak your true name so lowly and easily like that! If you blurt your true name, it's going to give advantage to your opponents! Just shut up your mouth, Rider! If you don't listen to me, I'm going to burn you, you hear that!" threatened Riko

"Geez… I know, I know, Master… But, please don't burn me up. It's been a long time since I breathe fresh air here. I just want to formally introduce myself so everyone will remember my beautiful face and name." complained Rider while whispering a little

"I don't care for whatsoever, Rider! Just focus on that opponent in front of you!" ordered Riko

"Oh, what an interesting development here, my dear fellow Masters! Shinji-kun is taking out his Assassin like usual. Shinji-kun's Assassin is now at level 40 with HP: 4985 and ATK: 6013. FYI, Assassin is the best Servant that Shinji-kun has at his disposal and he's the one who brings our fellow Master to the top. On the other hand, our dear Riko-kun is summoning a 4-star Servant that we haven't seen lately nor have Riko-kun shown yet. Riko-kun's Rider is now also at level 40 with HP: 7455and ATK: 7289. Since Riko-kun has never taken out Rider, it's going to give Shinji-kun a hard time. Despite there's a real gap in powers, Shinji-kun may still have advantage if he uses the class advantages carefully." Commented Kirei with excitement

"Master, it seems that our enemies have a rather terrible compatibility here. We can use it at our disposal." Commented Assassin

"Yeah… I know that it's weird for such a smart person like Riko-kun would summon a Rider Servant despite knowing that I usually rely on you, Assassin. While we have a class advantage here, we still need to be careful. That Servant is still a 4-star and if we can gauge our damage properly, we could be easily beaten." Said Shinji a little serious

"Oi, that blackey Servant over there, have you finished talking? I can't wait to clash swords with you, mister! Let's play it fair, okay? Come at me now, mister Assassin." Said Rider seductively and girly while blinking. I don't know why but seeing Rider's antics make me want to puke. I even need to close Sakura's eyes from such a weird scene like this. Even I could see Shinji and Assassin are wanting to puke too.

"Assassin… Let's just get it over with, okay? I really need to throw out after this." Commented Shinji with a disgusted expression. Even Riko's expression doesn't help but to agree with Shinji bitterly.

"Affirmative, Master Shinji. Unfortunately for you, I'm just a mere Assassin and it's not my main dish for taking this fair at all." Said Assassin before suddenly moving at really fast pace, surprising both Riko and Rider

Despite Rider is trying to read Assassin's movements, the black Servants moves are too fast to be processed by her brain admittedly. Assassin just moves in zig-zag in order to confuse his opponent even more. In a blink of a second, Assassin suddenly appears in front of the girly Rider and kicks her in the stomach several meters away.

"Rider, are you okay?" said Riko worried

"Hehe, don't worry, my pretty Master. This lowly kick won't get me so easily." Said Rider confidently while swiping the sand in her face

"I'm not done yet! Master, your orders!" exclaimed Assassin while jumping the air

"Okay, then. Skill activate, Throwing Daggers! Activating Code Cast too: Gain Accuracy!" ordered Shinji before pressing a star-like button in front of his screen. He also extends his arm and a digitalize code from his hand to Assassin.

"Thank you very well, Master! Now, let's see how you will dodge this!" said Assassin before taking out several throwing daggers in his hands. He then throws those daggers toward Rider in rapid succession. Not only that, he keeps taking out so many throwing daggers from his cloak as if it's like an endless pocket of daggers. If he has thrown several daggers, he just takes out another and throws it.

"Rider, deflect those daggers with your sword!" ordered Riko

"Aye, aye, Master!" replied Rider before deflecting several of Assassin's daggers

Unfortunately, Assassin keeps throwing his daggers faster than before rapidly. This course of action pushes Rider aback and she's clearly having trouble of deflecting those daggers. The longer the fight drags on Rider can't fully protect herself and some of daggers even injure her in several places. It was as if those daggers have their own life.

"How do you like it, Rider!? These throwing daggers is my proficient and best weapon that I have. When I use my skill, I can raise my accuracy to 50%. However, if Master augments my skill with Code Cast, I can raise my accuracy to 80-90%! There's no way my daggers will miss so easily. Even if you can deflect it, my other daggers will still hit you." Declared Assassin proudly

"Damn… That Assassin really knows how to fight so unfairly, huh? I can't hold this any longer, Master!" said Rider while defending herself from those daggers

"Don't yap too much, Rider! I know about it! Using Code Cast: Increase Defense!" declared Riko before giving Rider a digitalize code. This makes Rider's defense stronger than before. Even if she get hit by the daggers, she can still compensate and reduce the damage.

"Nice try, Rider! However, you should not forget about a little rule in this game. As a 'Quick'-oriented Servant, I can produce critical stars so easily, especially as an Assassin!" said Assassin before absorbing several stars that are lingering in the ground made by the damage that Rider took before

"WHAT!? I totally forgot about this! Master, use 'Evade' Code Cast! It's going to be bad if Assassin attacks me anymore than this." Said Rider

"Too late, my friend! Master!"

"I know, activate Code Cast: Increase Attack and Increase Critical Strength!" said Shinji before giving another Code Casts to Assassin. Not wasting any time, Assassin throws more daggers toward Rider.

Rider tries her best to deflect those daggers. Unfortunately, because of Assassin's accuracies, those daggers still hit Rider no matter what. Not only that, because Assassin has absorbed critical stars, he can produce critical attack so easily and this is also augmented with Shinji's previous code casts. Because of this, Rider could only helplessly take all of those sharp daggers to her body. She screams in pain at the top of her lungs and because this is critical attacks, the amount of pain that she takes is doubled.

"Rider!" screamed Riko in terror and worried. Even Riko herself could only cover her mouth with her hands while seeing Rider is brutally stabbed by Assassin. Even Rider's painful screams just add the tense of the situation. After several minutes, Rider's body is now covered with so many daggers stabbed and continuous bleeding in every places.

"Sorry… Master Riko-chan…." Said Rider weakly before falling to the ground with a loud thud

"Oh, what a big development here, my fellow Masters! Despite having a clear gap in strength, Shinji-kun manages to close the gap using his own intellects, strategies and coordination with his Servant. This Shinji-kun is completely different than the Shinji-kun from the pre-eliminary of national tournament. Even Riko-kun's Rider is made kneeled by this 2-star Servant! Oh my god, now Rider has only 2985 HP left! Would Riko-kun turn the table or Shinji-kun continues to demolish our poor cute Rider?" Commented Kirei

I myself could only watch in silence. Everything that has happened was really fast for me to process. In instant, Shinji clearly has the lead at this moment. I even feel a little bad for Riko and Rider despite what she had done to Sakura. I have never seen Shinji plays games before and even if I did, it was just a simple kid or cartoon games. It's just shocking to see that the previous blabbering Shinji is so composed in this battle. I even can't believe he was defeated in the qualification round in the national tournament. He clearly has the good coordination and strategies with his Servants. I could only imagine his opponents in the tournament were pretty strong to beat him.

"Shit! Don't worry, Rider. I will heal you, Code Cast: HP Heal!" exclaimed Riko before healing Rider's HP from 2985 to 4789 HP using Code Cast. That Code Cast also heals the injuries in Rider's body, except for every bruise and streak of blood in her body.

"Man, those two are pretty well in synch despite being a two-rate player, huh, Master?" commented Rider, though with an excited smile while swiping blood in her mouth

"Rider… I don't know what I should do right now… I said that I want to rub our victory to that brat's face. But… I just make you got injured like this." Said Riko with a rather weak and unconfident tone

"Don't be like that, Master Riko! The Master Riko that I know isn't such a girl who's so weak spirited like this. My Master is someone who even though she knows she's going to lose, she's still giving and duking it all out. No matter what situation is, my Master will put that cheesy and confident smile of hers. She'll be the one who's going to laugh the hardest in the end!" encouraged Rider which suddenly snapped Riko really hard. Hearing that, Riko suddenly laughed maniacally so hard that it even gives me and Shinji a little goose bump.

"Haha, I can't believe I was being nagged by my own Servant! Very well then, Rider! We're not going to hold back anymore! I have already found a little trick to defeat that Assassin. Prepare yourself, Rider!" ordered Riko

"Aye, aye, as your command, my Master!" said Rider before charging toward Assassin once again

" _If I remember correctly, Assassin's first skill is going to expired within the next minute. The same can be said with Takami-kun's Code Casts. In that moment, we're going to use 'that' and force him to use Noble Phantasm!" thought Riko carefully_

Seeing that the Servants are closing the distance, Shinji orders Assassin to keep their distance while throwing several daggers once again. This time, having seen and experienced the daggers, Rider managed to escape several critical blows from Assassin. She might not escape from those attacks fully, but it's enough defend herself rather than being curb-stomped like before. Rider just keeps closing the distance between the two while deflecting those daggers from her opponent.

"Tch, it's not going so well… Assassin, give it everything that you have! Just subdue that Rider before she can touch you!" ordered Shinji

"I won't let you, Takami-kun! Using Code Casts: Gain Agility, Gain Intelligence, and Gain Luck!" said Riko before giving Rider a combo Code Casts

"WOW, WHAT A COMBO!? Seems like Riko-kun has turned into top gear just now! She's really giving it everything that she has right now! For your information, in every battle, you are only prohibited to use at max 5 Code Casts, with the exception of Command Seals. For now, Shinji-kun has used 3 Code Casts and Riko-kun has used 4 Code Casts! That means if Riko-kun wants to beat Shinji-kun, it has to be now and as fast as she can." Commented Kirei excitedly

With those combo Code Casts, Rider gains more speed and agility to dodge every of Assassin's attacks. Not only that, with more intelligence, Rider can at least predict where those daggers will move. Because of that, she can move to the part where she would got hit by the daggers the least. By increasing luck, Rider's luck to dodge from those critical attacks are increased. Even if she's going to be hit by the daggers, there's a good chance that those attacks will miss even with Assassin's accuracy. With that, Rider just smiles before evading all of those daggers easily before approaching Assassin at break neck speed. Riko really shows the difference between the rarity of Servants and the well put strategies.

"My specialty might not be at close range combat but if you think that I don't have any self-defense moves, you're wrong!" said Assassin when Rider is just several meters away from him before taking out a little bigger dagger for close ranger combat

"You're also wrong too, Assassin! I don't really need to attack you so boldly. Let's just see how you're going to cope with our synergies!" exclaimed Rider confidently

After being really close to Assassin, Rider starts swinging her sword continuously to her opponent. However, Assassin himself doesn't go down that easily. He just easily reflects all of Rider's attacks with his own dagger. Even with Rider's increased agility, it doesn't really make the clash any easier nor does it slow Assassin's moves in the slightest. However, having those combo Code Casts from before really put Rider at advantages. I even could predict that if the battle drags on, Rider will win surely. I'm sure Shinji knows about that too seeing his rather serious and grim expression.

My prediction was right when I saw Rider managed to find an opening and used that to slash Assassin rapidly, tearing most of his black cloak. From there, I could catch a glimpse of Assassin's rather big right hand which is covered in black sash. Having more intelligence, Rider just parries Assassin's attacks when she has the chances and counter attacks with a few slashes. Despite having a little class disadvantages, she could push down Assassin's health for a little bit to 2000-3000-ish HP. Rider then makes a big slash in Assassin's chest before throwing the black Servant several meters away.

"This doesn't look good… Dammit, Assassin, use critical strength daggers throw!" ordered Shinji after seeing Riko slowly takes the lead back

"Okay, Master!" said Assassin before throwing another rounds of daggers

"Rider, I give you permission to use your lance!" ordered Riko

"That's what I've been waiting for, Master!" replied Rider with a boastful tone before discarding her sword and suddenly materialized a rather big white lance with golden trims

" _Just hold those pains and aim for the leg!" thought Rider with a serious expression_

Rider then uses her own big lance to shield herself from the barrage of daggers from Assassin. Though, she can only let some of the daggers to hit her for this own her only chance. Her own health was reduced a little bit but Rider just holds on the pain and injuries as best as she can. It might be risky but if they don't do this, they can kiss a goodbye to their victory. Riko already makes a serious but confident expression in her face while Shinji shows a rather bewildered expression because of Rider's sudden change of actions.

"Tch, what a stubborn girl, huh? Even with those injuries you're still marching toward the death, huh? I must admit that as a high rarity Servant, you impress me. However, even if I'm just a second rate Servant, I won't disappoint my Master!" declared Assassin while throwing more daggers again. Those daggers slice Rider's left eye a bit and it almost hit her but she manages to dodge it barely with her luck.

"My Master also don't wan'na to lose either! If my Master is already giving out everything that she can, I can't face my beautiful Master anymore if I disappoint her! I won't lose to you in the slightest!" shouted Rider while howling her battle cry. Riko somewhat blushes and is touched a little bit by Rider's declaration. Not that she cares about her or what since Rider is still a Servant. However, she didn't expect for a game character like her is so enthusiastic and giving out everything she has so she isn't going to be embarrassed.

" _That damn Rider! Why the hell did she something like that so suddenly!?" thought Riko while trying to hide her blush_

Shinji himself is carefully thinking about why Rider suddenly boldly changes her tactics. The effects of combo Code Casts are still on so it's just going to be a waste if Rider just keeps getting hit like this. It's as if Rider just lets herself being attacked like this. It was as if this was staged by both Riko and Rider.

"What the hell that two is scheming…? I get a bad feeling for this. Assassin, let's end this quickly! Whatever those two is scheming, they have no chance to win at all!" ordered Shinji

"Okay, Master! I'll just end this with a sure one slice!" said Assassin before leaping toward Rider. However, both Rider and Riko are smiling a little knowing that Assassin has fallen to their trap. Wasting no time, Rider also leaps forward the approaching Assassin.

"This is the moment of carelessness that we've been waiting for! You're dead, Assassin!" said Rider confidently which suddenly made Shinji realized what his opponents' strategies are.

"Assassin, we've been tricked! Get away from there now!" said Shinji panicked

"Too late, Mister Assassin!" said Rider before brandishing her lance

"Tch! I can't dodge it at this vicinity but at least I can get your heart first!" said Assassin before trying to stab Rider's heart with his dagger. Fortunately, Rider managed to at least dodge it a little bit, albeit having her right shoulder is stabbed instead. Seeing an opening, Rider soon slashes Assassin's leg in the air with her lance. Both Servants are cringing in pain because of their injuries. Soon, they step out from each other and keep their distance for a while.

"Rider, are you okay!?" said Riko a little worried

"Hah… Hah… It's alright, Master… It's just a little stab. Thank goodness you've used that luck Code Cast. I would've lost my heart if you hadn't used it." Replied Rider with a smile. Still, she still feels pain in her right shoulders and her breathing is already uncontrollable. She thinks that she really needs to finish this fast before she can't move her right arm freely.

"Assassin, how's your condition!?" asked Shinji

"Don't worry, my Master. It's just a little scratch in my leg. I still can move freely. That Rider has lost too much HP so our victory is ensured." Said Assassin

"Oh, you think so, huh, blackey Servant? Unfortunately, we have the table right now! Master Riko!" ordered Rider

"Oi, Rider, I'm the one who's ordering you, not the reverse! Well, whatever! Activating Skill: Trap of Agralia!" said Riko

Suddenly, a golden particle was emitted from Assassin's leg. Not only that, Assassin feels that his leg is so heavy that he can't move at all even an inch from his place. It was as if his leg is locked by supernatural power. Unfortunately, for Assassin, their legs are their modals in battle. If they can't move so freely, it just means they're check-mated.

"Oi, Assassin, what's happening!?" asked Shinji with panicked voice

"Mas…ter… I can't…move…my legs…." Grumbled Assassin while trying to release the restrain in his leg

"What the hell was that, huh, Rider, Sakagami!? Are you cheating something or what!?" said Shinji with anger toward the two

"Sorry there, Takami-kun. But you yourself have a Servant who can't win in a fair fight. My Rider's lance can be used to activate one of her skills or you could say minor Noble Phantasm called 'Trap of Agralia'. If Rider manages to even hit the target's leg even the slightest, they enemy will be trapped in leg by the power of the lance. This tactic might not work on Servants like Saber or Berserker who has more resistance toward magic like this. They could still move a bit for whatsoever. However, if it's Assassin, blocking their move is the primary tactic to ensure our victory! Now, Rider, attack him while we have the chance!" ordered Riko

"Aye, aye, Master! Take this, Assassin!" said Rider before slashing and stabbing Assassin continuously with her lance. Rider doesn't give any chance for Assassin to retaliate and just slashes the Servant multiple times until some sparks are emitted from his body. Even Assassin's cloak was tattered from the attacks. I could finally see the true form of the Servant and it was revealed that the Servant is a humanoid figure but with black skin and big right hand covered with black sash.

"Oh, as I predicted, my fellow Masters! Riko-kun and Rider has finally turned table! Now Shinji-kun and Assassin is at a real pinch right now! Now Assassin could only helplessly get brutally attacked by Rider! What a synergy!? I take back my words when Shinji-kun and Assassin is a good pair! Riko-kun and Rider is even more than good pair! I would say 'Best Match' for Master and Servant! Now the condition Rider's HP is at 2349 and Assassin's HP is at 1776! I don't know what would happen in this game anymore! Anything can happen!" commented Kirei

I just watch every fight thoroughly with my own eyes. I just ask to myself if this is a fight between Servants. I didn't expect for such a complexity from a simple game like this. I even could say both Shinji and Riko are at their liveliest in this fight. No one is going to afford to lose at all. I could only gulp when imagining if this battle is in the real world. It could be a great chaos worldwide.

"Oi, Takami-kun… Let's make a final duel and give out everything that we have! Let's use our Noble Phantasm here and end our lengthy fight! I'm already tired with this fight and Rider can sustain herself any longer. I'm pretty sure it's a something that you can't refuse." Said Riko

"Tch, like I would fall into your trap again, huh, Sakagami!? After all, are you so stupid enough to reveal your Servant's True Noble Phantasm so easily? You could just save your Noble Phantasm for someone else, right? Why would you waste it for me?" asked Shinji

"It's because of you, silly! You beat me when you went all out in school's tournament. If I don't beat you when I go all out, it just doesn't sit right with me at all! Your Assassin's Noble Phantasm is the representation of death itself. If you use it, you have much better chance to win, right? If I can beat Assassin's Noble Phantasm and with class disadvantage, it's going to make my victory even merrier, right?" tempted Riko while giving a somewhat insulting smile

"Huh….. You have a death wish then. If my Assassin accidentally kills your Servant, I won't be responsible for that, okay? Assassin… I give you permission to use your Noble Phantasm!" said Shinji to his Servant. Hearing that, Rider suddenly stops her tracks and just jumps backward to give some distance between themselves. While Rider wants to finish Assassin as fast as she can, she knows that it's going to give her Master more satisfaction. Not only that, it just excites her when dealing a big moment like this.

"Really, Master? I don't know if I can control my Noble Phantasm so easily. I might kill that Servant, you know." Said Assassin

"If that's the only key of our victory, I will bet everything to it! We don't need to be sentimental to our enemies, Assassin! We will show them not to mess up with us as a pair!" declared Shinji confidently

"Alright, then. We're going all out too, Rider! Time to call your pet!" said Riko

"Really, Master Riko!? Hoooraaay! I've been craving to call my precious friend into the field! With it, our victory is ensured! Don't worry, Master! I won't die and we're going to win!" said Rider confidently though it just makes Riko even more uneasy

Rider soon raises her hand into the air before placing her free fingers to her mouth. She then makes a loud whistle from her mouth several times. After a brief moment of silence, we could hear a loud hawk's cry out of nowhere. Then from the thick cloud in the air, a pretty big creature flies down from it. The creature has the features such as head, wings and feet like an eagle or hawk. However, the creature's main body is from a lion or a rather big carnivorous mammal. I'm quite familiar of that creature. I have seen or read that creature's features from many films, anime, manga, literatures or books. It's a lie if normal people doesn't know about it. If I remember, it's name is…

"You've come, my beloved Hippogriff! How much I miss you, boy!?" said Rider after the creature called Hippogriff landed safely on the ground. She then hugs the creature's head in an affectionate way and she even kisses her Hippogriff. Even the creature just cowls in happiness after reuniting with its Master. Not wasting time, Rider soon rides the Hippogriff before flying high in the air while brandishing her big lance. I don't know why but it just looks pretty cool to see Rider's figure riding a Hippogriff like this. It's as if fairytale has gone real.

"Hippogriff, Rider, the Trap of Agralia… If I know correctly, there's only one Heroic Spirit who is associated with those things. You might be…" predicted Assassin before being cut by the Servant herself

"You're right, blackey! Since I've summoned my Hippogriff, it's just a waste to hide my identity anymore. I will re-introduce myself! My name is Astolfo, class Rider and I'm one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne! In the name of Charlemagne, I'm going to bring you down, Assassin!" said Rider exited which is accompanied with Hippogriff's confident cry

"Hmph, I really hate knight-type Heroic Spirits like you. Sorry to lash it out but it's just something personal to me. My condolences if I accidentally kill you. I'm not going to end your life here, Rider Astolfo!" said Assassin with a rather serious tone. Now, it's time for Assassin to show what he has. Suddenly, a huge killing aura was emitted from Assassin. Everyone in the field can feel their heart is wrenched and pierced with just a murderous aura from the Assassin. Even Shinji himself is a victim of this and even Kotomine also shudders behind the screen.

" _What is this murderous aura!? I feel like I'm going to vomit here!" thought both Riko and Rider in synch while trying to hold themselves from choking out_

"Too bad, Rider! I already said I can't hold myself anymore! Your heart is mine!" shouted Assassin before pulling out his black sash from his hand. That black sash is swirling on Assassin's right hand while revealing something sinister behind it. Behind that black sash, there's a demonic-like right hand inside with sharp claws as the fingers and the Assassin's palms are orange-colored covered in blood. Just by seeing that demonic hand just trembles my own body and I could only shake in fear. I also need to cover Sakura's eyes from such demonic scenery like this. I'm afraid if she sees it, she's just going to freak out and worsening her condition.

"That demonic-hand… Don't tell me, you're…" said Rider shocked while being frozen in place after seeing Assassin's demonic hand

"Yes, Rider… I'm one of the most popular Assassin. You could say I'm one of the Servants who fits to the name of Assassin itself and that name is derived from my own name… I don't need to tell you the whole story. You should know who I'm. Though, just pretend it's my last present for you. Let's see, Rider… Who's faster; your precious creature or my hand's precision? Just a little notice, late one second and your heart is gone." Threatened Assassin which made Riko trembled in fear and she couldn't help but hugging herself to stop the fear

For her entire life, Riko has never felt a fear like this. Just by seeing that figure, it feels as if her whole body is frozen and it's going to be wrecked soon. She even starts vomiting a little before letting it out on the floor. She even sheds some fearful tears from her yellowish eyes of hers. She just could only tremble continuously like forever. She had thought FGO was just a simple game but she didn't expect to experience such fear from this.

"Rider… Rider…. Maybe, we should….just…stop….. It's too….much….for us….. We should give up…"

"Master Riko!" shouted Rider which suddenly snapped Riko back to reality

"Hehe, this situation just makes my heart is dancing. I haven't been so excited like this before. Master, we should enjoy this while it lasts." Said Rider with somewhat a forced smile

"How can you say something like that so lightly, Rider!? That Noble Phantasm of Assassin is a bad news for us! I didn't expect this would go like this! How can you still smile like that when you're facing the death itself!? Don't you care for yourself!? Don't you have fear!?" said Riko so worried

"I know that, Master Riko! I know that! However…. If I chicken out from this, I don't have pride to be Master's Servant anymore. I'm also really scared and terrified! I'm also scared if I can't see my precious Master who has summoned me from before! I wish I could spend my time much longer with you, Master Riko! However… I could guarantee that what we've been through isn't wrong! My Master will be the one who will get the last laugh!" said Rider. When Riko catches a glimpse of Rider's hands, she could see that they're shaking as hell too. She realizes that her precious Servant is totally terrified too but they don't have choice to lick their words back. She really can't believe why such a Servant or game character like her would go to such length for a spoiled girl like her.

"Tch… Stupid Astolfo…. Don't dare to say as if you're going to die like this…." Said Riko while looking down and hiding her own tears

"Hehe, don't worry, Master! I guarantee that, in the name of the Tweleve Paladins, this Astolfo will not die!" declared Rider before giving a big thumbs up and smile to her Master

"Well, it can't be helped… As your Master, Astolfo, I order you to stay alive! If you dare to die, I'm going to burn every incarnation of you in the gacha! I won't forgive you! That's why…. That's why…. Just be f*ck*ng alive, okay, Astolfo!" ordered and screamed Riko at the top of her lungs

"Thank you, Master Riko. Okay then, let's go Hippogriff! Time to get our victory!" said Rider confidently before diving down toward Assassin. She brandishes her lance toward the black Servant and Astolfo just makes a loud battle cry.

"Now, where's the heart? Master, can you lend a little hand to me?" asked Assassin while preparing his ultimate move

"Okay, Assassin! Using Code Cast: Evade! How do you like that, Sakagami!? Now, our victory is ensured! You don't have any chance to win at all!" declared Shinji confidently

"Too bad, Takami-kun. I already know that you will use that Code Cast! That's why I have left one slot for this Code Cast: Apply Sure Hit! With this, even your 'Evade' is useless. Also activating Astolfo's raw skill: Monstrous Strength to give her a power boost to make up the class disadvantage." Said Riko before giving a Code Cast to Astolfo and activating a power boost for her

"Tch! Assassin, the rest is yours! I bet everything in this! Don't disappoint me!" said Shinji

"No worries, Master! Now, I have calculated the position of your heart… Let's see who's faster, Rider!" declared Assassin before brandishing his demonic hand

"I'm coming, Assassin!" shouted Rider while closing the distance between the two

"Now, special move…." Whispered Assassin

"Noble Phantasm: Hippogriff Attack/Zabaniya!" screamed both Rider and Assassin at the same time

Assassin soon launches his demonic arm toward the incoming Rider while Rider points her lance toward the Assassin. In a slow motion, it could be seen that Assassin's right hand is just a little inch away from Astolfo's chest where her heart is located and Astolfo's lance is just a few centimeters away from Assassin's head. Both Riko and Shinji shows a really hardened expression. They both know it's a die-or-survive situation. The fastest one will survive and the slowest at even a second will bring death. I myself couldn't help but also hardened my own expression because of the tense situation. While I don't really like what Riko has done to Sakura, seeing that she might lose her precious Servant is just breaking a little. I just hope both Rider and Assassin won't go overboard.

That's until…

"Heh! The one who take these lowly hearts is mine!" said a voice out of nowhere

Suddenly, something appeared out of nowhere and it travels at really fast speed and intercepts the dead battle between Rider and Assassin. That thing is now just inches away from them. Both Rider and Assassin takes a little glimpse of what the thing that approached them.

"That's a…" murmured Assassin

"A red lance?" said Astolfo bewildered

When that thing makes contact with them, a big explosion occurs…

~MiKoN~

Meanwhile, back into the café…

"Hah… I really wonder what the hell Mamo-chan had done again… Every time he makes an experiment, this lab always becomes messy like this…" complained Master while wearing a gas mask while cleaning the mess that Mamoru had left before

"Well, it's not like I can't help it. I even don't know what my 'Editor' is thinking at all. My Editor is someone who is full of surprise. Though, to be honest, I don't really like cleaning this place and I just prefer to take a slouch in my seat and read a book again." Commented Hans who is also cleaning the big lab

"Oi, oi, Hans-chan, how cruel of you!? At least, try to help this old man a little bit! My back is already aching just from picking these thrashes on the floor. Not to mention, those my little kids are still being a log for now." Said Master before the scene pans out to the sleeping Mamoru, Mika and Nobu. Mamoru is just hugging Mika as if she was a teddy bear and Nobu can't even stay still during the sleep and she keeps punching Mika's face. Of course, despite being asleep, Mika still shows her annoyed and serious face.

"Hah… My Editor and those two woman are so helpless… I'm even confused how I can stay with them up until now." Said Hans with a half-opened eyes. Not long after that, the two suddenly heard a little beeping from a nearby computer in the desk. Master, while being a little annoyed, approaches the computer while rubbing his aching and tired back.

"Come on… What the hell is this time?" said Master before checking the computer and showing a rather surprised expression

"Oi, Hans-chan, there's an incident in area X5! It's not too far from here. Now, it's for Mamo-chan and the other's heroic thunder time! Let's go!" said Master excited before rushing toward those three people before

"Oi, Mamo-chan, there's another case for you, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" said Master before shaking Mamoru's body but it was to avail because Mamoru just replied with a loud snore. Seeing this, Master decides to wake up either Mika or Nobu first.

"Oi, Mika-chan, Nobu-chan! Wake up! It's your show time, girls! Don't miss it out, my daughters! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" shouted Master before meeting a swift fist from Mika out of nowhere

"Don't disturb my sleep, old man! Hm…. Zzzz…." Said Mika half-asleep before continuing sleeping like log afterward. Master himself could only rub his aching cheek from that punch before while complaining about Mika's savagery.

"Uh… Man, that daughter of mine is so brutal, huh? I really don't know what parents will do if they aren't as patient as me. Well, then our only option is…" said Master before glancing toward Hans who just stared back with a bored eyes

"What!? Don't see me with eyes like that. I'm not that type who goes well with direct approach. I usually tag on with them to finish our business as fast as we can and go back reading my queuing up books. If you hope something from me, I'm afraid that I will just disappoint you." Replied Hans while continuing cleaning the lab

"Haaa….. Yes, I had thought so too, Hans-chan. It's hard to rely on you solely. Well, that means we need an external help, then." Said Master before taking out his phone and typing several numbers. He soon calls out the person from the other side of the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Kazu-chan, I need your help, okay? Can you lend a little hand?" asked Master

~UBW~

Back to us, I was still baffled because of the previous explosion. Shinji, Riko and even the host, Kotomine himself, are also so surprised by this turn of event. It's hard to process what have just happened, especially after such a fast battle from Rider and Assassin before. After the big smoke is dying down a little bit, suddenly a figure comes out from that big ball of smoke while coughing really hard. It was…

"Uhuk, uhuk, what the hell was that, huh? An usurper out of nowhere!?" said Rider while coughing really hard and her face is almost black because of the smoke

"Rider!? Are you alright!?" asked Riko with a rather uneasy and worried face

"Haha, don't worry, Master! As I've promised, I got out alive and in one piece!" said Rider with a smile while giving thumbs up

"That's for later, Rider! What the hell happened there? What about Assassin? Did you defeat him?"

"Well… I'm sure my lance didn't hit that blackey Servant at all. Not to mention, his demonic hand from before also didn't hit me. Well, you could say it's a fortunate event because it might end up draw if we continued up. Too bad I need to abandon my precious Hippogriff in the explosion. But, if it had not for my precious pet, I would have gotten an even more injuries than this." Said Rider

On the other side, Shinji is showing a rather panicked expression because Assassin haven't gotten out from the center of explosion.

"Oi, Assassin, are you still there!? Answer me if you're still alive!" ordered Shinji, only to meet with silence. Shinji then just grits his own teeth because of the sudden change in the battlefield. He really didn't expect for someone to interrupt their fight. Usually, Assassin would have known if someone had been around several kilometers from him. However, because the fight was pretty intense, Assassin wouldn't be able to focus around his surroundings.

However, Shinji's doubt was soon answered with a little red spark coming from the deep side of the smoke. Suddenly, in a blink of eyes, something comes out from that smoke and heads toward the cube where Shinji's standing while clearing out the smoke. Shinji backs off a little bit before that thing could pierce through the cube entirely. Fortunately, that cube is strong enough to make whatever that thing is, it's just stuck on the cube while making a little crack. However, what that thing is and what it brings soon give us a horror that we haven't seen before. Our eyes are fixated on that thing and horror is the only word that could describe our sight.

"That is…" I said with sweats keep pouring out from my hair.

"Assassin…!?" stammered Shinji in disbelief

Yes… What we have just seen is a view where a red lance is stabbing Assassin right in the chest. That lance is also the thing that was stuck right in front of Shinji's cube. That lance perfectly rips through Assassin's body and his previous black-clad body is now covered in crimson-colored liquid. Even Shinji could only show a terrified face while backing off slowly. Riko and Rider are also couldn't help but close their mouths in horror. Even Kotomine himself was baffled from what had just happened.

"I….am…sorry….Master….." stammered Assassin in his death voice while struggling to release that lance from his body with his now rather fragile body

"Oi… Assassin…" replied Shinji in horror

"Hah, is that all what a second-rate Assassin's power has!? If so, I'm just so disappointed." Said a voice coming from the center of the smoke

When the smoke is finally cleared out, we could see the culprit who have done such a horrible act like that. In that place, I could see a rather tall man around his late 20s with blue hair and his predatory sharp red eyes in his face. That man is wearing a blue jumpsuit that really covers his whole body with silver linings in it along with silver shoulder guards. That mysterious man just makes a rather insulting smile while crossing his hands unamused.

"Who are you!? Why the hell did you interrupt our fight, huh, Mister!?" protested Riko

"Hah, what did you just say, Ojou-sama? I just want to get my business over with but your hot fight really got in the way. After all, I find it interesting to duke out Noble Phantasms with each other. Too bad you two's Noble Phantasms are a little bit lazy and boring." Replied that man nonchalantly

"He called me 'Ojou-sama'…? Grr…. Who the hell you are so that you can call me in an insulting tone like that, huh!?" said Riko while being angered a little bit

"Watch out, Master Riko! I have a bad feeling for this guy. I don't know why but I feel something dangerous from this person. While he's a bit carefree, there's something about him that really unsettles me, even more than Assassin." Said Rider while making a defensive position

"Oh, as a simpleton Rider as I thought, I didn't expect you to use your brain a little." Said the man which really offended Astolfo's heart but she knows that a careless act would bring death

"Oi, don't make us even more confused! Tell us first, who you are!?" asked Shinji

"Well, I could guess, you're right. Come here, my precious lance!" said the man before making a hand motion to take out the red lance from Assassin's chest. The lance soon flies toward the man's hand in fast pace, leaving behind the falling and screaming Assassin behind. Shinji could only call for his poor Servant's name continuously.

"Let me introduce myself, shall we? My name is Cu Chulainn, I'm a Servant and my class is Lancer! This red lance is my Noble Phantasm, Gae Bolg!" said the man, whose Servant's class is Lancer, proudly. However, the man's statement makes both Shinji and Riko show a hardened face.

I don't know too much about this game for whatsoever. However, from every information that Shinji and Riko's battle gave, I could say that a Servant's true name is really important. It could be said that both Shinji and Riko were trying to hide their Servant's true name and Noble Phantasms until it's necessary to reveal and use it. However… This man is just different… Revealing his own true name and Noble Phantasm so easily is something that really stupid. At least… That's what I could read from Shinji and Riko's expressions.

"Revealing true name and Noble Phantasm so nonchalantly and carefree like that… If the Servant isn't stupid or an idiot, which is absolutely not the case here…." Commented Shinji

"That means… This Servant is so confident he will win that he just blurted out every information about him… Because of that, this Servant might be on another level than us…" continued Riko

"Oi, oi, don't make such a face like that, kiddos! I don't mean anything harm to you little kids. I just played a little with that Assassin and I even spared that Rider out of mercy. If you stand aside from my business, you could return to your comfy bed now." Said Lancer sarcastically while giggling a little which just drove the situation even tenser

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? ARE WE SUDDENLY GOT AN INTERLOPPER!?" said Kirei in disbelief and in over-the-top tone

"Could you just shut up, old man?" said Lancer before throwing his lance toward the big screen where Kirei is, destroying the screen in massive explosion. Lancer soon makes another hand motions and retrieves back his precious lance. For unknown reason, I don't know why but I feel something bad is going to happen. Either way, we need to get out of this place before anything bad happens.

"Sorry for that firecracker in the sky. I just don't like that yapping old man and it's my chance to just shut him mouth off. Anyway, don't worry in the slightest. I'm here just to take her back." Said Lancer before pointing that lance…against me?

No… It's not for me… That lance is pointing at something below me… That means…

"I just want that purple-head princess there." Said Lancer with a smile which shocked us like hell, terribly for the half-conscious Sakura

My time was slowing down a bit when Lancer just points out that he wants Sakura… My head is just swirling out from every moment that has passed. It was so unbelievable to know from Shinji and I's usual banter will end up like this. Not only that, am I going to lose my precious friend, Sakura, like this? We've been together since childhood and that man is just going to rob her from us with force like this? I just can't believe it and I hope it was just a dream. Sakura has seen me as her own brother just like Shinji and she always helps me out. Not to mention, with her current condition, there's no way she could retaliate…

" _I need to move… I need to move… If I don't…I don't know what that man will do to Sakura… I need to move…. But… Why am I frozen like this…..? Why can't I lift my leg in the slightest" I thought while trying my best to get up and run from here. However, I felt my leg is just so heavy and I know that if I leave, either me or Sakura will pay for the price…_

"Oi, what are you doing, Emiya idiot!? Get out of here and take my sister away!" shouted Shinji. Suddenly, because of Shinji's sudden courage, I could lift my legs up, albeit with a little shaking. I know that I need to be fast or it's game over. I don't have time to mess this up. I soon carry Sakura in my back before running away as fast as I can.

"Haah…. I already said to stand aside… Seems like I need a little force here, huh?" said Lancer before preparing his trusty lance. He then focuses his gaze toward me and Sakura who are running as fast as we can. Lancer is making a perfect stance while holding his lance before raising both of his leg and lance at the same time. Glancing at him a bit, I know well that my time is running short. That man could kill us at any point. If he throws that lance, it's over for us…

"You aren't going away, kiddos! Take their heart, Gae…." Said Lancer before trying to throw his lance toward me and Sakura. I close my eyes for a bit because of the impending death in front of me. I just hope some miracle will happen despite I myself doesn't really believe on miracle at all. I feel like I'm going to be ripped soon until I hear a loud metal clanging in the stadium

"Oh no, you don't, Mr. Lancer!"

When I opened my eyes, I realized that Rider's big lance is also clashing with Lancer's own lance. I could see that both of those Servants are duking it out with their weapons. Lancer is trying to throw his lance to me but fortunately Rider manages to prevent Lancer from launching his lance and not giving him any chance. I look at Riko who is standing afar from the flying cube. She looks at me with a rather unfriendly gaze but somewhat those eyes aren't something I would hate for. Instead, I could sense some sincerity from it.

"You are…" I murmured

"Sakagami, what are you doing, huh!?" asked Shinji

"Oi, Takami-kun, don't yell at me like that. I'm just doing this because of my simple desire we are trapped in this situation. I might be not the nicest person here but I still feel some sort of responsibility here. After all, with Assassin down like this, how do you think we could retaliate? The only one who is standing here is just my Rider. Anyway, boy, what is your name, huh? I still don't know the name of person who dared to meddle my things with Takami-san." Asked Riko toward me. I was a little surprised to actually talk with the person that I might actually hate and dislike. Still, knowing that she helps me, Sakura and Shinji a little, I think it's not a bad thing to reveal my name.

"I'm Emiya… Shiro…" I replied with a rather emotionless tone. Riko just replied with a little disappointing sigh.

"Hah….. Does Takami-kun tell you that you're just plain, huh? I have opened the gateway to retrieve your consciousness or to bring you back into the real world just in front of you. Anyway, I just warn you a bit. Make sure to get out of here alive with Takami-san, okay, Emiya-kun? I'll continue to give that Takami-san some teachings." Said Riko before I realized a white portal gate in front of me

I don't smile. I don't frown. I'm still as emotionless as ever. However…saying that I still hate and dislike this girl so much wouldn't be and sit right. Sakura's enemies are my enemies too to the bitter end. Though, I realize something that I haven't felt before…. I just feel that I'm not going to hate Riko anymore than this.

"And I'll always protect Sakura from you every time." I said one last time to her before phasing through the portal gate together with Sakura in my back.

"Tch! What a pain in the ass!?" cursed Lancer after seeing those went through the portal

"Where are you looking at, Lancer!? I'm still here, you know?" said Rider before trying to slash Lancer. Unfortunately, the lance-wielding Servant managed to dodge it perfectly. Both of them soon makes their own stances while preparing for their next moves. However, it could be seen that Rider is one loose end because of her exhausting battle with Assassin from before.

"Ara, that swings of yours are pretty sluggish right now. Does your injuries prevent you from taking extreme moves? I'm going to be disappointed from the Knight of Charlemagne to be like this, especially seeing you a 4-rate Servant." Commented Lancer while making a sigh

"Haha, sorry, there. However, I'm still fine enough to at least stall you. I don't need to concern for my identity again but if I use Trap of Agralia, it's going to be over, Lancer. We're not going to let you pass even an inch." Replied Rider with a rather tired smile

"Well… For a baby like you, I expect nonetheless. I'm surprised to see you managed to engage with that sneaky Assassin on the same edge. I will just say this, you're going to be even stronger than this later, Rider Astolfo. That Assassin just makes up the power differences with simple tactics and synergies with his Master along with so many experiences." Replied Lancer

"Oi, how do you know that this Rider of mine was materialized only about 2 or 3 months ago, huh? Does your Master know about this or what?" asked Riko a little surprised after hearing that Lancer knows her own Rider more than her own knowledge

"Oh, I slipped a bit, huh? I might know your Servant's capabilities with that reckless actions and slow reactions. However, it's a lie if I don't know more about that Rider of yours. As a little parting present, I admit that my Master knows a little about you, Rider, that boy over there, along with his Assassin. I even know that purple-haired princess which is also my target." Said Lancer while blinking his eye a little

"Rider… Please, be careful. I have a bad feeling for this. Let's subdue him as fast as we can with Trap of Agralia. At least, without the class disadvantages, we could deal more damage to him than with Assassin." Whispered Riko slowly to Rider

"Don't worry about it, Master. My heart is racing a little here." Said Rider before charging toward Lancer

"Oh, taking the initiative here, huh, pretty girl? Well then, I accept your challenge" said Lancer before taking defensive stance

Rider soon wastes no time and starts trying to slash and stabbing Lancer. She tries to make an opening, even at least a little one, to at least slice his leg. If she manages to do that, it's going to check-mate for Lancer. Unfortunately, Lancer just keeps defending all of Rider's attacks swiftly. He doesn't make any initiative to attack but he keeps his defense in check. Lancer doesn't give any opening for Rider to even strike him a bit. Rider is struggling so much with her fight and she knows that if this continues, she will wear out first in endurance battle.

"Oi, oi, pretty girl, what the hell was that, huh? Your attacks are so slow like turtle and it's so predictable. Now wonder that Assassin manages to get your edge in the first place, huh?" insulted Lancer with a smug smile

"Grrr…. Just shut up your mouth, please!" shouted Rider before trying to make a big slash. Unfortunately, Lancer just jumps backward to evade it. Rider herself is already panting so much because she already loses so much energy from before. Even her sight has become hazier than before.

"Rider….." said Riko worried

"Don't worry, Master… I'm going to end this now!" said Rider before now madly swinging her lance like crazy person. Having no other choice, Rider just makes an all-out attack toward Lancer. If she takes it slowly, she will black out anytime soon. Unfortunately, no matter what, Lancer just blocks every of Rider's wild attacks as if it's just nothing.

"Hah… What a pinched out Rider, huh? Knowing that time of yours is running short, you decide to just swing your might lance like this. As a fellow lance user, I'm pretty disappointed. When you know you are in a pinch, you should stay calm and focus. Predict your opponent's next moves and actions, then give it all out when you see your opponent's guard at the weakest. That's experience for you!" said Lancer before dodging another of Rider's attacks by jumping into the air. He then lands perfectly on Rider's lance while making a big grin, annoying Rider's nerve once more.

"Go away from my precious lance, you Lancer!" said Rider angrily before trying to lift up her lance again to throw away Lancer. In turn, Lancer just jumps up from the lance. Not only that, he also sees a little opening for him and he slices Rider's chest in a swift motion with his red lance in the air.

"Guuuuaahhh!" screamed Rider in pain with so many blood are pouring out from her chest

"Rider!" screamed Riko in terror

"Hah… It's not so fun… I hope a little retaliation but it feels so plain and boring. Well, then, I give you one chance to counter attack. You can use that Trap of Agralia of yours in my leg. With that, I can't move but I'm making sure to end you within your next attack. Sounds good and exciting, huh? So, come here, pretty girl." Said Lancer in a provocative pose. Rider herself just stares Lancer a bit with he already half-opened eyes. She's holding her big gash in her chest and the blood won't just stop. She feels her consciousness is slipping away anytime soon.

"Don't do it, Rider! You know it's a trap, right? If we just listen to him, you're…"

"Master Riko! I know that it's going to be a trap. However, if we don't take this chance, we won't be able to take a little lead from here. Forgive me if I make a huge slip later but we might regret it if we don't take this opportunity… I already said that I can escape from Assassin's attack, right? This time, I won't disappoint you, Master!" said Astolfo before giving a rather forced smile toward Riko. Said person could only reply by closing her mouth while trying to hold her tears. Riko knows it's not the time to cry yet. She might be scared to lose one of her trusty Servants but it just doesn't feel right if she just forces on Rider like usual. She just nods in agreement and hopes for Rider's safety.

"Okay, Master…. Then, it's not going to take any second than this!" said Rider before charging toward Lancer faster than even before. Taking this chance, Rider just slices Lancer's leg a bit with her lance before taking a little distance from Lancer himself. Rider soon makes a little stance for her final attack. She needs to prepare herself and not mess her only chance to win.

"Ho… That speed of yours is a little bit faster than before. Perhaps seeing your Master flusters you so much that it gives you enough power retaliate one last time, huh?" commented Lancer

"Ha… Ha… You are maybe right… Seeing my Master's face, I know that I can't mess this up at all! No matter who Master Riko is, she's still my precious Master. As the Paladin of Charlemagne's name, I will bring victory for her!" screamed Rider at the top of her lungs before making a final charge toward Lancer. Riko is closing her eyes while also praying for Rider's victory. Even Lancer himself just makes a rather proud smile toward the incoming Rider.

"Yeah… I really envy your relationship with your Master… My Master is a girl too but she's pretty hard and strict. I just hope my Master could at least a little eased out. I must say you're going to be strong with your bond with your Master like this. However…"

A loud clang…

That was the last thing that Riko would ever want to hear. When she opened her eyes, she just saw both Lancer and Rider are standing back to back. They are brandishing out their lances as if they have just made a quick clash with their weapons. Riko then tries to makes a closer look toward Rider but her Servant just stares at her front. After several moments of silence, Rider finally makes the first move and facing toward her Master.

"Hehe… I'm sorry…. Riko-san…." Said Rider with smile

It was at this moment… it was at this moment, Riko feels her heart skips a beat for once in her entire life. She doesn't know why but tears are falling from her yellow eyes despite she's not wanting it. Her legs are shaking so much. She just closes her mouth off from the horror in front of her. In her view, she sees a big hole in her precious Servant's chest. A perfect hole… Second by second, Rider's body soon falls slowly into the ground as if it's like eternity. Rider's previous energetic pinkish eyes are now rendered lifeless. Riko couldn't hold her feelings anymore and she just lets it out…

"ASTOLFO!" screamed Riko before jumping out from her cube and running toward the limp Rider in the ground. This is the first time Riko has made a very terrified expression that she won't even believe it. She just lets out her tears falling out while making a very horrified and despair face

"ASTOLFO… ASTOLFO…. ASTOLFO!" screamed Riko continuously while approaching Rider as fast as she can. However, her track was stopped when Lancer just stepped on her way. Seeing that person, Riko's sad expression soon turns into anger where she starts gritting her teeth and fastening her fists. She just stares at him with her teary eyes of hers.

"You… You… You damn SON OF B*TCH! YOU KILLED MY PRECIOUS ASTOLFO!" screamed Riko madly before trying to punch Lancer. However, before that fist makes contact, Riko feels a heavy pressure in her stomach. That pressure is strong enough to make her vomits a little before falling into the ground slowly.

"It's not like I want to get in the way of your drama. However, if I don't subdue you, it's going to be hard to come out from here." Said Lancer with a rather serene tone before leaving away the fallen Riko and Rider

"Huhu… Astolfo… Astolfo… Don't you dare to leave me…" cried and whimpered Riko a little while trying to reach Astolfo with her hands before falling unconscious

"Well…. To be honest, I don't like to do this to you two. Though, I'm a little impressed with your synergies and feelings with each other. With your skills are sharpened and this team work, I'm sure you two are going to be on the same level or even surpass me. So… I hope you're going to stand after this." Said Lancer before carrying the unconscious Riko before laying her just beside her precious Servant. Knowing that he doesn't have any more business here, Lancer tries to leave the place. Unfortunately, when he tried to take a little step, he felt that his whole body is estranged by something.

"You're not going anywhere, Lancer!" said a voice which made Lancer just made a rather disappointing sigh

"Oh come on, I already said that it's not like I want to do this. If I don't accomplish this mission, my Master is going to kick my butt away from my home." Complained Lancer before 'the thing' that estranged him showed its true colors. It was revealed that a black sash was straining Lancer's body and it was coming from the almost fallen Assassin. The black Servant himself is supported by his Master to do this trick.

"Ggghhh… Even with this injuries, I won't be a Heroic Spirit if I go down quickly. Even as an Assassin, I still have a pride, Lancer!" declared Assassin

"Lancer… I don't know what your intention is nor do I care about it. It's not like I really care about Emiya and Sakura. Those two always make a ruckus for me, especially Sakura. Because of that… I'm going to give those two a good punishment later. That's why… You're going down here!" said Shinji with a rather serious tone in his voice but with a rather excited smile

"Hooh… Sounds interesting. Another interesting pair of Master and Servant, huh? Seems like I get so many good rivals for later. It's too bad that you are siding with a lowly Assassin like him. I prefer a man-to-man fights with that Rider from before. Cheap tactic like this aren't my taste. Are you naïve or what?" Commented Lancer while struggling from Assassin's grasp a little

"What!? How dare you call me naïve!? It doesn't have anything to do with either Emiya or Sakura! I'm just going to take you down!" protested Shinji

"Oi, oi, boy, are you listening at all? I'm just saying you're too naïve to use Assassin's cheap trick like this. Even if I'm an Assassin, I don't think this will be enough to beat a Knight Class. Sure Rider Class will be at disadvantage but not for me. Man, seems like my words about naivety are right and it rubs you off clearly, huh, boy?" said Lancer with a smug smile which was replied with a 'Tch' from Shinji

"Assassin… I know that you're so tired and beaten here. However, can you still fire your Noble Phantasm again?" whispered Shinji to his almost unconscious Assassin

"Maybe, Master… I'm not sure about that myself. I can put all of my power to this one last Zabaniya. Unfortunately, my NP gauge is still pretty low." Said Assassin with heavy breathing. However, he is surprised when Shinji shows off his left hand.

"Master, that's…"

"Yes, Command Seals. If I use this, you can fire off your Noble Phantasm again. It's our only bet here because if we wait for you to accumulate NP gauge, it's going to take more time. We don't know how long Lancer can be strained and your endurance are reducing each seconds."

"But, Master, if you use that Command Seal, you're going to…"

"I know, Assassin… I know about it. That's why Command Seal is a hidden trump card. It's not like I'm going to die nor do I intend to die either. We're duking it out, Assassin Hassan-I-Sabbah!" declared Shinji before brandishing his left hand which contained his Command Seal. After that, the seal in Shinji's hand suddenly shines so brightly that even Lancer needs to avert his gaze from Shinji's hand

"Oi, oi, boy, are you sure you're going to waste your Command Seal like that? I don't think that my Master would do the same even if things have gone awry. She would just use it when her Servants are unmanageable." Commented Lancer

"You dared to say that my Assassin is so lowly because he's just an Assassin. Then, let me show how a petty Assassin and Master like us could overthrow you. With my Command Seal, Assassin, I order you to use your Noble Phantasm, Zabaniya, once again!" said Shinji before the glowing his hand suddenly died down. After Shinji declared that, Assassin's killing aura suddenly emerges once again. This killing aura is even bigger and more terrifying than the one with Rider. However, Lancer himself wasn't as affected as Rider was. He just sees Assassin with a crackling smile.

"Sorry, Lancer. I'm going to give victory to my stupid Master no matter what!" said Assassin before preparing his demonic hand again which is covered with black energy. However, it did little to nothing to even terrify and scare Lancer at all. Even more, Lancer just laughs maniacally than ever before.

"Hahahahaha! That's it, Assassin! That's it! This is the festival that I've been waiting for! Hahahahaha!" laughed Lancer before a blue light came from Assassin's black sash. In a mere second, those light disperses the sash that's been restraining Lancer into blue dust. This turn of event surprises both Shinji and Assassin a little.

"What? How the hell he can escape from Assassin's binding so easily like that? It might be a little cheap trick but at least it could hold off a Knight Class much longer than this." Said Shinji before realizing a blue streak in the dispersing into dust. Assassin also notices it and realizes about something concerning Lancer.

"Oh, Master. It's no wonder that Lancer managed to escape it. Normally, a Knight Class will struggle a bit from this binding. The Cavalry also has the same problems and it's even worse. However, there's only two classes that could break this cheap binding so easily. The one is of course Berserker and the other is a class that has an advantage against me or has a little tricks in thaumaturgy." Commented Assassin

"Well, you could predict it almost right, Assassin. Yes, thank goodness I know a little about runes magic from my dear teacher. If not, I might be struggling against your binding a bit longer. Still, even if I don't use my runes magic, I could still release the bind if I went a little more serious." Said Lancer

"Heh! Still, it's going to be the end for you, Lancer!" said Assassin before preparing his 'Zabaniya'

"Same here, Assassin. Let's end this festival now!" said Lancer before making a stance with his red lance

Shinji himself could only watch in worry. If Lancer himself could beat Rider, it's going to be harder for Assassin, even if he uses his Noble Phantasm. He knows that whatever Lancer's level is, he must be at the whole another level than them. The one who could win in this Noble Phantasm will be the winner. He really bets everything in this clash.

"Swallow their heart…." Said Assassin before lunging his demonic hand forward

"Your heart is mine…" said Lancer before dashing toward Assassin

"Zabaniya/Gae Bolg!" shouted both Servants before clashing with their Noble Phantasms, creating a loud bang from afar

~UBW~

"Senpai… Are you okay?" asked Sakura

"What are you saying, Sakura? That's my line, you know."

Currently, I'm running in a little alleyway along with Sakura in my back. I know that I can't mess up with the window that Riko and Shinji had given to me. I know that blue Lancer is just a game character and nothing else. However, I got a feeling that guy will haunt us and he can appear at any time soon. I just can't shake this uneasiness. It should be just up ahead from our home but it feels like an eternity to just walk in this labyrinth-like alleyway.

"Emiya-senpai… Could you just leave me alone here? I'm the one who's being after by that guy. I need to end this business by my own. I'm afraid that if you continue to be in my side…. You're going to be targeted by that blue guy." Said Sakura weakly with her rather heavy breathing

"I… I… I just can't do that, Sakura… I can't leave you alone here! There's no way I'm going to do that!" I declared while trying to shake off my uneasiness from my head.

"But, Senpai… Aren't you scared of dying!? That guy is serious and if you stand in his way… Senpai, you could… You could… I can't bear myself to see Senpai needs to sacrifice himself just for me! Why for me, Senpai!? I'm not worthy for your care! You don't need to put yourself for such a person like me… At least… Please… Please be alive, Senpai…"

I could hear Sakura is trying her best to hold off her own tears. I know that I'm just a simple guy who is just as scared of dying. My whole body is shaking in terror. Sweats keep pouring out from my forehead and I could only grit my teeth.

"I know, Sakura… I know it better… I'm so scared of dying too…"

"Then, why…"

"But, I can't! If it's someone else, I might can do it! However, if it's you… If it's you…. I know that I couldn't leave and let you die alone!"

I said that while remembering my first meeting with the Takami family. Since we are neighbors, we are already close since childhood. There's nothing so spectacular with my relationship with Shinji. However… For Sakura, I felt something different from her. When I met her for the first time, I could see that lifeless and emotionless eyes in her pale face. I know that eyes and face so well… It's the same face when I was collected by my father. It was the face of the dead, knowing nothing nor does feeling anything. It's the same tragic face that I have until now. I don't know why but that kind of face falls whenever I'm with Sakura. It feels like if we are at our liveliest when we're close together…

"That's why… I also can't afford to lose you either, Sakura! Even if it stakes my own life!" I know that I can't see Sakura's face but I know well that she couldn't stop me if I already decide something. I know that she keeps insisting for me to abandon her in her heart. However, I also don't want to leave her alone here. I feel like I'm not a human again if I do that.

"Sakura, my house is just up ahead! It's not far from here anymore!" I said after coming out from this long alleyway. Unknown to me, my big manor house is just a few blocks away from this place. It's going to be safe when we arrived in my home. I don't know what happen to Shinji and Riko but I can search them after securing Sakura first. I soon dash toward my house as fast as I can before finally reaching the front gate of the manor.

"This is it, Sakura! With this, you are going to be safe!" I said that with a little smile before opening the gate with my hand

"Heh! More like check-mate for me."

Said a cold voice in front of us which just froze us up in place. I know well that voice is and my whole blood almost stop streaming. I hope what I imagined is wrong so I decide to look up a little bit. Well, reality always harsher than our hope and imagination. I could see that man clearly in front of me. My face could be utterly described as shock and utter despair. Even I think Sakura will make the same face if she sees what's in front of her. It's none other than the man who is targeting and chasing us, especially Sakura.

"Yo, boy! I didn't expect this big manor is your house, huh? Well, this kinda saved my time a little for searching two brats here. Now, I'll ask nicely… Can you give me that girl and I'll spare you off from here? I don't want to see my Master's pouting face after this." Said Lancer calmly but with his still sharp red eyes

I know that from his tone, he doesn't have any hatred toward us and he just simply does his task. It could be said that if I did his request, nothing bad would happen to me. He doesn't have that killing tone down his throat and he just does his job sincerely. I know that! However…

"Senpai…." Stammered Sakura while grabbing my shirt really hard

Yes… I know it better than anyone. I can't abandon Sakura right now. It might be a little selfish for my own self but I can't let this guy take my friend like this. Even if I'm scared, even if I know that I might be wrong, even if I'll die… I know that I need to do this!

"Sorry… I can't let you have, Sakura… So, please, step aside, Lancer…" I said with a rather serious tone. I even just look up at Lancer's face with my rather emotionless face. Still, despite my expression, I think he could sense some serious business running down in my face. Lancer then just makes a rather tired sigh after hearing my declaration. He just shows this disappointed face.

"Well, let's make it quick. I don't like brats who just play with their life like this." Said Lancer before making that serious expression again from before. I know that something bad will happen next. Because of that, I grab Sakura from my back reflectively and swiftly.

"Run, Sakura!" I shouted before throwing Sakura from my back. However, as soon I said that words, I felt something hard hit me in the stomach. I know full well this was from Lancer's fist who's just at arm range to do anything to me. However, that really packs quite a punch to the point that I could vomit anytime soon.

"Just sleep well, boy. I don't have business with you now." Said Lancer coldly before giving more force to his punch, pushing me back to a concrete wall really hard

The force of that punch was so hard that it makes a little dent and crack in the wall behind me. After that, I can't hold on anymore and I just vomit so much blood from my mouth continuously. It really hurts as hell… It hurts my stomach so hard that I can't even make any moves right now. I'm just paralyzed in my place while holding my aching stomach and vomiting a puddle of blood in the ground.

"Senpai! Emiya-senpai!" screamed Sakura in horror before suddenly witnessing that Lancer is now right at her side after punching me a second ago

"Sorry, Ojou-sama… Can't let you squirm so much after getting hold of you. Please endure the pain a little." Said Lancer before chopping Sakura's neck with a little force. However, that little force was enough to shock Sakura so much that she quickly blacks out from the force. Lancer just swiftly catches Sakura before she kisses the dusty ground.

"Well, that's task complete, then. I hope this will contend my Master. I'm really tired whenever I'm hearing her yapping and complaints." Complained Lancer

Move… Move… Move! I have to move! That guy will bring Sakura away for something I'm sure it's not good! I need to move but why my body won't listen to myself. I just can hopelessly vomit more blood the more I want to move. Even my sight is starting a little hazy. However, I can't let this stop me… The only thing that I could move is just my own mouth. Still, my mouth is just shaking so much from trying to make a full sentence.

"Why…Why do you need….Sakura? Where's….Shinji and Riko-san….?" I asked with my remaining strength in my mouth.

"Oh, you are still conscious, huh, boy? Worry not, I just make sure my punch still packed quite a much to stop your track but I also control it so I don't accidentally go all out on you. You know it better that I could just kill you if you want but I'm not that cruel, you know. About this girl, I honestly don't know about it at all. I'm just doing my Master's request. Well, if you find her, you can ask her, though. Also, that cute Ojou-sama is fine but she's unconscious. That stupid brat is still conscious enough but he's sure don't have any more energy to fight back at all." Explained Lancer

I could only widen my eyes in surprise and just open my mouth in shock. From that previous battle, both Shinji and Riko aren't a pushover at all. They have a good synergy with their Servants and they last longer than I would imagine. I didn't expect for this game character easily beat those two… Game character? If I remember, that host Kotomine mentioned that they're just collective consciousness brought into the virtual world and everything is just virtual. But, why…

"Oi… How a game character like you….can be in this real world….? It's just so….unbelievable…."

"Huh, game character? Don't tell me you're a near when it comes about FGO, huh? Did you listen the explanation from that spicy and hot mapo tofu bastard seller!? I'm just saying that you shouldn't believe all of his words. Well, for my existence in real world… You can call it a special case here. Listen boy, this isn't just a simple game that everyone's craving about. The reality is so harsh and that's all I could say." Said Lancer before carrying Sakura

Damn… Why can't I move!? Move! Move! MOVE! Why my limbs are just shaking uncontrollably!? I don't have time like this! It's so hard to believe such a normal game like this could end up affecting the real world in such a harsh way… Why the hell it must end like this, especially coming from a game that's none of my and Sakura's business!? We don't have any relation in this game at all… So, why…? Why Sakura must leave like this…?

"Stop it right there, Lancer! Our fight isn't done yet!" said a voice coming not far from here

When I turned my gaze aside, I could see Shinji's battered state. He has so many bruises in his face and his school uniform is just as battered as mine. I could see that Shinji is trying his best to still keep intact of himself. He sure doesn't have any energy left and he might black out anytime soon. He even must use the wall to support himself.

"Huh, that brat from before, huh? I thought you was out of commission, right? I didn't expect you to come around like this, especially in that state of yours. If you still want to get this girl back, I'm sorry to disappoint you but just go back. After all, it's your defeat back then. Your Assassin impressed me a little bit but impressing me wasn't enough to beat my creed, you know." Replied Lancer

Still, with Shinji's around, there's a little hope to get Sakura back. I'm not in state to do anything. It's just like usual… I could only helplessly watch and see Shinji takes the lead. He could still move with that condition but look at me. Even with that punch from before, I still couldn't control myself at all. I just hope Shinji has something to counter that Lancer.

"Heh! I already said it's not over yet, Lancer! It's only the beginning here!" declared Shinji before brandishing his phone. In the phone's screen, I could see a familiar banner… That seems like the banner in FGO that Shinji showed to me in the café. The banner which contains the red-clad girl, the stoic silver-haired guy and the cute and beautiful fox girl… Don't tell me…

"Oi, oi, I know that you're reckless and stupid, brat. However, I won't bet myself on that hellish gacha, you know. You don't have any capabilities to be the 'chosen' one yet. It's just useless and you'll only draw that bastard host's sponsored Black Keys. I already said it's not like the game that you imagine."

"Shut up! You are just scared if I'll draw the 'UMU' Saber, right!? I have been saving so many EXP cards for this day and I could level up my new Saber in instant with those EXP cards! You won't stand a chance, Lancer! Now, let's see my fate is!" said Shinji before trying to press the button in the game

I don't know why… I know that it's just a simple game… It's so childish to depend on game characters like this… However, I don't have any choice but to root at Shinji right now. He's the only hope to defeat this Lancer. If he could draw a high star Saber, I'm sure we could drive off him. Please… God… At least, help Shinji just of this one time… Not for my sake, but for the Takami's sibling's sake…

"Oh no, you don't, stupid brat!"

But… Seems like reality is always harsher than everyone's hope… My single shred of hope was shattered when I saw Lancer is grabbing Shinji's hand before he could roll the gacha. Not only that, he just twists Shinji's arm to the point he howls at the top of his lungs in pain. At this point… I know that there's no miracle and hope in this evil and harsh world…

"GAH! Release me, you jerk! Release me!" said Shinji while struggling Lancer's grasp

"There's only one person that I hate the most… That person is just a naïve person who clings to such fantasies, dreams and ideals. I take my words back. You must be subdued now!" said Lancer before finally losing his patience

Lancer soon kicks Shinji really hard like what he did to me, except… I know the force is much worse than what I had experienced. Not only that, that force was so strong that it almost destroys the wall behind Shinji. Now he could only cough blood helplessly and so much more than I have vomited until now. Fortunately, Shinji still holds his phone intact in his hand. Seeing an opening, he tries to press the button again as fast as he can. However…

"You're still up to that, huh, brat? I thought kicking you like your friend over there was enough. Seems like you need a long sleep, pal. I know what hell you've gone through." Said Lancer who suddenly appeared in front of Shinji and was holding my friend's head in a rather hard grip

The next scene is something I wish I didn't seen at all…. In a swift move… Lancer just smacks Shinji's face really hard to the cracking but still hard concrete wall. I even could hear aloud crash sound from there. It was just a terrifying sound that I've ever heard in my life. I could even hear some bone cracking there…. I could only see my friend's battered figure just falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"Well, that's the end, brat… Get a nice rest after this." Said Lancer before leaving behind the fully unconscious Shinji

This is it… This is it… It's the end… There's nothing I could do anymore…. It's just the end… I could only see Lancer's figure is just approaching me… I know that if I step on his way… I could end up like Shinji… It's over… That guy will bring Sakura away… I don't even know if we could see her again… There's nothing I could do about it… I'm always the useless person that everyone talks, even from Shinji sometimes… I'm just useless… I just gave Sakura a false hope and promise…. I should know it better that there's no nice miracle, hope or faith in this world…

" _Yeah… I don't stand a chance against him… I should just give up in the first place… I shouldn't have told Sakura a big lie like this… I just hate my own self… My own weakness… My own powerlessness… I just hate everything about me…"_

With that in my thought, I consider myself to just close my eyes in peace… That's until I hear a little voice in my head… That voice seems quite familiar to me… It's almost as if it has been a long time since I remember this voices…

" _Are you giving up so easily, Dad?" said a little child voice_

" _What…do you mean, Shiro?" asked a rather old man-like voice_

" _Dad… You're always doing everything that you think is right… Even if it's wrong… Even if it's a lie… Even if it's just fantasies… You know that you need to do it, right, Dad!? You have never given up until this point… Dad's dream might be far ahead but you aren't giving up in the slightest… You never fear yourself if you step in the wrong track… You just won't give up, right?"_

" _Shiro…"_

" _That's why… I look up at that eyes of yours, Dad! Even if it's emotionless… I could see a hidden sincerity there… It's a proof that you never regret yourself nor do you give up at all! I'll show it that you're not wrong in my own way!"_

" _Shiro… Ah… Thanks so much… I'm feeling more contended now…"_

I realize it… I finally realize what drive this spirit and what I've forgotten until now! Why am I so stupid like this?

"Well, then, now I can leisure myself by eating my Master's wonderful dish! I can't wait to see it!" said Lancer before sensing something grabbed his leg

"Please… Release Sakura right now…" I said with dead serious tone while grabbing Lancer's leg so tightly. Lancer was a little taken aback when he saw my face. I may can't see my own face here but he knows how serious I'm right now.

"Hah… Boy, do you seriously want to die? I just want to make my little Masters smiles and is it really hard, huh, BRAT!?" shouted Lancer after finally running out of patience than before

Yes… This is the right thing… I know that I will die right now… There's no way I can win against this guy… However…. I feel like I need to do this… If there's no miracle or hope will do this, then I'll become the one who does it! Even if I fall, I won't give up… There's no way I will give up! That's the only thing that I could bet with this battered body of mine!

"You want to make your Master's smile, right? Then… I want to make Shinji and Sakura smile too after this… That's why, no matter what, I'll keep standing in your way!" I declared proudly with my rather injured face.

"Dammit… Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Why the heck can't everything just go as planned, huh!? I'm just tired with this perseverance! I won't care what my Master will say, I'm going to take you down, you little wrench!?" said Lancer in annoyance before kicking me really in my face, throwing me just beside Shinji

"You really got on my nerves, kid! I won't hold back anymore… I'll end this…" said Lancer before preparing his Gae Bolg

Am I really going to die like this? Shinji and Riko-san are down and Sakura is still lying there! I know that I can't give up so easily… I know that I need to protect these two friends of mine… Is this pipe dream is just a lie!? I can't be down right now! Please… Give me a strength… Something… I don't care what happens to me… But, please… Something…

At that moment… When I shed my tears in powerlessness… I saw the banner in Shinji's phone again… I know it's so unrealistic to rely on a game like this… It's just not so me for trusting and betting everything on a simplistic game… However…. I need it… I need something… Someone to help me out! I'm just an utter useless person… At least, someone, save Shinji and Sakura…

With that in thought, I just move my hand with the last inch of my strength to Shinji's phone which has been lying on the ground. I know that Lancer will kill me soon after seeing me like this. At least…. Please, let me reach it… I need to do it…

"Grr… Don't try to get your hopes up on those hellish gacha, kid! I'll take you down! Your heart is mine!" shouted Lancer

While trying to reach Shinji's phone, I heard some voices again in my head. They are not familiar voices that I've once heard. But, I feel that these voices are pushing me for this choice. I know with sure that this is the best choice here…

" _Go for it, my beloved Goshujin-sama! Your wife is rooting for you!"_

" _Do it, Praetor! Call my elegant form to the reality! I'll show the world the beauty of my precious Praetor's choice!"_

" _As foolish as my Master can be, I hope you won't run back after this… Just be true to yourself for now!"_

"Yes… Thank you… With this, Dad… I know what you were feeling back there… I'll show it that it's not wrong!" I said before grabbing Shinji's phone with my hand. At that same moment, Lancer soon lunges forward to me as fast as he can. I fully aware that it's a do-or-die situation here. However… I don't know why but I feel I'm not going to die or lose anymore!

"Dammit! Take this, Gae Bolg!"

"Sorry, Lancer… At this point, I get the feeling I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE AND BE WRONG!" I declared before punching the banner's gacha button with fist, creating a blue light than consumed us

Suddenly, a brown smoke surrounded us with a falling rose and sakura petals coming out of nowhere. Lancer just stops his track from almost piercing my head in utter shock. He soon makes a defensive stance from…something…

"No way! A chosen one like my Master out of the blues again!? What the hell is…"

Lancer's words are cut short when a red sword is swung right at his face. That swing's force is strong enough to knock Lancer back several meters away from me. I even could see a little bruise in his face from taking that full force swing. When I looked at my side, I could see a petit and imperial figure walks at my side.

"That was a close call, my dear Praetor." Said that figure beside me

That figure… That person is the same one from the banner in Shinji's phone game called FGO! She has this beautiful golden hair tied in a bun with her courageous green eyes in his rather cute face. She's wearing the same imperial robe and clothes as if she's coming from an imperial era of the earth. The girl is also wearing a curvy red saber that was used to smack Lancer away.

"Who…are…you?" I asked with my half-consciousness in my head. My sight has been a little hazy after all of this commotion. In fact, I might just fall out of surprise and shock from everything that has happened. Well, that girl looks at me with her bright green eyes and she was a little bit surprised. However, she just shrugs off her confusion aside before kneeling down right in front of me.

"I see… But, don't worry, my dear Praetor. As long as me, the blooming rose in the field, still stands in the middle of a meadow, I'll be at your side and not disappoint you in the slightest." Said the girl before I felt her tender hand is touching my cheek. That touch… I feel like it so warming and making a peace out in my heart. All of my previous uneasiness is swept out from her gentle expression and hand. I've never felt so lively, just like when I'm with Sakura.

"Tch! I didn't expect for a high star Saber suddenly appeared, huh? Man, my dear Master, this is my most unfortunate day." Commented Lancer before swiping his injury in his cheek

"Oh, you're still standing, huh, oh courageous Lancer! I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't let you touch my dear Praetor anymore!" declared the girl before standing in front of me in guarding stance while brandishing her sharp saber

"Heh! I thought I could shut that annoying kid off so easily… Seems like I need to change my plan a little. Sorry, Saber, but I have no longer business with your precious Master!" said Lancer before rushing toward the unconscious Sakura. I was suddenly snapped back at reality that Sakura is still at Lancer's clutch at this moment.

"Oi, Sakura!" I said with my already weak voice while trying to reach her with my almost-limp body. Acknowledging the situation fast, the girl soon nods in understanding.

"Feh! You dare to take my Praetor's friend without my permission, huh? I won't let you have the way, Lancer!" said the girl, called Saber by Lancer, before dashing forward to the fallen Sakura too. Unfortunately, Lancer is faster than her and he's almost just an inch from her.

"Too bad, Saber! It's over now! I don't have any business with you two right now!" said Lancer before trying to grasp Sakura, almost destroying our only chance to save her

That's until…

"Huh! Well, you should watch your head first, Lancer." Said a cold masculine voice behind me

Suddenly, I felt a huge gust of sharp wind passed through my head, cutting a little hair there. Even Saber acknowledges this and soon steps aside from something. That thing just travels forward to Lancer right at his face at enormous speed. However, Lancer's reaction is pretty fast and he soon stops his track and deflects that thing with his lance with all of his might. I must say if Lancer had been a little second late, he could have lost his head.

"Tch! An arrow, huh…? Don't you dare to f*ck me!" shouted Lancer in annoyance before deflecting the thing that he blocked to a nearby wall. On closer inspection, that thing was a pretty sharp arrow with sharp edges on the side. I didn't realize it was an arrow until it was tuck into something. Even if I were to fire an arrow like that, there was no way I could fire it at such speed and precision.

"Ha… Well, as expected, I really can't face a Lancer so easily, huh? These class affinities are so annoying." Said the voice once again

When I looked behind me, it was the same figure that I had seen in FGO's banner. That figure is the same tan skin man with his back-swept white spiky hair. He's wearing black leather suit with silver lining under a long red robe along with dusty black jeans. He's currently holding a pretty long bow in his hand and he just shows this sarcastic smile in his face.

"WHAT!? What the hell, my Praetor!? Why the heck you also summoned another Servant other than the elegant and beautiful me, huh!? Is my force not enough for you!? That Archer also almost killed me." asked Saber before fidgeting like a little kid to me. To be honest, I really don't know what really happen and I can't focus at all with my current condition. Not to mention, this Saber girl just keeps shaking my body and it makes me want to puke more.

"Saber, oh Saber, you should know better that such a weak projectile like this won't kill you, right? After all, I'm an Archer and if I had wanted to shoot your head off, it would have been a piece of cake for me. Also, as a part of Saber Class, you have the most reliable instinct outside the Lancer Class." Said Archer with smug smile

"Hmph! Seems like every Archer that I meet always act smug, sarcastic and snarky like this, huh? I still can't believe my Praetor summoned you too. I usually don't get along with Archers like you." commented Saber after stopping my body so vigorously

"Well, if you want to say that, you should save it for our last companion, Saber. Just one notice, watch your head." Said Archer calmly before stepping aside

"Huh!? What, my head!?" said Saber dumbfounded before finding her answer

In a blink of eyes, another figure passes through Archer before leaping high in the air while using Saber's head as a stepping stone for the jump.

"Owie! What the heck was that, huh!? Don't you have any manner to the royals!?" complained Saber before rubbing her head and throwing some childish tantrum

While Saber was busy with her complaints, I lifted my head a little to the night sky to see the figure that annoyed Saber just now. I could feel that silver-haired guy is also watching the figure who is floating high under the bright moonlight. Because it was dark, I could barely see the figure but I still can deduce that this figure is a feminine girl. She's wearing a rather long and bit glamorous blue kimono which depicts the appearance of a shrine maiden. The girl has a rather long pink hair which is tied with a blue ribbon on the back of her head. There seems to be a fox ears in the top of her head too. After the moon wasn't clouded anymore, I could see the girl's rather striking yellow eyes of her.

Beauty… It's the only thing that I could use to describe her. Well, Saber is beautiful too but she looks more elegant. I feel something about this girl… I really don't know what I'm feeling but I'm sure it's nothing bad at all. I'm not sure if this is the same feelings that I have with Sakura but I know… This feelings aren't wrong in the slightest.

"Come on… One after another! When will this stop, huh!? I should have killed that sh*tty, brat, f*ck*ng, and absurd-minded Master of you three! I'll rub your Master's ugly face in the asphalt after this!" cursed Lancer. Unknown to him, he had said something that really ticked the girl in the air's nerves so much.

"Huh….. What did you say, huh, Lancer….?"

Well… I make retake my words back. That girl makes a rather deep and unsettling voice that really scares me off. I could feel some killing intense on that tone of hers. I have heard about this before and many of friends said it's the sound of a girl's wrath. While I might be a little curious, I don't really want to see it any time soon.

"I just said I would rub your Master's ugly face in the asphalt after this." Said Lancer

"HOW DARE YOU SAID MY GOSHUJIN-SAMA IN SUCH A LOWLY MANNER!? HOW DARE YOU SAY MY GOSHUJIN-SAMA'S FACE IS SO UGLY!? HE'S THE MOST HANDSOME HUSBAND IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" shouted the girl really loud that we have to close our eyes from her voice. I really don't know how I should feel, really. I don't know I should feel happy or not and being said handsome by random girls like her just feels a bit disgusting for me.

"That rotten fox girl… She really doesn't know how to restrain herself. Well, I feel bad for Lancer after this." Commented Archer

"What do you mean?" However, my question is soon answered when that fox girl suddenly makes a big salto in the air before saying a few scary lines.

"You could say how ugly I'm, how stupid I'm, how lowly I'm and how nasty I'm… However, if you dare to mock my beloved Master and husband even with just one letter… DIVINE PUNISHMENT IS YOUR JUDGEMENT! FINISHING (SKILL) MOVE: POLYGAMIST CASTRATION FIST (MAN'S VIRGNITY KILLER)!" screamed the girl before leaping toward Lancer at high speed from up there

"Heh, bring it on, girl! Bring it on! Don't think that a mere Lancer like couldn't hold off your fists, huh!?" said Lancer confidently

However… Despite what the girl had said, she doesn't use her fists in the slightest. In fact, she is delivering a flying kick toward Lancer. My sight is a bit hazy but if I could calcite her kick's target and trajectory… I understand what Archer's previous statement was. Lancer also soon realizes the impending bad fortune in front of him…

"Oi, oi, that isn't fist in the slightest! You're using your leg! What the heck with that finishing move's name, huh!?" complained Lancer as he was caught surprised because the girl wasn't using her fists at all. I could say he starts panicking and making a weird stance for protecting himself.

"LIKE I CARE! THIS IS THE FIST OF WRATH FROM ALL OFFENDED WIFE IN EVERY AGES!" exclaimed the girl, just an inch from Lancer. And…. In a slow motion, I could see where that fox girl is aiming at… Seems like my assumption was right. The once intimidating Lancer feels like not threatening anymore and I kinda feel bad to him.

"Well, I hope we have a nearby ambulance here. That Lancer needs an ICU after this." Said Archer with a sarcastic smile

"IN THE NAME OF GOSHUJIN-SAMA, I'LL PUNISH YOU DOWN!"

"OI, OI, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU AIMING…."

After that… I could only see a big explosion from afar and a rather ear-piercing scream. I'm sure that scream will be heard throughout the whole world. It's a familiar scream that every man will surely know.

The pain being man, that is…

~UMU~

Elsewhere, at the same time, there's a middle aged man around his forties in the middle of a high building. He has this dark spiky hair with matching dull and emotionless eyes in his face. He's wearing a rather formal black business suit under a rather long black robe. That man was scoping something with his binoculars before taking a little rest. He then takes a lighter and cigarettes from his pocket. Just as he wants to light his cigarettes, he hears it…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That man soon checks his surroundings, trying to find the core of that previous scream. He's afraid that the voice was near from him or someone actually knows his current position. Though, he soon sighs in relief after finding that nothing changes around him in the slightest.

"What was that…? Feels like a scream of a virgin man. Well, not that it concerns me in the slightest." Said the man before regaining his composure after that. He soon continue lighting his cigarette before starting smoking slowly. For someone as old like him, smoking is the only thing that could relieve his stress.

"Maybe… I should go home after this…" said the man before letting out the smoke from his mouth

"I hope you aren't making anything funny, my son… Shiro…." Said the man before looking at the beautiful night sky with sparkling stars and shining moon

~MiKoN~

Back to me again, I was a little dumbfounded and confused with all of the events that have happened until now. First, Shinji introduces this useless game in front of me. Second, a girl named Riko bullied Sakura out of hatred toward Shinji. Third, they dueled in this game that's popular called 'FGO'. Fourth, now that Lancer guys who was targeting Sakura like a cat and mouse. Fifth, these persons in front of me… I'm surprised I'm still conscious after all of this.

"Heh! Well, despite I was resenting that girl for her indelicate manners from before, I must say she really impressed me for cleaning that Lancer for me. Umu! That girl will be a fine retainer for an elegant empress like me." Said Saber confidently as if she was the one who cleaned up the mess in the first place

"Huh, it's not like that you've done something memorable like that rotten fox girl. If she had been manifested faster, she would have swept that Lancer away so easily. After all, she's a 5-star so, of course, she would manifest the longest out of us." Commented Archer with his still ever insulting tone

"What are you saying, Archer? You really want me to take your head as a trophy of mine, huh? I could have easily pushed that Lancer away but it's not so elegant for me to jump right into the battlefield. Not with a sudden time like this and without my Praetor's orders. If you dare to say something sarcastic and snarky after this, you won't like what I'll do, Archer." Said Saber with a rather threatening tone

"That's my line, my rotten majesty. In this field, our capabilities aren't just made up from our skills and experiences. Our affinities also affect our performances. As I said, if I had wanted to behead you off, I could have easily done it the moment I laid my eyes on you." Said Archer with his still calm demeanor

Seeing the tense situation, I tried to stop their bickering. Unfortunately, I really couldn't move my body so much in my current condition. The only thing that I could move is just my mouth and my weak hands. I'm afraid if I move too much, my injuries will bleed even more. I just could only stretch my arms out to stop them.

"Oi… Stop it…." I said it weakly. Seeing my rather weak and unhealthy voice, Saber soon just stops her bickering with Archer. Instead, she soon touches my face with her two gentle hands while showing a pretty worried expression.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my Praetor. I'm sorry for getting my head around with this annoying Archer. But, worry not, Praetor, your dependable Saber is here. Let's not worry with Archer for now. Also… Man, what a sore face you have, huh, Praetor? These bruises, these injuries, these bleedings… Such a poof figure for my dear Praetor… I really hate that Lancer for making my precious Master to be like this." Said Saber while wiping some bloods in my face using her soft hands and saying some weird things in such a weird tone. Many people would like to have girls doing something like this to them. For me? It's making me a bit uncomfortable and a little disgusting, especially coming from a girl that I've just only met before…

"Oi, cut it out… I'm just fine, you know… I still need to take care of Sakura and Shinji…" I said while struggling Saber's touches and averting my gaze from her. Unfortunately, the more I try to struggle the more she rubs my face continuously.

"Oh, my dear Praetor is more a spoiled one, huh? It might be a little surprising, Praetor, but you'll get used to it later. Umu! Maybe a little kiss from an elegant figure like me will calm you down." Said Saber before grabbing my face even harder than before. She then slowly pulls my face to her face. I just make a frantic struggle to release myself from her. I don't have time to deal with this nor do I need a kiss in this moment.

"Oi, oi… Release me! I don't need your kiss or anything from you at all! I just want to fetch up Shinji and Sakura first…" I said while struggling to release Saber's hands from my face. I don't know if I'm blushing or not but I'm sure men will blush so much in this situation. I just feel I'm not worthy for such situation and for me it's just so unworthy for my time.

"Don't fret, my dear Praetor. It might be a little uncomfortable but I'm sure it's going to raise our bond levels." Said Saber before closing her eyes and her face, especially her rather big bright red lip, are just inches away from my face. I just close my eyes for a bit since I can't bare myself to see such an embarrassing scene like this. To be honest, this might be the first kiss in my life because I only have a father in my whole life and I'm just pretty unsociable toward girls, except Sakura of course.

"GOSHUJIN-SAMA!"

And then… I heard a familiar voice from afar approaching us in a rather blinding speed. When I dared myself to open my eyes, I saw that previous fox girl coming toward us frantically. Just before Saber could kiss me, that fox girl suddenly just shoves away Saber from me like it was nothing. Not to mention, that fox girl pushed Saber so hard that her face was kissing a nearby wall, instead of me. I even could see Saber is twitching a bit there…

"Ooohh…. Finally! My long awaiting finally comes to an end! Finally, I could see my beloved Goshujin-sama!" said the fox girl before hugging me really tight

Now, what again…

"Oi… Get off from me, you're so heavy… I can't breathe… After all, who are you in the first place?" I said while trying to struggle this girl's strong embrace. Between a kiss from Saber and a dead hug from this girl… I don't know nor do I want to choose…

"Oh, how harsh you are, Goshujin-sama!? Your wife will be sad if you call me heavy like that… You know girls are so sensitive when it comes to their weight. After all I have done to get rid of that freaky Lancer who insulted you, I'm just so sad to get a harsh reply from my husband…" said the girl before wiping her 'fake' tears like in those dramas. Though, that doesn't stop her in the slightest and she just keeps hugging me and rubbing her rather tender body under that kimono. She even rubs her cheek against mine like a cat or something and it's just so weird and disgusting for me.

"At least… Tell me who you are first… I really can't think anything right now!"

"Oh yeah… Fufu, it's my fault too, my beloved Goshujin-sama. I know that it's a bit confusing, my beloved Master. I'm your best Servant and wife that you could get in your life. I'm a 5-star Servant, Caster! Nice to meet you, my Goshujin-sama. Also, I would prefer if you call me 'Tama-chan', okay, Goshujin-sama." Said the girl before making a rather beautiful smile in her face. Well, if I don't blush from before, then I'm right now. I might don't know so much how to relate my own feelings against the others but I still could feel the same feelings that anyone would feel in this situation.

"Oh, my Goshujin-sama is blushing really hard! Does my impression as your wife really ticked your maiden's heart? I'm sure that Goshujin-sama won't be wrong for choosing me as your wife!" said Caster, or I should say Tama-chan, before rubbing her body against me even more

"It's not like that, Caster! Just release me right now! I don't have time with you girls!" I said while trying to release Tama-chan's embrace.

"Mou… I already said I preferred if you could call me 'Tama-chan'! Well, can't be helped, maybe a first kiss from a wife would teach you how to love and respect a wife a bit. Goshujin-sama, let's enjoy our first 'night'." Said Tama-chan before trying to kiss me like Saber while munching her lips

"I know… I know, Tama-chan… So, please stop doing this!" I said while using my hands to stop this fox girl's face from reaching my own. Man… For once, I wish I could write off this day from my life. I need to tell Shinji not to bring up that silly game anymore.

"Oh, don't be like that, Goshujin-sama. A first good night is a crucial thing for a married couple like… MIKON~!" squealed Tama-chan in pain after someone chopped her head, making the fox girl made a pretty funny face

"Oi, oi, who did say that a mere retainer like you could snatch my moment with my dear Praetor, huh!? Know your place a little, vixen retainer!" said Saber with a rather angry tone. I could see a big bump in her head and it seems like she has come to from being unconscious before. She then grabs my Tama-chan's head from me before wrestling her head.

"Who are you too, huh!? How dare you disturb my quality time with my beloved Goshujin-sama!? Don't you have a little manner not to disturb a married couple's first night!? After all, I don't think I've ever become your retainer in the first place and even if I did, you don't have any right to separate me from my dear husband!" protested Tama-chan back to Saber while also grabbing her head and start wrestling with her too

In the end, this just becomes a literal catfight between these two possessive girls in front of me. They just scratch each other's face, grapples their head, wrestling, biting and everything you would imagine from a bickering girls; something you don't want to see. I gaze a bit toward Archer who just stays calm the whole time. He just makes a simple smug smile again that just spits out 'How foolish' from his head. Still, I can agree nonetheless…

"For me, you're nothing more than a slave for me to use! You just need to do your job like kicking that Lancer's ass away from before! You don't have any right to touch my dear Praetor so lovely-dovely like that! It's such a bad manner to disturb your empress like that!" said Saber while holding Tama-chan head

"You too! Who are you anyway toward my Goshujin-sama, huh!? You don't have any right to get the first kiss from Goshujin-sama like that! My bond with Goshujin-sama has been on another level and we are cemented in marriage! Or… Don't tell me you're the typical the third person who's going to disturb a married couple!? What a nasty girl…? But, what you're doing is just useless! My Goshujin-sama won't be agitated and attracted to you in the slightest, he loves a more oriental Japanese person like me!"

"Oi… I'm still 17 years old and I've never even considered to marry anyone, not in this age in the slightest…"

"Huh!? How dare you say I'm just a third person, huh!? If I would say, you are a disturber in my relationship with my Praetor! You're just a dirty-mind and pervert vixen! Nothing more and nothing else!"

"What!? How dare you call me like that!? Don't think that my Goshujin-sama will be tricked with that lies of yours! He won't cheat on me with such a bad liar like you! Goshujin-sama of course will choose my beautiful figure like me! Such a rotten body of yours doesn't have any chance to win in the slightest!"

"Feh! How confident you are saying like that!? You don't have any fashion sense! Look at me! This body of mine and this clothes are a true 'fashion'. It's nothing compared to your lousy kimono! My Praetor will of course choose such an elegant flower like me! He won't even stare such a gloomy flower like you!"

"Well, then let's ask Goshujin-sama, who the better wife is in this case! He would choose me in a mere second!"

"You're digging your own grave, vixen! My Praetor will obviously know how great I'm as an empress and it's so incomparable than you lowly maiden shrine!"

With that, those two starts approaching me once again. I start trying to move my body and get away from there as fast as I can. Unfortunately, I can't even more an inch from my place and I just can only let these girls pulling my hands in a tug-of-war. Well, it's more like little kids who are fighting over a toy, to be precise.

"My Praetor, you like me more than this vixen fox girl, right? Right? Right? Right? Umu! I know that you would choose me! I'm so much better than this gloomy girl!"

"Goshujin-sama… I'm more attractive to you than this girl, right? I'm sure you're not going to regret choosing me! After all, I'm the best wife you could ever wish for, right? Right? Right? Right? Mikon! How dear, I know that you would choose your wife compared to this married couple disturber!"

"Hey… I haven't even spoken a word yet…. Just release me…. I'm tired….." I said while weakly struggling those two girl's grasps. To be honest, I don't really have any power left and whenever I blink, everything I see just goes black. Both Saber and Tama-chan's words are now just a little mumble in my ear. My head is now heavy as hell and I feel like I'm spinning around so much.

"Look, Goshujin-sama has chosen me! Now go away, you cheater!" said Tama-chan before pulling me closer to her

"No way, my Praetor obviously chose me! She loves an elegant girl like compared to a barking vixen like you!" said Saber before pulling me closer to her too. In the end, I just become a rope for them to play. They just tug me continuously and the more they are more possessive, the more they are pulling and closer to me. In fact, right now, I'm just getting sandwiched between these two girls. It's not fun and I just want to get out of here.

"Praetor is mine! Such a vixen like you don't have any right to be with him!"

"That's my line! Goshujin-sama is my dear husband! I won't let you lay a hand to him!"

"Hey….. Release….me….."

"He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"Stop…"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"….."

"Eh!?" said both Saber and Tama-chan after finding out I was almost out of breath because I was literally sandwiched between this rather big and busty girl. Seems like my face would look so pale for them. Not to mention, everything that I see just becomes monochromatic and I could only see Tama-chan and Saber's figures hazily.

"Oi, Goshujin-sama! Answer me! What happened to you!? Don't make your wife so worried like this! Please, answer me, Goshujin-sama!" screamed Tama-chan in worried while slapping my cheek lightly

"Praetor, Praetor, get a hold to yourself! Don't go away without my permission! You need to be strong so wake up, Praetor! Oi, wake up, my dear Praetor! Praetor!" said Saber with worried tone while also slapping my cheek lightly too

Hah… Well, I just wish when I open my eyes, everything is just a bad dream and nothing happens today. In fact, I hope I could just erase this day from my life record. With that…. Well…. See you soon when I wake up…. That's if everything is a reality….

"GOSHUJIN-SAMA/PRAETOR!"

Except… Those two words might still ring on my head for some times while I close my eyes and everything just becomes black…

 **~FATE~**

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Hoof… I know that it's pretty long and that's why I divided the chapter into two parts so you readers could take more leisure to read in each chapters or parts. I hope that everyone still read it until the end. With that chapter 1 ended, now it's time to shift into chapter 2! Just a little sneak peek, chapter 2 will focus on Mamoru and his day when Shiro summons his three Servants. I want for this story to be alike the current Super Sentai, Lupinrangers VS Patrangers, where you can root on whose sides are you on. I hope that you're ready to root one of our main characters here because I promise the whole "VS" dynamics will be amazing. Well, thank you for your supports, readers. Don't forget to leave a review or a critic down below. See you next time on chapter 2 :D**


	3. Chapter 1,5

**Well, my dear readers, TF RyuShin is here once again. I hope you all enjoy the whole chapter 1 of this fic. I'm also grateful to every of your supports, like reviews, follows or favorites. I hope my story can brighten up everyone's life** **That aside, I bet you all are waiting for chapter 2. I was a little sick day or two before so the second chapter is going to be delayed a bit. Fortunately, I made this special chapter that acts as a little continuation from chapter 1. After all, chapter 1 also ended in a very abrupt way, right? Also, chapter's 2 first half is almost done and by the time I have finished the whole chapter, I'll publish the first half. With that being said, please enjoy this short chapter of this fic :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate franchise, any characters or any references that I might make in this story. Everything is owned by their respective owners. Of course, with the exception of my own OCs.**

 **~FATE~**

Chapter 1.5: Bonus Chapter

Meanwhile, moments before Shiro summoned his capable Servants into the fray, there were two people who're walking on the road side in the middle of the night. One of them is a rather short man which is around 20 years old now. That man has yellow hair under a Russian colonel-like hat with matching dark yellow eyes. He's wearing a rather unique all black formal military uniform with blue sneakers. The other one is a quite grown up woman around 25 years old. She has a wavy long red hair with a rather cute pink bow in her head. She also has a rather sharp yellow eyes like a cat. The girl is also wearing a rather eccentric school uniform with white tops and a read short skirt. She's literally carrying a bag and it just evokes a _'joushi kosei'_ look in her.

"Neee…. Kazu-kun….. How long we must walk like this? I'm tired and can we just go home right now? I haven't cooked for you yet…" said the girl with a rather tired tone

"Don't be so noisy, Saber! It's not like I wanted it either. However, we have made a little pact with Kimura and the others to help them. It's a little responsibility for working together with them. You also haven't been on a battle for a pretty long time. Think this as a chance to test your power again and sharpen it." Replied the man with a rather cold tone

"Mou… You're so cold, Kazu-kun… I just want more quality time with my beloved boyfriend!" said the girl, called Saber, before suddenly embracing the man in a rather romantic hug

"Oi, Saber, get off from me! It's not the time for us to act funny like this! Also, don't call me 'Kazu-kun'! I don't like it! I'm Sakagami Kazuhito so just call me Sakagami, okay? One more thing, I've never said to become your boyfriend in the friend." Said the man called Kazuhito while struggling with Saber's embrace. Not to mention, his face was pretty red the whole time.

"Oh come on, Kazu-kun! Don't be like that! It's what a couple would call to each other, right? That's why I call you with an affectionate name, 'Kazu-kun'! Also, don't call me as Saber only, Kazu-kun! I also have name, you know. You should call me with my real name!" complained Saber like a little kid

"Snap it out, Saber! You're just a simple Servant for me. Nothing more and nothing else! You're just a simple tool for me to achieve my dream in the future Holy Grail Game. Just let's act like a normal Master and Servant do." Said Kazuhito after releasing himself from Saber with his ever usual cold tone. He even just snuffs Saber aside before walking ahead from her. Saber could only watch the fleeing Kazuhito's figure with a rather sad look in her face.

"Oh, Kazu-kun… Why must we be like this? Does Kimura Mamoru's incident with his Saber wasn't enough to pry open your feelings? But, oh well… The more you struggle from me, the more I'm spirited to make your heart fall to me." Said Saber with a little optimistic before following Kazuhito shortly

After walking a few meters, Kazuhito's pocket suddenly vibrated a little. He then took out his phone from his pocket. He then saw the name in the phone and it was from 'Tomoe'. As per usual, Kazuhito just makes a simple sigh before answering the phone.

"It's me, Tomoe. Why do you call me?" asked Kazuhito straightly to the person in the phone

"Hoooo! Kazu-kun, how can you be like this!? Why the hell you call that girl with her name but you still call me with just 'Saber'! Where's the world's justice, huh!?" said Saber while throwing a tantrum to Kazuhito like a little kid

"Can you just shut up a little, Saber!? I'm talking here! Okay, spit it out, Tomoe." Said Kazuhito while using his free hand to cover Saber's mouth from disturbing his conversation

" _Sakagami-sama, bad news! Riko-sama hasn't come home yet even at this point of time!" called the girl in the phone with a rather worried tone_

"What!? What are you doing, huh, Tomoe!? I already said to keep your eyes on Riko when I'm not home! I already said that I'm busy today and I must go out with Saber for the whole day! What are you doing after all to the point that you didn't notice Riko is home or not, huh?"

" _That's… Hehe… I'm just… Well, playing game to kill time until you two go home… Hehe, are you mad, Sakagami-sama?"_

That words just made Kazuhito put a rather emotionless face for several seconds before returning to his usual expression and composure. However, after that, he just mad a rather creepy smile.

"Well… Of course, I won't mad… You're one of my best and understandable Servants for me. How can I be mad to you?" said Kazuhito while smiling. Hearing this, Saber just squirmed more than ever in jealousy after hearing a rather sweet conversation between Kazuhito and the person on the phone.

" _Really, Sakagami-sama!? Thank you so much! You're the best Master I could…"_

"However… It seems that our electricity bill is skyrocketing this month… Well, I think I need to sell our LS4 and your collection of games to cut the cost and cover the overpriced bill this month." Said Kazuhito with his still creepy smile. This made the girl over there just made a long silence before she suddenly gasped in surprise and started sobbing and begging continuously.

" _Nooooo! Sakagami-sama! Please, don't sell my games like that! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for not keeping an eye on Riko-sama or even calling her to go home in the slightest! I'm really sorry, Sakagami-sama! I'll do whatever you want and I'll search Riko-sama after this but please…. Don't sell my games…. Please, Sakagami-sama!"_

"I don't need your apologize now! Because of your carelessness, I must double my work today! Just stay put in my house and prepare the dinner for us! If I catch you on playing games too much after this, I'll really sell your LS4 and games after this." Said Kazuhito before returning to his usual demeanor

" _Really!? Thank you so much, Sakagami-sama! I really can't describe how grateful I'm! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Sakagami-sama. I love…"_

Before the girl could continue, Kazuhito just cut off the call immediately before keeping his phone away again. He also released his hand from Saber's mouth, making the girl finally could catch a breath once again.

"Hah… Not this Saber, not Tomoe, not Riko and not my other Servant too… Why the hell you all keep making my work even harder?" sighed Kazuhito

"Kazu-kun, what happened? Is there something wrong in the home?" asked Saber

"Well, Tomoe just called me and she said Riko hasn't gone home yet. She was too fixated playing her game that she didn't realize it was late to fetch Riko up. After Master's previous order, we'll search for her."

"Haaaahh….. That nosy girl again!? Kazu-kun… I'm really tired after all of those battles and I just want to have a romantic time together with you! That nosy girl just makes so many ruckus that it always gets me on my nerves! I really don't like her at all!" complained Saber

"SABER! I don't need your opinions right now! Like I care what you feel about Riko? Even if she's my annoying little sister, she's my only family left! I can't face my late Nee-san if I don't take care of Riko! So, understand?" said Kazuhito while glaring at Saber with his sharp yellow eyes

"Kazu-kun… Okay, okay… Everything for my boyfriend… Let's go home after all of this, okay?"

"Well, whatever, Saber... Just let's get over with…"

Before Kazuhito could finish his words, Saber suddenly felt something coming to her dear boyfriend. Not wasting time, Saber soon grabbed Kazuhito's collar before pulling him back.

"Watch out, Kazu-kun!"

"What are you doing, Saber!?" asked Kazuhito surprised after his collar was pulled

However, he got his answer after seeing a certain blue-haired guy in his trusty blue-colored jumpsuit was flying past his face. Not to mention, that guy just made a comical face that's usually seen in anime or manga. After flying pass Kazuhito's face, the guy just crashed into a building beside the two. Both Kazuhito and Saber could only go agape on what had just happened in front of them.

"LANCER GA SHIN DA!" exclaimed Saber

"AITSU WA HITO DE NASHI… I mean what the hell Tohsaka's Lancer is doing at this time!" said Kazuhito before approaching the wrecked building with a big hole on the front. There, he could only see so many debris and rocks inside with Lancer's trusty lance 'Gae Bolg' was lying on top of the debris. Kazuhito just shook his head in confusion.

"Oi, Kazu-kun… That was that whore's Lancer, right?" said Saber after following Kazuhito back

"Yeah… It's definitely him… Man, what the hell Tohsaka is doing, huh? I didn't remember Tohsaka has said anything about a secret task or anything…"

"Oi, is that Lancer gonna be alright? I don't think a third rate Servant like him could survive a wreck like that."

"You're so wrong, Saber… This Lancer is different from the others… It could be said that Lancer could have been a 4 star or above Servant but because of some reasons, he's just stuck with 3-star rarity. He's usually called… 'The Immortal Cu Chulainn'." Said Kazuhito with a rather serious voice

As it was answering Kazuhito's previous statement, the debris in that building was suddenly shaking really hard. Out of nowhere, a hand suddenly emerged from that pile of debris before firmly grabbing Gae Bolg. Saber herself could only gasp in surprise after seeing that scene as if she was imagining a scene from a horror movie.

"What the heck was that, Kazu-kun!? Is that a new type of enemies!?" gasped Saber in surprise

However, she was soon silenced after seeing that the debris was shaking even more than before.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, HUH!? DID THAT FOX B*TCH WAS TRYING TO KILL ME, HUH!? IF I HADN'T HAD 'BATTLE CONTINUATION' SKILL, I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN A PERMA-DEAD BOTH PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY!" complained Lancer after emerging out on top of the debris. From the looks of it, Lancer's whole body was covered in so many dusts and smokes, his spiky blue hair was messy as heck, and he had so many injuries and bruises all across his face.

"What!? A zombie out of nowhere!? Stand back, Kazu-kun! This is a bit dangerous!" exclaimed Saber before jumping in front of Kazuhito before trying to unsheathe a katana that was hidden behind her bag

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALL ZOMBIE, HUH!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M JUST A POOR SERVANT!?" protested Lancer toward Saber

"Stand back, Saber. Don't worry about this Lancer. After all, we all had made a pact to team up with Tohsaka too. Let me talk to him." Explained Kazuhito before pushing Saber aside

"Huh? Well, I completely forgot about that, Kazu-kun, haha. I just don't want to see that b*tch's face every now so often after all. Thinking herself as so full of herself and confidential like that is making me want to puke. At least for Kimura Mamoru, he's not that boastful about his pride so often like that b*tch. Also, well, he's as handsome like Kazu-kun." Said Saber while chuckling a bit

"Are you finished with your chit-chat, Saber?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kazu-kun. Don't tell you're a little jealous, huh, Kazu-kun? Don't worry about it even if Kimura Mamoru is a bit handsome, I still love you no matter what, Kazu-kun." Said Saber before trying to kiss and hug Kazuhito

"Can you please stop that, Saber!? I'm trying to be serious here! Also, just save your lovey-dovey words later on. So… Lancer, what just happened to you, huh?" asked Kazuhito while trying to stop Saber to approach him anymore than arm-length

"Oh, I remember you two. You're one of my Master's gangs, right? Since we're working together, I don't think it's going to be bad to tell you guys a little. I was trying to accomplish my Master's mission to retrieve a certain girl. It was almost a success until one anonymous character suddenly barged in and kept insisting to fight me. I almost killed him until it was a revealed that he was also a 'chosen' one like you and my Master." Explained Lancer before sitting on the pile of debris. He soon tried to take out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket before he stopped his own track. Lancer then took out a piece of strawberry gum from his pocket instead and he just chunked it."

"Chosen one, huh? A rarity in most of FGO's Masters, huh? I didn't expect to have you met with him." Said Kazuhito calmly

"Well… It was a surprise…to me too…. I didn't expect….for that brat….to summon…. Servants…. A two…4-star… and one….. 5-star to boot!" said Lancer while munching his gum, making his words were so annoying to be heard

"Can you please stop munching a gum, Lancer? I really can't hear your words too well." Requested Kazuhito while trying to compose his calmness

"Well… That's a shame…. PUH! I just want to get a little painkiller or a relief medicine after all of the stress that I had. I usually smoke a cigarette to relief my stress but my Master really hates smoking because it makes the whole house so dusty. That's why she introduced me with a gum candy for me to chew so I don't smoke so often. It doesn't as relieving as smoking but it tastes quite good. You want too?" said Lancer after throwing up the gum in his mouth before offering a gum to Kazuhito

"No thanks. At least, can you tell me the characteristics of those Servants that were just summoned?"

"If I remember correctly, those Servants are from that freaking game's gacha in the latest banner. One of them is a Saber cladded in red imperial clothes. She looked like a queen or an empress and of course she had this 'Saberface' looks on her. Another one was just a simple new Archer cladded in a long red robe and he had a white hair and a tanned skin. The last one… Well, she was the one who kicked me into this place. I couldn't see her so perfectly but I think she was a fox girl." Said Lancer while trying to remember his event. However, some of Lancer's words was perking Kazuhito's interest and he was a little surprised and shocked by Lancer's explanation.

"Lancer... Can you repeat your words?" asked Kazuhito while trying to remain calm. Unfortunately, because of some excitement, he almost couldn't hold himself. His breaths were a little raspy and his eyes were widening a little. Even Saber hadn't seen Kazuhito as agitated like this.

"Huh? Are you not listening me, huh? I just said, there's a Saber with imperial looking…"

"Not that! I meant the last one!"

"Alright, alright! The last Servant was a fox girl with a blue kimono if I could remember correctly. It was dark so most of the other features weren't so fully detailed." Said Lancer with uneasiness after seeing Kazuhito's rather weird antics

Hearing Lancer's words, it just made a brief silence in the place. Kazuhito just froze up for a moment out of shock and surprise. However, not long after that, he just giggled a little bit while trying to hold on his laughter. He even made a little weird smirk that even creep both Saber and Lancer a bit.

"Kazu-kun… Are you alright? I haven't seen you to be like this before!? Are you really alright, Kazu-kun?" said Saber worried while shaking Kazuhito's body a little

"Fufu… Don't worry, Saber. I'm literally fine. Just a little shock out of excitement. We have founded the key to fulfill my wish! With her, I can finally grasp my wish to the Grail later! Just 3 or 4 more… And I can get my wish." Said Kazuhito before laughing a bit

"Really!? Wooohhoooo! This way Kazu-kun's pure and sincere wish can be granted! As your girlfriend, I can't be anymore happy than this! I love it so much, Kazu-kun!" said Saber before hugging her 'boyfriend'. Normally Kazuhito would push away Saber like usual but his excitement and happiness were enough to blind him from such embarrassment. He just continued laughing and giggling.

"Haha… Well, I guess I'll let it slide a bit on this. Still, as much as I want for my wish to be granted, we must stick on Kimura's plan. With that, we're just an inch closer to participate on 'Holy Grail Game'." Said Kazuhito after calming himself down

"Well, then, if you may, just go away from my side, you lovebirds. I just want to take a little leisure after all of my stress." Said Lancer before munching another gum

"Okay… Thank you for your information, Lancer. I'll gratitude you later with Kimura's inventions later. Well, then Saber, just get off from me. It's become harder to breathe!" said Kazuhito while complaining that Saber was still hugging him

"No way, Kazu-kun! I have never seen you to be so happy like this! I want to have a quality time with a happy Kazu-kun!" said Saber before hugging Kazuhito even more

"Get off, Saber! Don't you know we still have to search for Riko!? After this, I must give her and Tomoe some lessons not to mess around." Said Kazuhito while struggling with Saber's hug. Unbeknownst by him, his words suddenly hit something on Lancer's memory.

"Oi, short brat, did you say 'Riko'?" asked Lancer, making both Kazuhito and Saber stopped their struggles

"Yeah and please don't call me short brat if you may."

"Well, it seems that Earth is so small, huh? I came to come across with a girl also named 'Riko' before I was having that trouble with that chosen one." Said Lancer nonchalantly. Unknown to him, his statement made Kazuhito put a hardened face that was covered by his hat. Still, you could guess that he was glaring at Lancer behind that hat of his. He even hardened his fists to boot.

"Lancer…. What did you do to that girl….?" Asked Kazuhito with a rather cold and murderous tone

"Not at all, I'm just impressed with his synergy and trust with her Rider in the battle. They will grow to be a fine Master and Servant. Still, because she was in my way, I put her out of commission."

"Then…. What did you do, huh?"

"Ah… Yeah, I forgot about her because of my mission so I abandoned her in a cold and dark alley. Still, I don't think it's matter to…"

Before Lancer could finish his words, Kazuhito suddenly shrugged off Saber with a rather hard push, shocking his girlfriend. Saber herself could see a rather scary eyes filled with intense anger. Inside her heart, she commented that she have never seen Kazuhito so angry like this. In instant, Kazuhito soon tackled Lancer to the ground before grabbing the Servant's neck as if he was trying to choke him out of air.

"Oi, oi, short brat, what are you doing!? Are you crazy!?" asked Lancer panicked

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT GIRL, HUH!? WHERE DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, HUH!? ANSWER ME IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR NECK TO BE SNAPPED!" shouted Kazuhito right on Lancer's face

"Hey, hey, calm down… Calm down, man! What is that girl's relation with you, huh? Are you two an acquaintances or what!?" stammered Lancer

"SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER, LANCER! SHE'S MY MOST IMPORTANT FAMILY TO ME! TELL ME WHERE SHE'S NOW! SPIT IT OUT EVERYTHING, YOU SCUM! IF YOU SAY SOMETHING FUNNY OR WEIRD, I'LL SNAP YOUR HEAD AND HAVE YOU TO BE SABER'S NEW PUNCHING BAG!" said Kazuhito with even more hatred and anger than before

"WHAT!? You didn't tell me that you have a little sister, brat! After all, I didn't find any common things or similarities between you and her! Oi, Saber, please help me to calm down your Master here!" begged Lancer while glancing toward Saber

"Hah… Sorry, Lancer… If it's Kazu-kun, I must oblige to any of his orders even if it means I need to kill another Servant or cross my own credo. After all, Kazu-kun when he's angry is so handsome…" fangirled Saber which made Lancer just stared at her with a disbelief comical look

"Oi… Answer me, scum… Where the heck is my little sister? A mere level 50 like you shouldn't try to dry my patience up…" said Kazuhito with a more lower voice but it still contained a huge anger that even a warrior like Cu Chulainn can only shudder in fear. Kazuhito even increases his choke in Lancer's neck as if he was threatening that his time was drying short.

"Okay, okay… I'll tell you, short brat! I still want to be alive and well! Man, kids nowadays, huh…..? Anyway, she's in an alley in area X5! It might be a little far from here but it's not that pretty long from here, right? Hehe…." Chuckled Lancer a bit. After giving that information, Kazuhito soon released his grip from Lancer before running out from the building, with Saber following short.

"Let's go, Saber! We don't have much time!" ordered Kazuhito while running out from the building

"Ah, wait for me, Kazu-kun! Please let me tag in too!" exclaimed Saber while following Kazuhito

"Man… Kids and Servants nowadays are so brutal, huh? Even as a Servant, I can't shrug off my feelings from their anger or what not…. I hope that Master won't become a nuisance later on." Commented Lancer while seeing those two's leaving figures. He then took out his lighter and cigarette again from his pocket. Lancer then lit up his cigarette before smoking slowly and releasing the smoke from his mouth.

"Huuuaaa…. I might love candy gum too but this feeling is sure the best, huh? Feels like my stress has been lifted up…. Well, sorry Master if I really can't erase my new habits off…" said Lancer to the sky before resting on the side of a wall with a rather relived smile in his face

On the other side, Kazuhito and Saber were running like a madman to the position that Lancer has given now. For once, Kazuhito really showed a rather worried expression and he became more uneasy. Even Saber couldn't help but also worrying about her Master too in his condition.

"Kazu-kun, can you please calm yourself down a little bit. It's not like that annoying little sister of yours will be in danger, right?" calmed Saber

"Are you a fool, Saber!? I already said we were running out of time here! If Riko wasn't playing the game, this wouldn't be the case. Unfortunately, she still plays the game even with my warning. While I don't think my sister could be a 'chosen' one, I'm afraid that any third party will try to kidnap her. She still has the potential to become a rather good FGO's player. Dammit…. If only that Tomoe had been more careful, I wouldn't have to work harder twice right now…" cursed Kazuhito

"There, there, Kazu-kun… At least, let's pray for Riko's safety right now…." Said Saber

"Well, that's not like you, Saber… I didn't expect you two worry Riko too…"

"Hey, I still dislike that little sister of yours who just keeps making a ruckus with me. But, it's like an old saying, can't live with them but it ain't fun without them, something like that. After all, I don't want my boyfriend to look sad when his only family is on a danger."

"Meh, whatever! Just increase our pace, Saber!"

With that, the two are running toward Riko's position as fast as they can with some worries in their heart.

~TENSAI~

Meanwhile, said person from before was lying on the ground in a rather creepy back alley. Not long after that, Riko soon slowly opened her yellow eyes while scratching them a little.

"Astolfo… Astolfo, where….are you….?" Asked Riko before sitting on the ground while trying to regain her consciousness. She then took a look around her surroundings before realizing what truly happened. Riko could only make a defeated sigh with a rather teary eyes in her face.

"Haa… So, we truly lost, huh, Astolfo…? I'm doubting myself if I'm a good Master…." Said Riko before glancing toward her lying phone on the ground. She then fetched her phone on the ground before getting up.

"I wonder what time it is right….now….." Riko soon paused herself when she realized it was almost 9 o'clock. That means…

"OH MY GOD! It's almost 9 o'clock here! Man, I need to get back home fast. If not, Onii-san will lecture me for the whole night again. I also don't want to miss Tomoe-san's dinner too!" said Riko panicked before trying to get out from the alley and head back home fast

Unbeknownst by her, there was a mysterious figure cladded in a rather elegant black magician suit. That person has a male body and he's wearing a stylish top hat with a 'trickster/anonymous'-like mask in his face. That figure was holding a matching black phone in his hand. Although no one can figure out the expression behind that mask, it could be felt like that masked person was smirking under that mask.

" _Now, let the game begin. Target the soon-to-be subject no. 157." Said the figure with un-deciphered voice whether it was from a male or female_

After that, that masked person soon swiped something from his phone. Out of nowhere, a black cloudy mist was emitted from the figure's phone and not long after that, it soon stopped Riko's track from getting out of there.

"What!? What the hell is this black mist!? I need to get out of here fast!" said Riko while covering her mouth and nose with her hands

Unfortunately, no matter where she went, she would always be cornered by these black mist. She knew it better that she would be a goner if she just went through this mysterious mist. Whenever she found a way out from the alley that black mist was faster and it blocked her away so easily as if it was reading her mind. Not to mention, the longer she was on this mist, the longer it was harder for her to breathe.

"Man… How can I go out from here, dammit! Damn…. I can't hold of my breaths any longer… Onii-san… Please, save me….." said Riko weakly before suddenly falling to her knees. She used her remaining strength to crawl out from these black mist. Unfortunately, just by seeing or smelling a little ounce of that black mist was enough to deplete her energy.

To add her horror, from those cloudy black mist, some shadowed figures were emerging from it. It was as if this mist was giving birth to these black-cladded figures. Some of those shadowy figures looked like a Roman's empire soldier, a conventional Japanese samurai, and some pirates. Their eyes were as red as blood and they kept growling like a beast. This just freaked out Riko even more and she knew that if she was captured, she couldn't imagine what nasty things those freaking figures would do to her.

'I need to get out of here now! I need to get out of here! I don't want to die here! Save me, someone… Anyone…. Onii-san…. Astolfo….. Mom…..' thought Riko with some tears were dropping from her yellow eyes while crawling out for her life. However, she already lost too much energy to just even move an inch, especially because of the previous battles with Shinji and Lancer. To make it worse, those black figures were now limping toward Riko while lashing out their hands frantically. In a matter of seconds, Riko was soon cornered in the wall while those scary figures were marching toward her like a zombie.

'I don't want to die here….. Please…. I still want to be alive…. Onii-san… Onii-san… Astolfo… Astolfo…. I don't want to die here…..' thought Riko scared and all she could do was just curling up like a cat. She could only helplessly watch as those zombie figures were closing their distance in every second. Out of fear, Riko just covered her eyes out of despair while her body was trembling non-stop. This could be the first time Riko has ever felt a fear out of dying or something even worse. Riko could just think that her brother will appear in the nick of time or at least Astolfo could appear to protect her even if it was impossible.

On the other side, both Kazuhito and Saber were running like crazy that it could shame the fastest guy in the world. True to his sister's current condition, Kazuhito felt uneasiness in his heart and he have never felt so panicked like this.

"Dammit… Please, make sure we are on time! Please be safe, Riko!" cursed Kazuhito under his breath while speeding up his pace

Back to Riko, she was still curling out of fear while closing her eyes from the impending misfortune in her life. Even if Riko doesn't really believe in God, she just hopes someone or anyone save her. She could only brace herself to see that one of those figures was just a leg-length from her. That figure soon roared out like a wild lion before trying to grab Riko. Said person could only watch in horror as her life was depleting out. She could only do what most person can do in this situation…

"KKKYYAAAAAAAAAAA! ONII-SAN, ASTOLFO! SOMEONE, SAVE ME!" screamed Riko in tears

"Never fear, young lady… As I, I meant we, have come." Said a rather prideful but relieving and peaceful voice

Hearing that voice, Riko soon braced herself to see what just happened. In front of her, there was a pretty big magical circle or dome that protected her from those nasty figures. Not only did that dome was blocking those black figure's track, when one of them tried to punch it they were just suspended on it. For some reasons, Riko felt so relieved when she gazed around the blue magical dome that protected her. It was full of runes, latin words and so many un-deciphered words on it. In instant, that magical dome soon burst out, pushing all of those black figures in instant.

"What…the hell….was that?" stammered Riko

Out of nowhere, there were some figures who jumped out from a top of the building in the alley. They soon landed on the ground with a rather triumphant pose just like that iron-clad hero in the heroes' movie that Riko and her brother like to watch. It might be hard to describe them but the exploded magical dome gave some blue particles that light up Riko's sight.

One of the figures was a guy that might be a little older than Riko. He has this cool dark blue hair with matching eyes too. He's wearing a simple parka hoodie shirt with green, black and white stripes under a pretty long cream-colored long-sleeved jacket or robe. That man is also wearing a simple jeans but with a mist-match colored shoes with the right side is blue and the left one is red. He's also currently holding a rather thick book while spreading out his free hand to in front of him.

The other figure was a girl that might be as old as Riko herself. She's wearing a rather intrigued black-colored Japanese's colonel clothes with a long red cape and golden boots and gloves. She has this prideful and confident face under that bloody red eyes and her rather long silky black hair. That girl is currently armed with a rather long shotgun in her hand. Lastly, that girl is wearing a rather cool head with a sun's motif in front of it.

The last figure was also a girl that might be a little older than previous girl but younger than the man. That girl has a pale light ash gray hair with her striking yellow eyes, just like Riko's. She's holding a rather long and sharp lance with a cloth-like thing was barbed on the edges. If Riko could remember correctly, she knew that she had seen the girl's battle suit. The gray-haired girl is wearing a France-soldier-like armor in her body, with a dark breastplate and skirt in front and some black cloths in her shoulders and skirt piece. Lastly, she's wearing a rather shiny silver-colored boots and gauntlets in her limbs.

Well, that's all… But wait! There's also one more figure left and that person was carried by the gray-haired girl as if that person was a backpack. That person is a petit guy that might be shorter than even Riko's older brother. He has a striking bright blue hair with matching dark colored blue eyes. That guy is wearing a glasses in his face. He's also wearing a dark vest under a long-sleeved and puffy wrists white suit. He's also wearing the same type of clothes as his pants but it's a dark blue pant with matching shoes. This guy just seemed taking a leisure as he was reading a book with emotionless face.

Though, those figures have some similarities… Those four was wearing a colorful eyes' mask in their face.

"Man… Does that masked guy don't know that he shouldn't have summoned these small fries? He never learns, doesn't he? Also, for targeting Sakagami-kun's little sister, what a nasty guy he's I wonder." Said the leading man with a rather relieving tone

"Does they know Onii-san….?" Asked Riko weakly to herself after hearing that the man somewhat knew about her brother, Sakagami Kazuhito

Next, it was the long-haired colonel girl that spoke out so confidently.

"Fuuahahahaha! How a coincidence, huh!? Seems like our late has become a little heroic advantage to us, right? Well, sorry inky black creatures, you have picked the wrong time to mess around with the heroes of Fuyuki City! I'm now really grateful to sleep overtime just now because I'm not fully recharged and I can finally have a good exercises once in a while! Fuahahaha!" laughed the girl confidently

"Just stop laughing and yapping, you demonic colonel! It doesn't matter whether we're late or not! At least, I can't wait to heat up my fists with these small fries! Bring it on!" said the gray-haired girl with a rather boastful and menacing voice

"Haaa…. Can't just Mika-chan think anything other than using her muscle, eh?" commented the dark blue-haired man with a tired sigh

"Well… It's like writing a character. It's pretty hard to change the whole personality of a character when you've already written it. Though, it's unlike writing where you can just erase off the whole pages, human's character can't be so easily deleted off like that." Continued the glasses-wearing man behind the gray-haired girl's back

"Hoy, don't you have anything more important than talking about stories, novels, characters or anything!? You almost make me sick hearing that tales of yours just as I'm sick hearing of Kimura's yapping on science here and there. It's not important about character or anything as long as we can just bust up these guys' ass!" said the gray-haired girl, which seemed to be called Mika before, while crackling her fist

"Man… I really wished I hadn't tagged along with you guys. I really can't focus my mind reading my literatures like this!" replied the petit guy back with disappointment

Riko could only went agape on seeing and hearing what were in front of her. She was no longer scared of those countless black figures from before but she was confused as heck too.

"Ano… Who are you guys?" asked Riko dumbfounded which was replied with a little glance from the leading man, which was called Kimura by Mika

"Oh, Sakagami-kun's little sister, huh? Can I know your name first?" asked Kimura with a smile

"I'm… Riko… Sakagami Riko…."

"Well, then Riko-chan, just stay put in where you're now. It won't take long until we finish this up. If you ask us who we are… Ehem, let us introduce ourselves." Said Kimura before coughing a little to prepare themselves

"No one know my identity nor do I know how many people have smiled until now! I'm the protector of those sincere smiles! My name is… Just Protecc!" exclaimed Kimura with an over-the-top pose

"Fuuahahahaha! I'm the demonic colonel that will unite the world's peace with my own hands! Bow to the greatest me, you foolish creatures! I'm Just Commander!" exclaimed the long-haired colonel girl excited

"Well, it doesn't matter who the enemies are… Just punch harder than before! I'm Just Muscle!" said Mika before kissing her own muscle

"I'm Just Chilling Out… That's just enough. Let's end this quickly so I can go back to my seat in silence." Said the petit guy in Mika's back

"Together…." Said Kimura or Just Protecc

"We are…" continued Mika or Just Muscle

"The invincible…." Continued Just Commander

"The victorious…" Continued Just Chilling Out with a rather bored tone

"THE HEROES OF FUYUKI CITY! JUSTICE SQUADRON JUSTRANGERS!" exclaimed the four of them in unison while making a rather over-the-top pose like those toku heroes that Riko watches on TV

….

Riko was just blinking continuously with a rather disbelief face…

"Fuuuaahahahahaha! Now, shall we make a mess here, foolish creatures!?" declared Just Commander with a rather boastful voice and tone

"Well, you nasty creatures are on my way of genius thinking and intellect!" said Just Protecc before closing his eyes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, as if Just Protecc's mind was realized into the real world, so many math, physics, chemistry and even biology's formulas were flying out of thin air. Amazingly, those formulas even attacked and injured those black figures so easily. Still, seeing those formulas really made Riko as sick as Mika when she saw it.

With that, Kimura Mamoru or Just Protecc opened his curious and courageous light blue eyes in his face.

"Now… This is our greatest formula of VICTORY (Kore ga boku-tachi no DAISHOURI no Hosoku da)!" said Mamoru before blinking at the screen

~DAISHOURI~

 **(Play: HORIZON x** _ **Arcadia**_ **Cover by Earthmind)**

 **PS: HORIZON's lyrics are the normal one; Arcadia's lyrics are the** _ **italic**_ **one**

 **Mamoru is watching the bright moon on top of the café's roof. Shiro, on the other hand, is watching the sunshine in a pier-like area. Both of them are trying to reach the core of those lights with their hands before the moon and the sun collapsed when they're grabbing it.**

 **The next scene shows some screenshots of the 6 main characters. Namely Mamoru is helping out in the café with a rather grumbling Mika, the energetic Nobu, the calm cashier Hans and the proud and happy Master watching. Then, it shows Tama-chan is trying to feed Shiro but Shiro's Saber is monopolizing him instead. While Archer and Sakura are just cooking in the kitchen.**

 **Then, it shows Shinji in his low-lit room with his trusty Assassin on his side. He's reminiscing his childhood photo which contains the kid him, Sakura, his mother and uncle. Meanwhile, Kazuhito is taking his leave from home with his Saber following short. Tomoe could only bid farewell to the two of them.**

 **Lastly, it shows Astolfo is hugging Riko in the school's rooftop so affectionately that it really makes her uncomfortable. Still, it doesn't mean Riko hates it. Rin is currently on her house while reading a complex thaumaturgy. She then chides on her Lancer who's secretly smoking at her side and he soon chews a candy gum instead.**

 **The next screen shows Shiro, Shinji and Riko are facing together with Mamoru, Kazuhito and Rin. In front of them, there's the greatest Holy Grail. Rin tries to grab the Grail with her hand but Riko stops her with her own hand. Then, Kazuhito desperately wants to grab the Grail but he's stopped by Shinji's hand. Lastly, Shiro wants to get the Grail but his hand is stopped by Mamoru, instead.**

 **Then, it shows the logo of "Fate Game Order (FGO) : Justice vs Righteous"**

 **(Nani o nakushi tsudzukeru?)** _ **/(Dare wo sukueru nodarou?)**_

 **Shiro is walking on a pretty busy street with so many people are walking here and there. However, he feels so insignificant in the crowd. He just walks endlessly with his ever emotionless face while looking so dejected. Mamoru is also walking in the same street as Shiro but he looks so lifeless and so messy. Despite all the smile in the crowd, he even looks more miserable than before. The lifeless and emotionless guys are passing with each other later.**

 **(Munashi-sa ga kazenoyouni jidai (Toki) o ruupu shi teru)** _ **/(Motomereba kizutsuke au dake no ruru no naka)**_

 **Meanwhile, Riko is trying her best to keep her brother from leaving her. Unfortunately, Kazuhito's made his own resolve. He then shrugs off Riko harshly before his little sister gives him a bitter slap on the cheek. Knowing this, Kazuhito just leaves the crying Riko alone.**

 **(Sou… muimina kono risou wa)/** _ **(Aa...ibitsuna kono sekai ni)**_

 **Sakura is currently cornered by a rather serious Rin. Sakura screams for help and she doesn't want to experience pain anymore. When Rin tries to grab her, her track is stopped by Shinji. Shinji himself shows a rather serene expression before pushing Rin on the ground. He then returns to his usual bitter anger face before taking Sakura elsewhere.**

 **(Majiwaru koto mo naku genjitsu ni yabure satte shimau no)/** _ **(Madou koto naku tada massugu ni)**_

 **All of the main 6 Master's Servants are watching the shooting stars with their rather serious face. Then it shifts to Mika who's so battered and she's only wearing a tattered green haori. She then comes into realization before screaming and her eyes are turning into blue color. Then Tama-chan's whole body is covered by blade. She tries to reach his beloved Shiro in the UBW but he just leaves her alone. With that, Tama-chan soon collapses to the ground, filled with sadness.**

 **(Taenai itami ga kowashite ku gensou)/** _ **(Mijuku na kono te ni afure souna risou ga)**_

 **Mamoru is now in a burning city and he could only see a white-robbed scientist at the epicenter of the fire. That scientist then glances over Mamoru before said person is screaming out of how much he has sacrificed until now. Meanwhile, Shiro is still emotionless as ever but he feels so despair. He's currently frozen in a big hail and he's just lost in searching his own identity and dream. His face just shows how broken he's with his own indescribable ideals.**

 **(Sore demo samenai ano hoshi no kagayaki e)/** _ **(Tohku kagayaita ano hoshi wo tsukamu made)**_

 **Fortunately, when they are in despair, their Servants are supporting them to bounce back. Mamoru is trying to reach Mika's hands and Shiro is trying to reach Tama-chan hands. Their Servants' hands soon morph into the hands of their impactful figure in their life… Mamoru's mother and Shiro's father. Having their resolve back, they soon tries to grab the Holy Grail before it disperses into a golden and blue particles.**

 **Song Credits:**

 **HORIZON x** _ **Arcadia**_ **Cover by Earthmind**

 **Cast Credits:**

 **Kimura Mamoru: Suzumura Kenichi**

 **Emiya Shiro: Abe Atsushi**

 **Takami Shinji: Kamiya Hiroshi**

 **Sakagami Kazuhito: Namikawa Daisuke**

 **Sakagami Riko: Tanaka Rie**

 **Hosoku Mika:** **Suzumura** **Sakamoto Maaya**

 **Master (Kimura Takahiro): Tomokazu Sugita**

 **Nobu: Kugimiya Rie**

 **Hans: Koyasu Takehito**

 **Takami Sakura: Shitaya Noriko**

 **Shiro's Saber: Tange Sakura**

 **Tama-chan: Saito Chiwa**

 **Shiro's Archer: Suwabe Junichi**

 **Astolfo: Okubo Rumi**

 **Hassan-I-Sabah: Inada Tetsu**

 **Kazuhito's Saber: Touyama Nao**

 **Tomoe: Kanemoto Hisako**

 **Cu Chulainn: Canna Nobutoshi**

 **Shiro's Father: Koyama Rikiya**

 **(Eikou no yume o ima)/** _ **(Eikou no yume ga ima)**_

 **The scene then shows Riko orders her Rider, Astolfo, to attack Rin's Lancer while using Astolfo's Hippogriff. Lancer makes a rather excited face and they are soon clashing out in the air using their lance.**

 **(Kono mune ni kakageyou)/** _ **(Kono sora ni sakihokoru)**_

 **Shinji then summons his Assassin to fight the prideful Kazuhito's Saber. Assassin soon hides himself behind a wall to protect himself from Saber's barrages of swords. Seeing a chance, Assassin, Hassan-I-Sabah, fires off his Noble Phantasm toward Saber.**

 **(Chikadzuite ku yoake o shinjinagara)/** _ **(Tadahitotsuno yoake wo mitsumenagara)**_

 **Meanwhile, Shiro is confronting Mamoru and Shiro is currently shielding Sakura from the 'hero of justice'. Seeing that there's no verbal way to end this, the two calls in their Servants. The 6 Servants soon clashes out with each other, both in the air and the ground.**

 **(Nari yamanai omoi ga)** _ **/(Kurikaesu jounetsu ga)**_

 **Both Just Commander (Nobu) and Just Chilling Out (Hans) are fighting Shiro's Archer and Tama-chan. Archer materializes so many swords in the air to counterbalance Just Commander's ammunition of shotguns in the air. Both Archers are duking out their projectiles ammunitions. Tama-chan and Just Chilling Out are duking out with their magic. Both of them are countering each other's magic so brilliantly.**

 **(Setsuna no hikari o tadotte)/** _ **(Mugen no kibou wo kakagete)**_

 **Lastly, Mika is fighting so intensely with Shiro's Saber. Mika is on the loose end because of Saber's overwhelming power. Fortunately, Just Muscle or Mika is using all of Mamoru's inventions at her disposal, such as the Automaton Express Bow, Berserk Burning Knuckle, Ninja Tricks Katana, and Blade Crosser, to even up the match.**

 **(Ashita e todoku…kara)** _ **/(Asu wo mamoru…kara)**_

 **Both Shiro and Mamoru won't give up their ideals, dreams and identity so easily. They are duking out so much and screaming at each other.**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **The next scene then shows Mamoru is riding his motorcycle with Mika on his back, hugging him so tightly. He then bids goodbye to the café's gangs before going out together. Shiro is cooking so happily with Tama-chan and Saber is trying hard to keep up with them. Then it shows the scene of Kazuhito and Riko together, Shinji's protecting Sakura from Rin. Then it shows the Z.C. Company's members: Zouken who is munching his favorite taiyaki, the masked magician figure, Kirei who is dishing out his mapo tofu and the current CEO and R &D's Head, Alice Ainsworth. Then it shows Mamoru's figure in front of the white-robbed scientist. The reverse happens where Archer's figure is in front of Shiro. Lastly, the scene shifts into a cute mole monster-like plushie who is holding a burger with a smile in front of Kanshou and Bakuya.**

 **~FATE~**

 **WARNING: Don't smoke like Cu, kids! It's bad for your health and life! Don't try that at home!**

 **Well, that's the end for this chapter. It's not that long and most of the chapter was spent with opening scenes only. I don't think I'll add the OP in every chapter because it will make the horrendously long chapter be even longer. I might only include it on chapters that introduce new important characters or cool insert themes. That aside, this chapter itself isn't that long because it's just a little breather from Shiro's confrontation with Cu in the previous part. In case you're wondering, you might read that Mamoru feels quite familiar, huh? Don't worry about that. The explanation about that will be explained in the next chapter and it's going to pay off so much later.**

 **I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Thank you for all of your supports, my dear readers. Don't forget to leave a review or critic down below and also follow and favorite this story if you're interested.**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Well, hello again, my beloved readers. TF RyuShin is here once again. Thanks for all the supports, favorites, follows and reviews before. I'm hope you all are still enjoying this story. I'm sorry if each chapter is pretty long but that's why I divide one whole chapter into some parts. Still, are you eager and can't wait to read the chapter 2 any longer? Never fear, my beloved readers. I'm here to give you the latest chapter 2 in its part 1. This chapter is going to be different as to what you'll read later on. If you don't really like Shiro, don't worry because there's another compelling protagonist in this story. Even with that, I also vow to make Shiro as a good character, maybe at least better than the UBW version. With that being said, please enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate franchise or Kamen Rider franchise, any characters or any references that I might make in this story. Everything is owned by their respective owners. Of course, with the exception of my own OCs. Why I included a 'Kamen Rider' disclaimer here? Well, you will find out the reason later.**

 **~FATE~**

Chapter 2: The (Genius) Hero of Justice Has Come!

" _Miyu, wake up! Wake up, my sleepy little sister! If not, we're going to be late!"_

 _I said while frantically shaking my sleep little sister in her rather comfy bed. She was still as cute as ever and she was holding a rather big teddy bear. Well, it was on Sunday morning and of course some people would oversleep in this day. However, it wasn't for me and my little sister here! This was the only day in our daily life that we couldn't miss!_

" _Onii-chan…. I'm still sleepy…. Just a couple of minutes more, okay?" said my little sister while rubbing her eyes_

" _Are you kidding, Miyu!? Don't you know what day and time it's right now!?"_

" _Uuumm… This is Sunday, right…?" said replied Miyu while tiredly getting up from her bed_

" _And it's already 15 minutes before 8 o'clock! You know what time is that, right, Miyu!?" I said that excitedly which suddenly hit Miyu like a thunder. She suddenly realized what she had forgotten just a moment ago and she looked livelier than before._

" _You're right, Onii-chan! I almost forgot! It's just a couple of minutes before our favorite show is starting, right!?" said Miyu with her rather excited one. In instant, every sleepiness that was hunting suddenly had been blown away like a wind. Of course, for me, I'm just as excited as Miyu as ever, maybe even more._

" _That's right, my lovely little sister! Let's jump down and eat our breakfast before the show starts, okay?" I asked to my little sister and she nodded in agreement._

" _Yeah, let's go, Onii-chan!"_

 _Still in our pajamas, we rushed down to the first floor and searched for the dining room and the kitchen. Not wasting time, the two of us founded the dining room in just a mere seconds. We then sit on the table like obedient kids who were eagerly waiting for our breakfast. When our mother noticed us, she was quite surprised to see us already waiting for our morning supper. Though, my mother truly knew why we were so prepared to eat at this point of time. She just smiled at us with her kind and beautiful face._

" _Ara, Mamo-chan, Miyu-chan, early as every Sundays, right?" said my mother teasingly while giggling a bit_

" _Mom, when will the breakfast be ready!? It's 10 minutes more before our favorite show! Come on, Mom, Mom, Mom!" I keep banging the table like a childish kid while my patience was running out. Not only that, Miyu even followed me and she was as eager as ever here._

" _Mom, I'm already hungry too! I really want to eat breakfast fast too!" said Miyu eagerly while chiding like a little kid_

" _Okay, okay, my sweeties. Breakfast is ready! There's no other way to start the day with a healthy full nutrition burger. Here, take these, my cute son and daughter." Said mother before giving us a fresh and hot burger from the frying pan to our plate. Our eyes were shining like a star when we saw our mother's lovely cooking. I even couldn't hold my saliva again and it was the same case with Miyu._

" _Itadakimasu! Thank you so much, Mom!" Both me and Miyu thanked our mother for cooking this simple but delicious meal for us. You know, it was a thing that couldn't be described by words. Eating breakfast with my dear mother and spending time with my cute little sister was the only thing I could have ever wished for._

" _Be careful, sweeties. It's pretty hot so you need to blow it up first, okay?"_

" _Of course, Mom!"_

 _After munching these delicious feast like a beast, we wasted no time and went to the living room while running. I felt a little sorry to my mother because she had to keep her eyes out on the excited me and Miyu. It must have been hard and harsh for her to raise us up and yet, she still smiles no matter what. Well, at that time, it was right 8 o'clock and it was the perfect time to watch our favorite show._

" _Onii-chan… This is it! It's the time, right?" said Miyu with her rather raspy excited breaths_

" _Of course, Miyu… Now, I can't wait for it any longer! Let's turn on the TV!"_

 _Having not being able to contain my excitement anymore, I soon pressed the 'on' button in the TV. With that… We watched our favorite TV show that we were so eager, excited and loved during our childhood._

" _ **It's been 10 years since the expedition to the Mars that brought the Pandora Box into the Earth that caused the tragedy of Sky Wall in Japan. That tragedy has split Japan into three different regions: Touto, Seito and Hokuto. Lurking behind the shadows, there're so many power-hungry people who target the power of Pandora Box. In order to protect the Earth, a new hero of justice has raised up!" said the narrator**_

 _In front of my sight, I could see the back of my inspirational and admirable hero. His whole body was covered by a thick armor, namely his body was covered by two different part of armor. The right hand and left leg were covered in red armor. The left hand and right leg were covered in blue armor. Lastly, he had a pretty cool mask with a rabbit-like mask on the right side and a tank-like mask on the left side._

" _Onii-chan… This is it! This is the hero of justice who fights with power of science!" said Miyu while trying to contain her excitement_

" _Yes, Miyu! It's our beloved hero, Miyu! It's him…"_

 _At the same moment, the narrator also spit out aloud the name of the inspirational figure in my whole life…_

" _ **Kamen Rider Build!"**_

 _Hearing the narrator's announcement, I and Miyu jumped from our seat in excitement. Not only that, we were hugging each other affectionately because we couldn't hold our happiness any longer. I knew that our mother was watching our exaggerated antics but I didn't really care about it in the slightest. In fact, she was smiling in happiness by seeing her active and cheerful kids. After calming down a little bit, the two of us soon took our seat back and watched the show eagerly._

" _My, my… It's the same routine in every Sundays, huh?" said my mother happily before approaching us_

" _Eh, what is Mom doing here? I don't expect Mom to love this kind of show too." I asked curiously before my mother was taking a seat between me and Miyu. She then embraced our heads affectionately before patting our head slowly._

" _Well, I'm not too old to enjoy this kind of things, right? After all, what my children loves, I love it too. Also, I just want to spend a quality time with my cute son and daughter. Am I not allowed, son?"_

" _Of course not, Mom! We are more than happy to have Mom's company here, right, Miyu?"_

" _Yes, Onii-chan! We love Mom so much!"_

 _After that, we hugged our mother back for her kindness. It was surely the best moment in my whole life. I just really wanted that this could happen forever. We then just spent the next couple of minutes in watching our favorite toku show, Kamen Rider Build._

" _ **Stop it right there, extra-terrestrial being, Evolto! I won't let you have your own way anymore!" said Kamen Rider Build in the most heroic tone ever**_

" _ **Do you think you can stop me, hero of justice, huh!? I have taken hostage of your precious assistant!" said the villain Rider, Evolto, before showing up a girl as his hostage**_

" _ **Help me, Build!" screamed the girl in terror**_

" _ **Don't worry, Misora, my precious friend and assistant! As I, the hero of justice has come to your aid!" said Build before charging toward Evolto**_

" _ **With the power of science and friendship, I'll defeat you! First, using Beat Crosser, then Kaizoku Hassyar, Drill Crusher, Hawk Gatlinger, 4-Koma Ninpotou and lastly my newest invention Fullbottle Buster!" said Build before summoning a wide array of his inventions (read: weapons)**_

" _Go for it, Build! You can do it! You can beat that bad guy!" cheered Miyu_

" _Teach that Evolto guy a little science lesson! Show him how amazing science is, Build!" I cheered back as if I didn't want to lose from Miyu either. We just cheered our childhood hero like no tomorrow. For adults, it might be the most embarrassing things in their life. For us? It was the best moment we could ever wish for. As if the show answered our cheers, Evolto was pushed back by all of Build's attacks so easily. Not to mention, our hero of justice had saved Misora too._

" _ **This can't be! How in the world I can be defeated to a lowly being like you!? How can I be defeated by a greedy human like you!? Cursed Evolto in frustration**_

" _ **You're so wrong, Evolto! It's not just me! My friends, the humanity, this Earth… We are fighting together as one and you can't defeat us! I believe in humanity unlike an alien-being who doesn't believe his own people and self! This is the end, Evolto!" said Build before cranking the lever in his driver continuously**_

" _ **Damn it, Build!"**_

 _In instant, I could see Build projected a white infinity parabola curve or graphic in front of him. That graphic even entrapped Evolto right in the center of the graph. For me who loves science, physics, math, chemistry, etc., it was the most amazing and awesome thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Me and Miyu just kept cheering for Build non-stop. Build soon run backward a few steps before kicking the pavement really hard as if he was diving into the underground. Not long after that, Build emerged out from the ground as if he was using the previous dive kick as a momentum for his final move._

" _Ready…. GO!" I exclaimed along with Miyu with a smile in our face._

" _ **VORTECH FINISH! YEAH!"**_

 _That feels… It was as if both I and Miyu were sent to the Heaven… It was the best moment in our life and nothing has changed that until now… I'm pretty sure about it. We just exclaimed that finishing line together with the Build Driver in unison. In instant, Build traveled along with the previous parabola graph while delivering a kick. Evolto tried to retaliate by giving a punch but Build's finishing move was stronger than him. Their contact made a rather big explosion that consumed and ended Evolto's reign while Build came out unscathed._

" _HOOOORRRAAAAYYYYYYY! BUILD WON!"_

 _Both I and Miyu just squealed out like a kid who has just gotten a new toy. It was the most ecstatic moment that I and my cute little sister cherished in our life. We soon hugged each other again out of happiness and our mother also rubbed our head with a big smile in her face too._

" _Onii-chan, Build has won! Build has won!"_

" _Of course, he would won! He's the hero of justice and he finished that Evolto guy with the coolest thing ever! That's what I call using science so amazingly and awesome!"_

 _I just made a big smile of happiness toward my ecstatic little sister. Just like Build who has been protecting the peace and the smile of those people, I wanted to protect the smile of my little sister and mother. I really wanted to be a hero of justice like Build. That was my most sincere hope and dream in my life. As if she knew my thought, my mother patted my head slowly with her ever still kind face._

" _Ne, Mamo-chan…? If I'm allowed, can I ask what's the dream of my dearest son in the world?" asked my mother with her gentle smile_

" _Of course, Mom! That's just a simple question! I want to be a hero of justice just like Kamen Rider Build! I want to fight for the love and peace of the world! I want to be a hero that can protect the smile of people!"_

 _At that moment…. My mother's gentle smile suddenly became a little sour. Because I was a childish little kid back then, it wasn't a thing for me at that time. However, when I grew up, I could understand a little bit of my mother's feelings at that time. I knew that she still put a smile to me… But it was a smile that was filled with serene and sadness feelings. It was a smile full of pain and tragedy and if I had realized it, it would have been the most wrenching moment for me._

 _However…. Even like that…. She still…._

" _Hehe, don't worry, Mamo-chan…. Mom is pretty sure…. Mom is pretty sure…." Said my mother before hugging me back with all of her feelings. I felt some tears falling into my face when my mother was hugging me._

 _Yes… Mom… I now finally knew…. That feelings of yours…._

" _For… As I pray… My dear son, Mamoru…. He will become a fine…hero of justice…."_

" _Don't worry, Mom! I promise that I won't disappoint you later on!" I said confidently with Miyu gave an assuring nod that I'll achieve my dream_

 _With that, we continued watching Kamen Rider Build happily. After defeating Evolto, the world's peace has been restored too. While no one can't stop evil to its core, there'll be no more fear. As… Kamen Rider Build will always protect the smile of the people in the Earth! In the last scene, I could see Build was talking to the screen as if he was talking to myself. My eyes were shining brightly as if I was recognized by the hero of justice itself._

" _ **Never fear, people of Earth! Thanks for all of your cheers and supports! That's my power to defeat and pass every obstacle that I face. Never fear of your own self because every one of you is a hero! You can find your formula of victory too!" said Build to the screen before giving out his fist**_

 _As if I was giving a little feedback, I soon made a fist with my tiny hand. Not wasting time, I soon approached the TV while it lasted._

" _Of course, Build! I'll become a fine hero like you!"_

 _With that… I made a fist bump to my heroic figure in the TV with my confident and cheerful smile._

 _Yes… That's my little dream in my life… I might be so childish but it was just a pure and sincere dream for a little kid like me. Is a tiny dream like that hard to be fulfilled? Is it really hard to fight for love and peace? Is it really hard to protect the smile of the others? Can I really become a hero of justice?_

 _I want to become a hero of justice, right? The hero that fights for other people's sake, right? For protecting the smile of humanity, right? That's my dream to become a hero of justice, right?_

 _So…. So…. So…. Why can I stop these tears in my eyes…..? Why these tears keep falling….?_

 _If only my mother, Miyu, and "she" were here, I would ask them…_

" _Do I have what it takes to become a hero of justice?"_

* * *

"Mamo-chan!"

Hearing a certain old man's voice, I soon opened my eyes from my deep slumber. At that moment, I was sleeping like a log in my lovely desk. Being surprised, I soon got up from my seat while half-asleep talking.

"Oh yeah…. Your invention's order is almost ready…" I said groggily while rubbing my messy dark blue hair. I rubbed my light blue eyes sleepily while yawning really hard. Man… If only I could take a single more minute, it would be very nice…

"Oi, Mamo-chan, it's me! Your old handsome owner of the café and your surrogate father!" said the person in front of me before shaking my body continuously. Having a rough tremble on my body, it was enough to make me differentiate the real and the dream world in my head.

"Ooo… Ooohh, Master! What are you doing here!?" I said so surprised that I saw my father-like figure right in front of me. It startled me so much that I slipped through my seat and I almost fell to the ground. Fortunately, I managed to grab my desk before my butt fell flat on the floor.

"Oi, Mamo-chan… It's not, 'What are you doing here?', right? That's my own line in this case, you know. I'm here to wake you up and give you the usual morning feast. Here, take these delicious burgers." Said Master with his ever usual old man-typical-smile in his face

After regaining my composure, I soon pulled back my seat before taking a little nice sit back in my desk. I soon took the burger that Master offered to me. Feeling my nasty hungry urge in my stomach, I soon opened up the wrapper of the burger. I then munched it happily as if I have found my own placebo.

"Well… Thanks, Master… You really know….what I really want…." I said with my mumbled voice because I was munching my favorite burger

"Hey, don't talk when you're eating. You're going to choke up if you are like that, Mamo-chan." Said Master jokingly

"Feh… Who are you after all? Master now sounds like my own mother in some way." I jested while munching more burger as to rub my previous statement even more to Master's face

"Oi, oi, don't call me like that, Mamo-chan! I'm just a normal 45 years old man that just wants to run a little café and loves his kids. Also, don't call me a mother! At least, call me 'Dad' or something, Mamo-chan!" complained Master before slapping my head lightly

"Well, if you want to hear 'Dad', just ask Nobu-chan or maybe Mika-chan? Still, you needed to poke her 5 times or more before she would call you 'Dad'. I know that you really love me and the others but I like to call you 'Master'." I said before munching the last bits of the burger in my hand. I soon threw the wrapper to my back; perfectly landed on the trash bin behind me. Well, even Master was impressed by my precision. It's nothing special. With precise calculation, trials and errors, and timing, this was such an easy but enjoyable feat.

"Hah…. Still as usual, huh, Mamo-chan?" replied Master back with a happy sigh before resting on the side of my desk

"Well, I'm always myself, Master… Since, when I have changed, huh?" I asked back with a smile in my face. You could say this was just a usual banter from a father and son in the early morning.

"Well, nothing has changed so much from you, Mamo-chan…. That's at least before 2 years ago, right?"

….

Master's statement really hit me right on the spot… I shouldn't have asked him in the first place… In instant, my previous smile faded away into a rather sad but serious expression. I just looked away from Master's face for a bit before said person realized what he had blurted out.

"Oh, sorry, Mamo-chan! I didn't mean to offend you! Don't let it gets into your feelings, okay, son?" apologized Master frantically

I just made a little sigh afterward. Well, it's not like I'm not accustomed to this. I might try to close the tragedy two years ago in my heart. However, it doesn't mean I can forget that event so easily.

"Can't be helped then, Master. Well, I know that you're still such a loud mouth as ever. I really don't mind it at all. Just don't do that in front of Mika-chan or she'll fry you off in the frying pan, Master." I replied while trying to put up my own usual smile. It might be such a forced smile but it was better than nothing, right? For me, the present is the most important one and I'm already grateful to have such a great family and friends like this.

"Mamo-chan… Yeah… I suppose you're right. I'm sorry if I add salt to your injury. Still, you're right… Mika-chan would be really mad if I chided about her expensive but fake clothes or shoes, right?" jested Master while chuckling

"Haha, you're right, Master. That's why I made my own bank account so Mika-chan wouldn't use it so much. I don't want that stupid girl spends so much money on fake things. Though, Mika-chan really doesn't want to admit that her belongings are just a cheap fakes." I chuckled too about that stupid girl's behavior. It's kinda funny to see Mika be so easily tricked but it's saddening to see that her stupidity is rubbed even more.

While we were laughing our ass off, Master realized a mechanical broadsword in my working desk. He raised his old-style glasses a bit before commenting about it.

"Oi, Mamo-chan, what is that sword? One of your newest inventions?" asked Master curiously

I then remembered the whole reason I overslept this morning and I was staying up until midnight yesterday. Yes, it was to make this cute baby. I soon marveled around the beauty of my man-made mechanical sword with my fingers. The broadsword is almost as long as one's arm and it has a blue hilt with dark trigger. Unlike normal sword, this sword has a red or green heat-like gauge in the sword's blunt side. The sword's edges are made from rare metal and it has sharp tips on it. Lastly, there's also a card slot just on top of the hilt with a pulling tab on the bottom.

"Of course, Master! Who do you think this is coming from, huh? Of course, it was from the genius and handsome physicist, chemist and mage, right?" I said proudly and excitedly to the Master who could just open his mouth in awe. Yep, there's no way my inventions not to be awesome, right.

"Say hello to 'Blade Crosser', Master! It's a special broadsword that not only can be used by Servants but it can also be used mages too, especially in FGO! It has the power to harness the effects of all CEs. It also has 6 different finishing moves, depending on the tab pulling and whether it holds Ces or not. Awesome, right? Great, right? Genius, right? I can't wait to test it out, yeehaaaww!" I squealed like a little kid before getting up from my seat. I soon swung my newly made sword in random ways with a big smile in my face. Though, Master must duck himself or else he will get smacked by this new sword.

"I know, I know you're the best, Mamo-chan! But, please don't swing that thing like that! You might hurt someone!" said Master while hiding himself from my excitement. Realizing that, I soon calmed myself down from excitement before placing Blade Crosser back into my desk.

"Well, guess you're right! Man, I wish we could encounter a new enemy soon. I want to teach those villains not to mess up with my beloved Fuyuki City and its humble people." I said before resting back in my seat. Knowing that I have stopped, Master soon approached me once again. This time though, he showed a rather worried but serious expression.

"Mamo-chan… I know that you're a little bit fired up… However, you should take a little rest. Just look at your eyes now. You haven't been sleeping so comfortably for the last few days." Said Master worried

"I know Master… But, it's not the time for me to rest. When that masked person is still lingering around and doing atrocious things to ruin the people's smile. That man is growing up stronger and stronger… Not to mention, his Servants…"

"Yeah… 'REGEND' Assassin, 'Kung-Fu Guy' Servant and 'that' Servant too, huh?"

"Yes, Master. That's why I can't rest now. They're on another level. I don't think Mika-chan, Nobu-chan and Hans-kun will be strong enough to take them on. I still could make Nobu-chan and Hans-kun become stronger than before with the help of invention. However, for Mika-chan… She's just different. She could only rely on her brute strength and she doesn't have any skills in the slightest. She just busts through everything with her own muscle. We also don't know her Class Affinity and her Noble Phantasm. That's why to cover her weakness, I must build more inventions to increase her fighting capabilities." I said with my rather serious face.

"I know it so well, Mamo-chan… Well, I can't force you to stop if you don't want… But, please, son, don't overdo it. Do you think Nobu-chan and Hans-chan have overcome the same trauma as yours? I don't really think so. Not to mention, no matter how Mika-chan is trying to deny your helps or cares, I'm sure she'll cry as heck if anything happens to her savior." Said Master with a serious tone but I can also feel some worry in his voice

"I know, Master… No, Dad…. However, I can't rest asleep at the current situation like this… It's only a few steps more and my dream could be attained. I still need to work on Nobu-chan's newest weapon, 'Gekitotsu Magnum'. I don't really have time to rest for now."

I then took a little glance toward the big desk on the center of my laboratory. There, I could see my other half-made invention, Gekitotsu Magnum, for Nobu. To be honest, for Nobu and Hans, I don't really have to make an invention for them. I only do that to discern and hide their NPs. That's why I prioritize Mika's weapons first. From what I've learnt from one of Kazuhito's Servant, being in one of the Class doesn't mean you must stop learning other skills too. I mean if you were a Saber Class, that didn't mean you couldn't learn a proficiency in lancer or an arrow too. This divertive fight style will come in handy on Servants who don't have any good specialty on one particular subject.

"Don't worry, Dad….. I've promised I'll become the hero of justice… That's the promise that I've made to my mother, Miyu and 'her' too. I can't let them down. I'll surely protect the smile of people…" I said seriously more than ever while clenching my fists really hard. I must end this quickly or else more people will become hurt in the end. That's why… I'll get the Grail to protect the humanity…

"Well, can't be helped like the, right, son?" said Master with a defeated sigh before messing my hair

"Oi, Master… Stop it! I'm not a child anymore! If you want to do it, I already said to do it on Mika-chan or Nobu-chan." I complained while struggling from Master's rubs in my head.

"Haha, yeah, I know, Mamo-chan. As a father-like figure to you, I really can't change your ways of thinking and decision. That's why, the least I can do for you is to support you with all of my hands." Said Master before chuckling happily

"You're right, Master… Thank you for all of your support until now. I don't know what we, particularly I, will do if you're not there for us. Once again, thank you, Dad." I replied with my gentle and warming smile to my 'father' beside me. If only… My mother could have such a good husband like Master… I couldn't wish for any more than that.

"Hahaha, seems like I need to do this every so often to get called 'Dad', huh? Well, then, see you later, Mamo-chan. I'll help Hans-chan opens the café. Don't forget that you need to go to Z.C. today. Also, I have prepared your favorite dango and milk in your desk." Said Master before approaching the stair

"Yeah, see you later in the afternoon, Master!"

"Of course, my son! Ciao!" said Master before climbing up the stair

In just a mere seconds, I'm alone again. Still, I know that my days will be even busier and merrier than this. It's kinda tiring to live with the overly-energetic Nobu-chan, the stupid muscle Mika-chan, the calm and brutally honest Hans-kun, and the loud mouth Master. However, it's not fun without them too. If only she was here… It would be complete…

Well, pushing that thought aside, I soon drank my milk that was prepared by Master from before. After that, I soon chunked a piece of the dango in the plate. Unfortunately… The moment I chewed the dango into my mouth, I felt a little pain in my teeth.

"Ouch! It's too sweet…. Guess that I'm still not used to eating sweets, huh? I wonder how people could eat such a sweet dish like this!? Burgers are ten times more delicious than this!?"

On the contrary, despite all of me complaints, I still munched every dango in the plate. Of course, it was painful for my teeth who aren't used to sweet things. However, I was just holding the pain while munching the dango with painful tears in my eyes. Man… What a rough two years, huh?

* * *

"Sssshhh….. Don't be so noisy, readers."

Well, it's me again, the one and only the genius Kimura Mamoru. Hopefully, you have not been bored with my appearances. Anyway, my laboratory is connected with two staircase. The first one connects my lab with the café's room with a fridge as the door. The other one, it connects to Mika's room through a tatami in her room. It wouldn't need a genius to think where I'm going for, right?

Inside a room, a tatami floor was moved a bit and I was peeking out from there. I was holding my Blade Crosser in my hand and you should know the best test subject for my invention, right? I soon got up from the stair while trying to make as little noise as I can. I was soon standing on a 10 or 12 tatami room. I was currently on the kitchen at that time and it was pretty clean for a rather small room, eh?

But, don't let the beauty of a kitchen fools you! The kitchen might be clean but just take a little look at the corner. There, you could see a mountain of plastic bags, containing so many rubbishes. Inside those bags, there were so many trash plastics of potato chips, instant cup ramen, food wrappers, etc. Even the trash bin couldn't swallow all of those lingering trash bags. It was as if the owner of this room has only eaten fasts foods from a supermarket or what.

In another corner around the bathroom, you could see so many lingering dirty clothes like a mountain there. Just seeing such a dirty sight like that was enough to make me hold on my breaths from those stinks. To make it worse, the main room was so dirty and so many newspapers and magazines were scattered there. The windows were also so dusty and it had become the home for spiders there. It was totally different from my hygienist laboratory.

"Man, that stupid girl… I don't want to live here no matter how much I'm going to be paid…" I said before pinching my nose from the stinky odor in the room

It didn't take too long for me to find the owner of this ugly room. Said person is right in front of the television, laying in a futon while watching a comedy show. That person is a girl who has a little messy gray hair with an ahoge sticking out from her hair. She has a beautiful pale yellow eyes but her face shows a rather annoyed and frustrated expression. She is currently wearing black shirt with gray-colored mini skirt. The girl is eating a cup noodle and also eating several bags of potato chips. She also scratches her leg in itches as if she has been raised with no manner.

"Dammit… Why the hell the comedy on that show is so boring and lackluster like that!? Everyone could know that it's just a setting and not a real comedy! Seriously, are there any good TV's program in recent years!?" complained the girl before munching a big chunk of potato chips

Seeing that girl's mannerisms, I couldn't help but make a long sigh. However, I soon found a naughty idea inside my head. I soon take out my new invention, Blade Crosser, which I brought from the lab before slowly tip-toeing to that girl's position. I try my best not to make any noise or even hold my uncontrollable giggle. I feel that this is going really smooth because the girl is really so attached to the TV. When I felt that I was close enough, I soon tried to poke the girl's ahoge using my new sword with a big grin.

"I'll seriously not only break your leg but I'll also break your neck if you try one of your dumb inventions again!" threatened the girl which stopped my action while taking a bite of her noodle

"Mou, you aren't really fun, Mika-chan!" I said that with a disappointed tone while pouting my mouth

Yes, this girl is Hosoku Mika. Don't let her rather cute name blinds you. This girl is a beast! If you dare to ruin her mood, there's no telling that she won't ruin your day. Not only she is such a dirty and unhygienic person, she's so brainless and a muscle head who just barges through everything using her thick head! She has anything but etiquette and manner in her muscle brain. For the most part, I really wonder why such a terrific, genius and smart person like me is paired with this… I think I might get crazy if I continue.

"If you want a test run with your new toys, just try it with that annoying petit boy or Master! Also, don't call add that '-chan' suffix. It disgusts me so much. I'm also already tired with all your antics when you're playing with those things!" complained Mika with a disgusted face while munching another potato chip savagely

"Hey, it's not a toy, you know! It's called my invention! After all, if you're tired with my antics like this, I'm even more tired with your unhygienic lifestyle like this. Just look at this dirty room! If I didn't pinch my nose, I would really vomit any time soon!" I said that while still pinching my nose to obscure the odor of this room. Mika just takes a glance of her messy room with bored eyes before continuing watching her favorite comedy show.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll clean it later! So just shut your mouth up! I don't want to argue so much in the morning like this!" continued Mika while eating her noodle

"Man, you said that so many times before but I don't see any major improvements at all. That's why you don't have so many friends, huh?" I whispered the last part with a low voice

"What did you say!?" replied Mika as if her ears were trained to be so sensitive

"Nah, it's nothing. Anyway, I'm just here to try out my newest invention. However, since it failed, I'll go to my main destination now. Make sure not to make any mess, Mika. Oh yeah, the telephone is ringing just now." I said that not long after the telephone in the room is ringing loudly

"I don't want to be nagged by an eccentric person like you. If you don't like with my preferences in my room, just don't ever enter this room again." Said Mika before getting up from her slouch and pushing me aside lightly. She soon stretches her rather thin arms before walking to the phone.

"Ha… What an unhealthy girl? I really wish Mika-chan has a friend who can warn her for her bad lifestyle. Nobu-chan is too conceived to herself and pairing her with Hans-kun is like putting an oil into a fire."

Before I left the room, suddenly I found something interesting in my sight. I soon let out my usual naughty grin. After that, I slowly leave the room without Mika noticing. I soon rushed toward the front of the café. I bet everyone was already there right now.

Our house, or Master's café, is consisted of several rooms. Of course, there's a big hall in the front that acts like a normal café. However, there's also an underground passage that leads to my lab using the fridge as the door. In the back, there're three rooms for Mika, Nobu and Hans to live. I just happened to build another staircase to Mika's room because it's the shortest route I could go outside without needing to interrupt the busy time of the café.

Well, just like my prediction, I could see Master, Nobu and Hans were standing so proudly in front of the café. Well, it was just a little warm up before opening the café. Too bad Mika doesn't like things like this and she usually ends up only helping them during the afternoon until the evening. Kinda feel bad for Nobu and Hans because they work all day, particularly for the easily-bored Hans.

"Fuuuahahaha! Once again, another triumphant day has come again! Let's reign those hungry stomach of the customers, right, Otou-sama!?" said the long hair girl, who is Nobu, while laughing so confidently

"Oi, oi, Nobu-chan, that's my line! Encouraging my kids to work even harder in each days is my credo, you know! Let's just hope to make those big smiles to the customers!" encouraged Master

"Well, it's fine for me… I just hope those customers won't be so noisy to disturb my readings and writings…" said the petit blue-haired boy, who is Hans, which kinda killed the mood a bit

"Oi, Mr. Writer, at least show some excitement! Every day is like a new page of a story in terms of your interpretation, right? That's why you need to be even happier and merrier than before! Don't look so grumpy like that!" complained Nobu toward the ever still stoic Hans

"Well, whatever you say… I'm just comfortable with the way I'm. Nothing more and nothing else. After all, I'm just an author behind the fake appearance of a cashier. I may be a part of this café but I'm not a worker here in the slightest. I'm just a simple writer that also doubles as a cashier." Exclaimed Hans with a smug smile

"Meh… Your explanation is way too boring…. I now can understand why you always argue with Mika. Well, you should be thankful to my broad hearts. If not, I might be as grumpy looking as Mika, right, hahahaha?" laughed Nobu while referring our stupid muscle, Hosoku Mika

"Thank you but no thank you. I'm already enough to deal with one woman. I don't want to deal with two short-minded women." Said Hans

"Hey, guys, how is it going?" I greeted them while raising my hand and approaching them.

"Fuahahaha! Oh my, if it isn't our beloved, Arujii-sama! Who do you think we are, huh? Of course, we are more than ready to take on those craving customers." Greeted Nobu back with her usual energetic laughter

"Is she going to laugh like that in every line? My ears will bleed soon." Chided back Hans with his brutal honesty

"Oi, Hans-chan, be quiet! You don't want to ruin the mood in the morning, right?" said Master while trying to stop Hans from blurting out anymore harsh words

"As expected as usual, huh? Well, that makes me so relieved because I'm going to be a little busy today. A genius like me doesn't really have time to take care of this café for too long. Anyway, I'm going to go to Zouken Company or Z.C. Nobu-chan, after I head back home, can you please help me with my invention?" I asked toward the energetic Nobu. She just nodded in affirmative with her still confident smile. Man… Seeing her so active like this really gave me and the others a power to not let ourselves to be down.

"Of course, you can count on your prideful Servant, Arujii-sama! I'm going to be eager to wait for your return!" said Nobu affirmatively

"Well, thank you so much, Nobu-chan. At least, you're more dependable than that brainless girl."

Just before I could go on, I heard a ring from my phone. I soon took it out from my jacket's pocket. A little notice, this phone is also my invention and you will see how much it can do for being a simple phone. I then checked out the caller and it was from my best buddy, Sakagami Kazuhito.

"Hello, the hero of justice is here! Can I help you out?" I answered the phone with my rather joking tone and voice.

" _Oi, Kimura… You know that I'm not into such a joke, right? I'm calling you because you're almost late! Just save your chit-chat for later." Said Kazuhito in the phone with a rather serious tone_

"I know, I know, man. Geez, at least, have a little sense of humor, Sakagami-kun. You ain't fun being like this. I'll go to our usual monthly meeting in Z.C. So, please wait me there." I said before calling off Kazuhito. Not wasting time, I soon took out a CE from my pocket which has a motorcycle picture on it.

"Well, here goes the usual genius routine, huh?" said Hans sarcastically

"Well, Hans-kun, it's not a simple and usual genius routine. It's an awesome genius routine and I assure you all won't be bored in the slightest!"

I soon slid the CE on the card scanner on my phone. After that, I just threw up my phone in the air. In just a split second, my previous phone suddenly flipped itself out before enlarging itself. Not long after, what was a phone soon became a comfortable big motorcycle in front of me. As usual, both Nobu and Master could only open their mouth in awe after seeing my bike like this. Despite saying anything, I could feel that Hans was as impressed as them deep behind that smug smile of his.

"Wow, Mamo-chan! No matter how often I see it, it really doesn't bored me in the slightest!" said Master with his rather childish star eyes as if he had seen a new toy

"Man, I'm really lucky to have such a genius Arujii-sama like you! I'll never get bored by Arujii-sama's inventions!" said Nobu excitedly like a kid too

"Of course, ladies and gentleman. Who do you think I'm, huh? I'm the genius hero of justice in Fuyuki City! Awesome, right? Great, right? Genius, right?" I said that so proudly while marveling the beauty of my invention. Well, this motorcycle or phone is 'Machine Rider' and this baby could reach 300 km/hour! Not only that, if a Rider Servant uses it, it'll become a formidable iron horse for them. Unfortunately, I'm not a Servant so I could only benefit this invention by using it as a transportation only.

"Well, then, I'll take my leave. Ciao!" I said before riding my motorcycle and putting my helmet. While I was revving my bike, I could hear both Master and Nobu were chatting about something. Well, because of that, I knew that I should go away from there as soon as possible.

"Oh yeah, Otou-sama, speaking of that… Where's Mika I wonder? I've still not seen him. She usually goes out to part with Arujii-sama too, right?" asked Nobu to Master

"Hah, who knows, huh? That daughter of mine is sure so unpredictable. I guess she's not feeling well today?" said Master with his own confusion

Just before I could leave the café, I could hear a pretty loud step from the back of the café. Knowing that, I instantly left the café while leaving only dust. It didn't take so long for a familiar gray-haired girl to run pass both Master and Nobu like a mad girl.

"MAMORU, YOU F***! HOW DARE YOU PUT TABASCO INTOY MY NOODLE, HUH!? I'LL CUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS AND I'LL SHOW YOU SOME MANNER, YOU SON OF *****! COME BACK HERE!" shouted Mika really loud from their back, surprising them a lot

"Mika-chan!" said Master surprised before seeing his daughter was as mad as ever. Not only that, she just threw everything that she has, ranging from several clothes, sandals, a bucket, a knife, forks, and so many things more to the my leaving figure. Thank God I've been so far from the café that even her pursuit will useless. Well, still, thanks to Master and Nobu for stopping Mika or else she'll chase me to the end of the world…

"Oi, Mika-chan, calm down! Calm down, my daughter!" said Master while restraining and calming the wild Mika

"What a handful girl, Mika! What the heck is your problem with Arujii-sama!?" said Nobu while also helping Master holding the savage girl

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO GIVE THAT PIECE OF SH*T SOME LESSON! DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT I DON'T LIKE SPICY FOOD! I'LL BURN HIS EYES WITH TABASCO UNTIL HIS EYES MELT! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" shouted Mika while trying her best to escape from the two's grasps. She just kept swinging her arms wildly like a madman and she was acting as if she was going to bite someone. Not to mention, her wild attitude drove off some customers away from the café.

"Oi, Hans-chan, help us to calm Mika-chan down!" said Master while pleading for Hans to help them too. Unfortunately, before they could notice, Hans had already left and he was inside the café right now. He was back with his usual routine as a cashier.

"Sorry, my hands are full at the moment. Even if being a cashier isn't my style, I can't let those customers down." Said Hans inside the café

"Isn't that just a reason for avoiding this!? At least, help us a little bit, Mr. Writer! Didn't you say that you aren't really into being a cashier, huh!?" complained Nobu while still holding Mika down

"Well… The café is as lively as usual, right?"

I said that while taking a little glance toward the commotion in my back. Sorry, I'm a little busy so I'll leave the rest to you guys. After all, this meeting was also important to ensure the smile of the people. So, I can't really let my friends down in Z.C. too. Still, I don't know whether I could face Mika later. I hope she won't wreck me up once I get home, fufu…

* * *

Zouken Company, sometimes shortened as Z.C. only, is one of the biggest company in Japan and it's one of the top ten engrossing company in the whole world, especially in the gaming department. It's amazing for a 5 years old company like this. Most of the income of the company comes from the top popular game in recent years, Fate Game Order. Yes, that game has become Z.C.'s main lance in its financial. Because of said game, the company has been collecting over more than 6 million yen in each month. Man, what a pretty engrossing company, right?

Oh, if you're asking what my occupation or work lately, I'm a freelancer toward the Z.C. Of course, genius like is needed for the company too! Still, I don't want to be contracted with Z.C. because I don't really want to be tied with Z.C.'s strict rules. I just invent some of my babies toward the company or I usually invent some new Ces for the games. Being a top company, of course they give me a lot of fortune. At least, I could buy the materials for my future inventions or giving some present to my folks back in the café.

"Haah… I hope Sakagami-kun won't be mad because I'm a little late." I said while taking a glance to my scientific watch or formula watch. It's just a simple analog watch but every number is changed into a calculation. Like number 1 is 0!, number 2 is square root of 4, number 3 is 6/2, etc. I don't know why but it just feels so funny and awesome at the same time to wear this watch. It's a great way to troll other people about time, you know.

I'm currently on a lift toward the top floor of Z.C.'s main corporation building. There, me, Kazuhito and another of my friend, Tohsaka Rin, will meet up and discuss our plan thoroughly. Of course, we always get a warm greet by the current stakeholder of Z.C. and the head council of the company, Matou Zouken. He might look a bit scary but it's because of his old wrinkles in his face. He's just a funny old man like Master in some ways.

Not long after that, I heard a 'Ding' sound from the lift and the lift door soon opened up. There, I could see such a sight that I even put an awe to it. Man, how lucky I'm for being greeted by such a marvelous and romantic but funny sight like this.

"Come on, Kazu-kun…. Say 'Aaaa…' Please, try my home-made sandwich, okay?" said Saber before trying to feed her boyfriend, fufu

"I already said I'm not hungry, Saber! How many times I should say it to you, huh!?" said Kazuhito while trying to move away a bit from Saber. However, no matter where he moved, Saber would always jump around to block his track.

"Oh, come on, Kazu-kun… At least try one bite. I just want my boyfriend to taste my dishes." Said Saber while trying her best to feed Kazuhito with her sandwiches

I thought what it was but the sight in front of me had just become a picnic field for a lovey-dovey couple, huh? In front of the Mr. Zouken's room, I could see both Kazuhito and Saber seemed like as if they were having a field trip or a picnic indoor. They were sitting on a cute white and pink carpet. There were so many dishes that looked so tasty, ranging from fried rice, burgers, sandwiches, fruits, juices and so much more.

'Man… I really don't know what is on Sakagami-kun's head… If I were him, I would gladly accept such a wonderful supper like this.' I thought teasingly while seeing how romantic Kazuhito and Saber were. I hope Kazuhito will open his heart later for Saber. I just don't like such a nice girl like Saber gets turned down by her own Master. I really know that feelings, you know.

"Well, well, if it isn't our lovey couple, huh? I didn't expect to see an indoor picnic in such a place like this." I said sarcastically while approaching them with such a teasing smile. Those two soon realized I was there the whole time. While Saber was waving at me as cheery as usual, Kazuhito just averted his gaze from me a little bit before trying to set up his usual composure. Well, he shouldn't be embarrassed like this, though.

"Oh, Kimura Mamoru! How are you, huh, friend of Kazu-kun?" greeted Saber with her energetic smile

"Ehem… So, you're here, huh, Kimura? I've been waiting you for so long. I'm kinda a little bored here." Said Kazuhito while coughing a little bit

Oh… That's why he wanted me to get here as fast as I can. If I had known about this, I should have just come here a little bit later. It was just a wonderful sight to see Kazuhito loses his cool sometimes. Well, do you think such a nerd genius like me doesn't have a common sense about what was going on? You're pretty wrong. Maybe, I should tease them a little bit more.

"Well, of course I'm still as genius as ever. But man, what an effort you have done, huh, Saber? You have made so many foods as if you were going to a picnic, huh? I bet it's a struggle for you to finish it off by yourself, huh?" I said with a smug smile in my face. It was just so funny to do this.

"Oh man, so you really understand me, huh, Kimura Mamoru!? Man… I wish Kazu-kun was as understandable and caring just like you. I feel like I'm just a one-off character to Kazu-kun." Said Saber before wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. For Kazuhito, he just averted his gaze toward us as if he knew what we were doing to him.

"Oi, Sakagami-kun, you're so cruel! At least, appreciate Saber's home-made lunch in some way. Don't you know how that attitude of yours really hurts a maiden's heart?" I said before sitting on the floor with Saber and Kazuhito

"Just shut up, Kimura! Do you think I don't know what you two are scheming off!? I'm not that stupid, you know. No matter what you two will say, I'm not hungry and I don't want to eat now!" said Kazuhito before moving an inch away from us. Seems like we needed to push him a little bit so he would understand us.

"Man, don't talk so rudely like that, Sakagami-kun! It would be a waste if no one eats Saber's dish, right? Look… This sandwich…tastes really….good!" I said before eating one of Saber's sandwich and it didn't really taste that bad at all. In fact, I didn't expect for Saber to have such a competent skill in cooking. Well, unlike Mika and Nobu though, don't get your hopes up when it comes to food for them. That's one of my reason to eat burgers because it's just a simple and delicious dish.

"Did you hear that, Kazu-kun!? Kimura Mamoru has said that my food is delicious! Come on, darling… At least, try one bite too! Just one bite and it's enough for me, darling…" said Saber while still trying to persuade Kazuhito to eat her sandwich

"Yes… Come on, darling… Just take a little bite, please…" I said teasingly while trying to help Saber to give my best buddy the food that his girlfriend has made. Kazuhito just moved slowly from us with a disgusted face as if his usual coolness has gone. Man, I should really do this every so often then.

"Meh, go away! You're making me so disgusted with that call, you know! I already said I'm not hungry! Why can't you understand, huh!?" said Kazuhito while trying to avoid us. Unfortunately for him, both I and Saber had blocked his only way out. Basically, he was sandwiched between me and Saber! There was no way he could get away us, haha.

"Come on, darling… Say 'Aaaaa'…." I said with a smug smile in my face while trying to feed Kazuhito with the sandwich in my hand.

"Do you heart, that, Kazu-kun, my darling? Say 'Aaaaa'…." Said Saber as if she was also trying to help me to break Kazuhito's stoic and stern front

"No matter what you say…. I won't open my mouth…" said Kazuhito while struggling to keep his mouth shut off

"Man… What a handful guy, you are, huh, Sakagami-kun?" I commented before giving a wink to Saber. After a bit second of thinking, it seemed like Saber really knew my thought, huh. Well then, it would go on as we planned after this. Just wait and see, Kazuhito… You were going to regret for not accepting Saber's nice plead.

"Well, can't be helped then, right, Kimura Mamoru. Seems like my dish will be a waste after this, huh? I really wish Kazu-kun will listen to me for once… I had really hoped we could make such a romantic 'feeding' scene together…" said Saber before blowing her nose with a handkerchief

"Don't worry about that, Saber. Let's just forget about this heartless guy for once, alright? I'll be at your pleasure to finish up all of your dishes, Saber. You can do everything to me." I said teasingly while winking at Saber. Finally, it seemed that our attitude had taken Kazuhito's attention a little. Still, it needed more pushes before he would go down.

"Really, Kimura Mamoru!? Can I do it for you, huh? Can I!? Can I!? Can I!?"

"Of course, Saber… I mean Gozen Suzuka-chan…" I said romantically before holding Saber's chin, or maybe Suzuka's chin. While I knew that Kazuhito tried to avert his attention somewhere else, I really knew that he started getting uneasy with us. Not to mention, I spoke out Saber's true name so romantically like that.

"Fine, fine! Just do whatever you want! I don't really care about it in the slightest!" said Kazuhito while trying to avert his attention even more

Yosh! Just a little push or two!"

"Alright then, Kimura Mamo-kun… Say 'Aaaa'….." said Suzuka before taking an effort to feed me

"Aaaaa….." I gladly opened my mouth before letting Suzuka to feed me with the sandwich. I soon munched the sandwich with my mouth slowly. Not only that, Suzuka also munched the same sandwich in my mouth. Now! That really drew Kazuhito's attention to us!

"Oi… What are you two doing… huh?" said Kazuhito baffled

However, we didn't pay any heed toward him anymore. We just munched the sandwich in our mouth. Well, it was only a little bit left before the whole sandwich would be eaten off. When that happened, Kazuhito could imagine what would happen if the sandwich was finished off. I could already imagine his frantic emotion in his face. Just a little bit left…

"Suzuka-chan…"

"Mamo-kun…"

With that, just a single bite left on the sandwich. Our mouths were getting closer and any seconds left, our lips will…..

"HOI, YOU'RE CROSSING THE LINE, KIMURA! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE, HUH!?" shouted Kazuhito before trying to separate us

Now!

In a swift move, Suzuka soon grabbed a piece of sandwich on a box behind her. She then used her free hand to shove that piece of dish right into Kazuhito's open mouth. Man, I'm kinda impressed with her fast reflex to do such a feat like that! Such a move like that would be the last thing I'd imagine from Mika.

Meanwhile, back in the café…..

"Fuuuh…. We managed to calm down Mika-chan with three strokes on her ahoge, huh?" commented Master while swiping his sweat in his forehead. He literally spent 30 minutes just to calm his own daughter down and even with Nobu's help, it was still such a hard feat.

"Oi, Mika… Where are you staring at, huh? Come on, it's just a few minutes before the busy time of the café. Are you still mad on Arujii-sama?" asked Nobu while watching Mika staring at elsewhere with her still sharp yellow eyes. That stare was as if she wanted to tear someone apart. You really don't want to mess up with Mika right now…

"Maybe… Maybe not…. I'm just feeling I really need to wreck that stupid genius' head when he comes home…" said Mika with her dead stare while crackling her fists. Knowing this, both Master and Nobu stepped back a bit from Mika slowly with uneasiness in their face.

"Haaah… This is why I don't like to deal with that savage woman…" commented Hans while trying to focus on reading his book

Back to me, I couldn't do anything but to let out a triumphant smug smile in my face. If I didn't hold myself down, I would laugh really hard while pounding the floor continuously. Kazuhito was currently on shock from what had happened and he was frozen in place with a piece of sandwich in his mouth. I soon held Kazuhito's chin to help him munch the sandwich slowly. Man… It was a priceless thing I would have ever wished for!

"Well, we did it, Suzuka-chan! I hope to taste out more of your wonderful dishes later, okay?" I said to Suzuka before giving a thumbs up to her while still helping Kazuhito munched the food in his food.

"Of course! Thank you so much, Kimura Mamoru! I don't know how I should do with Kazu-kun if it weren't for you!" said Suzuka happily before giving me a high-five to me

After that eating the whole sandwich a whole, Kazuhito soon regained his sense back and he soon shook his head to regain his composure.

"Oi, what are you two doing, huh!? You tricked me, right!? Don't you know I don't like nor are we in a situation to do such a foolish thing, right?" complained Kazuhito to the two of us

"Oh, come on, Sakagami-kun… Don't be so shy like that. I know that you are enjoying Suzuka-chan's dish too at that time. If we hadn't forced you, you wouldn't have eaten it in the first place." I said in defense while avoiding Kazuhito's wild tantrum against us.

"Don't tell me…. Kazu-kun, you are feeling jealous to Kimura Mamoru too, huh? Ooohh… Kazu-kun, this makes me love you even more…" said Suzuka flustered

"Don't be silly, Saber! It's not about that, you know… I just…."

Hahaha… Man, that Kazuhito… Even a dumb person like Mika could put two and two together. My folks in café must really see the priceless red face of Kazuhito. It was just worth to see it. I really envy Kazuhito so much for having such loving and understandable Servant like Saber Suzuka.

"Come on, Kazu-kun… Don't lie… I was just jesting with Kimura Mamoru. I would keep this sacred lips of mine to only you and you, Kazu-kun…" said Suzuka romantically before trying to kiss Kazuhito again

"Tch… Well, it's not like I'm jealous or not, Saber… Don't you feel so embarrassed doing a kiss in public place…? If you want to do it… Well, just do it at home, alright!?" said Kazuhito before pulling his hat down to mask off his embarrassed face

Well, I didn't expect for Kazuhito to act as a tsundere at all. Still, at least, I could hear a little of his sincere feeling deep inside his heart. Deep inside, he wants to go lovey-dovey with Suzuka too but he's just too embarrassed to admit it so openly. I'm totally going to root for Kazuhito and Suzuka pairing here.

However…. Why I felt a little lonely here….? I love the sight of such a romantic couple like Kazuhito and Suzuka but it kinda hurts me at the same time. I don't usually let my feelings get the better of me but I'm just thinking… Wouldn't it be a good thing if I could experience such a thing like this?

If only… I hadn't been as embarrassed and stupid like Kazuhito…

Man… It kinda wants me to relieve a past experience and memory, huh?

* * *

 _I was doing my usual routine back there in my lovely lab. I was currently making a couple of Ces that will help us out in the battle or to sell it on Z.C. so we could get a little income. Back then, the café wasn't as busy as now so we really struggled to survive there. Thank goodness I could be a freelance scientist for Z.C. so we could at least make our living in there._

" _Just a little bit more…. Just a little bit more….." I said carefully before finalizing the design of a new CE that I made. That time, I had made at least 10 or more so new Ces and I thought it was enough to get at least a good payment._

 _Just after finishing my work, I heard it… A usual sweet and energetic voice beside me…_

" _Mamoru-sama! How are you today, huh!? Genius as usual, huh?" said a gentle and cute voice beside me_

 _Despite that, I just made a little tired sigh. I had just finished my work and I didn't really want anyone to disturb my rest time. It wasn't like I hate her or what but whenever I just had finished my work, she would definitely go to her usual routine. That's why I didn't really want to deal up with her at that time._

" _Haah… What do you want, Seiba Sakura-kun? Don't you see I'm busy here?" I said coldly to the girl beside while not taking an effort to glance her at all. Despite my attitude, she just kept pushing me like Suzuka with Kazuhito._

" _Man, come on, Mamoru-sama… Don't say like that! I'm here because I'm worried if my dear Master is tired or something. Is that not good? Also, I have made another new sweet dishes. Perhaps Mamoru-sama wants to taste it?" said the girl before offering plate of dango to me. However, it didn't flinch me at all and I just focused myself on inspecting the new Ces in front of me._

" _How many times I must say Seiba-kun…? I don't like sweets at all! If you want to help me a little bit, at least prepare a burger or two for me. After all, I'm so busy here so go back here again another time, Seiba-kun."_

" _At least, try some one bite, Mamoru-sama! Also, don't call me with Seiba-kun! Call me with 'Sakura-kun' or 'Sakura-chan' or anything! That's the name that you and 'Dad' gave to me, right? That aside, please open your mouth a little bit, Master. Say 'Aaaa…..'" said the girl before trying to feed me with a piece of her home-made dango_

" _Seiba-kun… I already said I didn't want to eat your sweet cooking! Just give me a burger and I'll be fine!" I said while struggling to keep her away from me._

 _Now this had become so annoying to me and I just wanted her to go away from me at that time. I even thought it would be nice if she wasn't here in the first place. I just wished I didn't meet this sweet-loving girl. She kept getting in many ways as possible._

" _Mou, Mamoru-sama… Haven't you heard that sweets can replenish your energy when you're tired? That's why take one little bit, Mamoru-sama. Don't be shy, Master. Say 'Aaaa…'"_

" _I already said I didn't want to eat it! Why can't you understand!?"_

 _Unfortunately, due to our heavy struggle that time, the girl beside me accidentally tackled my laptop from my desk. In instant, my precious laptop, that contained so many information and data of the new Ces, fell to the floor flatly. It made such a disturbing loud crash that pierced my ears. At that moment, there was only a long silence and I just stared at my broken laptop, paying no heed to my surroundings for whatsoever._

" _Mamoru-sama…. I…."_

…

" _Mamoru-sama… I'm so so…."_

" _Are you contended right now, Seiba-kun? Are you happy right now?"_

 _I just said that words coldly to that girl while still staring at my broken laptop for eternity._

" _Because of your silly request…. We lost a monthly income for this month…. Do you understand that…..?"_

" _Mamoru-sama, it's not like that! I just want to…."_

" _DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING IMPORTANT IN YOUR HEAD OTHER THAN SWEET, SWEET, SWEET AND SWEET!? YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING A MESS IN EVERY OF YOUR ACTIONS! CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A LITTLE BREAK!? DON'T YOU KNOW I'M ALREADY TIRED HERE, YOU STUPID CLUMSY GIRL!?_

 _I didn't think anything at that time and I just let out my rage while banging my desk really hard. I may not see Sakura's face at that time… But, I'm pretty sure it was such a pure hurt and sad expression in her face. Though, I could still hear some sobbing and hiccup at that time and I really knew where it was coming from._

" _Mamoru-sama… it's not like that…. It's not like that…. I don't have any intention to disturb you…. It's not like that…. I'm sorry, Mamoru-sama…. I'm so sorry…." Sobbed the girl_

" _DO YOU THINK SORRY IS ENOUGH, SAKURA!? IF YOU HADN'T COME TO GIVE YOUR SILLY SWEET GOODS, I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST MY WORK, YOU KNOW! DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN OR NOT!? A GENIUS HERO OF JUSTICE LIKE ME DOESN'T NEED A BRAINLESS GIRL LIKE YOU!?"_

 _That words… I shouldn't have said that in the first place…._

" _Huhuhuhuhuhu….. Mamoru-sama….. Why it has to be like this….? I just want my precious Master to smile….. Is it really hard….? IS IT REALLY HARD FOR THAT!?"_

 _I was taken aback for a bit… I've never heard Sakura has ever raised her gentle voice like that…_

" _Sakura….."_

 _I soon glanced a bit to the girl's face and her expression at that time could wrench any men's heart…_

 _She just kept sobbing and rubbing her plum-colored eyes. Tears were kept falling down like a stream. I could hear an audible continuous hiccup from her mouth. Her breathing had become more uncontrollable as if she was having trouble to breathe. I could even see and hear a scratch from her fingers to her cute face._

" _ARE YOUR GENIUS INTELLECT, YOUR WORKS AND YOUR WHOLE DREAM ABOUT HERO OF JUSTICE MORE IMPORTANT!? I JUST WANT MAMORU-SAMA TO BE HAPPY AND SMILING….. CAN'T YOU AT LEAST LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU….!?"_

 _With that cry, Sakura soon banged the plate of dango to my desk. She then took her leave while crying like a wreck from my lab, leaving behind a cold plate of her sweets and my own self. I just pinched my head out of stress for what had just happened. At that time, I was still so immature and I just blamed Sakura continuously._

 _However…. I should have realized earlier…._

 _I was the biggest dumb at that time…_

* * *

"Kimura-kun…"

That voice suddenly snapped me back into reality. I soon regained myself from dozing off earlier. In front of me, there was a girl that was probably around Mika or Nobu's age. She has a pretty long black hair that's tied into twintail with emerald green eyes in her face. She was wearing a red sweater with a cross-symbol in the center with a rather big buckle in her waist that has so many pouch bags on it. Lastly, the girl was wearing a pretty long black stocking with a rather high-heeled boots. She was waving her hand in front of my face at that time.

"Oh, Tohsaka-kun… Sorry, I was dozing off… How long were you here, huh? I didn't see you around." I said while pinching my eyes

Yes, this is one of my friend, Tohsaka Rin. She is also a prodigy on FGO and she is at the caliber of Kazuhito too. She's one of the heir of the famous Tohsaka family and she really shows it! She's so smart, beautiful, elegant, and so many good aspects can be found on her. Both I and Kazuhito wouldn't have known what we should do if Rin hadn't been there for us. She is totally a friend that we can count on.

"Well, I was already here before you two came. However, I decided to take a little stroll in this company while searching the toilet. For being such an enormous building, a toilet seems to be scarce here. Still, seems like I'm a little late for a commotion, right, Sakagami-kun?" said Rin before giving a wink to Kazuhito

"Heh… It's not something worthy to talk about….." said Kazuhito while trying to avert Rin's gaze

"Grrrr…. Don't stare at Kazu-kun with that erotic eyes of yours…" threatened Suzuka while growling like a cat

Unlike with me, Suzuka has it rough when it comes to women. I hardly see her being nice to other girls, except for Kazuhito's two other Servants. Even with that, you could say their relationship is more like a vitriolic one. I guess that's because she's so overprotective toward Kazuhito. I just hope she won't meet my Servants because it will bring World War III. Still, when it comes to man, Suzuka is really nice to them, even for a haughty genius like me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Saber-kun… Just watch Sakagami-kun carefully. You don't want him to backstab you in the back, right, fufu." Giggled Rin a bit with a little teasing smile

"No way! Kazu-kun isn't that type of guy! He's a humble and there's no way he's going to cheat on me, right, Kazu-kun?" said Suzuka while trying her best not to get panicked

"Whatever, Saber…"

"Mou, Kazu-kun… At least, say something lovey-dovey like 'You're always be the only one for me', something like that!" complained Suzuka

I could only laugh and giggle at seeing Kazuhito and Suzuka's funny but sweet banter like that. Even Rin also chuckled as if she agreed with me. I really wish something like this could last forever. Being able to protect a citizen's smile like this… I couldn't help but to crack a smile too.

"Speaking of that… Kimura-kun, why were you dozing off just now? Do you have something on mind?" asked Rin and that was such a question that really hit me on the spot. I really couldn't tell her what I was imagining at that time because it would only rub our trauma even further. Guess that I need to lie on her despite I really hate lying myself.

"Oh, it was nothing so important at all, Tohsaka-kun… I'm just imagining what sort of inventions that I should make later… A genius like me couldn't live it down, right? After all, there're so many people waiting for my inventions too." I said with maybe such a forced smile in my face. Regardless, I thought it could trick Rin a little bit. From her expression, she seemed to buy my words despite some doubt in her face.

"Well, if you say so… It's not a problem but I hope you can have someone to confide in sometimes, Kimura-kun. Your face at that time… Seems like lifeless…" commented Rin

"Haha, you're so joking, Tohsaka-kun. Since when I look so lifeless like that!? You must be dozing off by yourself, right?" I laughed driedly. That was actually something I've been wondering until now. Do I really make such a face like that? I honestly don't know and even if there's a mirror, I don't really want to see it. After all, what the hell is this connected with my face?

Unbeknownst by me, Kazuhito was actually staring at me with his usual serious yellow eyes of his. Despite being surrounded by Suzuka's energetic antic, he kept staring at me with a rather cautious expression.

"Well, can we save our chit-chat for later? Don't you forget the whole reason why we're here?" said Kazuhito before getting from the floor

Well, I honestly almost forgot why I was doing here in the first place. Seems like we had spent too much time talking together. Time really goes by so fast, huh? In anyway, the four of us soon realized the reason of our meeting here. Not wasting time anymore, I soon walked toward the big door beside us. I soon knocked the door before excusing ourselves to enter the room.

"Excuse us… Boss Zouken, are you here?" I asked before entering the rather big room slowly with my friends following in suit.

In front of us, there was a really old man sitting on his comfy chair. He's the boss of Z.C., Matou Zouken. If you think Master is already old enough, Boss Zouken is even older than him for 20 years or more! That boss of us is a petit old man with bald head (Don't speak anything about this because he'll get so offended!). There were so many wrinkles in his head to show his experiences and age. He's also wearing a simple yukata for a gramps like him. Currently, he was taking a leisure by drinking a green tea.

"Oh, youngsters! So, you are here, huh!? I'm so sorry for not giving you a thorough welcome." Said Zouken before getting up from his seat and running toward us

"Don't worry about us, Boss. We have already had so much fun before. Also, don't run like that, boss Zouken. I'm afraid you're going to trip if you run so fast like that." Warned me

"Oh, don't be so like that, kiddo. I'm still healthy and young like…."

However, Zouken's words were stopped when he accidentally tripped his own leg… Just like what I had predicted…. Not only that, Zouken's face came first to kiss the floor so smoothly. I hope it wasn't something really bad because it seemed to be really hurting. Even we were surprised by Boss Zouken's carelessness like this.

"Boss Zouken, are you alright!? Can you still get up!?" I said panicked after seeing the flat figure of Z.C.'s boss lying flat on the floor. As to answer my question, Boss Zouken soon got up a little bit. We were a bit relieved because there was nothing wrong with him.

That was until…

"Don't worry, lad… I'm alright…" said Zouken proudly before blood sprayed out from his nose like a fountain, shocking us

"Kazu-kun, that old man is bleeding!" said Suzuka surprised while covering her mouth in shock

"Boss Zouken, that wasn't alright at all!" I shouted panicked frantically in surprise.

"Man, this is bad… Everyone, we need to find a first aid kit!" suggested Rin

However, before we could make any more, Boss Zouken suddenly turned his head a little bit and we saw it… He was holding a ketchup bottle on the side of his head.

"Gotcha, you all young lad!" said Zouken jokingly before pressing the ketchup bottle again to show a spray of 'blood' again to us

…..

A few seconds later….

"Calm down, Sakagami-kun! Boss was just joking!" I said while restraining Kazuhito to do anything further toward the beaten Zouken on the floor

"As much as I love Kazu-kun when you're angry, Kimura Mamoru was right! Get back to your sense, Kazu-kun!" said Suzuka while also restraining Kazuhito with all of her might

"Do you think we're coming to here for playing and joking, huh, old man!? Do you want me to each you some seriousness!?" shouted Kazuhito while trying to stomp Zouken again

Rin was the only one who didn't help us and she just looked at us with a miserable expression. Well, once again, this day couldn't be any livelier than this. I wonder what this day would store again for me, huh?

After calming down Kazuhito a bit, we soon took a seat with our Boss Zouken. To be frank, Boss Zouken was only got hurt because he was beaten by the angry Kazuhito back there. My heart almost stopped when an old man like him got an injury like that. Well, that's Boss Zouken like you. He might look a little scary but he's a quite fun old man who loves to jest people. I wonder if old man generation like Master and Boss love to do some crappy jokes like this.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry to surprise you, young lad! I know that I shouldn't have joked like that when we are going to be a little serious, huh?" laughed Zouken cheerfully as if he was still young

"Well, at least, don't scare us like that, Boss. We surely don't know what we should do if you're not around. Who will run the Zouken Company if you aren't here?" I asked while still a bit upset because I fell flat to Boss' lowly trick like that. I couldn't believe a genius like me will believe such an old man's joke like that.

"Don't worry about that, Mamoru my boy! After all, we already have a new CEO, Ms. Alice. So, I can take a little leisure for being the president director of this company. I'm already too old and unfitting for such position. Oh yeah, want some taiyakis?" said Zouken before offering us some plate of taiyakis

Well, we just humbly refused it because we weren't in the mood in eating at all. After all, both me, Kazuhito and Suzuka were already stuffed from the previous romantic event before. Though, I don't know about Rin but I bet she has been on a diet for refusing such an offer. After all, our meeting here must be taken as a prioritization first.

"Well, then, if no one wants this, I guess this is my lucky day, huh?" said Zouken before munching a taiyaki in his hand

"Hey, old man Zouken, let's get straight right now, okay? I don't want to prolong this because I'm quite busy today. I hope none of you will make me waste my precious time anymore." Said Kazuhito as if he wanted to finish this business as fast as he can

"Well, fine enough, Kazuhito my boy. Let's get straight into our topic, alright? I guess Mamoru my boy has something to talk about first, huh?" said Zouken before everyone set their eyes on me. Well, this is already a routine for me to open up our discussion. I'm always be the first one to speak out our information and data about our battles up until now.

"Fine, then, Boss. We have already secured one of 'Full Materialization' Deity Card again. Take a look at this." I said before taking out a card from my pocket and sliding it toward Zouken's side. The Boss' eyes was suddenly perked by the cards and he soon marveled around it for a few good seconds.

"Hooo… This is Deity Lancer, Karna, card, right? Good job, my boy! You've done so well! Congrats, congrats!" complimented Zouken before taking a little note book from his yukata's pocket

"So, how was this Deity Servant, huh? Is this Karna really hard? I really want a piece of story from you, young lad." Said Zouken before storing that previous card into his note book

"Well, can't say we didn't have a rough time. Karna's Master was so superb and their combination was so well. We might have defeated the Master's other two Servants but Karna alone was just as annoying as with a group. That Noble Phantasm of his was also powerful to blow us off." I commented while telling a story about our battle with the Servant on the card, Karna

"At that time, only Hosoku-san that was available for Kimura-kun so we were on the short hand at that fight. Thank goodness I still have my trusty Lancer and Caster with me so I can support them for a pretty good time." Continued Rin

"However, it didn't come without a cost. To avoid Karna's Vasavi Shakti, my and Tohsaka's Casters were grievously injured from the battle to protect us from that Noble Phantasm. Tohsaka's Caster might still be alright for now but my Caster must rest for an unknown period of time in my home. She's currently being tended by Tomoe." Added Kazuhito

"Speaking of Tomoe-san, we should be really grateful to her too. Thanks to her and also that stupid muscle, we managed to beat Karna. Mika-chan managed to hold Karna long enough for Tomoe-san to land the final blow." I commented again while praising Kazuhito's other Servant by the name of Tomoe. Sure, without her and Mika, we would have been dead by now. To be perfectly blunt, Kazuhito has so many dependable Servants with him and that's why he's such a formidable player to begin with.

"Mou… Don't just praise that girl alone! I'm also there helping you know, Kimura Mamoru, Kazu-kun!" protested Suzuka while trying to get attention to herself too

"I know, I know, Suzuka-chan. You were a nice help too for distracting Karna so Mika-chan can take on that Lancer head-to-head." I said while trying to calm Suzuka down.

"Yeah… A nice and weird distraction for the enemy." Said Kazuhito casually before drinking a tea. I then tackled Kazuhito with my elbow because everything that he had just said only rubs Suzuka's mental even more. Does men like Kazuhito must be so insensitive like this?

"Oi, don't get offended too much on Sakagami-kun's words, Suzuka-chan. I know that he was actually praising you deep inside."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… It's fine, Kimura Mamoru… I'm already accustomed with such a thing like this. No matter what, Kazu-kun will always be Kazu-kun after all." Sobbed Suzuka while wiping her tears with handkerchief

"Well, in anyway, I'm glad you kids all came back in one piece. I'm also happy that you are all still as lively as ever." Said Zouken before making a little laugh

I couldn't agree less with Boss Zouken. To be honest, I have lost count how much we have staked our lives like this. Battling Karna was just one of our experience and defeating him wasn't such an easy feat. It took the three of us to take down a Deity Servant like him. I could kiss a goodbye to my life if I just barged through a fight like that alone.

"So, Boss… How much we have collected, huh?" I asked curiously. Yes, Karna wasn't the only Deity Servant out there and he was just one of the Deity Servant that we really need for our dreams. I wonder how much left for us up until now.

"Oh yeah, maybe we should review it a little. We already have 4 Deity Servants Cards, namely the Saber Rama, Lancer Karna, Archer Arjuna and Assassin King Hassan. We only need three left before we can commence 'that'." Commented Zouken while flipping the pages where he stored all of those 4 Deity Cards

"So, it's about time, huh? I guess it would be great if we could snatch a Caster Deity first. Caster's class is usually the weakest out of the bunch so we wouldn't need a lot of effort to retrieve it." Continued Kazuhito

"Easier said than done, Sakagami-kun. It's not just about retrieving a Deity Servant Card only. Such a Servant like that must be materialized in real world too. If not, it would be pointless. Speaking of Caster, there's only one Caster in Boss' game that could fit into the Deity Type, huh?" said Rin before we all nodded in agreement. At the same time, Boss Zouken also took out a photo of a Servant to the table. I soon took said photo before inspecting the Servant there with my friends following me.

"This Servant, huh? I'm pretty sure it's going to be a little troublesome…" I commented while seeing the card in my hand. That photo contained a photo of a certain fox-girl Caster, Tamamo no Mae. Yes, the Servant that's connected with Amaterasu and she'll be the needed sacrifice for us, huh?

"I don't actually really want to really kill any Servant at all. After all, from economic point, my company will get deficit if we lose such an asset like Tamamo no Mae, just like the other Deity Servants too." Commented Zouken before munching another taiyaki

"Well, I also don't want to harass such a beautiful Servant like Tamamo no Mae either. It's crossing my credo for killing a girl like her. I don't really mind the other Deity Servants because they were all males. However, it's necessary for our dreams, right? You won't betray us, Boss Zouken?" I asked with a little doubt. My friends were also staring at Boss with their eyes as if they were clarifying Boss' promises to us. There was a long silence and Boss Zouken just closed his eyes to think a little bit. Soon, said person begin to speak out his mind.

"Hahaha, are you silly, Mamoru my boy!? Can't you trust this clunky old man? I thought you love old gramps like me. Don't be stiff like that, my boy. You won't get a wife with such a serious face like that, haha." Teased Zouken before poking me with his old wooden stick while laughing really hard

As soon as Boss laughed, the whole situation became less intense. We just sighed in relief after knowing that Boss was the same as usual. No wonder he could manage such a big company like this. Being such a good higher up really makes the employees are comfortable in working. At least, we knew that Boss Zouken was still the same funny, cringy, and mediocre old man that we knew.

"Well, thank goodness for that, Boss. Anyway, that's all we could discuss for now. Let's just hope someone will materialize Tamamo no Mae soon." I said with a relief before the four of us were getting up from our seat. Kazuhito also looked as if he couldn't wait any longer to leave this place. I knew because we actually spent a good 2 hours or more just for a short meeting like this.

"If everything have been finished, I'll take my leave now. See you later, Kimura, Tohsaka. Saber, let's go." Said Kazuhito coldly before taking his leave from the room

"Okay, Kazu-kun! Well, then, see you later, Kimura Mamoru and you b*tch…. Don't you dare to lay your eyes on my dear Kazu-kun, alright?" growled Suzuka before following Kazuhito in suit

Well, Rin couldn't really help but to make a long sigh. I wonder if every women are like Suzuka or not. Sometimes I want to have a great girl friend (read: not girlfriend!) like Kazuhito's case. However, I'm afraid it might backfire me in the long run because it'll be hard to handle such an overprotective girl, like Suzuka.

"Well, don't sweat it too much, Tohsaka-kun. Suzuka-chan was just a little bit overprotective toward Sakagami-kun. It's just a typical Suzuka-chan after all, right?" I tried to comfort Rin from her stress by patting her shoulder. While it might not be really effective, this might release her stress from his head a bit.

"Haaa… Don't worry about it, Kimura-kun. I could handle it on my own accord. I have already dealt with such a Servant like Gozen Suzuka so it was a breeze for me." Replied Rin before pinching her eyes a bit

"Well, if you so…"

In the middle of our conversation, Boss Zouken suddenly spoke up a little bit to Rin.

"Oh yeah, Rin my kid, do you still remember the task that I've given to you, right? I hope you haven't forgotten about it, okay?" said Zouken toward Rin which made her realize something as if she had been struck by a thunder. Despite that, she managed to regain her composure fast before shrugging off all of her baffled thought.

"Of course, Boss. Don't worry about that. I've been doing it pretty good lately. I'll commence it tonight, okay? Don't worry, Boss. You can count on me!" said Rin proudly to herself

"Well, that's good, Rin my kid. I hope to see some good results from the heir of Tohsaka's family. I pray for your success." Said Zouken before giving a thumbs up to Rin

A task? I haven't really heard about that. I also don't think Kazuhito knew about this. Usually, Boss will give a universal task for the three of us, such as that Deity Servants task too. It's rare for us to get an individual like this. It's not like I really mind it at all but it's just rare to see it coming from Boss. After all, he could have just ordered either me or Kazuhito and the task will be finished smoothly.

"Oi, Tohsaka-kun, what is this task that Boss gave you? May I know a little bit of it?"

However, her answer was just her finger on my lip, instead. Well, this was the part that I might really hate from women. I just don't like this credo that a woman has. Nevertheless, I needed to hear what Rin's opinion was.

"Ssshhh… Don't ask something like that, Kimura-kun. It's called a woman's secret. After all, this was a secret mission that Boss gave to me. I hope you would understand." Said Rin before winking to me

"That's right, Mamoru my boy. I don't want to keep a secret from you and Kazuhito my boy. However, this mission is quite personal for Rin my kid. That's why I assigned her for this task. I'm sorry if I couldn't let you to interfere with Rin my kid's task. I hope you would understand too, Mamoru my boy."

"Haaa….. I understand, Tohsaka-kun, Boss… If you two had decided it, I couldn't interfere any longer. I just hope you're going to be alright, Tohsaka-kun." I said before giving an assuring pat toward Rin. Well, I was just kinda a little worried because Rin must do this task all by herself. I just hoped nothing bad would happen to her.

"Oi, Kimura-kun, who do you I'm, huh? I'm the heir of the Tohsaka family. Of course I could handle such a simple mission like this alone. Don't you remember my Servants, huh?"

"Well, then, I can't really force you, huh? In anyway, I hope you're going to bring a success to us and Boss. Just don't overdo it, okay? You can call me or Sakagami-kun if you need help."

"I know, I know, Kimura-kun. Well, guess that I need to take my leave. See you next time, Kimura-kun. Bye!" said Rin before taking her leave from Zouken's office room too

Well, now I was alone again with Boss right now. I guess that I should take my leave. I still need to complete Gekitotsu Magnum and maybe a test run with Blade Crosser. After all, I really need to apologize to Mika after this for putting a tabasco in her breakfast today. However, before I could take my leave, Boss Zouken stopped me a little.

"Oh yeah, Mamoru my boy, how are you lately, huh?" asked Boss before approaching me slowly due to his old age

"Huh, what do you mean, Boss Zouken? I'm still as genius as ever! Can't you see it, haha?" I said proudly while chuckling a bit before showing my fine figure to my higher-up. However, Zouken just made a little worried and disappointed expression, instead. He then poked my shoulder with his old stick once again.

"Haa… I don't know how I should say this, Mamoru my boy… I just hope you don't overexert yourself too much. Look, I could sense that your shoulders are so stiff lately. If you want to trick this old man, you need to think twice and try it a millennium later." Commented Zouken worried

I don't get it! First Rin and now Boss too!? Am I really looking that odd or what? I'm perfectly fine both inside and out. I have kept my genius routine in check, I'm healthy as usual, and I'm so stuffed like usual. What the hell is wrong with me, I wonder? I don't feel that something wrong happened to me. Man… What the hell are they thinking, huh?

"Boss, I'm alright. Can't you look at my fine figure here? Why are you thinking about that, huh?" I asked confused and curiously at the same time. However, there was a long pause before Zouken made another tired sigh before continuing.

"You know, Mamoru my boy… You don't have to act with it. You have your Servants and friends, right? You can always confide in about your problems with them. Also, if you have something, I'll be glad to hear it out."

"What do you mean, Boss!? I already said I'm alright!"

"Don't play dumb, Mamoru my boy. I know how much you have gone through up until this point. You don't have to be scared and shy to admit it. If you keep putting that strong front, your mother will be sad, you know." Said Zouken before patting my shoulders

Haa… My mother, huh? Maybe what Boss has said is right but I really don't have any problems at all. After all, I've made an oath to my mother and little sister that I'll become a hero of justice. I've promised them to become a hero that'll protect the smile of the people no matter what! After all what had happened, I can't turn back anymore and I just need to push forward.

Yes… I'll become a hero of justice… No matter what it takes…

"Thank you for your words, Boss… However, I'm really alright so don't worry about me, okay?" I said before giving my boss the biggest smile I could make while also giving a big thumbs up. Well, I know that my smile will become awkward but I really didn't know how I should act right now. At least, this is the best I could give.

"Well, can't be helped, then… You're such a handful kid, Mamoru my boy… Still, I like that interesting part of yours and you never live my expectations down. I just hope my grandchildren are as sensitive as you." Said Zouken before giving me a little hit in my head using his stick. Well, I could only let out my tongue because my expressions seemed to be quite weird and awkward, huh?

"Oh, Boss also has a grandchildren, huh? I didn't know about that." I asked curiously and Boss just chuckled a little bit happily. He then moved toward his desk again before searching for something.

"Well, it's a long story, kiddo. After all, those grandchildren of mine are all in their rebellious stage. I just hope they could grow as a fine people like you, Mamoru my boy. I guess you will make a good friend with them if you meet them." Said Zouken before grabbing a plastic bag from his desk' locker

"Oh…"

"Also, here, Mamoru my boy! A little souvenir from me." Said Zouken before throwing that plastic bag to me. In reflex, I caught that bag swiftly in the air before inspecting it. I was surprised that there were so many goodies in this rather big bag. There were so many beautiful and gorgeous clothes, perfect for Mika and Nobu, some books for me and Hans, and some Italian souvenirs too for Master.

"Boss… What the hell is this?" I asked baffled because I didn't expect to get so many things like this. From Boss Zouken too, nonetheless. I felt like I'm not worthy to receive such a present like this because I'm just a freelance worker in this company. After all, there are more many hard workers that deserve this things more.

"Well, it's a little goodies for your folks back in the café. You don't like it?"

"No… It's not like that, Boss… I'm just feeling a little inferior for getting such a present like this from you. Someone else must be more worthy to receive such a present from Boss like this." I said while trying to refuse the given present by Boss Zouken. However, Boss just made another friendly laugh once again.

"What are you saying, huh, lad? You're also an important person for us and my company. You've done so much in helping us. Not to mention, you're such a fine scientist and I really hope you could have worked with us. Also, your folks in the café have done the same amount of efforts like you. It won't be bad to give them some gratitude, right? After all, I bought those goodies from Shinjuku last week and they were quite expensive. You aren't going to hurt this old man's feelings, right, kiddo?" said Zouken before giving a heartfelt smile

"Well, if you say like that… I can't refuse it. Okay, then, thank you so much, Boss. You really don't know how much this will save my life today. With that being said, I'll take my leave, Boss. Excuse me."

"Oh yeah, one more thing, Mamoru my boy." Said Zouken before stopping me once again from leaving the room

"What is it, Boss?"

"Well, I just hope you will not betray my expectations, right, hero of justice?" asked Zouken with a rather serious face. That words made me paused for a good few seconds. However, pushing my thought aside, I made an affirmative nod before giving Zouken a big smile.

"Of course! You can count on me, Boss Zouken! After all… I'm the genius hero of justice of Fuyuki City, right?" I said that while making that 'titular' pose from my favorite 'toku' show when I was a child. With that assurance, Zouken made a relieved sigh and smile. After seeing that old man's smile, I felt so contended in my heart. With that, I soon took my leave with a huge satisfaction in my smile.

"Haaa… Well, this is why I love young kids, haha…" chuckled Zouken happily with a smile before munching another taiyaki

 **~FATE~**

 **Well, I guess that's the end for part 1 of chapter 2. It's still a long way there because the second part is even longer than this. Also, I should have said for you guys to prepare some boxes of tissues. I hope you're strong enough to read some emotional parts in this chapter. Are your head spinning around because of so many questions? Don't worry, my beloved readers. Don't worry. It's still a long way before all of those doubts and questions will be answered. Also… Remember, guys. Ten years from now on. In ten years, there will be such an aspiring wanna-be hero of justice. If you thought that Shiro was going to be the hero of justice here, well you were clearly so wrong! About that Kamen Rider Build's reference, admittedly the real series itself isn't as cheesy as this :P**

 **So to clear it out, you might think this Mamoru's character feels quite familiar, right? Of course, he was trying to become like his inspirational hero so you can relate it in some ways. A little spoiler for the whole Mamoru's future development but Kimura Mamoru IS NOT a carbon copy of Kiryu Sento, he just WANTS to be like him. It might still take such a long way before we get in there but Mamoru's development will be greatly involved in that previous sentence. Just prepare some tissues whenever the chapter will greatly focus on him, I have warned you.**

 **One last thing, if you noticed, this is the first time for me to use first-person POV. Admittedly, it might still quite awkward in some places but this is the best that I could give. I used this style because I wanted the readers to get some closure with Mamoru's thought and character so you can really feel and relate yourself with this character.**

 **That's all for this part 1 of chapter 2. I hope you're still going to eagerly wait for the second part. It might take a longer time because I need to relate it with the first chapter. Still, keep crossing your fingers in hope. Don't forget to leave some reviews or critics down below and please favorite and follow this story. With that being said, TF RyuShin signs out ;D**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Hello guys, TF RyuShin is back again. I hope I don't make my dear readers waiting for so long. You know… This part of the chapter is pretty long and I even didn't realize it until the last few pages. Not to mention, the hell of FGO NA is pretty wild too. The farming for the recent event, Journey to the West, is just so grindy and hellish. But, worry not, I have managed to deliver another new chapter again. Thank you for all of the supports, favorites, follows and reviews until now. I know that this story is struggling because of its originality and uniqueness. However, I want to give a new taste to the whole Fate fandom. Don't worry, I'll make sure the characters or the OCs will really pay off with great development in the end. Without further ado, let's dive into the story right now! Hope you all will enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate franchise franchise, any characters or any references that I might make in this story. Everything is owned by their respective owners. Of course, with the exception of my own OCs.**

 **~FATE~**

I was walking in the lobby of Boss' company building while inspecting the goodies that he had given to me. Admittedly, I was kinda felt more unworthy for such an expensive present. He bought me such a good expensive scientific book like this and he even picked some books that Hans would surely love. Not to mention, there was also a casual version of Nobu's imperial colonel hat that she used as a Servant. I bet she's going to love it because she has always been craving a casual good hat for her.

"Well, let's see what Boss had gotten for Master too… It's clearly just simple souvenirs from an Italian shop in Shinjuku, huh? Oh! There's also a recipe book for making a good coffee. I bet Master will need this. He almost poisoned me and Hans when he made a coffee for us. After all, I wonder why a café owner like him couldn't make a fine coffee, huh?"

While commenting about Master's incompetence in making coffee, I found some clothes inside the bag that irked my interest. Of course, it was a clothes for women, such as Mika or Nobu. The first one is a simple one-piece sleeveless black shirt. It was a simple one-piece shirt without a skirt in it and I think it would only cover a good part of a girl's leg. The second one is a rather pretty dark blue long-sleeves robe with furs on the neck part.

"This clothes…. Aren't these the limited Shinjuku clothes that Mika was craving and interested to?"

I remembered that these clothes were irking Mika's interests for the longest time. When I peeked on her room, I could see her drooling for the clothes. Unfortunately, when I checked the price of the clothes… It almost hit a 10000 yen… If we don't eat for about two or three weeks, maybe we could buy it. Still, I'm kinda surprised that Mika didn't push herself to buy this clothes. I mean when she already puts her min on something, she will do it no matter what. I guess she really can use her brain a little bit.

"Hehe, I guess this will make her so happy. Seems like I won't lose my head or even a limb or two today, huh?" I said before whistling happily.

"Well, well, if it isn't our genius scientist, Mamoru-kun, huh?" said a familiar deep voice from my side

I soon rolled my eyes after hearing that voice. I already expect to come across with this person when I come to Z.C. Looking at my right, I could see a familiar oriental DJ-looking person. That person is a middle aged man that seems to be a little younger than Master by a small margin. He's currently wearing a rather over-the-top white hipster clothes with a rather short pants. He has this smug dull face with his rather annoying smile of his with brown eyes and matching hair. Lastly, that man is wearing an eccentric red banana with yellow polkadots on it.

It didn't take a single second for me to recognize this humble-looking yet smug man beside me.

"Well, we meet again, huh, Kotomine Kirei-san? What do you want now?" I asked while rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Don't be so cold like that, Mamoru-kun. I'm just here to greet our company's finest scientist here." Said that man, Kirei, while spreading his arms. Well, this is it, guys. This guy is the smug DJ of the popular game, Fate Grand Order. Don't let this guy's hippy-like appearances and over-the-top antics, this guy really knows how to ruin your days.

"It's not like I work with Boss' company or not. Let's just say I'm just a friendly venture for this company. Also, you're here not just for greeting me, right? Don't think you can lie to a genius like me." I said coldly.

"My, my, how harsh, Mamoru-kun. Seems like you don't like a chit-chat here and be straight to the point, huh? Well, if I come to meet you, you should know it better what I want, right? It's for your monthly income, right?" said Kirei before making a rather smug chuckle

Despite being annoyed with that DJ's face, I can't help but to agree with him too. After all, I'm here because I also want to take my monthly income. With that being said, I soon took out an envelope from my pocket before unenthusiastically throwing said envelope to the DJ man.

"Well, it's nice to have a business with you, genius scientist." Said Kirei smugly before catching the envelope in mid air

"It's not like I want it but I also need to support Master's café too. The customers have been increasing lately but I also need to support my Servants too, especially for that inconsiderable stupid girl." I said before rolling my eyes again for thinking about Mika's rather expensive lifestyle. Unlike us, she really hates and can't even make a good cook so she always buys instant foods and lunch boxes from a nearby minimarket. Not to mention, she really loves to buy cosmetics, magazines and clothes too. I really regretted showing Mika the modern life of this century…

"I guess that's a win-win for us, right, Mamoru-kun… Oh! You made 25 CEs!? Exquisite, Mamoru-kun!? You've grown so much in recent months and I couldn't wish more. What do these CEs have, I wonder?" marveled Kirei toward the content of my envelope and inside there were so many new CEs that I've made for the game. Well, this has become my regular job to give this DJ some piece of my inventions because his job is also to promote new contents of FGO.

"Of course… After all, you're talking to the genius 'me', right? Well, there are ten 3-star CEs, eight 4-star CEs, and seven 5-star CEs. The 3-star CEs aren't so memorable but I've made some innovations to the 4 and 5-star one. Namely, there's a CE that could make Noble Phantasms to deal critical damages by absorbing critical stars, there's also a CE that increases NP gain from damage by 30-50%, a CE that doubles or triples the amount of Critical Stars, and so much more." I explained to Kirei and said person could only whistle in excitement after finding a true gem. Still, that smug smile of his never disappears.

"Well, you really know how to make good CEs that will sell well in the market. I mean, giving Critical Damages to NP!? I, and the director herself, wasn't thinking about that! You're a genius, Mamoru-kun! Rejoice, you're going to be paid well by the director and boss later. You might even get more than 5000 yen because of your works." Complimented Kirei with that over-the-top pose of his

Man, I really needed to go home fast before this conversation dragged on. I really don't like to deal with such a hippy like this man. Between this over-the-top hipster or the brutal savagery of Mika back in the home… I couldn't choose so well but I prefer to deal with Mika's brutality and stupidity than watching this DJ's annoying face.

"Done with your yapping? If yes, I'll take my leave then, Mr. DJ of FGO." I said harshly with sarcasm tone before trying to take my leave there. However, before I could take another step, I saw a familiar figure in front of me.

"Ara, ara, if it isn't our dear Kimura Mamoru-san, huh?" said another familiar voice

In front of me, there's a rather fine figure woman who is maybe a little older than me for two or three years. She has a rather tall body and even taller than me but it was thanks to her high heels. The woman has a rather long golden hair that is tied in ponytail in the back. She has some fascinating hair curls on the side of her hair which matches her rather beautiful face with bright blue eyes like mine. Lastly, she's wearing a rather formal black business suit with a rather…mini skirt.

"Oh, what a fancy meeting here, Ms. Director Ainsworth?" I said politely after realizing who the person in front of me was. I even bowed gently for her, such a thing that I wouldn't do for Kirei nevertheless.

"Ara, don't call me like that, Mamoru-san. For you, fufu, just call me 'Alice-san', alright? If not, I'm going to be disappointed, you know. You don't want to hurt a maiden's heart, right?" said the woman with a rather seductive tone before lifting my head up by the chin using her finger

Well, this gorgeous woman is the current CEO of Z.C., the director and also the head of R&D Department of Boss' company, Alice Ainsworth. I'm even surprised to see the new CEO is a rather young woman like her. I guess having a young CEO like her is a trend in this millennium era, huh? Also, I don't know why but she always acts so nice to me with her rather provocative antics. Maybe, it's because we're a scientist too?

"Well, it's nice to meet you're here, errr…,Alice-san. What are you doing here? Don't you have some works with you?" I asked bashfully and the director just giggled a bit.

"Would it be bad if I said I want to meet you, Mamoru-san?" said Alice teasingly before suddenly closing up the distance between our faces

"What!?" I was taken aback by Alice's statement. Not only that, I was so startled that I jumped back in reflex because our faces were just inches apart. I can't imagine what if Alice had moved forward a little bit… Man, what I'm thinking! I bet my face is going all read by now. I can't believe I was teased by a woman like Alice who is older some years from me.

"Fufu, man… I didn't expect for a genius like Mamoru-san could make such a face like that. It's such a fun thing to do!" laughed Alice after seeing my surprised reaction. I really couldn't make any defense right now and I just clicked my teeth in embarrassment.

"Stop it, Alice-san… I was just a little surprised because you were approaching me so fast like that. Don't ever do that again, Ms. Director…" I said while trying to avoid eye contacts with that blues eyes of her.

"Ara, ara, don't be so mad like that, Mamoru-san. Alright, alright, I'm here on my way to find a lunch. After all, I was taking a little break from my work before I met you. Well, you could say that our meeting is a fated one there, hehe." Said Alice with her ever still seductive voice

It's not like I hate Alice or what. However, I'm kinda uncomfortable with her mere presence. Something says that I'm going to lose something important if I spend too much time with woman. I wonder how many men have she treated like this. I can't imagine if I'm the only one who gets a special treatment from her, right?

"Well, if that's the case, I'm sorry if I disturb your break time. I will go home soon so you can take your leisure for your lunch." However, before I could take another step to leave my place, Alice suddenly held my hand with her rather tender and smooth hands of her. Not only that, she even approached my face again just like before and I was yelping in surprise too.

"Oi, what are you doing, Alice-san!?" I said surprised with her sudden antics. Not only that, she even suddenly wrapped her arms to my own swiftly. Man… I even didn't want to imagine what we looked like right now. Our faces were just some inches before touching!

"Ara, don't you feel a little hungry, Mamoru-san? It's already in the afternoon. Shall we have a little lunch together?" asked Alice before touching my cheek with her free hand. Man, it kinda felt even more uncomfortable right now.

"Uhm… I have a little business back in the café… So, I need to go home right now… After all… I'm not that hungry." Haa… My voice has become stammered in my whole life. I have never felt such a feeling when I'm with an opposite sex like this. I must think some way to escape this! You can do it, Kimura Mamoru! You're the genius hero of justice of Fuyuki City, right?

"Mou… Can I have a little quality time with such a fine scientist like me?" said Alice disappointed but her insistent just became even bigger than before. She made a rather cute sad face that was hard to reject or refuse her. Not only that, she even rubbed her…assets to my arms. Man… Think! Think! Think! Why can't a genius like think something in this case!?

During my cursing in my brain, Alice suddenly pulled my head even closer to her face. She just stared at me with her rather sad face and that just made me couldn't process what I should do! I've never felt such a brain haywire in my whole life! Seriously, I couldn't even make out a single formula of victory in this moment! My brain…just seemed to die out…

"Do you…hate me, Mamoru-san?" said Alice sadly with a single tear almost fell from her eyes

JLEB!

My heart… My brain… My muscle… My neuron system… Everything…has seemed to malfunction at that time. I could only freeze up in my place after hearing that voice of Alice's. I felt like something sharp pierced my whole body. In reflex, I just nodded in agreement…

"Okay… Alice-san… Let's eat together…" I said with a rather tired, non-energetic, unenthusiastic and lifeless tone. However, Alice's expression was soon brighten up with my exclamation. She then yelped in surprise and happiness like a little kid.

"Really, Mamoru-san? Hooraaay! Then, let's have our lunch together!" said Alice before dragging me together to the cafeteria

Well, that was the moment where I sold my life for such a woman like her.

A few minutes later…

I could only see the nasty dish in front of me with a rather hardened expression. I really regretted listening to Alice's plead and I just wish I was home right now. In the table, there was a big bowl of tofu. However, it wasn't a simple tofu at all. That bowl was containing a really spicy mapo tofu as if the bowl was drenched in lava. I could even see some bubbles erupting from this hellish dish. All of the vegetables, tofus and meats were all sinking deep inside the bowl. Man… Just by seeing it, this food instantly wiped away my hunger…

That wasn't the case for the person beside me…

"Nu? You're not eating it, Mamoru-san?" asked Alice beside before gulping another spoon of the spicy mapo tofu

"Errm… I already said I'm not that hungry… Just eat mine if you want…" I said politely before offering her the plate of mine. After all, I could see that Alice was just some spoons away from finishing off her portion.

"Really!? Well, thanks then, Mamoru-san!" said Alice happily before munching another spoon of this mapo tofu

I could only watch the weird scene as the director of Z.C. gushed out this unappetizing dish in instant. She just kept munching every spoon without a single break. From what it seems, Alice seems to like spicy food. Though, this food is more of a hellish lunch than a spicy food. Still, I could feel that Alice has reached her limit when she started dishing out my bowl.

Sweats were now pouring out from her forehead. Her silk golden hair just became a rather oil-covered hair. Her breaths have become raspier and she started moaning because of the spiciness. Not only that, she unbuttoned two of shirt's buttons. She even started fanning herself with her hands to blow away the immense hot that she felt. Despite that, she kept insisting to munch the mapo tofu until the last bits.

"Oi… Alice-san, I think you should stop now…" I said with with uneasiness with her insistent to finish off that bowl of mapo tofu. The way she munched of that mapo tofu even made me so uncomfortable and I couldn't help but feeling hot just by seeing each bite.

"It's alright, Mamoru-san! After all, spicy food is my interest!" said Alice before continuing eating her lunch like a hungry lion

In a mere seconds, my previous big bowl of hell was suddenly empty when I was blinking. There were no bits left on the bowl. I could only watch the Z.C.'s director's big appetite in horror. However, when I looked at Alice's conditions, she was far from her previous confident front.

She was now laying herself on the chair while staring at the ceiling with blank stare. Her cheeks were so read, tears were falling from her eyes, and she was breathing so heavily. Not only that, even her lip was so swollen as if it was stung by a bee and she just stuck out her tongue to blow away the hotness in her mouth. Right now, the director just looked so miserable.

"Alice-san! Are you alright!?" I said worried while inspecting Alice's condition. Despite her previous antics toward me, I can't just let this woman by herself, especially in such condition like this.

"Mamoru-san… I feel so hot…. I almost don't feel my tongue and mouth anymore…." Said Alice slowly with her deep breaths

"Man, that was because you were pushing yourself to eat such a spicy food like that! After all, you need to take a little break first before eating more." I said before using my hands to check Alice's body heat. I was surprised that her body was quite hot too. I need to act fast or else Alice's condition will get worse. Unfortunately, before I could react more, Alice suddenly wrapped her arms again in my arms.

"Oi, Alice-san, what are you doing!?" I yelped in surprise before trying to escape the director's grasp again. However, that woman just pulled my hand and put it in her cheeks. In instant, Alice became much calmer down than before.

"Oohh…. Mamoru-san, your hands are so cool…. I can spend my time just with doing this…." Said Alice romantically before rubbing my hand to her soft cheeks. I just got goose bumps with by her actions. I must calm down or my brain will go haywire again and I can't think anything straight. For now, I need to grab a milk first.

"Uuum… Alice-san, please release me… I want to grab something to drink so you can wash out…"

"Mamoru-san… Don't leave me alone here…. This hot sensation in my mouth was slowly diminishing just by being in your side, Mamoru-san…. Though, should I unbutton my shirt more because my whole body is still pretty hot…." Said Alice before trying to unbutton her business suit. In instant, my face became redder than I've ever done in my whole life. Calm down! Calm down! Don't let my brain go haywire anymore!"

"No! Nooo! Stop it, Alice-san! Don't do that here! Can't you see there are so many people here, huh!?" I said frantically while trying to stop Alice from doing any further actions. Man, I don't know why but why girls and women are so insensitive like this. Do they not use their brain enough to think properly!?

"But, Mamoru-san… I feel so hot here…. I can't help it….." said Alice before unbuttoning one button from her shirt more…

'Gah! Don't see it anymore, Mamoru! Don't let yourself see it! You're the genius hero of justice of Fuyuki City! Just avert your gaze to somewhere else….' I thought while trying to calm myself down from Alice's actions. Unfortunately, I really couldn't calm myself down. When I glanced a bit, I was so shocked when Alice was trying to unbutton her shirt more…

'Man, get a hold of yourself! What the hell are you thinking!? Just think about something else! Oh yeah, just think the exact number of phi! Phi is 3.1415926535897932384626433832795….'

However, I made a girly squeal when suddenly Alice rested her on my shoulder out of blues. Not only that, I could feel her deep breaths near my neck and I couldn't imagine how much buttons of her shirt that are unbuttoned… Man, what I was thinking, huh!? It's not the time to think something funny, Mamoru! Get ahold of yourself, genius scientist! If this continues, I don't know if I could keep my genius intellect in sane. In that case….

"Kirei-san! Kirei-san! A glass of milk, please!" I yelped as loud as I can so that over-the-top DJ could hear me.

Despite Kirei's main profession as a DJ, he's also working in so many jobs, like being this cafeteria's owner. Well, he just sells mapo tofu in the cafeteria so no one wants to buy his dishes. Thankfully, there are still more stands in the cafeteria than it seems. There's also a rumor about Kirei was working as a Father in some Churches in Japan before entering Z.C. In any case, I don't have any choice but to get his help here.

"What is it, Mamoru-kun? Do you want a milk…..? Oh….." said Kirei before stopping cooking more mapo tofu. That man was currently in his chef clothes and apron, a different style from his usual DJ clothes. He took a little glance toward my direction. Here come that smug smile of his again. Man, if it weren't for Alice, I would wrench that annoying face of that mapo tofu seller!

"Hooo…. I didn't think for our freelance scientist to be such a womanizer too… I didn't expect for the virgin director to be attracted by your handsomeness and intellect." Said Kirei smugly

"Just save your yapping for later, Kirei! Just make a glass of milk right now if you don't want your career as a DJ ends!" I shouted angrily to that smug DJ.

"Alright, alright, my dear customer. One glass of milk is on your way." Said Kirei before dashing out to make a milk

Man… I really couldn't believe if Kirei was complimenting or insulting me. It's not fun to have a woman like Alice to do such a weird antic toward man. I can't bare myself to look at Alice's figure because I might get nosebleed later… Okay… Just think anything else for now, Mamoru. Just think the Periodic System in Chemistry…. The first one is Hydrogen, then Helium…

A few seconds later….

"Thank you so much, Mamoru-san!" said Alice happily before drinking her milk again

"Fuh… Don't do such a thing like that again, Alice-san! You should keep yourself from eating that spicy mapo tofu from that funky DJ. Also… Just button up your shirt again." I said while pouting my mouth and averting my gaze from the director beside. However, that woman just increased her effort to take my intention. She even rested her chin on my shoulder again.

"Oh, did your imagination go wild, Mamoru-san? Does Mamoru-san love my fine and gorgeous figure? I can't show it more to you, fufu." Said Alice teasingly before I shrugged her off from my shoulder

"It's not like that Alice-san…"

"Well, it seems that your cheeks are more honest that you, huh?" said Alice before referring my tomato cheeks in my face. Man… I don't know why but I really couldn't act as my normal genius persona when I'm around with this woman. It is as if every inches of my genius intellect was put sour when it comes to this certain woman. If it was Mika, I would use my new Blade Crosser to cut her ahoge off!

"Well, Mamoru-san, you know… You really look like my dear teacher." Commented Alice as if she was trying to change her topic a bit

"Your teacher? I haven't heard about it before? I didn't expect for you to have a teacher." I said in surprise after hearing such a genius like Alice also studied from a teacher too

"What are you saying, Mamoru-san? If it weren't for my dear teacher, I wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't be here researching and developing this popular game." Continued Alice while chuckling

Oh yeah, I forgot to say that Alice is also the head for the development in creating the Servants in FGO. She is the person who designs every Servants in the game, making their concepts, designing their characters and so much more. You could say she's the heart and the head of the ever popular game. I mean even a genius like me couldn't something like making a character's design, basing it from a historical figure, making the game concepts, implementing skills, etc. That was such a feat that only few people can do. That's why Alice is branded the 'genius' from Z.C. in millennium era.

"So, Alice-san… What do you mean that I'm similar with your teacher? Do I really look like him?" I asked curiously because I wanted to know such a genius that managed to raise a fine and smart woman like Alice.

"Of course, it's not the face, Mamoru-san dummy. After all, my teacher is just a stoic figure with such a plain expression. Heck, even you're more expressive than him when you both are a genius… Of course, you're being more handsome too, fufu…" teased Alice again like no tomorrow

"Yeah, yeah, just continue, please, Alice-san?" I said while avoiding eye contact from her anymore and just rolling my eyes again

"You know when you gave me this milk, it kinda reminded me with my teacher too. He gave me a glass of milk too when I was eating his rather spicy food like this mapo tofu. I guess my interest in spicy foods came from that moment where teacher relieved my hot pain in my mouth, just like you, Mamoru-san." Chuckled Alice a bit

"Well, I don't know how I should react… If you may, can you please tell me more about your teacher?"

"Fufu, anything for my dear Mamoru-san. Well, my teacher is also a true genius like you. He loves science like physics, biology, chemistry, math and so much more. You could say science is already a part of his life. He's the embodiment of science and science itself is him. He always takes a doctrine that science must bring the evolution to the humanity no matter what it takes. It's all for the love and peace of humanity. Also, my teacher also excels at digital technology and his teachings on said subject were the one that made me able to make this game." Continued Alice

From what Alice's statement, I couldn't believe that such a person that's quite similar to me exists. I mean I know there are so people that likes science too. But for me, science isn't something that simple. It's because I love science that I want to give everything on it. Science must bring the love and peace for humanity. That's my credo in taking up the mantle of science. Well, I'm kinda intrigued with Alice's teacher figure right now.

"He was this kind man that just wants the bright future for the humanity. He always gave every ounce of his everything for the humanity. That's why I love my teacher because he was always full of himself and he never steps back from his choices. Unfortunately…. The world was just too cruel to him…." Said Alice with a rather sad but serious face. I honestly didn't expect for such a woman like Alice could make such a face like that.

"What happened to your teacher, Alice-san, if I may know?"

"Well, you could say that my teacher was betrayed by the world, humanity and his own ideal. He felt so betrayed when he gave everything that he could. Still, he kept making an experiment and doing everything so the world can look that he wasn't wrong in the slightest. Unfortunately, the longer I was with my teacher, I had realized that he had gone too far…" said Alice sadly

I myself could only gulp my own saliva after hearing the tragic story of Alice's teacher. Why the hell the world is so unfair? That man gave everything for the world, the humanity and the science! Yet, he was betrayed by everything that he believed and trusted. I kinda could feel some empathy to this guy.

"My teacher… He had been doing so many inhuman researches and experiments… He had committed so many atrocities that contradicted with his own belief… That's why I tried to stop my teacher…. Unfortunately, he didn't want to listen up my words anymore… He just kept committing those heinous criminal in the name of science…. My pact with my teacher was severed and I didn't know his whereabouts now… Worse, he could be…dead…." Said Alice while trying to hold her tears.

I don't know why but I felt a little touched with Alice's story. In reflex, I instantly held Alice's hands, hoping it could calm Alice down. It might sound weird coming from the person that was feeling annoyed and uncomfortable with Alice before. However, for me, Alice right now was just a simple girl who needed someone to confide in.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Alice-san. Don't worry about your teacher. Let's just hope that your teacher is still alive and he has redeemed from his crime and sins." I said that while trying to cheer up Alice.

"Thanks, Mamoru-san… You're really kind like my teacher. I just hope you won't end up in the same fate like my teacher." Said Alice before rubbing her teary eyes

"Don't worry about that, Alice-san. I won't end up like your teacher and I'll prove you that science can be used for the love and peace of humanity."

Alice just made a sour smile through my assurance. Still, she kept her cheerful façade in front of me. Not that it could trick me, though. Well, I just rub my hands in her back to cheer her up even more. I just hope that she would go back to her usual self.

"Well, in anyway, I'm sure that a nice and handsome genius like Mamoru-san ain't gonna be like my teacher. Oh yeah, because of all of those heinous acts, my teacher got a nickname from those who know about him…"

"Nickname?"

"Yes… My teacher was called 'The Devil Scientist' from his comrades and fellow scientists like him. It was coming because my teacher always used a rather questionable acts in order to achieve his goal in the name of science. He was being known as a rather terrifying scientist…"

"The Devil Scientist, huh?"

I was being put into serious face after hearing Alice's statement. I was feeling a little pity for Alice's teacher to be in such position. Still, I can't tolerate anyone who use heinous and inhuman acts in the name of science. Science should be used to bring the peace for humanity and not to dehumanize humanity itself. I just hope I won't become into such a guy like that…

"Haha, don't put such a serious face like that, Mamoru-san. I did say that you're looking similar to my teacher. However, that's just about it. You're more than a nice and kind guy, unlike my teacher. At the least, you're actually more sociable and friendlier to everyone else. My teacher was just a complete shut-in and he just spent most of his time doing his research. In the end, I was more like a caretaker to him, haha." Laughed Alice as if she knew I was pondering with my rather serious face

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Alice-san. I was just thinking about your teacher rather tragic fate. I just hope for the best for you and your teacher."

"Well, thanks, Mamoru-san."

After the conversation ended, I knew that I could go away from there now, especially after Alice ate her lunch. She shouldn't have any more reasons to hold me up here. However, before I could take my leave, something in my mind urged myself to talk or ask something to the director of Z.C. It was just something came out right off the bat and so suddenly. Still, I needed to ask her as the creator of Servants in FGO.

"Ne, Alice-san… Can I ask you a little bit?" I asked with a rather slow and calm tone. Alice was baffled a little because it was rare for me to initiate a conversation with her. Still, she just smiled at me before continuing.

"Well, of course, our dear genius hero of justice of Fuyuki City." Teased Alice before giggling a bit

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, Alice-san. Anyway, do you know about the 'Full Materialization' process?"

"Probably… I couldn't answer it so much because you could say it's a hole in our system or something like that. In short, Full Materialization is an incident where few of the FGO's players, called 'Masters', being able to materialize the digital characters of our Servants in the game. This process can be initiated from pulling a Servant in the gacha system or a liable in our system where your Servant suddenly materializes in real world. In anyway, this was a rather rare and unique case in our game. Even as the game developer, I really can't explain how this is done. Still, we are researching about this case." Explained Alice

Full Materialization… It was the name for the process to summon Servants in real world. Even the Z.C. company itself doesn't know how such an irregularity like this can occur. As a matter of fact, the company even keeps this case as a top secret of the company. That's why so many of the 'Chosen One' Masters are recruited by Z.C. or at least being made into silence by the company. It was for the sake of controlling the public's panic because such a news like that will really make a huge panic for the fandom. Remember, the number of Masters, chosen or not, are still pretty big, comparable to Japan's own population.

One of the Chosen One is me too. It's a long story for another time, though. Though, I wasn't the only one here because Kazuhito and Rin are also a part of this Chosen One community. Long story short, we were recruited by Z.C. to stop some irregularity in the game. You know, not all of the Chosen One Masters are being nice and kind, many of them are a pretty spoiled individual. Not to mention, we are also facing a rather dangerous threat too for the past years…

"Let's just say that these Chosen One are someone that has a rather strong connection with Servants or a strong conviction to summon a Servant. With that, they could basically pray for a little miracle in our system, or I should say 'bug', and materialize Servants into real world. It's a bit stretch and hard to understand but because of their weird physiology, they could use the hole in our system to make an irregularity." Continued Alice

"Yes… I suppose so. To be honest, even as a genius scientist, I really couldn't come up with a good explanation on how things could become like this. I'm also wondering why the heck I was literally chosen to become a Master. I really don't have any strong reasons to become one."

"Well, don't talk like that, Mamoru-san… Just act as if this was a little grace from God because with this power, you could protect the citizens now. As a matter of fact, I have a little theory that these Chosen One Masters are actually a capable Magus and because of their powers, they could materialize our Servants fully." Theorized Alice

"Yeah, I could see that theory works. The prime example is our friend, Tohsaka Rin. From our record, she's a fine and capable Magus or Wizard from the famous Tohsaka family. It wouldn't be a stretch for her to being able to materialize a Servant, right? However, it might be not the case with me and Kazuhito. We aren't such a good or capable in sorcery, unlike Tohsaka. Thank goodness that damn DJ and Boss Zouken taught us so well. Still, up until now, my sorcery is just mediocre at best compared to Tohsaka-kun so I wouldn't call myself a Chosen One Master because I'm a Magus."

"Haaa… I guess that's the limit of my theory but I really don't have any thought left to piece things up." Complained Alice to her own incompetence

Can't be helped, though. It's really a far stretch on why I was chosen in the first place. Does my dream to become a hero of justice have something to do with it? I honestly don't know. Am I chosen because of my intellect? I don't know either. I was just a simple person back there who just wanted to protect the smile of citizens with my own hands. I really didn't have a big dream to become a capable Magus. All I can do is just to make a little inventions of mine and just a simple reinforcement and protection magic. Nothing more and nothing else. Still, I can't let everyone down now, not until I could settle things with my cursed enemy…

"Oh yeah, Alice-san, do you know about the case of that masked person, right? I really wonder how a Chosen One like him could summon 'Shadowy' grunts. Wouldn't each Masters could only contain up most 3 Servants with their Command Seals? If that's the case, why the heck he could summon something like that?" I asked Alice again after remembering the little incident with that masked guy. For now, you could say he's quite a pest in the love and peace of humanity.

"That's also a thing that we don't know either. However, if I could say, either that Shadow Mooks are a part of his Servant's Noble Phantasm or he could summon Lesser Servants. It's a little secret of our company but it's not like we make Servants without failure. Those failures are usually thrown in the data incinerator in our company's lowest level. Unfortunately, as you know, that masked guy broken into our company last year. He might have taken the data of those failures Servants before running away. If he has those data, it won't be out in the realm of possibility that he could summon them too, right?" explained Alice

"I'm sorry because at that time, I couldn't do anything… I was…a bit down at that time. I'm just so sorry…" I apologized to Alice after hearing Z.C.'s incident last year. Well, I must admit that at that time, I was at my lowest and I really didn't have any motivation after 'that' incident. Thank goodness Master, Mika, Nobu and Hans were there for me. If not, I would have gone insane…

"Don't be so lowly like that, Mamoru-san. It's a good thing that none of our important data were stolen. After all, failures are failures. They're nothing but a simple grunts. That masked guy should really know not to mess up with the hero of justice, right?" cheered Alice with a smile as if she was trying to raise my mood up. Man… I might say girls and women are so irrational and put their feelings first… But, I don't think it's a bad thing, though…

"You don't have to say that but thanks, Alice-san. Now, let's go back to my main question."

"Sure enough. Just spit it out, Mamoru-san." Said Alice while readying herself for anything that I might ask

"Well, Alice-san… Is there any possibility for a dead Fully Materialized Servant to be alive again?"

With that questions, Alice's expression became a little sour. Her previous smile was swiped with a rather hardened expression. This might be the first time I have ever seen Alice being so serious like this. As if she knew my thought, she just made a rather tired and sad sigh. I bet she was trying to arrange some words for me. After a brief silence, Alice then spoke out with a rather serious tone.

"I'm sorry to say this, Mamoru-san… When a Servant is fully materialized, they gain some physiology like a human. It's not like they are aging like us or what. However, if they are dead, they're permanently dead. It's as if they got 'Game Over', then it was then end of their life."

….

Hearing Alice's words, I was so shocked that I couldn't speak out a single world. I already knew the outcome would be like this. Life isn't a game at all. If you lose your life, then it's over. The same can be applied to the fully materialized Servants. No matter how much I struggle, I will end up in the same result.

I already knew about this… I already knew it's impossible…. I already knew that Servants will permanently lose their life in real world…. I already knew that fact! I already knew this was a pointless question! I already know about IT!

But…. Why…? Why…? Why…..?

Why does my heart hurt so much? Why does it feel like I'm stabbed right into my chest? Why do I feel tears are falling from my eyes?

"Mamoru-san…. I'm sorry for my harsh words… But, it's the fact. Regardless that, of course, you can still grab the same Servant in the gacha system. Unfortunately, there'll be an extremely slim chance for the same Servant to be fully materialized again. Even if that is the case, that Servant of course won't have the same memory like the previous one. They'll think you as a new Master no matter what." Explained Alice bitterly

I was utterly shocked by Alice's words that I didn't have any strength to reply any of her words. I was busy with my own minds. I really don't know why. This is the fact that I was searching for and as a scientist, fact is everything. However…. Why can't I erase this uneasiness so easily? I just want this uncomfortable feeling to go away from my mind. Still, despite my struggle mentally, I tried myself to at least give a reply to Alice.

"Don't…worry…., Alice-san….. It's….alright….. I was….clarifying things…..a bit…. Thanks…."

Man! Why the hell was I stammering like that!? I must be looking so awkward right now. Why can't I spit out a good sentence!? I've found my answer so it's not a problem anymore, right?

Still….. This aching heart…can't stop… No matter how hard I'm trying…..

"Well, don't be grumpy like that, Mamoru-san. What I said was the fact. However…."

In the middle of my mental struggle, Alice suddenly moved a bit. Out of blues, she swiftly sit on my leg and we were facing each other face to face! My previous confusion was wiped away with this sudden awkwardness and embarrassment. Not only that, Alice just kept closing the distance between ourselves and she just held my hands tightly, making no escape for me. Man, this girl can't give me a break!?

"Oi, Alice-san, what are you doing!? Go away from me now…."

However, I was silenced when Alice put her finger to my lips. She then put her free hand to my cheek. My brain instantly went haywire because of her actions. I really couldn't process what I should do right now and it was as if my brain has stopped working. Normally, I would search a way to escape from this pinch but I really just couldn't. I didn't know why but my face was so fixated with Alice's beautiful but rather seductive face… Oi, Mamoru, what the hell are you thinking now!? Don't think anything funny right now or everything will go even worse!

"Sssh… I know your problems, Mamoru-san. It doesn't need a genius to figure it out. As I said, there's no way to revive back a deceased fully materialized Servant. But… Science is never absolute in the first place, right? We are in the realm of possibility…"

Man… I tried to calm myself down but I didn't know what I should do. Worse, I think my heart was racing even more than before. My face might even look so awkward to her. I know that Alice was talking about my previous question but she could have talked about it normally, right?

'Damn… Why my body won't move? Why I just let this woman continue like this? I just hope nothing bad will happen?' I thought to myself while trying to be as calm as I can

"Ara, ara, you don't have to be so stiff like that, Mamoru-san~. Does my antic make you so uncomfortable? Well, just relax… I just want to give you a little closure, as a fellow comrade in science… You know, Mamoru-san… Because everything is not absolute…. Everything has their possibilities… Together, you and I can change the future of science... If we join force, anything is possible…" said Alice seductively right in front of my face

If I was such a weak person, I would faint at this point. But, whether Alice was joking or not, I knew that I should listen her more. However, I didn't expect her asking me to team up with her. That request was a bit abrupt and I really didn't know how I should reply her.

During my thought, Alice suddenly approached my ears out of blues. I was so shocked and surprised by it but I didn't have any strength to struggle or to even squeal. I was just literally frozen in place with Alice's antics. Not to mention, I could feel her deep breaths on the side of my face and Alice was also spinning her fingers right in my chest. However, I really couldn't react at all. I was just being there like a statue. Still, Alice's breaths gave some goose bumps and I would have moaned a bit if I still had had some strength left in my mouth.

"Alice….-san…" That's the only thing I could spit out during our awkwardness.

"Mamoru-san~…. Together…. You and I~… If we are together, reviving those dead Servants aren't out of the realm of possibilities….. Together…. We change anything….. We can talk about this privately if you want~…. Mamoru-san~….." said Alice seductively right in my ears before blowing her breaths directly to it

Why…? Why…? My head suddenly became a little dizzy…. At that time like this…. I should think about phi again…. Phi is 3.1415926535897….. And then, what? What is the next number? What is phi? Why am I here in the first place? What am I thinking? I can't remember too well….

"Don't worry, Mamoru-san~….. You don't have to know…. You just need to listen to my voice….."

Ah, yes…. That voice…. That voice was so nice and gentle….. That's the only think I could think have now…. It was as if that voice was a bliss and grace for me….. I feel like I can't never be bored with that sweet voice….. I want to hear that voice again…. More…. More… More….. My ears will go lump if I don't listen that voice again…

"Oh, Mamoru-san…. I've been admiring you since I laid my eyes on you….. I feel like we're fated together….. Fated to change the future of science… Together… You and I….. Shall we take a more closure talk together? We can have a nice chit-chat together…. Alone….. Only the two of us…. Your dear, Alice and….you, Mamoru my darling….."

That voice again… It was that nice voice again that I won't ever be bored anymore… Yes…. Yes….. I want to do your requests….. Let's go together to somewhere else… I want to hear that voice again over and over and over and over and over and over…. Forever…

"I…. I…. I….."

"Yes, Mamoru my darling?"

In front of me, there was that woman again….. Since when she was this beautiful…. That shining blue eyes of her… Her bright golden silky hair….. And that….. Her big red lips….. Everything about her was just gorgeous…..

"I want…. I want…."

"You want me, huh, darling~?"

That girl was approaching my face slowly…. Yes…. Yes….. Yes… This woman is important to me… I want to be with her together… Together…. Only with her and me…. I want to spend time with this woman….. Maybe, for eternity…..

" _Be The One~…. Be The One~….. Alright!"_

That music….. Oh yeah….. That's the ringtone for my phone….. I used my favorite song from my childhood toku show back there until now…..

"Huh?"

Suddenly, I realized that Alice was right in front of my face! Maybe just a few millimeters away from me. If she had moved forward a bit, our lips would have touched each other.

"WHAT!? ALICE-SAN!?" I yelped as if I was snapped back into reality. In reflex, pushing Alice away with all of my strength to the ground. Because of that, Alice fell to the ground with a loud thud. She was also yelping in pain.

"Ouch!" yelped Alice

"Ah, I'm sorry, Alice-san! Are you alright!? Can you get up?" I said worriedly after what I had done to her. I soon tried to help Alice getting up but she was refusing my help a bit. She just made a little smile to me before getting up by herself.

"Don't worry about me, Mamoru-san. I'm alright." Smiled Alice to me. However, I felt that something was weird with Alice's smile than usual. It wasn't something big at all but I was feeling there was some force in her smile. Well, I don't think it was important, though.

"Well, thank goodness, Alice-san…"

Still, what was I doing just a few minutes ago? My head felt so clear that it almost felt like empty. The last thing I could remember Alice was whispering something on my ears. After that, everything just felt so hazy in my brain. I'm not usually the type of person that can forget something so easily but I really can't remember what happened when my head was feeling dizzy. I just hoped it wasn't something bad.

"Oh yeah, Mamoru-san, your phone is ringing." Said Alice before pointing at my vibrating pocket

"Oh, thanks. I wonder who it is…."

My words were silenced when I noticed who was calling me. I could see the face of that gray-haired muscle head in my phone, complete with a grumpy pouting face. She is the last person that I would hope to call me right now. I was sure that she was calling me to curse me up. I was just tired to pick up the call because I could predict what this girl would do to me later. Still, I couldn't help but to answer it because if not, it will only worsen the situation.

"Ye, ye, yeah….. It's me…., Mika-chan….." Oh gosh, I even didn't realize that my mouth and words were stuttering so much like this. Saying that I'm afraid of her might be an exaggeration but when such an old man like Master could be a sandbag for her, normal people like us could end as a pulp for paper in her hands!

" _Uuuggghhh… Oi, Kimura….. Come here, quickly… My stomach….. It's aching so much…"_

I could hear Mika's groan of pain in the phone. Suddenly, it clicked me! I remembered that I jested Mika by putting tabasco on her breakfast today. Don't tell me that she got a stomachache because of that tabasco!? Man, the worst case possible really happened, huh?

"Oi, Mika-chan, are you alright!?"

" _Am I sounding that I'm alright, you dummy!? My stomach… It's hurting me so much….. If you don't come here quickly…. Uuugggghhh…. I need to go to the toilet again…. Just come here quickly, you freaky genius!"_

"Mika-chan, hang in there! Okay, I'll go home right now! Tell Master or Nobu-chan now! I'll buy the medicines on my way home!" I said with a little panic before ending the call right away. I was cursing myself because it was my fault that Mika got sick. Man, I thought it was just jest only and I didn't expect for something like this to happen.

"Alice-san, thanks for your company here. I'm sorry but I need to go home right now. Well… About your previous offer, I might need to think it first." I said to Alice and she showed a little disappointed face. Still, she put her feelings aside with a little sigh. Alice then patted my shoulders lightly before smiling again.

"Well, don't worry, Mamoru-san. I know that you have a much better problem with you. We can have a nice tea party alone together next time, okay?"

"Okay, once again, I'm sorry but I also thank you, Alice-san. See you next time!"

With that parting, I soon ran away from Alice who could only wave her hand to my leaving figure. Not wasting time, I soon went out from the Z.C. building with a little pant in my breaths. I soon scanned a CE card again on my phone so it could turn into my trusty bike. Before I put my helmet and rode the motorcycle, suddenly I thought back about Alice's statement.

" _If we are together, reviving those dead Servants aren't out of the realm of possibilities….. Together…. We change anything…"_

Is that really true? Is there a possibility to revive back the previously deceased Servants? Even in the science itself, reviving the dead is just impossible and contradicts with the rule and law of this universe. There isn't any sort of miracle in science. Such a notion itself just disgusts me so much.

I know about that… I really know the whole facts…. It's just impossible….. It's just FOOLISH!

" _ARE YOUR GENIUS INTELLECT, YOUR WORKS AND YOUR WHOLE DREAM ABOUT HERO OF JUSTICE MORE IMPORTANT!? I JUST WANT MAMORU-SAMA TO BE HAPPY AND SMILING….. CAN'T YOU AT LEAST LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU….!?"_

That words…. Suddenly, it rang on my head again… I was frozen in place after hearing that voice in my head…

"Ha… What am I thinking right now!? Mika-chan is suffering back in the café and I don't have time to stand still here!"

I suddenly snapped back into reality after remembering about that gray-haired muscle head. What's important right now is the present. Whether Alice's words are right or not, there's still so much time to talk about it. For now, there's a person that needs my help. Not wasting time, I soon donned up my helmet before riding my bike as fast as I can to the café.

* * *

"Mika-chan, are you alright!? I'm already here!"

That words of mine are louder than the banging sound that I made to Mika's room door. Not wasting time, I soon entered the room and tried to search Mika there.

"Mika-chan, where are you!? I've brought the medicines for you. I know that you don't like it but I'll make a glass of milk so you can drink it together." I said persuasively because I know that Mika isn't fond of eating a medicine and she just ate it in a pinch. Of course, it took me and Master to do it.

However, no matter how hard I tried to search for her, I didn't find her at all in her room. I was a little confused and I thought she might be in the toilet or in Master's room. Unfortunately, as if it answered my questions, I suddenly heard someone closed the door and locked it…

Haaaa… It didn't even take a single second for a genius like me to put two and two together.

"Well, well, well, look at whose back, huh? Of course, it's our genius head of Fuyuki City, right?" said a familiar voice in my back

I just turned my head back with a little crack smile in my face. Yep! She was there! Right in my back perfectly! Well, God, if you tried to troll me, congrats, you've done it so well. That person in question that I've been searching just a few seconds before was there! Unlike before, that girl just put a carefree smile while crossing her arms.

"Oh, Mika-chan, hehe. Well…. How is your tummy, huh?" I said with a rather dry tone and voice. You could say that I even didn't know what I was saying at that time.

"Well, you're such a nice guy to listen up my words. I'm so happy to have such a nice person with me." Said Mika with an uncharacteristically voice and tone

Don't let that smile of hers fool you! For such a girl like Mika, if she makes such a big smile like that, you surely have screwed up. Her smile is the last thing you will want to see from this beast! Still, I need to play with her flow and find the perfect chance to escape from this pinch. If I took a little wrong step, my head would be a goner.

"Well, of course! As the hero of justice, I must help the citizens, right? Because you're a citizen of Fuyuki City too, then it's my job to help you, right? Haha." I said that with an awkward tone while trying to keep my cool up by using _Build's_ pose.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Kimura~. That stupid stomachache? It's gone now and I'm already fit!" said Mika with a smile before showing up her fine muscles

"Haha, if that's the case, then you don't need my help anymore, right? Well, then, I guess, haha, I should take my leave. Pardon me."

Putting a last smile toward Mika, I soon crept away slowly toward the secret entrance to my cozy lab. Unfortunately, just before I could open the door, I felt like someone was holding and tugging my jacket's hood. She held it so strong that I couldn't even move an inch no matter what.

"Where are you going, huh, Kimura?" said Mika with a rather sweet tone. However, that tone alone gave a huge chill in my spine. It wasn't that nice sweet tone that you would hear from a nice girl. It was more of a warning not to make any sort of funny movements.

"Oh, Mika-chan, since you're totally healthy and fine, there's no need for my presence anymore, right? I'll spend my time to finish up my newest inventions with Nobu-chan. So, hehe, if you may, can you release me?" As a last resort, I soon made a puppy face toward Mika. Although it almost worked on her, Mika has been immune to this technique of mine. Now, she just hugged my neck in a rather neck-lock.

"Don't be like that, Kimura… Having a little nice chat with one of the café's residents isn't bad, right? Though, you didn't expect for such muscle head like to think up such a trickery, right?" said Mika nicely

"Haha, what are you saying, Mika-chan? Since when I call you a muscle head, huh? I didn't remember to call you like that, my lovely Mika-chan~…"

I tried to put the best expression that I could give but it seemed that it only came out as awkward… Not only that, I could feel that Mika's lock on my neck became much tighter and she just kept giving out that creepy smile of hers.

"You know, Kimura… I really hate liars, you know… Regardless that, I just hope you would accompany me for a round or two, ne?" said Mika with that freaky and creepy smile

I'm dead…. I'm so dead…. I'm freaking going to die here!

Mom…. Kamen Rider Build….. Anyone… Please, save me from this beast in human's clothing!

With that, I could only give a little timid chuckle and laugh. No one knows that this is the last laugh from the genius hero of justice in this city, Kimura Mamoru. I'm sorry my dear citizens, I'm going to hibernate for a few weeks after this…

A few good couple of beatings later….

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, our dear, our queen, the cutest, the sexiest, the most beautiful, the DA WAE, the kind, the patient, and the all-forgiving Hosoku Mika-chan…. I have realized my faults here and I vowed myself not do it anymore….. So, please, Mika-chan…. Release me now…."

I'm hardly able to let out a good sentence and my voice has become so weak and tired. I felt like my whole body was agonized by the world's top professional boxer, maybe even worse. I got a huge black bump in my right eye and my cheek was swollen because I may have lost a tooth or two. I almost couldn't feel my hands and limbs as if they were gonna be pulled from my body. My stomach was aching so much like if I ate a tabasco or something even worse. I might even going to puke sooner or late. In anyway, miserable was the perfect word to describe my current state.

"Feh! I hope this lesson is going to be engraved on your head as much as those sciences in your brain." Said Mika, back to her usual voice and tone, while still holding my neck in place

"Yeah, yeah, I know, my lovely Mika-chan…. I'm so sorry with my jest this morning…. I won't do it again… So, can you release me now, my cutie Mika-chan….?" I said that with a smile to Mika who was beside me. However, she just strengthened her grip on my neck as if she was trying to choke me out of air. Seriously, if someone hired Mika to be a paid killer, she would be the perfect girl for such a job!

"Don't call me 'lovely' and 'cutie', Kimura…. We aren't lovers or something like that. It's just making me so disgusted, bleh! Anyway, I already said that you will accompany me for a round or two, right? I'm still not satisfied with your scream and agony! I want you to feel my pain when I ate that spicy noodle! I might trick you to get here but I really felt a stomachache after eating that noodle, you know! I won't stop until I make you puke up all of those insides in your stomach!" shouted Mika before choking me even further

Seriously!? What the heck is this girl's problem!? I have apologized and it wasn't enough!? I kinda remembered a bit about my childhood hero's, Kamen Rider Build, sidekick. If I remembered correctly, I think he was called 'Banjou'. He was such a stupid, foolish and a muscle head like Mika. Well, forget about that! This girl was more like Banjou got revamped up into another whole level! At least, despite my hate to his character, Banjou got so much development in the series and Mika was anything but heroic, unlike him. This beast girl won't stop until she sees blood, scream and agony!

In that case, I think I must use my last resort or else I won't eat dinner today….

"Wait! Wait! Wait, Mika-chan! Please, hold on for a moment!" I said that while frantically trying to stop Mika from doing nastier things to me

"Huh? What is it, Kimura? Do you have a little last words? Better make it quick because I won't wait for so long." Said Mika before loosening her grip on me. Finally, a little chance for me! I hoped this would work on her.

"Look, Mika-chan! I got something for you and the folks in the café in this bag! Take a look at it for yourself!" Not wasting time, I soon grabbed the bag of goodies that Boss Zouken gave to me. For once, I thought it might work because Mika was a little startled based on her expressions. However, it didn't take a second for her to suddenly lock my neck again with an even tighter grip!

"Guaahh! What are you doing, Mika-chan! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" I said frantically while trying to escape from Mika's grasp but man, that grip of hers were just so tight. If Mika joined a wrestling tournament, she would get the gold medal without a sweat! I really wanted for Mika's brute muscle can be used for at least a useful cause.

"Do you think you can bribe me now, huh, Kimura? Nice try but my anger was bigger than any bribe that you could ever give to me. I already said not to make anything funny, right? Well, just prepare a little punishment for doing a funny thing in front of me, Kimura!" threatened Mika

"Wait, wait, wait, Mika-chan! At least, try to peek at the insides first before you're going to snap my neck! I'm sure you're not going to be disappointed in any least way. If you don't like the content, you can agonize my limbs in any way you want."

I soon kept insisting for Mika to check out the goodie bags despite of her grip on me. Despite her continuous refusal, I literally wouldn't stop until she checked it out. Knowing that this won't go anywhere, Mika soon made a little grumble in her mouth before releasing her grip on my neck.

"Hmph! You had better make this worth, Kimura! Don't try to escape me now because it would be just pointless." Threatened Mika before reluctantly took away the bag in my hands

Finally! I could get some fresh air once in a while. It was almost like an eternity for me to even breathe an air in Mika's grasp. I just hoped this would work because if not, I had just dug my own grave here. When I looked at Mika, she just made a little 'Meh!' face with all of the books in the bags and the colonel hat that was for Nobu. That was until, she founded something that really irked her interest.

"This is… It can't be….. How that stupid genius could grab one… It's pretty expensive, right?" stammered Mika uncontrollably as if she found a goldmine

Jackpot! I knew this was going to work well!

With that being said, Mika soon took out the premium exclusive Shinjuku clothes from the bag. She just went agape after looking at such a stylish and gorgeous clothes. Was it me but I felt like Mika made such a cute surprised face and it seemed like she was flustered so much. She really didn't know how to make out a single word about the beauty in front of her.

"Oi, Kimura…. How…could….you….get….this….?" stammered Mika so much as if she couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. As if she couldn't believe herself, she even sank her face to the clothes and just smelled the smell of a new clothes.

This is it! With this, I didn't need to be scared anymore. Living a year with Mika made me able to predict her characters so easily. If you make her angry, of course, it's going to be your dead sentence. However, if you manage to snatch her heart, she's going to be a cutie tsundere girl that you will ever hope. Really, if you make Mika's mood better, she at least won't do anything nasty toward you.

"Oh, that clothes, eh? Well, let's just say my fortune today is a little bright so I thought to buy you that clothes because I thought it suited you." I said that nonchalantly before getting up from the floor and wiping the dust in my clothes like a genius. You might think I'm a little womanizer but I'm just a simple genius that know how to take the best path so you won't offend the women's heart. Admittedly, women's heart is just so complicated, even in science, that a single step will bring doom.

"Well, well, well, you don't have to do that….you know…. Also! Since when you knew that I wanted this clothes, huh!? Was it from Master!? Was it from that Demonic Colonel!? Was it from that annoying petit boy!?" stammered Mika as if she didn't know what to ask or say anymore. Well, I just made a little grin before approaching her side. I soon rested my arm on Mika's shoulder before saying something that'll melt any girl's heart, even for a dummy like Mika.

"From what or who isn't important… I'm doing this for the cutie and lovely, Mika-chan, hehe." I said that romantic words before rubbing and patting Mika's hair and ahoge in such an affectionate way. Maybe we might look as a couple here but I really just wanted Mika not to agonize me anymore and because it was just so priceless to tease her, nothing personal here.

"Wha, wha…, wha… WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU DUMMY!? Don't call me like that! It's not like I love this suit nor do I love your gift! It's just…. It would be rude if I refused such an expensive present like this. This has nothing to do with you, remember Kimura, you dummy!"

And… Here comes the tsundere part of Mika-chan! Mika's face was now as red as tomato and she just shrugged off my patting before making a little cute pout in her mouth. As if she wanted to hide her embarrassment, Mika just covered her red cheeks with her new clothes while facing away from me. While I couldn't see Mika's face, I was sure it was just a priceless expression. I could feel like she was so flustered by my romantic actions, huh? Man, I won't ever get bored with this part of Mika XD

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, my lovely Mika-chan~!" I said that happily before trying to pat Mika again. Still, that girl just wiggled around to avoid my pat. Though, I knew that she liked it when I was doing this.

"Huh! I don't need your affection, Kimura! Stop trying to pat me again! I'm not a kid anymore!" complained Mika while still hiding her embarrassed face

"Come on, don't be so stiff like that, Mika-chan. I know that you actually love such a pat from this genius, right?" I said that with a teasing tone. Still, Mika could only face away from me with embarrassment. Man, you should see this brutal girl's girlish red face because it was priceless.

"It's not like that, Kimura! Consider yourself lucky today! I've not still forgiven you and it's not like you managed to bribe me with this! Well, it's just… It's just…. It's just…. I don't have the mood to do it anymore….." grumbled Mika with an embarrassed tone while making a cute pout. Oh… I really want to poke Mika's cute cheeks right now. Really, if Mika was a nicer girl, she could be as cute as a little toddler.

"Alright, alright, our dear princess." Man, if there's one thing that will never bore me other than science, well it's going to be teasing this cute muscle head. When Mika is angry, she's so dead angry but when she's going girlish like this, she's just so cute X3

"Stop patting me, you dummy! Well, I guess I'll let you slide for this once! Don't tarnish my generosity, you remember! I'll help Master again and once again, I'm not forgiving you because you bought me this clothes! Do you understand, you dummy genius!?" said Mika while shrugging off my patting in her head. She was also trying her best not show any fluster, embarrassment and her excitement for actually getting a present for me.

"Okay, suit yourself, Mika-chan. I still have some works to do. So, see yourself later." I said that while raising my hands casually and not missing any beat.

With a loud 'Hmph!', Mika soon left her room but not before keeping her new expensive clothes in safety. After confirming that Mika was gone, I soon made a long tired sigh. Thank goodness I didn't lose a limb or two today, or even worse my own life. Maybe I should do this more to control Mika even easier. Kinda feel bad for Master or Hans. I couldn't imagine what Mika might have done to them, especially for that poor crappy old man.

After resting myself for a second there, I soon went to the café hall to fetch Nobu up for helping me out. To be honest, I didn't really want to have Nobu's help but she's such a troublemaker. But, between her, that muscle head, the pragmatist Hans, and the loud-mouth Master… Choosing Nobu is the only sanest choice, in this case. Knowing that, I went to the café's dining hall in the front from Mika's room.

There, I could see the live of this café. This rather small café is quite crowded and busy in hustle and bustle. I could see that Master is taking care for the cooking for the food here. Hans, as usual, is taking care of the cashier while reading his books in his spare time; basically the perfect job for him. Mika is making the beverages for the customers because Master could do just everything, except for making coffee. That's why Mika is taking care of the coffee orders and the beverages here. Lastly, Nobu is taking the customer's orders in the café and she just made some closure or chit-chat to some customers.

Well, I guess I'm the only one here who doesn't really have some involvement and jobs here. Still, my real works and jobs are so much more important than taking care of these customers. At least, this could give us some daily income regularly. With that being said, I soon greeted my folks there while raising my hand nonchalantly.

"I'm home, everyone!" Seems like my greet caught some attentions from Master and Nobu there, except of course Mika because she already met me just now and Hans who just paid a heed to his reading only.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Welcome home, welcome, welcome, my son! How's your meeting today? Any some goods?" asked Master from the kitchen

"Well, nothing big at all. I just gave the order that Boss wanted and I also got our monthly income from that DJ or mapo tofu seller. Oh yeah, Boss also gave us some goodies. You can check it out in Mika's room."

"Okay, you're such a nice and reliable son, Mamo-chan! I'm so proud to have such a son like you! Well, in that case, hehe, could you lend a little hand for this old man?" begged Master to me but I just made a little sigh

"Sorry if I shoot you down but I already have some business with my 'babies'. Well, take care of yourself, 'Dad'." I said that word without missing a beat before tidying up Master's tie and hat. I soon left away the dejected and frozen Master because of my cold words while hopping toward Nobu happily.

"Oi, Nobu-chan, have some time?" I asked the talkative Nobu who was conversing with some of the customers happily. Knowing my presence, she soon greeted me again with her confident smile and laugh.

"Fuaaahahahaha, well if it isn't our lovable genius Arujii-sama, huh? Do you have some business with me? Well, if that's the case, let's make it a big mess, okay, Arujii-sama?" said Nobu with her usual laughter

"Oi, I know that's her character tic but I can't bear off hearing that nosy girl's laughter in every line. If we had a tape, I would really tape her mouth off." Grumbled Mika toward Hans while filling some glasses with beverages

"I don't like to admit it but I quite agree with you, woman. My ears would bleed if I didn't use this headphone that my Editor has made." Said Hans, agreeing with Mika for once, while showing that he used some headphone in his ears

"Well, Nobu-chan, you know that you've promised to help me with my inventions, right? Let's go right now because the café isn't as busy like usual in this hours. Would you help me out?" I asked Nobu once again and I was replied with her laughter. Contrary to both Mika and Hans, I quite like Nobu's laughter because it's quite funny and her laughs gave some energy to me. For Master? He is too busy and idiotic to pay heed toward Nobu's laugher.

"Fuahahahaha! Don't worry about that, Arujii-sama! Who do you think I'm, huh!? You can always count for me, Arujii-sama. Well, then shall we make a mess now?" said Nobu before parting with the customers that she talked to. With that, we soon headed toward the fridge in the back which connected the place with my lab.

"Well, actually, please don't make any fuss or mess, Nobu-chan. You know that my experiments and inventions really need some gentle care, okay? Just listen to my words and everything will be alright." I warned Nobu before opening the fridge's door. Admittedly, Nobu is quite a diligent worker if she can erase the notion to make a mess with everything that she handles.

"Fuahaha, don't worry about that. I'm just saying my own original catchphrase. It's just like when Arujii-sama first met me and you told me that someone like me must have some sort of catchphrase. Am I right?" said Nobu cutely before making out the Fleming's right-hand pose that Build used to do

I kinda blushed a bit because of Nobu's cute pose. I didn't know why but she just looked quite cute with Build's pose like that. I quite forgot about how much the time we have spent until now. It felt like yesterday since I met her, Hans and…that girl too…. I still couldn't get over with the tragedy around two years ago. Man, Nobu… I wish I were like you who could smile despite all of the odds here.

"Well… Of course, having a catchphrase is the first step to become a hero of justice, right?" Throwing my thought aside, I soon put out another smile toward Nobu before making out my own Build's pose to her. We just giggled out because of our antics like this. I really wish this happiness won't ever run out and I hope every people in Fuyuki City can smile so sincerely like this.

With that being said, I soon let Nobu to enter my lab first because, well, ladies first, right? However, before I entered my lab, I heard something that somewhat irked my interest for a bit. I heard some customers were entering the café. Turning my head a bit, I took a little glance to them.

"Oi, Shinji, I already said that I want to go home as fast as I can. My home is quite messy today and I just want to get some rest for a bit. Learning chemistry is really taxing my energy." Said a brown-haired man while struggling the grip from his blue seaweed-like hair friend

"Come on, don't be such a nerd like that, Emiya! Taking a little leisure in such a place like this is also a rest, right? You're so lucky to have such a great and kind friend like me to teach you some fun!" said the seaweed-like hair boy who was called as Shinji

"Oh, well if it isn't my regular, Shin-chan, huh? Welcome, welcome! I hope you're going to enjoy your time here, my boy. Well, what do you want, huh? Also, oh yeah, who is that boy that you brought along?" greeted Master with a warming welcome to Shinji

"This is my nerdy friend, Emiya Shiro, Master! Well, we don't have any after-school activities and we are pretty much not busy today. So, I came up with an idea to bring along this best friend of mine together to this cozy café." Said Shinji before giving some thumbs up toward Master

"Oh, that's good, Shin-chan! You're such a nice friend, huh? Well, Shiro-chan, you should be grateful to have such a great friend like Shin-chan." Commented Master to Emiya who was still struggling from Shinji's grab

"But, I didn't say that I was willing to go, right? Release me, Shinji! I need to buy some ingredients for this night's dinner." Said Emiya as if he was unwillingly and forced into this situation

"Man, why can't you be a little fun, huh, Emiya? Let's have some fun first here! You can take care of the dairies later, right? After all, I also want to introduce you into a salty but popular game." Continued Shinji

"That's right, Shiro-chan! Don't so stiff like that! Have some fun while you can and while you're still young. Adults like us couldn't even catch a breath for such a leisure like this. At least, enjoy your youth." To be honest, I didn't really like that Master kept meddling other people's business. However, I can't agree less with his advices and words. Sometimes, Master could become such a wise man in the right situation.

"You heart that, huh, Emiya? Even such an old pops like Master agreed with me! Don't worry so much about taking care of your home for now! Let's just enjoy ourselves! Oh yeah, Master, it's the time for me to shine! I'll make a roll once again!" said Shinji confidently with excitement

"Really!? That's good, Shin-chan! Don't worry about it! This old man will treat your just for today! After this, let's celebrate for your rolling after some hellish farming! You can have as much as food as you want! I hope you're going to get something good, Shin-chan!" said Master which also affected with Shinji's excitement

"Is that true, Master!? Wooohooo! I feel so lucky today and I'm feeling that I'm going to roll 5 star today! You hear that, Emiya!? That's why we should just enjoy this day to the fullest! Well then, I want some lemonades and strawberry parfaits now, Master!" ordered Shinji

"You bet'cha, my son! Mika-chan, you hear that!? Two glasses of lemonades and strawberry parfaits!" said Master toward the ever grumbling Mika

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" said Mika unmotivated before taking a glass for making the orders

"Haa… Just let's get it over fast, okay, Shinji?" grumbled Emiya defeatedly

"Hooraah, Emiya, what's up with that boring tone, huh? Cheer up a little!" said Shinji with his 'friendly' tone

I didn't know why but, for some reason, those two friends' interaction somewhat took my attention. Regardless the reason, I just glanced at them for a few good seconds with curiosity on my eyes. That was until I felt someone patted my shoulders.

"Oi, Arujii-sama, what are you dozing off?" asked Nobu while patting my shoulder, snapping me back into reality

"Ah, Nobu-chan! Haha, don't worry about it. I was kinda dozing off about the invention that we will handle. It's not a big deal." I replied back to Nobu with an awkward smile. Unlike my other folks in the café, Nobu usually is easy to trust someone but she is also the one that could be easily manipulated. Regardless that, it's just insignificant for me to tell her that I was dozing off because of some customers.

"Well, if you say so." Replied Nobu nonchalantly

"Well, let's don't waste time anymore, alright? Let's go, Nobu-chan!"

I soon pushed Nobu back to the staircase behind the fridge there. I also soon followed her and entered my lovely and cozy laboratory. Though, not before taking a little glance toward once last time to those two friends. I just saw that Emiya guy was looked a bit tired and he might fall asleep anytime soon. Pushing that once last glance, I closed the fridge's door to the lab.

* * *

 _Where am I?_

 _That was the single thing that came across my mind when I opened my eyes. When I opened my sleepy eyes, I was shocked because of an unfamiliar scenery in the line of my sight. I see the broad and wide greenish sky and the light blue floor as if I'm standing in water. It's such a weird scene of the never ending horizon from afar. The only thing that connects the whole place is the firmly standing green pillars._

" _Man… What the hell is this place? Also, why am I here in the first place?"_

 _My mind is running like an engine to piece out everything that I can remember. The last thing that I knew I was building the Gekitotsu Magnum with Nobu. Well, almost, because Nobu just made so much mess in the experiment. I shouldn't have tagged her along. Then, I annoyed Mika once again and I had to poke her ahoge seven times to calm her down. After that, I was so sleepy with all of the commotions today so I just fell asleep on the floor. Those were the only thing that I could remember._

" _Is this a dream? But… It feels too real to be dream… What should I do?"_

 _I'm pondering where this place is but I have no clue to figure it out. I have never seen this place before in my whole life. After all, is there such a place in earth with green sky and water floor like this? Man, this is even harder to think than solving some calculus problems._

" _Well, idling like this won't bring me anywhere. I need to find Master and the others first. I hope I can find them here… Mika-chan! Master! Nobu-chan! Hans-kun! Are you there? Where are you guys!?"_

 _I keep shouting my folks' names continuously while investigating the place. I keep shouting for them until my throat is dry. I also keep walking around until my feet is a bit tired. However, I didn't find any responses at all. Not only that, the scenery is still the same no matter where I go. It's still the dull, plain and weird horizon. I'm starting to feel uneasy because it's just so quiet there. There're no sound at all here and the other-world looking environments just creep me out. There's no life here…_

" _Man… Where the hell is this? I'm starting to feel a bit scared here… Oi, where are you, Mika-chan!? Master! Answer me! Nobu-chan! Hans-kun! Anyone, please, answer me!"_

 _I shout toward the alien-looking sky as loud as I can. However… It's still the same. It was only the creepy silence that responded me. I got so many goose bumps because of the realization that I'm alone here. Knowing this, I feel a little panicked and I increase my effort to call my friends to no avail. Not to mention, I also tried to pull or slap my cheeks to check if this was a dream. Unfortunately, as I predicted, this is too real to be a dream._

" _Dammit… I'm starting to feel a bit exhausted here? Why the hell was I here in the first place? I don't think that this place is somewhere around the Earth…"_

 _I fell to my knees in exhaustion after non-stop running to find some lights about this place. Unfortunately, despite my long marathon, I haven't founded anything peculiar that will help me nor have I founded someone in this place. I feel like I was running in place because I didn't think that the position of the pillars have moved. Who knows how long I've been here, I've been running and how long I will be here…_

 _Fortunately, as if God answered my confusion, when I took a glimpse on my back, I saw something that might give me some clues for me. There, I see a rather big floating prism cube high in the air. The cube is a little broken in one corner and I could see a yellow orb inside. I was surprised because that cube wasn't there in the first place. Below that weird cube, I see a mountain of ice blocks that look like a capsule or something like that. On top of those capsules, there's a man sitting there, watching the cube._

 _With my curiosity got the better of me, I approached the lone figure there. Well, he might give me some lights about this place, I hope. While approaching that man, I could see his appearances clearly. That man seems around the late 20s. He's quite tall, probably as tall as me. That man has a simple dark black hair with matching lifeless and dull eyes under those glasses. He's wearing a pretty long scientist coat with formal suit under it. That man just stares at the floating cube like a statue._

 _Knowing that he's the only person that could help me, I soon let out my voices when I'm finally near him._

" _Um, excuse me, Sir…"_

 _No answer…_

" _Excuse me, Sir. Can I ask some questions?"_

 _No answer… He just keeps staring at the floating cube, paying no heed to my voice._

" _Hey, Sir! There's someone here! Can you take a little look below for a sec, please?"_

 _I'm growing irritated here but that scientist person just ignored me as if I'm a fly. Congrats, man! Congrats! Well, you're the first person to dry my patience up!_

" _EXCUSE ME, SIR! CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE A LOOK BELOW!? I'M HERE, YOU KNOW! I'M NOT A FLY! SO, NOTICE ME!"_

 _As if I finally got his attention, that man suddenly flinched a bit from his position. He soon looks around in confusion as if he's hearing something wrong. This had become so irritating and annoying. Even when dealing with Mika, I've never had my patience is tested like this. I just try my best to keep my calm down because there's no way such a hero of justice like me would lashing out like a little kid, right?_

" _Oi, Sir… I'm right down here…." I said those words while holding my anger as best as I can_

 _Hearing those words, the scientist then took a little glimpse below and he realized that he wasn't alone there._

" _Oh, sorry, my mind has been oozing off somewhere. I didn't realize that I have a guest here. After all, you're so insignificant to me." Said the man bluntly before fixing his glasses with his middle finger_

 _Seriously!? If this guy wasn't the only one here, I would wreck his face along with glasses into pieces! I might sound rude like Mika but this guy really gets into my nerves! Mika might be rude, brutal and temperamental but she never insults or offends someone else. She just does brutality because, well, everyone is just a crap. This guy? He just spoke those words without a second thought and emotion!_

" _Sorry, if I'm being insignificant here… What an honest person to say something like that?" I said that with so much sarcasm in it. I've never been too much of a sarcastic person but this guy literally pleaded for me in the head to say it._

" _Really? Well, thanks. However, if you don't have any business here, just leave me alone here. My time is too expensive for such an insignificant person."_

" _Hey, that was a sarcasm, not a compliment, Sir! Also, I'm not here without a reason! I don't know where I'm right now and if you may, please tell me what this place is! Is this on Earth or what!? Also, don't you feel rude for saying a stranger to be insignificant like that!?"_

 _I really don't like this guy in any way. I could always find a good aspect in each person, no matter how rude or bad they are. As I said, Mika is such a hot-headed girl but I've always founded her to be cute when you manage to 'bribe' her and she's actually a pretty good girl inside. Wait! Why am I thinking about that muscle head now!? Also, why I called her cute!? Damn, this weird commotion really messed up with my brain! Listen, everyone, despite my statements to her, it was nothing special! Don't think something lovey-dovey, weird, or even making us a 'Best Match'! Do you understand!?_

" _Well… I guess a minute or two won't be bad… I'm going to keep this short because I still have some business here, alright?" said the man before relaxing a bit on top of the capsules_

 _Is staring at a weird techno floating cube called 'business' and his time is expensive? From the look of it, I'm pretty sure that he's a scientist. I really hope I won't become such a weirdo like this person. In fact, I don't need to worry about it because Mika will snap me out if I became such a weirdo nerd like this… And I keep thinking about that brutal muscle girl again! Dammit! Why I keep thinking about her!?_

" _Alright… Alright… Just suit yourself. I just want to know where the heck I'm and I want to go back home." My patience is drying up but I know that this man is the only source of hope for me right now. He might be the only person here who understands the whole situation. I must keep calm despite his rather ignorant and arrogant persona._

" _Well, this is Earth, kid." Said the scientist short, blunt and emotionless_

… _.._

" _Um… Excuse me, Sir… Can you please repeat it?"_

" _This is Earth, kid."_

" _My ears seem to be kinda deaf, haha… Can you please say it a lot clearer, please?"_

" _This is Earth, kid. From top to bottom, this is Earth, kid. There's no reason for me to lie."_

…

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, SIR!? ARE YOU JOKING OR WHAT!? WHY THE HELL SUCH A WEIRD ALIEN-LOOKING PLACE LIKE THIS IS EATH, HUH!? FROM MY BASIC KNOWLEDGE OF SCIENCE, THERE'S NO WAY THAT EARTH COULD TERRAFORM LIKE THIS IN A MERE TIME OF SLEEP!"_

 _I've become so panicked because of the fact that the man gave. Did I go into the future or the past like in those movies or what!? I was just taking a nice sleep before and all of the sudden I was stranded in a terraforming Earth like this!? Is this a parallel world!? Is this in another dimension!? Is this what the core of Earth hiding!? Too many thoughts are running in my head that I might malfunction soon._

" _Don't look so surprised like that. You're ruining my sight here. You want a fact, right? Then, I have given you the fact that you needed, right? After all, I thought such a scientific person like you will accept this much easier than anyone else." Said the scientist with a rather annoyed face_

" _How the hell can you say something like that!? Aren't you questioning why the Earth became like this!? Also, how can I go back to my cozy home called 'café', huh!? Do you want to say that I should spend my eternity alone with you, huh!?"_

 _I must be making so many weird and funny faces right now because of my panic. However, this would be a mutual and logical reaction from such a big realization like this! There's no way for such a normal person like me to be able to calm down like that man. I really don't want to spend my whole life together with this insensitive guy! We might talk about science together but every of his words will lead me to stroke sooner or later. I don't care about what everyone's words anymore! I would be better with Mika for eternity than spending my eternity with his weird nerd! Come on, Mika-chan! Anyone! Just come here right now before I will lose my sanity after talking with this guy._

" _Don't be silly, kid. I also don't want you to disturb my precious times either. Don't worry about that. I said that this is Earth literally but, of course, there's more to it. This place is also what you people call 'Dream'." Said the man before making a rather tired sigh_

" _Huh, what are you saying, huh!? You said that this place is Earth but you also said that this is a dream. Which one I should believe, huh!? Also, this is too really to be a dream and no matter how hard I hurt myself I couldn't wake up at all! How the hell I should believe you, Sir!?" I became even more panicked than before. It was as if this person just spout nonsense after nonsense. Even as a scientific person like couldn't really believe and trust this person's words._

" _Shut up, please, insignificant person. Just calm down for now. Let me explain it as short and as clear as possible. Do you see this big floating cube above me?" said the man before pointing upwards toward the floating prism cube_

 _I just looked at the rather shining and clear cube above us. I didn't pay too much attention to it but I didn't expect it to be a quite beautiful and elegant thing. I was astounded by its appearances and just by seeing it, I feel like the world's knowledge is streaming on each sides. This might be the humanity's peak of technology in one place._

" _What is that cube, Sir…? Does that thing hold some significances?" I asked with a rather uneasiness in my voice._

" _That thing is called 'Moon Cell'. In short, you can call it a 'super computer' or 'AI' in your words. Basically, this thing holds the knowledge of the Earth itself inside. Earth is Moon Cell and Moon Cell is Earth itself. Moon Cell records every inch of mankind's history in it. That's why I call this place as 'Earth', kid." Replied the man before stretching his hand upward as if he was caressing this 'Moon Cell' cube_

" _But, Sir… What connection does this thing have with dream? I don't see any relation between it, especially since you said that this Moon Cell is an AI machine." I said with curiosity_

" _Well, it's a bit far-fetching to say… I'm even surprised to see some quests like you here. Basically, when you're sleeping you're emitting some miniscule waves from your brain or mind. In short, these waves are the thing that create a dream. In Moon Cell's case, it also emits some unusual waves to maintain its active state. Think this as a human's heart, except this thing acts as the heart of Earth's data." Explained the man in the most short, clear and professional tone_

" _Don't tell me that if these waves are resonating with each other, there's a possibility that the dream is transferred into this Moon Cell's Earth, right, Sir?" I asked with uneasiness because all of the man's explanation seems to be pointing at this direction._

" _Well, you're such a fast learner, huh? I didn't expect that. As you said, when your brain waves are on the same length of Moon Cell's waves, your minds or dream are transferred into this place. Though, the possibility of such a thing would happen is 1/1000000 because of Moon Cell's rather unique waves. It's almost impossible for a human to enter the Moon Cell's realm or Earth. However, possibility is possibility. There's always a rare case in possibility. I don't know whether you're lucky or not to be stranded in this realm." Said the man before shrugging off his shoulders_

" _So, how do I get out from here, Sir? Even if this is a dream, I can't find anyway to wake up myself from here."_

" _Don't worry, kid. This real might feel so real but it's because of Moon Cell's waves. These waves could manipulate a human's neuron system into its active state. So, basically, Moon Cell actually tricks your senses so you think it is real here. Sooner or later, you would wake up, though." Continued the man_

 _I made a relief sigh after hearing the man's exposition. Thank goodness all of this commotion is just a simple dream. I'm almost scared to death because I thought I was stranded alone here with this annoying brutally honest guy. I would choose to die than to spend my entire life with this guy. My ears will bleed if I keep hearing this guy's words. After waking up from this, I think I should appreciate my folks more._

" _Oh yeah, kid. Don't call me 'Sir' so much like that." Said the man as if he was changing the topic to kill time. Maybe this guy is feeling alone more than I expected. Still, such a thought would be the last thing I would imagine coming out from him._

" _Well, yeah… I think it's rude to call you like that too. Anyway, may I know your name so I could call you more honorifically?" I said politely to the man while trying to push my previous resent aside_

" _Yeah, my name is…."_

" _Uhu…. What is it?"_

" _My name is…"_

" _Yes…"_

" _Oh yeah, I forgot about it." Said the scientist with such a plain and blunt tone_

… _._

 _I immediately lost my cool and I fell flatly to the ground because of the man's flat response. Seriously!? There's something wrong with this guy! How the hell someone could easily forget his name!? Not only that, he said it as if it was just normal to him! When I thought I wasn't as angry to him as before, this guy took my resentment into the next level._

" _WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SIR!? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET SUCH AN IMPORTANT THING!?" I said shocked with such a fact so loud. Even the scientist guy couldn't help but closing his ears from my shouting._

" _Don't shout so loud like that, kid. It's disturbing. Also, it can't be helped at all. It's been so long since I've even thought about my own name." said the scientist casually_

" _Come on, Sir… Don't tell me because you're staring at that Moon Cell too much, it really screwed up your minds!?"_

" _Don't get me wrong, kid. Staring at the representation of the world's knowledge is much more worthy for my time. Thinking about my name is just an insignificant thought to me. I've been focusing on Moon Cell's activity for so long that I don't need such unimportant and insignificant information like that." Said the man before projecting a flat transparent panel. He soon typed something on the panel as if it was some sort of a hi-tech phone or computer._

 _There's really something wrong with this guy… I might be as interested as him when it comes for such a smart super computer like Moon Cell. You could say it's the pinnacle of the humanity's technology. Of course, no scientist won't be interested. However, spending my entire life just to stare at that thing!? I've so much more important things to handle than taking care of this thing. I really couldn't get myself to take a liking toward this weird and eccentric guy._

" _Well, if you say that Moon Cell has the world's knowledge, why don't use it to search your name, Sir?" I asked toward the weird scientist who had finished typing something in the panel_

" _Okay, how about if you call me 'Katsuragi Sento'? That's a nice name, right?" said the scientist with a flat tone_

…

" _HAAAAAAAA!? WHY THE HELL DO YOU USE SUCH A FICTIONAL NAME LIKE THAT, SIR!? NOT TO MENTION, WHY THE HECK DO YOU USE THAT NAME, HUH!? CAN'T YOU JUST USE MOON CELL TO SEARCH YOUR NAME!?"_

 _I took back my words… This scientist guy is a complete weirdo! There's no such a positive trait from this guy that's likeable! I cross Mika's name from my number one's most irritating person. This guy is even more annoying, irritating and unlikeable 100 times than Mika! The fact that he's actually a genius person like me but he acts like a dumb, foolish, and insensitive weirdo, just get into my nerves! I just hope I won't become into such a stupid genius like him!_

" _Alright, please refer me as Katsuragi Sento from now on, kid." Said the scientist, who wanted to be named as 'Katsuragi Sento', as if he was being ignorant to my reply_

" _Are you even listening, Sir!? Also, how the hell did you get that name, huh!?" I asked frantically in disbelief from such a weird person like him could exist. Seriously, who wrote this guy, huh!?_

" _It's easy, kid. I just used Moon Cell's database to search your past and memories. I've founded such an intriguing point in your life and I thought it would be nice for me to use those two names together. So, please refer me as 'Katsuragi-san' from now on, okay, kid?" said 'Katsuragi' before typing something on his panel again_

" _HECK, NO! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD CALL YOU LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE JUST TAINTED MY CHILDHOOD, SIR! ALSO, DON'T YOU KNOW THE WORD 'PRIVACY', HUH!? PRIVACY! PRIVACY! DON'T YOU HAVE A LITTLE SENSE OF PRIVACY WHEN YOU BASICALLY HIJACKED SOMEONE ELSE'S PAST AND MEMORIES!?"_

 _Seriously… I couldn't re-watch Kamen Rider Build the same again. When I watch it, I'm surely going to be reminded with this senseless and insensitive scientist in front of me. I just hope this guy don't hijack or blurt out my past anymore, especially the embarrassing parts._

" _Don't be so loud here, kid. As I said, I've abandoned such an insignificant information like that. In front of Moon Cell, there's no more secret. Every inch of your life has been recorded in Moon Cell. The thing you call 'privacy' is just unworthy in front of Moon Cell." Said Katsuragi nonchalantly_

" _But, it doesn't mean that you should blurt out someone's secrets like that! There's no way I would call you 'Katsuragi-san' if you kept doing such a thing like that!" I protested again to Katsuragi while trying to remind him a bit sense of secret and individual's privacy. It was almost like telling such an insufferable genius a basic common sense!_

" _Oh yeah, this data said that your inner 'Chunnibyou' was at max when you were at junior high school." Blurted Katsuragi once again_

 _That event… Don't tell me that he's going to blurt out every of my most embarrassing moments in my life!? Noooooooooo! Please, anything but that! If I don't stop him now, everything will become even more awkward and embarrassing! I just hope he won't blurt out something anymore!_

" _Nooooo! Please, don't say it, Sir! Don't say it out loud like that!" I said with my red cheeks while trying Katsuragi from typing more input to the panel._

" _You were cosplaying as 'Kamen Rider Build' as a kid when you were at the school's kid festival day. However, you realized you should have used a traditional clothes and not a weird cosplay costume like that, right? Because of that, you were ridiculing yourself in front of the stage when you recited a poem for your mother and sister, right?" continued Katsuragi_

" _Nooooooo! Please, don't continue the rest anymore, Sir! Please, nooooo!" I've now covered my steamy red face with my hands. You surely don't want to see my current expression EVER! Such a thing like this just insults and ridicules me even more when someone reads it out loud like this! Please, God, just stop this weird insensitive scientist in front of me!_

" _In addition, when you and your little sister, Miyu, were lost in the mall, you were the first one to break down and cry. You were whimpering and shouting for your mother like a baby. Even Miyu must take care of you like a babysitter. I must admit that your little sister was maturing faster than you. Thank goodness this was also the first time for you two to meet Kimura Takahiro, Master. But, you were still crying so much that you were peeing in your pants at the time."_

" _Stooooopppppp! Not that moment! Just no! Please, just stop, Sir! I can't bare it anymore…. Please, don't say anything again! I can't bare myself to hear it!"_

" _I also know a little about your fetishes… I also know what type of magazines that you hide under your bed…. I must admit that this is quite intriguing… Should I say about your fetishes?" said Katsuragi with an emotionless face toward me_

 _My fetish? The thing that I hide under my bed?_

…

 _Nooooooo! Anything but that! That's literally one of the things that no one should find and see! I literally couldn't do anything else but covering my face whole._

" _Please, Sir….. No… Don't say it….. You can say anything but that….. It's so embarrassing…. Please, don't say it, Sir….. Huuueee…" I begged at Katsuragi while starting to cry like wreck in the ground._

" _A little clue, huh? You like someone like you previous Servant, Saber. Basically, everything about her describes your fetishes as a whole. Despite your neglect to her, you actually liked and loved her. Basically, the you from before was almost like a tsundere Hosoku Mika, right? Anyway, you actually loved Saber's haori and you used to sniff it before taking care of the laundry. Also, sometimes you couldn't erase your thoughts from Saber's smooth, nice and warm bare feet, right?" said Katsuragi, blurting my most important secrets even more_

 _That's…about Sakura!?_

" _I understand, Sir! I understand, Sir! I will call you 'Katsuragi-san' from now on! I'll do anything that you want! So, please…. Don't say anything again, please…. Please, Sir….. You can blurt out everything but anything about Sakura… Don't rub such a thing into my heart again, Sir…. Please….."_

 _I know that it's hurting my pride as the handsome, hottie and genius hero of justice of Fuyuki City to beg such a guy like this. However, I just couldn't bear myself to hear this eccentric scientist reveals all of my secrets, the most embarrassing ones to boot! I had no choice but to beg at him in the most pride hurting ways._

" _Uh, what's this? Oh… I didn't expect such a person like you was willing to do that 'Mana Transfer', huh? Not to mention, with your Saber to boot, right? Doing such a thing like 'that' is the last thing I would expect from you." Continued Katsuragi_

… _.._

 _That thing….. DON'T TELL ME HE'S GOING TO BLURT OUT THAT I AND SAKURA DID DO 'THAT', I MEANT MANA TRANSFER!? THAT'S THE LAST THING, IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, I WOULD WANT FOR PEOPLE TO FIND OUT!_

" _NOOOOOOOO! DON'T SAY IT, SIR! I BEG YOU, PLEASE! DON'T SAY THAT!"_

" _It was on the rather tiring day after you and your Servants got your first loss. You knew that in order to replenish your Saber's mana, whom was depleted so much in the fight, you could use the Mana Transfer process. But, you didn't have the guts to do it. Fortunately, Master bought a sake at that night and your Saber accidentally drank it, thinking it was a simple milk. After that, Saber was so drunk and tired and she begged you to do 'it' with her."_

" _STOOOOOOPPPPP! PLEASE, STOOOOOOPPP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"_

" _Well, the Mana Transfer was quite partial because it was your first experience. However, it was quite an event for your future. You didn't have the guts to finish it, right? Still, I guessed you were killing two birds in stone, right? You didn't even try to really refuse her offer. Well, should we hear the entire conversation? Moon Cell had recorded it from start to finish."_

 _That day….. I sold my life to a non-sensitive weirdo scientist…_

" _I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW! I UNDERSTAND, KATSURAGI-SAN! I UNDERSTAND, KATSURAGI-SAN! Please…. Don't say it anymore…. Please, Katsuragi-san…. I beg you, the genius, hottie, and handsome Katsuragi-san… Don't say such a thing to me and Sakura…. We're just a normal friend and Master with his Servants….. Please, don't continue, Katsuragi-san…" I made my first childish cry and wimp since my childhood…._

" _Okay, so where were we, kid?" said Katsuragi as if he had finally changed the topic all the sudden_

 _Finally! This guy finally stopped revealing someone else's privacy like no one's business! Finally!_

" _Oh… Thank you so much….. Thank you so much, Katsuragi-sama…. Thank you so much, Katsuragi-sama….." I said that while bowing my head continuously as if I was worshipping Katsuragi as a god._

" _Guh, stop being like that, kid. You're disgusting me. I'm not the almighty God who you should worship for. I'm just a genius scientist like you. Stop worshipping me like that, kid." Said Katsuragi with disgust_

 _Seriously….. If I could summon Mika right now, I would really order her to wreck this guy's face into pieces! It's not like I want to worship this guy or what. It's just how I could face off a guy like him who has the world's knowledge in his hands. One wrong move, he could blurt out my secrets to my friends, especially to Mika and the others. She will obviously wrench my head if she knows about these things… And I thought about that muscle head again, dammit!_

" _Well, seems like your time is almost over here." Said Katsuragi to me before taking a glance to his wristwatch_

" _Heh? Really!? Can I go home now!?"_

 _Oh, God! Finally! I can have my freedom! I've been sick by being together with this guy for too long! It's time for us to finally be apart! Seriously, I really don't want to ever meet with this guy nor do I want to be stuck in this dimension anymore! This man, Katsuragi Sento, is my most number one hated person in the world! Him using my childhood's hero's name also helps my deep resent and anger to him! I'm pretty sure this guy also doesn't like me in the slightest either._

" _Don't get your hopes too fast, kid. It's still about three minutes from now. Well, take a little nice seat, will you? Even three minutes are felt quite long sometimes." Said Katsuragi before continuing staring at Moon Cell. Seriously, I really don't know what's in this guy's minds in the slightest!_

" _Haa….. Seriously, you're the first one to start all of this commotion… This is even tiring than dealing with Mika's temperamental and brutal routine…" I chided while making a tired sigh before taking a nice seat on of the capsules or blocks._

 _After that, I just waited for a couple of minutes with Katsuragi was minding his own business. There were a long silence between us and no one is comfortable to spark up a new conversation. After all, I don't feel like to start up a conversation with a man who just spends his time watching this big floating privacy-hacking cube. Seriously, who build this thing, huh? I really want to teach that person some physics lessons for not disturbing someone's privacy. A lesson that two fists from Mika could give more force to wreck a head than just by using one fist, that is!_

" _Hey, kid…." Said Katsuragi out of blues as if he was trying to break up the silence_

 _I was quite annoyed to talk with him again. However, seems like his words were right. Three minutes feel like eternity here. I wonder if time flies differently than in the real world, huh? Well, then again, this is technically a dream, right? Anyway, rather than spending my train of thought alone, I prefer to kill time with Katsuragi despite my hate to him._

" _What is it, Katsuragi-san…?" I said weakly while not taking an effort to glance at him. Even without seeing him, I was sure that he was still staring at Moon Cell while talking to me._

" _Well, I've said my name, right? It's mutual for you to give your name too, right? After all, it would be bad for me to refer you as 'kid' continuously, right?" said Katsuragi casually_

" _Heh, like hell I would want to do that…. You said that I was just insignificant, right? Why would someone as insignificant like me reveal my own name, huh?"_

 _Unfortunately, my words were cut when I suddenly Katsuragi was quickly typing something. In a mere seconds, I could clearly listen a familiar sweet and cute voice in my ears. However… It was from a moment that I really don't want to remember…_

" _Mamoru-sama~… Please… Let's do it together~… My mana is running low…. If it's Mamoru-sama….. Hehe~….. I will gladly accept it…." Said a familiar cute voice in a rather drunk tone with some hiccups here and there_

 _Seriously? My freedom is limited with this guy! I'm sorry my hero, Kiryu Sento or Katsuragi Takumi or whoever your name is, for hating this man who uses your names. However, outside from love and peace, I really want to have Mika to beat this guy into pulp!_

" _Okay, okay, okay…. I'm Kimura Mamoru! There, you have it, right? Are you satisfied right now, Katsuragi-san?" I said that with a rather unfriendly tone. I tried to be as friendly as I can but this guy really couldn't give me a break._

" _Kimura… Mamoru… Well, that's a much nicer name than my own… Can I use it?" said Katsuragi nonchalantly with an innocent tone that's more innocent than Hans' tone!_

" _Hah!? What the hell are you saying, huh, Katsuragi-san!? Aren't you satisfied by using Sento-san or Takumi-san's names, huh!? You could try to blackmail me with that previous recording but I won't let you monopolize this name, alright!? This is the name that Mom gave to me and I don't have any intention for someone else to use it!" I warned Katsuragi who soon made a little chuckle._

" _Don't worry, Mamoru-kun… I'm just jesting." Said Katsuragi with a rather dry sense of humor_

" _Guh, seriously… Katsuragi-san, if you want to make a joke, do it to someone else! I don't want to hear such a crappy joke like that! If you still want to do that, I'm sorry but please leave me alone." I said with my usual unfriendly and harsh tone to Katsuragi once again. You might think I'm a bit out of character here but I'm really resenting this guy so much. I usually just your regular and typical happy-go-lucky guy but I don't like either a dumb muscle head or a privacy-hacking scientist._

 _With that, we are back on silence once again. We waited seconds after seconds and minutes and minutes. Seriously, time really goes by differently than in the real world, huh!? Well, it's fine with me as long as Katsuragi doesn't speak up something funny that might get me into stroke. That's until he spoke again._

" _Hey, Mamoru-kun?"_

 _I actually didn't want to waste my energy and time anymore. However, I'm just too forgiving, huh? I just hope this conversation will count on later._

" _What is it, Katsuragi-san? I hope it's not a joke or something weird and funny, okay? I'm already tired here?" I complained tiredly toward Katsuragi._

" _Don't worry, it's not something funny in the slightest. I just want to ask… Do you have a dream?" asked Katsuragi with a rather serious tone while still staring at Moon Cell_

 _!?_

 _What the hell is happening with Katsuragi, huh? I didn't expect for him to suddenly change the topic like this. Well, it's understandable because I also don't know whether he's actually serious or joking at all. Still, Katsuragi finally spoke up something normal for once! Well, it's actually not bad topic at all and maybe we could understand each other after this._

" _Dream, huh? Of course, I have!" I said that proudly._

" _Oh, what is it, Mamoru-kun?"_

 _With Katsuragi's question, I should raise my hands to the greenish sky, which I had realized, was filled with glimmering stars. I tried to reach those stars with my hands before making a fist in my hand. It was as if I was trying to grab the stars._

" _I want to be a hero of justice just like the Kamen Riders in my favorite TV shows… I want to be a hero who could protect someone else… I want to protect the smile of humanity… I want to do it for the sake of love and peace… I'll do it with my power on science… I want to be it no matter what and no matter what it costs…" I soon tried to make a fist bump into the air, imagining if Build was also fist bumping my own too._

… _.._

 _After that, there was a brief silence…._

" _I see….. That's your dream, huh, Mamoru-kun?" said Katsuragi before lowering his head and fixing his glasses with his middle finger_

" _Of course! It's not a simple dream. I will surely become one!" I said firmly before actually turning my sight to see Katsuragi's face_

" _Yeah, that's a good, nice and sincere dream… Unfortunately, it's a foolish and naïve dream…" said Katsuragi calmly_

 _!_

 _That's it! I hate this man to the core! No matter what, I can't be friendly to this guy! Blurting my embarrassing moments is one thing… However, if someone else is trying to ridicule the dream that Mom and Miyu had entrusted, that means they're trying to deal with me the hard way! This is the line that no one should cross over, especially for such a person who is already bad in my mind!_

" _What are you saying, huh, Katsuragi-san!? Are you trying to ridicule my dream and ideal, huh!? THAT'S IT! I don't care if you try to blackmail me with those data from Moon Cell anymore! I want you to take back your words again! Don't you dare to look down on me, Katsuragi-san! I will make my dream comes true and I definitely will become a hero of justice!"_

 _However, what I got instead was just a brief silence between us. I was still angered by Katsuragi's previous statement and I was glaring at the guy as if I wanted to kill this scientist. Though, Katsuragi just stared at me for a good few seconds with his rather cold serious eyes. He then blinked a bit before continuing._

" _It's true what I said, Mamoru-kun… You dream is just a pointless hypocritical ideal and dream only…" said Katsuragi with a rather disappointed tone_

" _What are you saying, Katsuragi-san, huh!? Are you still trying to refuse my belief and ideal!? Do you want me to teach you some lessons!?" To be honest, I've never been angry like this before, not even to Master, Sakura, and even the resident dumb muscle Mika. For some reason, I can't agree with Katsuragi in any ways as if we were two sides of a coin. This conversation about my dream and ideal even cemented that statement._

" _Who knows?" said Katsuragi which angered me even more because of his rather vague reply_

" _However, Mamoru-kun… It's not something laughable at all….." said Katsuragi with a rather serene tone before staring at Moon Cell again, surprising me so much_

 _I really didn't understand what's on Katsuragi's mind right now. Sometimes, he can say something harsh and hurting but he can say something the opposite in the next second. I really didn't get what's the point of all of his previous statements. Did he mock, insult and disregard my belief or did he actually appreciate it? Honestly, either one could be right._

" _What did you mean…., Katsuragi-san? Did you just thoroughly mock me like that or what?" I said with a little cautious tone in my throat._

" _Let's get this to be simple, shall we, Mamoru-kun? Why did you want to be a hero of justice? Why must you become it? For who are you fighting for? For what are you fighting for? What's the reason for you to fight?" blabbered Katsuragi non-stop_

" _That's…" For a moment, I got a little shroud of doubt in my mind. If it was as usual, I would say that I fight for the sake of the humanity and all. However, I don't know but I can't answer Katsuragi's answers immediately, especially because of a stampede of questions like this. For some reason, I was lost on my words and thought._

" _Are you doing it for your sake? Are you doing it for the sake of your mother and little sister? Are you doing it in the impression of becoming like Kamen Rider Build? Are you doing it because you admire such a childish heroic figure like that?" continued Katsuragi_

… _.._

 _I should be angry at him for bringing up Mom, Miyu and Build. However, I myself didn't know how to answer correctly. I was questioning everything that I've been doing it right now. I've been doing it for the sake of the humanity. I keep protecting the smile of the innocents. I've been living up in Mom and Miyu's expectations. They entrusted this dream to me. I'm also just an inch closer to become like Kamen Rider Build, a hero of justice._

 _However… Why am I doubting myself all of the sudden like this?_

" _Hearing your silence just cemented that you don't have what it takes, huh?" commented Katsuragi harshly_

 _Once again, he clicked the anger button in my head and he just couldn't do anything but getting on my nerves again._

" _What did you say, Katsuragi-san!? Are you saying that I'm not worthy enough to be a hero of justice, huh!?"_

" _But, it's the fact, Mamoru-kun… You don't know why you're fighting or for what and who you're fighting for clearly! Are you doing it for the sake of humanity? Don't you know how much blood you've got until now? Your hands aren't clean, Mamoru-kun. Are you doing it for your family? Foolish! Are 'that' happened, can you really say that you're fighting for the sake of the family that you had lost? Are you doing it to become like Kamen Rider Build? What a naïve boy!?" rambled Katsuragi_

 _I really didn't know how to reply. I want to protest him but I know that if I protest him, it will just make me even more wrong than before. What am I doubting to myself now? I know that I can't turn back right now? It's for the sake of the others, right? Then… Why these tears are keep falling when I'm thinking about this?_

" _If you want to become like Kamen Rider Build, well congrats, kid. Haven't you become one?" said Katsuragi with a little sarcasm_

" _Katsuragi-san… What are you saying?"_

" _I've been searching the data for this 'Tokusatsu' series and it's quite intriguing me. For every moment in the show, it was a rough and hard journey for Kiryu Sento in the series. Didn't you see that he had been dirtying his own hands until the end? There were many sacrifices that he has made and coming from him and that was for the sake of 'love and peace' that he sought for. Do you really think that you will be able to follow his footsteps by having needless sacrifices, huh!? How naïve!?"_

" _You don't know….anything, Katsuragi-san… You don't know…..anything about me…"_

" _Did I hit your sore spot, Mamoru-kun? Aren't you the type of a guy who would do anything to realize the so-called 'love and peace' to the world? For you, the smile and peace of the humanity is greater than anything individually speaking. For you, the end result is much more crucial and important than the process. You'll do even atrocious things, killing bad guys, and making either a necessary and unnecessary sacrifice in the name of making world's peace!" said Katsuragi which really hit perfectly on my heart_

" _You don't know anything….. You don't know anything….. You don't know anything, Katsuragi-san….."_

" _Let me ask you one thing, Mamoru-kun? What do you think of Kimura Takahiro, Oda Nobunaga, Hans C. Andersen, and Hosoku Mika? Are they really your dear friends and comrades…or are they just a simple weapon for the sake of your foolish ideal of humanity's love and peace? If it's the latter, congrats, you've become one of the hero of justice itself. Don't try to lie with yourself now. Isn't that the reason you had abandoned Saiba Sakura or I should say O…"_

" _YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, KATSURAGI-SAN! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY REASON TO SAY IT LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE AND PACE, FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY'S SMILE, AND FOR THE SAKE OF BEING A HERO, SUCH AN ACT WASNT' NEEDLESS! SAKURA SAID THAT HER SACRIFICE WAS NEEDED FOR MY DREAM! MY IDEAL! MY BELIEF! THAT'S WHY I NEEDED TO DO IT!"_

 _I screamed like a madman while wailing and lashing around my surroundings. I protested every inch of Katsuragi's statement with the top of my lungs. I glared at him with my sharp blue eyes under my matching messy hair. I just kept shouting 'You don't know anything' like a mantra to him. However, Katsuragi didn't say anything and he just looked at me with a rather disappointed face. After endless of shouting and whaling, my energy felt like it was slipped from my body._

 _I fell to my knees with before kneeling down powerlessly. I just kept pounding the floor below me with my fists. I also kept whimpering the previous mantra to Katsuragi again but in a rather low tone. I doubted it was audible enough for him. Without me noticing, tears were streaming out from my eyes continuously. I didn't order my body to do such an act, especially tearing up like this, but all of these were coming out by themselves. I just…couldn't stop my tears from flowing out like this._

 _Why!? Why!? Why!? WHY!?_

" _I tried my best…..to protect the world's peace…. I tried my best…..to protect the people's smile…. I tried my best…to become a hero of justice…. However…. Why can I at least be a little happy, huh? That's why… You know nothing about me, Katsuragi-san….." I doubted that Katsuragi was able to hear my whimper but I still didn't hear any reply from the scientist. I was pretty sure that he was mocking my unsightly figure inside of his minds. However, honestly, I don't care about what this guy is thinking about me. Did he really think that such a mere statements like that will soften my ideal, huh? What a foolish guy!?_

" _I've been striving to become a hero of justice… I can't turn back anymore… Sakura said that my dream wasn't wrong….. My dream, my ideal, my belief… THEY WERE ALL RIGHT! SHE SAID THAT I WASN'T WRONG IN THE SLIGHTEST! FIGHTING FOR THE LOVE AND PEACE OF THE WORLD, PROTECTING THE SMILE OF HUMANITY, AND BECOMING A HERO WEREN'T WRONG IN ANYWAY! SHE SAID IT THAT OUT LOUD! EVERY OF MY ACTIONS AND CHOICES WEREN'T WRONG! THAT WAS WHY I NEEDED TO DO IT! IT WAS MY CHOICE! THAT'S WHY I KEEP TELLING MYSELF THAT HER SACRIFICE WAS NEEDED FOR THE WORLD! THAT'S WHY I KEEP STRIVING TO BECOME A HERO OF JUSTICE!"_

" _Mamoru-kun…"_

" _IF THAT WAS WRONG, WHAT I'VE BEEN FOUGHT FOR UNTIL NOW, HUH!? THERE'LL BE NO POINT FOR ME TO MAKE MY INVENTIONS FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD! IT'LL BE MEANINGLESS FOR ME TO BECOME A HERO OF JUSTICE! That's why… That's why…. Sakura…. Sakura…. Sakura… That's why…Katsuragi-san…Even Moon Cell knows nothing about me….. This the only thing that everyone entrusts to me….. I'll gladly sell my soul to the devils if it means that I can achieve the world's peace… Yes, that's right….. It's the thing that Mom…. Miyu…. and Sakura…. Ugh…"_

 _I was just whimpering like a little throwing a tantrum on the floor. I just kept pounding the floor while letting out a bestial cry. I whispered Sakura's name behind my breaths while making a fetal position in the floor. I don't know why… I should be proud and confident when I'm fighting for my belief… However, why did I end up like this? Mom… Miyu… Sakura… If you three were here, please answer this…_

" _Yes… Your dream, belief, and ideal aren't wrong… However, it's just a foolish and naïve thinking… Still, it isn't laughable at all…" said Katsuragi slowly before raising his glasses again_

 _I didn't listen too much on Katsuragi's words at all. I was just lost in the train of thought in my head. I was questioning myself why the heck I'm starting to doubt myself after all of these. I've been giving my best and all for the world so I should be able to smile, right? However… Why can't I do such a simple task like that? No physics law or formula is able to help me about this…_

" _Well, too bad, Mamoru-kun… Our time in here is going to be over. Just go back to your real world now." Said Katsuragi_

" _What are you saying, Katsuragi-san….?"_

 _However, my confusion was answered when I noticed a blue portal emerging from my back. I was taken back from the big surge of winds coming from it. I even needed to cover my eyes because the portal itself was emitting a strange bright light. I was dumbfounded with such a turn of event. To be honest, I felt like my persistent to go home fast was wavered a bit. Not that I wanted to spend more time with Katsuragi but I felt like I wasn't worthy for this…_

" _Regardless what is your thought, I'm quite busy here so just give me some time alone here…" said Katsuragi coldly_

" _Hey, wait a minute, Katsuragi-san! We still have some matter to…"_

 _Unfortunately, I was quickly cut short when Katsuragi made a little flick to me with is fingers. While our distance was quite afar, I felt a huge shockwave from that flick. That huge wave was strong enough to lift my body and push me toward the portal. In a mere seconds, I was fling inside the portal as if I was consumed by a black hole, or I should say a white hole in this case. The last thing I could see was the sight of Katsuragi was staring at the Moon Cell again. That was until everything turned black again._

* * *

"Katsuragi-san!"

I opened my eyes abruptly in order to find the person in question, only to find a familiar ceiling above me. I tried to regain all of my consciousness and recollections and I soon realized that I was back in my cozy lab. I was thinking for a second about what had just happened back then. Was it really a dream or was there something more to it? While I didn't see any points for Katsuragi to lie to me, there're also no reasons for me to either trust or doubt him either. All of his statements could be right and wrong. Also, why the hell I was transported there in the first place? There were basically too many questions in my thought. It's just useless to keep thinking because it'll only bring me to nowhere.

"Katsuragi… Sento-san… Who the hell is he? What does he want? What was the whole point of our conversation?"

Unfortunately, my train of thoughts was halted when I heard a familiar loud snore beside me. I turned my head to the left and a familiar gray-haired figure was covering my whole sight. She was sleeping soundly and like a log while, ironically, hugging a little bunny doll (I wonder how she got it). Admittedly, she was quite cute while sleeping like that as if she was a little girl who was taking her quality sleep time.

You might think that it would be like in those animes where I would leap out after realizing a girl was sleeping beside me. Well too bad, her loud and inelegant snoring just ruined the tension and situation here. After all, it would take a millennium before this muscle head tried to surprise me like that. I soon pushed the gray-haired girl's face away from me with a little annoyed feeling.

"Seriously… This is why I don't like to sleep together with Mika-chan… That snoring of hers are just a pollution in my ears… I'm feeling sorry for whoever is going to be her husband." I groaned weakly before getting up from my bed. I also covered Mika's face with a pillow so it would weaken her snore for a few decibels. After stretching up my arms, I also realized that Nobu was also sleeping beside me too.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see Nobu-chan to sleep here too… Well, I guess it's alright because I'm the one who made her tired like this. Still… Why the heck Master put us three in such a cramped bed like this!? Why didn't he bring these two away to their rooms, huh? Didn't he know that this bed couldn't fit for multiple people?"

While I was complaining about Master's decisions, I suddenly smelled something familiar in my nose. Yes… This smell… It's something that I really despise more than sweets… Not to mention, a smoke was covering my little lab so much that I needed to close my nose with my hands. The odor was just too strong that I might even want to vomit and the peculiar smoke made me coughing even more. I soon turned my head to find the core of this smell. There, I knew it…

"Oi, Nobu-chan~… If you don't wake up now, your father will eat this delicious grilled fish, you know!" said Master who was cooking a grilled fish inside my lab. Hans was at his side and he was just reading a book as usual. Seriously, out of the time like this, they chose to cook such a horribly smelly food like that!? I really couldn't understand Master's thought process as much as Katsuragi's own. Seeing this, I soon jumped out from my bed to stop this abomination.

"Oi, Master, what are you doing!? I already said that not to cook a grilled fish in my laboratory!" I protested to Master who just nonchalantly continued his works. I kept covering my nose and mouth because I was sure that I might vomit if I didn't cover this horrible odor.

"Well, well, well, we got a jackpot here, Hans-chan! We don't need to cook a burger again because Mamo-chan is already awake! Well, calm down, son. Wanna a piece of grilled fish?" said Master before offering a stick of grilled fish

"Oh, thank you so much, Master! You really know when I'm… Hey! That's not what I meant! Stop changing my attention here, Master! Don't you remember not to cook a grilled fish in my lab!? I don't like seafood at all and by cooking a fish here, you just made my lab is filled with disgusting odor! I don't know how long I could exterminate this horrible smell!" I complained at Master once again.

"Sorry, sorry, my son. However, you three didn't want to wake up in the slightest. Because of that, I thought that I should cook some of your favorite dishes to tempt you to get up from your slumber. I decided to grill a fish first because there's no way Nobu-chan could let someone else to eat a delicious seafood like this." Explained Master

"But, that's not a reason to do it here! Mou… Why the hell all of you are so annoying, huh!?" I began to act a little childish toward Master. I pouted my mouth and crossed my arms in annoyance while turning my head away from Master. Wait a minute! Did I just start to act like Mika!? Seriously, I really need to watch myself. That girl could give some bad influences to me.

"I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan… As a compensation, I'll make a burger and prepare a plate of dango as you wish, okay? So, please forgive this poor old man." Pleaded Master before giving an apologetic pose to me

"… Well, if you say so… If you forget to do it, I won't let you to enter my lab anymore, okay?" Seriously, why the hell I started acting like Mika, huh!? I was basically bribed with a burger and a plate of dango!? You really need to get ahold of yourself after this, Mamoru!

"Alright, alright. You can always count on your dependable father, Mamo-chan!" said Master before taking another stick of the grilled fishes before trying to munch it

"Fuahahahahaha! I won't let you, Otou-sama! Don't dare to eat that delicious fish before me!" said a familiar voice who came out of the sudden from my back

As if she had regained her consciousness moments ago, Nobu rapidly launched herself toward Master's place. In a matter of seconds, the grilled fish in Master's hand was gone in a blink of eyes. In another second, we could see that the grilled fish was flying high in the air, spinning rapidly. Not long after that, Nobu instantly grabbed the dropping fish in a swift reflex.

"Fuahahahaha! No one can eat a cooked seafood, especially a grilled fish, before me! Remember that, my folks! Muahahahahahaha!" laughed Nobu before swallowing the grilled fish a whole

"Seriously, I'm getting tired with this woman's laughter. It was such an unnecessary character tic." Commented Hans after closing his ears again from Nobu's laughter

"Well, I guess this really works 100% against Nobu-chan, huh? With Mamo-chan is awake too, I guess this is killing two birds in one stone, right, my son." Said Master before eating another grilled fish. This time, without Nobu's interference, though.

"Well, the only one left is just Mika-chan, right? Oh yeah… Speaking about this, why did Master try to wake us up? We're quite exhausted in this day and Master isn't the type of a person who would disturb our time, right? Did something happen?" I asked with a little curiosity to Master. Up until now, Master never disturbs our sleeping time unless there's something important happens.

"It's not just something happens, Mamo-chan! Come here, look at your city's GPS in your laptop! There's a little anomaly in the map." Said Master before bringing me to my personal laptop. Hans and Nobu were just busy with their own businesses. There, I could see a red beeping on the map. It was from the area X5 which was an alley not far from here.

"This is… Well, thank goodness you said it, Master! It's the time for the grand appearance of the hero of justice from Fuyuki City once again! I can't wait to show off my heroic thunder! It's the best (Saikou da!)" I said that excitedly before rubbing and messing my hair. This made a 'rabbit ear' popped up a streak of my hair, such a quirk that you guys knew where it came from. Not wasting time, I soon grabbed my trusty jacket and phone before calling up both Nobu and Hans.

"Nobu-chan, Hans-chan, let's go! There's some heroic thunder for us!"

"Hmph! Working time, huh? Yosh, let's do it quickly, Editor-san." Said Hans calmly before closing the book that he read

"Fuahahaha! Time to go all out and make a mess, huh!? You can count me in, Arujii-sama!" said Nobu confidently with her usual laughter

"Okay, then, let's begin our experiment everyone!" I said excitedly before trying to take our leave from my lab.

"Um… Mamo-chan, I actually had called Kazu-chan to go and check the place out… So, you don't really need to go there…" said Master meekly before whistling innocently. Master's words made the three of us almost slipped on our way out. I even needed to regain my composure a bit after hearing Master's statement. Seriously!? If he had called someone else, why did he try to wake us up!?

"Oi, oi, oi, you're so cruel, Master! Why the heck had you called Sakagami-kun first!? Don't you trust your power and heroic thunder!? The protagonist and the main character here is us! Don't tell me that you want to give our heroic thunder to someone else!?" I complained Master before grabbing his collar. I soon spout out some a good couple of complaints right into his face. Even Master didn't dare to look at me.

"It's not like that, Mamo-chan! I tried to wake you three up but you all kept ignoring me! Not to mention, Mika-chan even kicked me in the face while she was sleep-talking! Rather than waiting for you all to wake up, I called Kazu-chan to take care of the problem. Is that no good, my son?" said Master meekly while averting his gaze from me

"Of course, it's not good, Master! This is the worst (Saiaku da)! Now Sakagami-kun and the others will rob my heroic thunder here." I said that dejectedly as if I was shot down by my crush. It's not like I don't appreciate anyone's helps, especially from Kazuhito. However, I should be the hero in this story, right?

After all, it's our credo that we have some sort of types when we are dealing with these rampaging Servants and achieving our dreams. For me, I'm the Master who will protect the people. For Rin, she's the Master who dedicates the most to realize our dreams. For Kazuhito, he's the Master who'll destroy everything in the path of our dreams. In short, I'm leaning to protection, Rin is more on dedication, and Kazuhito is more like the destroyer in our team. A class type like this made me even more doubting to always count on Kazuhito and Rin so much.

"Well, don't look so grumpy like that, son… Up until now, the beeping hasn't disappeared so there's a chance that the anomaly is still there. Who knows but maybe Kazu-chan is still on the way there. Maybe, you could intercept or, better, finish it off before Kazu-chan and the others appear." Continued Master. Hearing Master's explanations, I couldn't help but scratching my head in annoyance. Man, I really need to adjust myself with this hero lifestyle because they couldn't give me a break, for better or worse.

"Okay, then… It's worth to check, though… Let's go, Nobu-chan, Hans-kun! Grab your gears here!"

"What do you mean, Arujii-sama? What do you mean about gears?" asked Nobu dumbfounded

"Well, I meant about this!" I said before pressing a button in my laptop. All of the sudden, two blue capsules appeared on the side of my lab. It was a pretty hi-tech capsule and it perfectly fit for the size of both Nobu and Hans. Even all of my folks just stared at the capsules in awe and even Master said 'Bravo!' continuously.

"Oooohh! What's this, Arujii-sama!? Can I use it!? Can I!? Can I!? Can I!?" squealed Nobu like a kid after seeing one of my inventions again

"Well, just go inside of it, will you? You are going to be awed even more after this?" I said casually before requesting for both of my Servants to enter the capsules.

"Oh, got it, got it, got it, Arujii-sama! I want to see what this machine is hiding!" said Nobu ecstatically before entering the capsule

"I hope it's worth my short time, Editor." Said Hans calmly before following suit

"Well, shall we begin the experiment!? You bet'cha!" I said with my usual genius tone before pressing another switch in my laptop. After that, the capsules' doors closed and a thick gas was filling the inside. The gas grew thicker to the point that we couldn't see the two anymore. After a few seconds, I opened the door once again, letting out both Nobu and Hans.

"Uhuk, uhuk, Arujii-sama… What the hell was that, huh!? Are you trying to trap us in a capsule like that or what!?" complained Nobu a bit while coughing

"You should watch yourself first before commenting my inventions, Nobu-chan."

"Looking at myself? Well… Oh! I couldn't believe it!" said Nobu startled after realizing what happened to her

In a mere seconds in the gas chamber, both of Nobu and Hans' appearances had changed drastically. They were no longer in their casual and café's uniform's clothes anymore. Instead, they were now in what-I-call their 'battle gear/suit'. For Nobu, she was wearing a black Japanese's colonel or imperial clothes with a rather unique hats on top of her head. For Hans, he was wearing an oriental and rather vintage writer clothes from around the age where 'Fairy Tales' were being made. In short, they were ready to go into battle with their current outfit.

"Wow, Arujii-sama, I couldn't believe it! Usually when I need to wear my battle clothes, I need to change it manually using real clothes or using my own mana! With this, I could just lay down and everything is set! Arujii-sama is so genius and cool! I love it!" squealed Nobu with excitement

"Well, I suppose this time our Editor didn't mess it up. It's really worth our time." Continued Hans who made a small smile, such a thing that would usually show that he was contended

"Of course, my dear comrades! Who are you talking about in the first place!? I'm the genius, handsome, and coolest hero of justice, Kimura Mamoru! Since when my inventions are disappointing, huh? My inventions are great, right? Terrific, right? Genius, right? Praise me more!" I said with pride toward my friends while making another Build's pose again. Seriously, this genius routine of mine is never going to be boring and enough! It's always going to be a fun and awesome regular routine.

"Umu! You're the best, Arujii-sama!" said Nobu before suddenly hugging me. Well, I didn't expect her to be quite heavy too. Maybe, she is as heavy as Mika, though a bit slimmer. I hope Mika won't ever know my thoughts, ever!

"Oi, oi, Nobu-chan, get off from me! You're quite heavy and I can't breathe at all! We have some business to attend for, remember!" I said with a little tint of blush in my face.

"Well, okay then, Arujii-sama! Fuahahahaha! Let's go now into the battlefield and let's show them that they shouldn't mess up in this city! Never fear because we, the heroes of Fuyuki City, will be always there for the citizens! Am I right, Arujii-sama?" said Nobu before making another cool pose

"Of course! Let's show them who they should not mess up with! You are also in into this right, Hans-kun?" I said toward the ever calm Hans.

"Hmph… Whatever that interests me. I just want to end this quick so I can read my book in leisure again." Commented Hans, once again with books as the center of his mind

"Oh yeah! Arujii-sama, can I use your new invention that we made this afternoon!? I can't wait to use it in battle!" said Nobu in excitement while pointing at the half-finish Gekitotsu Magnum on the desk. The magnum itself was still covered in cables and some of the paintings haven't been finished just yet.

"Sorry to shoot you down, Nobu-chan. However, that weapon still needs some enhancement in some parts. It's able to read CEs now but I also need to make it so it could read Servant's cards too. Not to mention, the recoil when we tested it was just too much. Bringing it on its unfinished state will just bring us doom."

"Mou! But I really want to use it, Arujii-sama! It's not fair!" chided Nobu childishly

After a few minutes of calming the childish Nobu and preparing our gears, we were finally ready to face our regular battles to protect this city. We were now in the front of our cozy café. I was preparing my Machine Rider and checked if there was any irregularities on my newest invented bike. Fortunately, there was nothing wrong at all. I just smiled at glee about how I should make my heroic appearance to my lovely citizen.

"Well, then, that's everything for now! We are more than ready to face off our enemies!" I said confidently. After that, I felt a little pat on my shoulders before turning my head to the side. Of course, it was none other than our plain and usual Master, with his ever laidback smile in his face.

"Good luck, Mamo-chan, my son! You'll need it. I hope you all will come home safely after this. I don't want to over make coffees and milks for you guys." Said Master before making a little sad sigh

"Hey, don't worry about that, Master. We are pretty much different than a year or two ago. Fighting smallfries like this is just nothing for us. I will make sure that your home-made beverages won't get to a single cup waste. I won't leave it a waste like 2 years ago…" I said with some seriousness in my face.

"Mamo-chan… I guess you're right. I just hope for the best for you all." Replied Master back

"Oh yeah, Master, no… Dad, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Mamo-chan?"

"I know this might just rub our mental injuries again but I just want to clarify things again. Are you still sad and angry to me after we lost 'her', Dad? I don't know….but I'm just having a hard time to face you because of that incident two years ago… We wouldn't have lost someone if I had been as competent as I am right now…" I said with a little sad tone while trying to face away from Master. I expected for him to make a little serious and sad face to me but I was quite surprised. Master just rubbed my head like a father to his son before making a little chuckle.

"Haa… Come on, it's surprising for my genius son to call back past events, huh? Past is past, Mamo-chan! What important is right now at this moment, right? Being a father, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't sad to lose one of my cute daughters. However, there's no way for me to hate or be angry to my own son. It was just a pretty tight situation and condition at that time. You didn't have any choice at that time and you are just as miserable as me, right? So, don't burden yourself. After all, when you took Mika here, our café has been as lively as before." Said Master with some optimistic one

Hearing Master's, my Dad's, words, I really couldn't help but to put a smile to him. Whenever I hear a pep talk from Dad, there's just no way for us not to smile. We really don't want to put Dad's smile into a waste no matter what.

"Yeah, I should know about that… It's just a waste to ask an old man like you, Dad." I said with a little sarcasm toward my father.

"Oi, oi, what's with that tone, Mamo-chan!? Don't call me an old man! I'm still fit for my age, you know!" protested Master before messing with my hair more

While struggling from Master's grasp from me, I remembered some of Katsuragi's words in my dream. With Master's assurance and my friends are here, I'm even more convinced that my way, belief and dream aren't wrong. No matter what that eccentric and insensitive scientist would say, I'll keep striving to become a hero of justice. When we meet again, I'll proudly show him what I've become! With that in mind, I soon prepared myself to the battlefield by riding my Machine Rider.

"Okay, then, everyone are you ready for our next experiments!?"

"I just want to get this over with, Editor... I still have some business after this with all of my writing and reading." Said Hans with his typical mindset

"Hey, Arujii-sama, do I have to run again like usual!? I'm tired following you when you're using a faster transportation like your bike!? It's not fair for this Mr. Writer to hog a seat on your motorcycle!" complained Nobu, wanting a form of transportation to herself too

It suddenly crossed my minds about Nobu's statement. It's true that Nobu just follows me by foot when I was riding my motorcycle or bike to the battlefield. During this time, I usually just give the seat to Hans because it's just going to be complicated if I don't do it. Let's just say, while Hans is actually an honest and a kind guy, he's quite picky and ruining his mood is the last thing you should do. That's why Nobu literally needs to count on her stamina and endurance in following us. Not that Servants doesn't have a great amount of stamina but it's better to conserve the energy solely for the fights.

"Well… If you say so, I have bought a new vehicle yesterday. You could use it, Nobu-chan. It's on the garage." I pointed at the garage beside the café to Nobu. Hearing this, Nobu went back to her usual cheery, happy and energetic persona of hers. She then made her trademark laugh once again.

"Fuahahaha! Thank you so much, Arujii-sama! You really know what I really need! I don't know how I should show my gratitude to you!" said Nobu before rushing toward the garage. I just made a little salute while seeing Nobu's leaving figure. Seeing this, I just made a little devilish giggle…

A few minutes later…

"Okay, are you ready, guys? For real now?" I said with a little serious tone in my breath while starting to rev up my bike's engine.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS, ARUJII-SAMA!? WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS!?" cried Nobu beside me

In my side, I could only make a little giggle after seeing such a hilarious scene. Beside me, Nobu was riding a rather new but an embarrassing pink-colored and flower-motif bicycle. Not to mention, that bicycle was something that you would see from a typical granny-bicycle. It was such a delightful thing to troll someone like this that I couldn't stop from making a funny face and uncontrollable giggle.

"What, Nobu-chan!? Didn't you say that you want a vehicle too, right? I gave you this bicycle to you for free so I didn't say anything wrong with this, am I right?" I said while giving a smug smile to the ever complaining Nobu.

"But, that's not what I want, Arujii-sama, hueeee! Why did I get an old-looking and unfashionable bicycle like this!? I want a cool bike like you, Arujii-sama!" said Nobu before starting to cry as if she was a kid who is craving for a new toy

"Well, I don't this as a bad thing. After all, I'm the hero and the protagonist here. Of course I will get all the privileges for all the cool gadgets, technology and toys! That's the first rule in a 'Tokusatsu' series, right? For a side character like you, you should be grateful to get some sort of vehicle. Do I have to say how many Secondary and Tertiary Riders who don't get a personal vehicle, huh?" I said with a little teasing tone while poking Nobu's head. This made the hyperactive, haughty, and troublemaker Nobu to put her mouth in annoyance.

"Mou, Arujii-sama….. Just when I started to praise you like this, you gave me such a lame vehicle like this…" chided Nobu while crossing her arms

"Come on, Nobu-chan, you aren't cute when you're pouting like that. After all, this vehicle really depicts your character to give it all out in everything. You're such an energetic girl in just every aspects and just think what vehicle that really suits you. Also, if you still don't like it, we could re-watch my Blu-Ray DVDs of Kamen Rider Build while eating Master's grilled fishes together after this. You said that you like that greasy monkey-face fanboy in the series, right?" I said while trying to raise Nobu's mood up again. I also just poked Nobu's putting cheeks in a cute manner.

"Man, Arujii-sama… Okay, let's get this quickly, alright? Eating a single stick of a grilled fish isn't enough for me! Let's do it together, Arujii-sama! I'm ready to make such a mess in the battlefield! Fuahahahaha!" said Nobu before turning back into her usual attitude

"That's our usual Nobu-chan! With that being said, are you all ready for our next experiment!?" I said before revving my Machine Rider again.

"Of course, Arujii-sama! As a reminder, don't be so cocky because you're using a motorcycle, Arujii-sama! I might overtake you and get the location there faster." said Nobu before preparing to kick the pedal of the bicycle

"Whatever…" chided Hans shortly

"Dad, we're going off now! Make sure to prepare some delicious feast when we get home, okay?" I said a little parting words to my father. Said person just gave us a smile before fixing his hat and his quirky glasses.

"Don't worry about that, Mamo-chan. What important is getting home safely. Good luck, my kid!" said Master before giving us some pats in the shoulders

"Okay, see you later, Dad! Well then, you know it, guys! Follow after me!" I said excitedly before closing my helmet's glasses

"Alright!/Yeah…" said both Nobu and Hans in unison

"Together…" I said before raising my hands with excitement

"The invincible…" continued Nobu

"The victorious…" ended Hans lazily

"THE HEROES OF FUYUKI CITY!" said us in unison excited before riding our vehicles toward the pre-determined destination, leaving behind Master who just watched us with proud.

…..

"Arujii-sama…." Said Nobu

"Yes, Nobu-chan…" I replied while my head was a bit dazing for a second.

"I felt like we were forgetting about something…" said Nobu. Hearing Nobu's words, my thought was dancing for a bit in regard of Nobu's statement. After a few seconds, I replied back on my colonel partner.

"Seems like it….. Well, I don't think that it's important, though." I stated out this sentence with a smile in my face.

"Fuahahaha! I guess you're right! Let's just think about it after messing up with our opponents, shall we?"

"For the first time, I agree with your troublemaking and messy thinking of yours, Nobu-chan."

With that, we soon soared toward to our destination.

On the other side… On a familiar lab's bedroom…

"Nyam…. Nyam…. I'll behead your head if you try to test your new inventions again! Hmph… Hm…. It's not that I like this Shinjuku clothes… Fuh…. I'm not happy that you call me cute, Kimura… Nyam…. Zzzz…." Groaned a familiar gray-haired muscle head in the bed with her face was covered with a pillow

 **~FATE~**

 **Well, I guess that's the end for chapter 2…or so it seems. I didn't expect for this part of the chapter to be long like this. This chapter should end with some connection from the previous chapters. Unfortunately, as I said, the length of this chapter is pretty massive. I promise that I'll try to keep my future writings to be more simple and short. Just expect either the part 3 of chapter 2, a chapter 2.5, or a new chapter 3 sometime after. Also, what do you think about our new or the other protagonist, Kimura Mamoru? Come on, don't think that he's just a generic happy-go-luck protagonist with an idealistic 'hero of justice' dream, okay? He's still a part of human like us. Of course, that being said, it's justifiable for him to be a Toku lovers, having a 'Waifu' to boot, and even have some fetishes too XD It's still a long journey for this 'hero of justice' wannabe ahead with his lively comrades. Hopefully, you all will enjoy the journey of both Mamoru and Shiro until the end. As a compensation, we will have a little interview with both Mamoru and Mika in the next chapter. Please look forward to it. With that being said, thank you for your time! Don't forget to always give a support, review, follow and favorite :D**


End file.
